¿Qué es el Amor?
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Esta siendo corregido por ViolettaValery. Muchas gracias!
1. Apoyo

**Genero:** Shojo (Romance/Drama/Comedia)

**Pareja:** SasuHina

-_pensamientos_  
-_"recuerdos"_  
-"Hablan"

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

_APOYO_

_(¯`·._.·El amor es estar en el momento preciso ·._.·¯)_

¿Qué es el amor?  
No lo comprendo, no he logrado tener mi cuento de hadas. He perdido a mi príncipe de ojos color cielo, he caído de las nubes. No hay nada que calme este dolor…

De mis ojos sólo sale la tristeza que ahora reina en mi corazón, brota en forma de lágrimas, aquellas que no logro contener por mucho que lo intente. He sido rechazada. Esa persona no me corresponde…

No pude quedarme, no deseaba que me viera en ese estado. Pero ha sido imposible, no pude sonreírle como deseaba.

"_Gomen…ne, pero…me gusta otra persona"_

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que todo se derrumbara a mi alrededor, para que mis sueños se vinieran de golpe al suelo, para que perdiera las ganas de vivir.

Deseaba mostrar una sonrisa, decirle que todo estaría bien, que lo que más quería en este mundo era su felicidad. Era cierto, es lo que siempre he querido. No pude, no logré pronunciar esas palabras, mi vista se nublaba, mi corazón cada vez más acongojado.

"_G-Gomen, no hagas caso ─ Trataba de contener su sufrimiento, de detener la caída de aquellas gotas saladas que mostraban su dolor. Aquello era imposible ─…Y-Yo… ¡G-Gomen ne!"- Girando salí huyendo del lugar."_

¿La felicidad no existe? ¿O es que no soy digna de ella?

Debilidad, sigo siendo la misma, no he logrado cambiar en nada.

No soy buena para nada, ni siquiera he podido… ─Suspiro…Que triste es todo. La vida siempre es igual.

Todas las personas pasan como si nada, siempre he sido invisible a la vista de todos. Así ha sido siempre.

¿Nunca tuviste ojos para mí, cierto? Sólo para ella.

"La detesto…"

¿Eh? Sorprendida detengo mi paso mientras llevo mis manos a mi boca. Nunca creí que pudiera decir esas palabras. Demo, se sintió bien. Aunque sigo con esta tristeza en mi pecho, en mi alma.

"¿Estás loca o qué? ¿Por qué hablas sola?"

¿Alguien me ha notado? Que más da, no eres tú.

Una suave brisa llegaba a mi rostro, pero no era suficiente, este sentimiento no puede ser sacado con aquel suave viento, todo mi ser está invadido con esta triste oscuridad. Ni siquiera puedo levantar mi cara, no quiero que vean mis lágrimas, mi dolor.

_¿Por qué no te vas? _─ Deseo decirle ─ _¡Quiero que te marches! ¡Quiero que me dejen sola! _─ cerrando mis ojos, incontables lágrimas no paran de caer. Aún me queda mi dignidad, es lo único que poseo en este mundo.

Sé porque no lo hago. Porque aunque no quiera aceptarlo, no deseo esa soledad, no en estos momentos.

¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Es por eso que sigues junto a mí. Has visto el rastro de aquellas gotas en mi rostro, pero no has dicho nada. Solo permaneces a mi lado, en silencio.

Realmente su vista no esta sobre mí, tranquilo observas la primera estrella que aparece en aquel cielo que va llenándose de colores. Está anocheciendo.

Esto es lo que necesito. No quiero hablar, demo no deseo estar sola.

"_Gomen…ne, pero… me gusta otra persona"_

Necesito apoyo, no puedo soportar todo esto yo sola.

Los minutos pasaban y seguíamos igual, aunque era tranquilizante. Al menos ya no me encontraba llorando. Levantaba mis hinchadas orbes hacia el majestuoso cielo, era una hermosa noche de luna llena.

"Me tengo que ir"

Fue todo lo que dijiste de repente. Asentí en silencio, te observaba alejarte hasta perderte de vista.

"- A-Arigato…S-Sasuke-san"- Dije por lo bajo antes de volver mi vista al cielo. Era tarde, mi corazón esta más calmado. Es hora de volver a casa.

**...**

La mañana siguiente me levanté como era de costumbre. Extrañamente no me sentía para nada triste. No lograba comprenderlo, sin darme cuenta mi sufrimiento desapareció junto con la partida de Sasuke-san. De sólo recordarlo, de sólo pensar en todo lo ocurrido hasta lo último, una sonrisa tranquilizadora se apodera de mi rostro.

"M-Me siento mucho mejor. ─ Mi vista se dirige a la ventana. Hace un hermoso día ─ La vida me ha vuelto a sonreír, y todo fue gracias a él"

Cierro mis ojos. A mi mente vienen los recuerdos de la noche pasada.

No decías nada, no hacías movimiento alguno. Sólo permaneciste en silencio a mi lado ─ sonrió con ternura ─ En todo caso, no creo que Sasuke-san sea una persona que diga palabras de apoyo. Aunque las palabras a veces sobran. Y en verdad, en esos momentos no tenía ganas de hablar.

¿Puede que haya sabido eso?

Realmente no importa, el sólo sentir que estaba a mi lado fue suficiente. Gracias a eso he logrado volver a sonreír. He recuperado mi ánimo.

"¡Bien! – Decía con pasividad mientras comenzaba a levantarme. ─ E-es hora de continuar con la rutina. Debo reunirme con los demás".

**...**

Así seguí con lo que era mi normal día a día. Ahora me encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol. Cerrando mis ojos disfrutaba de la suave brisa que llegaba a mi rostro.

"_Como esa noche, donde la luna fue presente de mi sufrimiento"_

Pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Ese tono lo conocía, era aquella que aparenta frialdad. La misma voz del que anoche me "liberó" de mi pesar.

Dirigí mi mirada al recién llegado. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. En cambio el mío se llenaba de color rosa pálido.

Así como la vez anterior, se situó junto a mí y dirigía sus oscuros ojos al cielo.

Me pregunto, ¿qué hará aquí? Quisiera saberlo, aunque mi vergüenza no me deja consultarle.

Una vez más permanecíamos en silencio, aunque no era incómodo. En cierto modo, lo disfrutaba.

Le miro con disimulo. Quería preguntarle, deseaba agradecerle por el apoyo que me había brindado, pero como siempre, mi temor y debilidad no me dejaba pronunciar palabra alguna. La verdad es que nunca hemos hablado y, aunque todas las chicas de mi generación siempre estaban al pendiente de él, mis miradas siempre eran para "esa" persona. La que terminó por romperme el corazón.

Y ahora que estoy tan cerca de Sasuke-san, es extraño pero, aunque no muestre expresión alguna más que tranquilidad, sus ojos, en ellos se ven mucha tristeza… ¿soledad?

_¿Acaso estará tan solo como yo? _─ Fue en ese instante que caía en lo obvio, que tonta soy ─ _Claro que siempre estuvo solo. Sasuke-san perdió a toda su familia cuando solo era un niño pequeño _─ Mis ojos mostraban el dolor de mis recuerdos, esos que deben atormentarle todas las noches.

Me llené de tristeza, cada espacio de mi ser podía sentirlo.

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba de pie. Él me miraba extrañado.

"Si necesitas algún apoyo, si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí estaré para escucharte ─ Su penetrante mirada comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, más que seguía sin decir palabra alguna. ─…Um…etto…como tú estuviste, yo…q-quisiera estar ahí para ti ─ tartamudeé.

Sentía como si hubiera corrido la maratón, apenas podía respirar - suspiro por lo bajo - ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tímida? Creo que eso es algo que nunca podré dejar.

"¿A quién detestas? ─ Preguntaste mientras te ponías de pie. No entendía a que te referías ─ Anoche dijiste…"

El color aumentaba en mi cara, llegando hasta mis orejas. No era posible, ¿me había escuchado?

"_La detesto…"_

Era cierto, anoche lo dije. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera notarme, y mucho menos escucharme. Ahora que sé que Sasuke-san logró oír aquella fea palabra salir de mis labios. No sé que decirle. Estoy completamente avergonzada.

"Um…l-lo siento, no pensé q-que alguien me escucharía ─ Quería que me tragara la tierra. En esos momentos no hubiera sido tan malo ser una avestruz y ocultar bajo el suelo mi cabeza. -…N-no era cierto, sólo…fue un momento de rabia".

Al terminar de hablar solo bajé mi rostro, aunque, por mucho que mire el suelo, éste no escuchará mis plegarias. Podía sentir tus ojos en mí, no deseaba "enfrentar" tu mirada, la pena no me lo permitía.

"- A mí me dió la impresión de ser así. En verdad parecía que la odiabas. - Al escucharle le miré sorprendida. Era cierto, la odiaba. La detestaba por tener su amor, por haberme arrebatado la que era mi felicidad. ─ Quién habría pensado que la princesa Hyuuga podía expresarse de esa manera…" ─ pude notar un leve cambio en tu tono de voz al final.

¿Acaso se burlaba de mí?

"Um…" ─ no pude decir nada, solo mantener mi vista en el suelo.

¿Qué iba a decirle exactamente? ¿Que en verdad la aborrecía por no dejarme ser feliz con Naruto-kun?

_Feliz con Naruto-kun, Feliz con Naruto-kun_

Esas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en mi mente. Si que soy idiota, la culpa no la tiene Sakura-san. Ella no es culpable de que Naruto se haya fijado en ella, y no en mí.

Salía de mis pensamientos al notar que volteabas, que disponías a marcharte.

"Em, etto… ¡Sasuke-san! ─ Te detuviste, pero no volteabas a mirarme. ─ N-no respondiste a lo que te…dije" ─ Ahí estaba nuevamente ese nerviosismo, esa vergüenza y timidez en mis palabras.

"Hmph. Tú tampoco respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué debería responderte?"

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Como siempre pensé, es un chico bastante problemático, muy diferente a Naruto-kun, muy parecido a Neji-niisan. No se por qué, pero al escucharte me entró un poco de rabia, yo sólo deseaba ser amable.

"E-Es que…" ─ No pude terminar, tu me interrumpiste. Aunque por otro lado, no sabía exactamente que responderte.

"Como quieras" ─ Fue todo lo que dijiste antes de seguir con tu caminata.

_¿Como quieras? ¿Eso quiere decir que ha aceptado?_ "Sasuke-san es tan opuesto a él, demo, no es mala persona"

Le observaba hasta ya perderle. Al final no pude preguntarle el que hacía aquí. La verdad es que no importa, su compañía no me desagrada.

**...**

Las semanas iban transcurriendo, me encontraba mucho más calmada, incluso podía hablar con Naruto-kun. Podía sonreírle con sinceridad.

Todos los días veía a Sasuke-san. Como en esa noche, aparecía de la nada y se sentaba junto a mí mientras observaba el cielo. Ninguno de los dos éramos buenos habladores, por lo que varias veces sólo permanecíamos en silencio contemplando el cielo. En ocasiones comíamos juntos de lo que había preparado. Es tan extraño todo esto.

_Quisiera saber lo que esta pensando, que es lo que pasa por su mente cuando mira las nubes. Se ve tan calmado._

"¿Qué tanto me miras?"

_¡Rayos! Se dió cuenta que le estaba viendo. ¿Qué digo ahora? Sus ojos, su inexpresiva mirada esta sobre mí. No sé qué decirle, no tengo idea del por qué._

Sólo puedo evitarle, desviar mi vista al cielo. Tratar de calmar este palpitar… _¿mi corazón esta latiendo con fuerza?_

"N-Nada. S-Sólo…me preguntaba, que es lo p-piensas" ─ Ahí estaba ese rubor nuevamente en mis mejillas. - ¡_Baka! ¡Baka! Ahora pensará que soy una entrometida._

"Eso no te importa ─ Le mire sorprendida y algo molesta. ─ La curiosidad mato al gato, ¿lo sabías?"

_Lo sabía, aun así no debió ser tan grosero. – Suspiro - Puedo decir con seguridad que Sasuke-san es una persona bastante difícil, el cual muchas veces me saca de quicio._

Me puse de pie bastante irritada. Me disponía a marcharme, cuando tu voz hizo que me detuviera.

"Pensaba en la desdichada alma a la cual detestas. Pobre persona ─ Cada vez me sentía más enfadada. ─ Seguro la fulminas todos los días con esa mirada, ¿o me equivoco?" ─ Terminabas con una de tus clásicas sonrisas de superioridad y un leve eje de diversión.

"N-No te importa ¡B-Baka!" ─ Me sorprendí. ¿Esas palabras salieron de mi boca? No podía creerlo, nadie me saca de mis casillas tanto como él. Refunfuñando molesta continué mi camino.

¿Qué es el amor? No lo sé. Tampoco si soy digna de ese sentimiento. Pero una cosa es segura… ¡Nunca caería en amor con ese chico!

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro?_

**Fin Chapter 1:-**


	2. Pensamientos

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Capitulo 2**

_Pensamientos_

_(¯`·._Toda tristeza desaparece...cuando estas junto a mi··._.·¯)_

No logro comprenderme. Estos últimos acontecimientos, no sé lo que sucede conmigo.  
Mi palpitar se acelera al recordar todo lo que ha sucedido en estos días, de sólo, imaginar su rostro.

"Sigo pensando que es un molesto Baka. ─ En verdad lo pienso, Sasuke-san es tan difícil de descifrar, aún no se nada de él. ─… ¿E-Eh? No es que quiera saber más… ¿o si?" ─ No logro entenderme.

Últimamente me la he pasado suspirando. Como en estos momentos, mientras contemplo su haori. Los colores suben de golpe a mi rostro de sólo recordar cómo llegó a estar en mi poder.

"_Flash Back_

Recuerdo que fue una de esas tantas tardes, en las que nos encontrábamos mirando las nubes. El viento corría sin clemencia, se acercaba el invierno. Aquello no me disgustaba para nada, siempre me ha gustado esa estación del año, en especial cuando llueve. Es tan romántico.

_¿Romántico, eh? ¿Y con quién compartiría una bella noche de lluvia? _─ Inconscientemente observo de reojo a la persona que esta junto a mí, aquella que ignora por completo mi pensar. Mis mejillas se tornan rosa pálido ─ _¡I-Imposible! ¿P-Por qué lo he mirado? ─_. Me imagino junto a Sasuke-san tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, viendo por la ventana las gotas de lluvia caer sin cesar. Sacudo mi cabeza en un intento de sacar esas ideas de mi mente.

_¿Se puede saber qué pasa conmigo?_

Vuelvo a mí al notar que te ponías de pie, me veías con esa habitual tranquilidad. A mi rostro llegaban los colores mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos nuevamente.

_Me pregunto que diría Sasuke-san si supiera lo que he pensado – _Suspiro._─ Probablemente algo como "No pienses estupideces", o tal vez "Ni en sueños Hyuuga" ─ _En todo caso, a quien le importa, a mí al menos no, ni en lo más mínimo.

Entonces…_ ¿Por qué mi pecho se contrae de esa manera?_

"Hyuuga, Hyuuga despierta"

Salgo de mis pensares al sentir tu voz. Me mirabas de manera extraña, no sabría describir aquella expresión.

_Es tan difícil descifrarle_ "¿He? ¿H-Hai?" – Trataba de mostrarme lo más calmada posible, aunque mis nervios siguieran "flotando" debido a aquellas imágenes de ti a mi lado en una noche de tormenta.

"Luchemos" – Dijiste mientras otra sonrisa de superioridad se dibujaba en tu rostro.

_¿Luchar? _─ Varios signos de interrogación se formaban a mí alrededor, no lo comprendía ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

"¿P-Por qué? N-No hay manera, n-no tengo posibilidad ─ Bajaba mi vista al suelo. Pequeña, siempre me he sentido de esa forma cuando se trata de combatir, muy débil como dice mi padre. ─ No tengo oportunidad...contra ti".

"Dobe" ─ Soltaste luego de unos segundos, mientras desviabas tu rostro.

Aquellas palabras me sorprendieron. ¿Otra vez me estaba molestando?

_¿Q-Qué me ha dicho? ¿Me ha llamado dobe? _─ Aquellas palabras retumbaban en mi mente una y otra vez. Podía sentir el enojo evaporándose en forma de humo por los poros de mi cabeza. Mi cara parecía un panecillo recién horneado. Nunca antes me habían dicho de esa forma. ¿Qué se cree este chico?

Estaba molesta, nunca pensé sentirme así. Aunque tampoco me imaginé recibir un insulto por parte de un hombre. Ni siquiera Neji-niisan me dijo algo como eso en aquel tiempo que quiera olvidar.

Y ahora, un chico que apenas conozco, la persona que me ayudó a salir de mi depresión.

¡Pero eso no viene al caso! Es un pesado.

_¿E-Eh? ¿A que viene esa mirada? _─ Ahí está esa sonrisa de superioridad de nuevo, esa expresión que tanto me pone de nervios. ─ ¡N-No soy dobe! ─ Dije en un intento de mantenerme fuerte. Trataba de calmar aquella vena que se inflaba cada vez más en mi frente. ─ Se lo demostraré ─ Me puse de pie frente a él, estaba decidida. Patearía un trasero arrogante.

Horas más tarde me encontraba en el suelo tratando de recuperar mi aliento, me había vencido. Aunque no me sentía mal, al contrario, me sentía satisfecha, había dado todo de mí. Tanto así, que mi chaqueta terminó toda rasgada. Al notarlo un rojo fuerte se apoderó de mi rostro. En ese instante, algo caía sobre mi cabeza. Escuché tu voz, tan fría como siempre.

"Cúbrete – Te miraba sorprendida y ruborizada, más al notar tu pecho desnudo. Iba a decirle que no, que te podía resfriar, pero tus palabras me interrumpieron ─ ¿Has sacado esa tensión?"

_¿Tensión? ¿Acaso me molestó a propósito?_

"No eres tan mala luchando… ─ Sus palabras me hicieron sentir tan bien. Sólo pude sonreírle como agradecimiento ─…para ser solo una dobe.─ Tenía que terminar con una frase así, mi sonrisa desaparecía mientras bajaba la mirada. ─ _Creo que Sasuke-san se ve más bonito calladito. No entiendo cómo a todas les puede gustar _─ suspire derrotada ─ _Así es él_ ─…Debes entrenar más, puedes ser más fuerte de lo que crees. Nos vemos.

Levanté mi rostro sorprendida. _¿Eso podría ser un cumplido?_

Otra vez se va dejándome estática y sin poder detener este palpitar.

_No logro comprenderte._

_Fin Flash Back"_

Los suaves golpes en la puerta de mi alcoba hacen que salga de mis recuerdos. Respiro profundo en un intento de calmarme, y así poder lograr que este rubor desaparezca. Tengo que guardar también el haori. Si Neji-niisan lo ve, no sabría que responderle.

Una vez preparada le atiendo, me mira de manera interrogante

_Seguro es porque he tardado en abrir_ ─ Pienso. ─ "Etto… ¿D-Dime Neji-niisan? ─ Trato de aparentar tranquilidad ante su mirada encuestadora, pero sé que me delato con facilidad. ¿Por qué no puedo quitarme esa costumbre de jugar con mis dedos cuando estoy nerviosa? ─… ¿S-Se te ofrece algo?"

"Um ─ Asentiste ─ La Hokage le ha mandado a llamar. Parece que tiene una misión para usted".

_¿U-Una misión? ¿Porque no me siento contenta con ella_? ─ "H-He. Y-Ya veo, gracias por avisarme. I-Iré enseguida"─ Tartamudeé.

Cuando me disponía a marcharme, la voz de mi primo hizo que me detuviera. No entendía a que se refería.

"Tenga cuidado, últimamente anda en las nubes. Además, de que no confió en ese sujeto" ─ Lo último lo decía con un leve tono de molestia, pero…_ ¿a quién se refería?_

Ahora que me encuentro en la oficina de la Godaime, esperando que llegue mi compañero de misión, no puedo sacar este "vacío" de mi pecho. No deseo, no tengo ganas de partir en misión. Sé que mi rostro lo reflejaba, no tenía ánimos.

_Tal vez sea el frío del invierno, o quizás puede que me vaya a resfriar, quien sabe; últimamente ni yo misma me entiendo _─ Salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar la voz de mi compañero ─ _N-No puede ser…_

¿Me mandó a llamar? ─ Era él, su voz es inconfundible. Aquel frío tono sólo le pertenece a Sasuke-san.

Ni siquiera me ha mirado, no sé por qué aquello me llena de tristeza. ¿Pero qué otra cosa puedo esperar?. Ni siquiera somos amigos, sólo conocidos que comparten el gusto por la tranquilidad de ver el cielo a todas horas. Nada más.

La Godaime nos explicaba en que consistía la misión. Decía que tendríamos que llevar unos importantes documentos a la Aldea de la Estrella. Seguro tardaríamos un día en llegar, por lo tanto debíamos llevar lo necesario para pasar una noche al aire libre.

Ambos asentíamos al tiempo.

Cuando estábamos a punto de abrir la puerta, la voz de la Hokage nos detuvo. No sé por qué pero, algo en mi interior me decía que sus palabras removerían recuerdos que había deseado olvidar.

_Y no me equivocaba._

"Se me había olvidado, Hinata ─ Con cierto temor volteaba a verle. ─ ¿Cómo te has sentido? Me enteré lo de Naruto, cuánto lo siento. ─ Lo sabía, sólo pude mantener la mirada en el suelo después de asentir con lentitud. ─ Tenía pensado decírtelo antes, pero…"

No deseaba seguir escuchando, ya lo había olvidado, y tanto que me había costado aquello. No deseo escucharle, no quiero recordar cosas tristes, no ahora que he logrado salir adelante.

"Quiero partir cuanto antes ─ Esa era la voz de Sasuke-san. Sorprendida, levanté la mirada hacia él ─ para poder estar de vuelta y seguir con mi entrenamiento. Vamos Hyuuga".

Yo asentí aún sin poder salir de la impresión. No sé si lo hizo a propósito pero, en verdad se lo agradezco.

Salimos de la oficina ante los reclamos de la Hokage, que replicaba ante la falta de respeto de Uchiha-san. Palabras que a él parecieron no inmutarle.

**...**

Media hora más tarde nos encontrábamos rumbo a nuestra misión.  
Íbamos a paso lento, después de todo sólo era una simple misión clase B, solo debíamos entregar ese documento. ¿Por qué apurarse?

Sasuke-san no ha dicho palabra alguna desde que me dijo que nos veríamos en la puerta de la villa una vez que tuviésemos todo preparado. Yo mantengo la mirada baja, voy un poco más atrás que él. Mis ojos solo ven su espalda.

_¿Por qué no me dice nada?_ .Seguro ya sabe a quién detestaba. ¿Es que no va hablar nada en todo el camino? _¿No le interesa saber…?_

¿Por qué debería interesarle? Si ni siquiera somos amigos...

_No logro llegar a él. No puedo saber lo que piensa, y me duele._

"Em…etto…Sasuke-san… ─ Su frialdad hace que mis nervios aumenten, no volteabas a verme. Sentía que me ignorabas, mi rostro se llenaba de tristeza. ─…Nada, no es nada..." ─ Mi voz cada vez más pequeña. Así me hacías sentir, no me dejabas llegar a ti.

"Debes estar atenta. Recuerda que esto es una misión".

Lo sabía, no tenía por qué recalcármelo. _¿Me considera tan poca cosa? ¿Tan débil me cree?_

"B-Baka ─ Solté en un susurro. No sé si me escucho, no sé si se hizo el sordo. Espero que me haya oído, porque en verdad es lo que pienso. ─ _Es un tonto insensible y lo odio_".

Entonces… ¿por qué ese vacío desapareció al notar que él iba ser mi compañero?

_N-No puede ser..._ ─ La sorpresa llegaba a mi rostro ruborizado al llegar a la única conclusión. Aquello no podía ser posible. ─ A_caso Sasuke-san…"_ ─ Fui sacada de mis pensamientos al notar tu espalda muy cerca de mi espacio personal. Miro al suelo al notar un kunai en éste. ─_ ¿Acaso me protegió?_

"Despabila Hyuuga, nos atacan" ─ Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de sacar aquellos pensamientos que podrían interferir con mi desempeño como ninja. Debía demostrar que yo también era fuerte. Ese era mi camino Ninja, y se lo haría ver a Sasuke-san.

"H-Hai" ─ Así, activando nuestras líneas sucesorias, hicimos frente a nuestros enemigos.

**...**

Al rato pudimos continuar con nuestro camino, mi mente divagaba en la batalla que tuvimos minutos antes. Me sentía muy bien peleando junto a Sasuke-san. Él es una persona realmente admirable, muy fuerte y no es inseguro como yo a la hora de atacar. Sus técnicas son asombrosas también. Ahora entiendo el por qué no le costó esfuerzo alguno ascender a Jounin. Debería seguir su ejemplo y fortalecer mis habilidades, si es que las tengo.

_Espero algún día ser así de fuerte _─ Pensaba mientras le veía caminar frente a mí, parecía que nada lo desconcentrara. Solo pude sonreír. Es una persona muy responsable.

En ese instante su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Peleaste muy bien. ─ Yo agradecí sus palabras con suavidad, mis mejillas iban tomando un rosa pálido. ─ Aunque al comienzo no sé dónde tenías la cabeza".

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que matar aquellas bellas palabras, con sus típicas frases? Aquello en verdad me hacía enfadar. Sé que tiene razón, pero… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insensible?

Sólo pude bajar la mirada, tenía tristeza, rabia, sentimientos que nunca pensé que mostraría. Incluso, aunque no quiero aceptarlo, tenía ganas de golpearlo.

"¿P-Por qué…?" ─ Al detenerme de repente, aquello provocó que te detuvieras también, que voltearas a verme.

"Por qué ¿Qué? ─ _¿Por qué eres tan idiota_? Me hubiera gustado decirle. ─ No entiendo a qué te refieres, debes dejar de estar pensando estupideces y concentrarte en la misión".

_¿Estupideces? Tenía razón, pensar en él es una tontería. La mayor de las todas_." ─T-Tienes razón, ya no pensaré en t-tonterías" ─ Tartamudeé.

"Así esta mejor. ¿De qué te sirve pensar en el dobe?" ─ Levanté la mirada algo sorprendida. _¿Acaso cree que estaba pensando en Naruto-kun?_

"T-Te equivocas ─ Quería decirle que no estaba pensando en él. ¿Pero de qué serviría?. Me miraba con tranquilidad, seguro espera que termine de hablar. ¿Por qué me ve así? Sus ojos me ponen nerviosa, su mirada me absorbe. Mis mejillas comienzan a llenarse de colores ─ Em…yo…"

"Tomaremos un descanso ─ Me interrumpías, nuevamente no podía terminar de hablar. Y todo por mi debilidad. Aunque no le importaría saber que estaba pensando en él… _¿Y a mí eso me importa?. _─ Hemos caminado suficiente por hoy, y podrás pensar con tranquilidad en ese usuratoncachi, ¿no crees?"

Era suficiente, había superado mi paciencia. Suficiente con todas estas confusiones en mi mente como para soportar sus niñerías.

"¡C-Cállate Sasuke-baka!" ─ Estaba enojada. ¿Por qué no trata de entenderme aunque sea un poco? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insensible? Y ahí está con esa cara, aunque no lo demuestre mucho, esta demasiado sorprendido por mis palabras para reaccionar. Hasta yo estoy algo sorprendida, pero es que Sasuke-san es la única persona que logra ponerme de esa manera. Es un arrogante insensible y lo detesto.

_¿Lo detesto, cierto?_

**Fin Chapter 2:-**


	3. Evitandote

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

**Correcciones: **ViolettaValery

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 3**

Evitandote

_(¯`·._"Quiero llegar a ti…que me consideres alguien en tu oscuridad" ··._.·¯)_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Otro día más sin verle. Desde esa misión, no quiero, no deseo toparme con él. Tengo miedo, temor a esto que comienzo a sentir. No estoy segura de lo que realmente es. No deseo averiguarlo.

Un suspiro sale de mis labios al recordar aquella noche, de cómo mi corazón palpitaba a más no poder. Es que nunca me imaginé, jamás en pensé verlo de ese modo.

_Y por eso, ahora no puedo estar cerca de él, no quiero, no otra vez._

"_Flash Back_

Después de llamarlo "Sasuke-baka" no pude volver a hablarle, no es que no deseara hacerlo, es sólo que mi vergüenza no me lo permitía. No sabía que me pasaba. En parte él tiene la culpa por ser tan arrogante e insensible, pero esas feas palabras nunca debieron salir de mis labios. Eso no es digno de una señorita.

Pero tus ojos no eran de ninguna ayuda, por ellos no lograba sacar el habla, aquello estaba haciéndome sentir muy mal. Sigo siendo tan débil como siempre.

Preparamos el campamento sin decir nada, comimos en silencio.

El cielo fue llenándose de colores, aquellos que tantas veces apreciamos juntos en nuestra amada villa, esos colores que pronto serían remplazados por un millar de estrellas. Me hubiera gustado que este momento fuera como uno de esos, que pudiésemos disfrutar del silencio, que sólo el suave mecer de las hojas llenara el lugar. Pero no, aquí estábamos en un silencio que sólo traía inquietud. Y un vacío en mi corazón.

Sólo hablaste para decirme de las guardias, que tendríamos que turnarnos para poder dormir. Sólo pude asentir sin mirarte directamente, no podía enfrentar tu mirada aún. Sólo logré pronunciar levemente que yo podía hacer la guardia primero, que aún no tenía sueño. Mantuviste la mirada en mí unos segundos. ¿Quizás querías decirme algo? Tal vez pronunciar alguna palabra que me hiciera molestar, no sé por qué…pero incluso eso hubiera deseado oír en estos momentos. Demo aquello no ocurrió, y me sentía cada vez peor.

Asentiste y te dirigiste a tu saco de dormir. Yo sólo bajaba la mirada.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan silencioso? ¿Por qué no puede mostrarme sus emociones? Con esa actitud no puedo saber si está molesto o no. Otro suspiro se escapa de mis labios antes de mirarle de reojo, se estaba preparando para dormir. Quizás sabe que su manera de actuar me hace sentir de esta forma. O quizás no le interesa en absoluto mi pesar.

Eso es lo más probable… ¿Por qué debería interesarle?

_Ni siquiera somos amigos, y aunque lo intento…no logro llegar a él. _

Los minutos pasaban, seguro había transcurrido más de una hora. Comenzaba a hacer más frío; podía ver aquel vaho salir de mi boca debido al clima tan despiadadamente hostil.

Me seguía sintiendo de la misma forma, por más que pensaba llegaba a la misma conclusión, me había comportado como una tonta, y no estaba haciendo nada para solucionarlo.

Las escenas de esta tarde se reflejaban en la pequeña fogata que lograba calmar un poco el frío de la noche. Aquella horrible palabra me atormentaba enormemente, debía pedirle perdón, no podía seguir siendo así. Tenía que ser más fuerte y enfrentar su mirada.

_¡Es cierto! No puedo hacer como si nada, he sido muy grosera con Sasuke-san, le debo una disculpa - _mi vista va a parar a donde se encuentra durmiendo. - _Se ve tan distinto, su expresión cambia tanto… _─ Lentamente y a paso discreto comienzo a acercarme. Su respirar es suave y constante. Se ve tan apacible. -_… ¿Otra vez estoy sonriendo solo por él? ─ _No sé lo que pasa conmigo este último tiempo, no logro comprenderme.

Seguía embelesada observándole. Seguro varios minutos habían transcurrido ya, y yo no podía despegar mis ojos de su rostro. Creo que parezco una de sus tantas fans. Sonreí con ternura de sólo pensarlo.

Volví a mis "cinco sentidos" al notar un cambio en ti, al percibir un cambio en tu rostro. Parecía que tenías una pesadilla, de tus labios salían palabras que no lograba descifrar. Parecía que llamabas a alguien. Estaba preocupada, no sabía si debía despertarte o sólo permanecer junto a ti sin hacer nada.

_¿Qué debo hacer? Parece que esta sufriendo mucho _─ En eso, cuando por fin había decidido despertarte, tus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Me asusté en un comienzo, me habías sorprendido. - "E-Etto…Sasuke-san… ¿te encuentras b-bien?"

Estaba preocupada, nunca le había visto en ese estado, deseaba hacer algo por él. Quería que me contara más de su persona, que me considerara su amiga.

Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta, me ignorabas por completo mientras tratabas de calmarte. Bajabas tu mirada, el flequillo de tu frente no me dejaba ver tus ojos… ¿Por qué no decías nada?

¿Es que no confiabas en mí? Me sentía muy triste, sólo pude bajar la mirada.

En eso tu voz me hizo volver a fijar mi vista en ti.

" ¿Escuchaste algo? ─ No sabía a que te refieras. ¿Acaso preguntaba por aquellas frases que salieron de sus labios mientras dormía? ─ ¡¿Te pregunte si escuchaste algo?"

Tus ojos se posaron en mí con fiereza, tenía miedo. No podía verte directamente, me estabas haciéndome sentir fuera de lugar. Una entrometida, alguien que no tenía derecho a saber algo de ti. Me inundaron incontenibles deseos de llorar.

" N-No, nada…no logré e-escuchar nada ─. ¿Por qué te comportabas de esa forma? ¿Era la extinción de tu Clan y la pérdida de tu familia la que no te dejaba obtener un sueño tranquilo? - E-Entiendo, puedo darme u-una idea…" ─ Trataba de sonar calmada, aunque por dentro sólo tenía deseos de llorar, de abrazarte y de que me dejaras ayudarte de algún modo. Pero eso era algo que no podía forzar.

" Tú no tienes idea de nada, no me vengas con esas"

Frío, ese siempre ha sido tu tono de voz, y esta vez no es la excepción. Mi mano fue a parar a mi pecho, no debía llorar, no enfrente de ti. Si quería llegar a conocerte debía dejar esta debilidad de lado. Aunque me cuesta demasiado.

" D-Debió ser muy duro…para ti ¿c-cierto?" ─ A veces es bueno sacar aquello. Contar tus penas hace que tu corazón se alivie de cierta forma. ¿Por qué no dejas que alivie tu sufrimiento?

Bajaste la mirada nuevamente. Segundos después hablaste con frialdad.

" Eso no te importa. Ya cumplí mi meta. No es asunto tuyo."

Aquellas palabras me las esperaba. Pero eso no evitó que me dolieran, sólo bajé la mirada. El flequillo de mi chasquilla tapaba la humedad que amenazaba por salir de mis ojos. No quería llorar, no delante de él.

Sé que eso te duele, pude verlo reflejado en aquellos ojos negros tuyos, en ellos solo se veía soledad.

_Solo, igual que yo. ¿Por qué no podíamos ser amigos? Así no nos sentiríamos tan solos. ¿Por qué no me dejas…?_

" T-Tengo sueño… ─ Mi voz sonaba cada vez más pequeña, si me quedaba más tiempo así, terminaría mostrándole este dolor. ─ ¿S-Seguirías tu la g-guardia?...no creo poder yo…" ─ Me puse rápidamente de pie sin mirarle, me fui a mi saco. Me acosté de espaldas a Sasuke-san. No tenía deseos de estar ahí, quería estar de vuelta en Konoha, no deseaba verlo. Me hace daño.

_Fin Flash Back"_

Y aunque todo acabó de esa forma, mi corazón latía muy fuerte cuando te veía dormir en un comienzo, lucías tan tranquilo, estaba tan embelesada observándote. Cierro mis ojos y es como si estuviera ahí, intentando contener las ganas de tocar tu rostro. _Sasuke-san es muy guapo. _Mi expresión cambió al recordar lo que paso después, cuando tu pesadilla comenzó. Aún puedo recordar aquello que reflejaban tus ojos, soledad, dolor por la pérdida de tus seres queridos.

"_Tú no tienes idea de nada, no me vengas con esas."_

_- Por qué no me dejas…─ _Sus palabras me hicieron mucho daño. A la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera pude hablarte. Y tú estabas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me siento como una tonta, preocupada por alguien a quien no le intereso en lo más mínimo.

"_Eso no te importa, ya cumplí mi meta. No es asunto tuyo."_

Abrazo con fuerza mi almohada… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué siento ganas de llorar nuevamente?

No puedo evitarlo, yo en verdad deseaba ayudarlo, comprenderlo. Quería ser su amiga. ¿Por qué no puede entenderlo?

_Es un baka. Sasuke-san es un… ¡baka! ─_ Pero a mi mente llega nuevamente aquella expresión tuya. Aunque tratabas de esconderla, eres igual que yo…... ¿A qué tienes miedo? ─ _Quizás la baka sea yo, y él tenga razón…_

"_No es asunto tuyo."_

No es asunto mío, y es por eso que lo he tratado de evitar. No quiero estar a solas con él. Después de todo, ni siquiera somos amigos.

He tratado de continuar con mi vida como si nada. Me lo había propuesto. Intentaría olvidar todo, al menos eso quería.

_ Pero siempre tengo que topármelo - _un suspiro escapa de mis labios. - _¿Por qué Konoha tiene que ser tan…pequeña? ¿O es que siempre me sigue mi mala suerte?_ ─ Mi vista va a parar a la ventana, ya está atardeciendo y yo aquí escondida en mi alcoba. ─ _Quiero evitarlo, no deseo verle. No debo meterme en sus asuntos. Pero cada vez que salgo, lo veo. ─ _Como el otro día en el bosque, o al siguiente en el puesto de ramen. Y al siguiente en el mercado. Ahora que lo pienso, todas esas veces parecía que deseabas acercarte. ¿O es sólo mi deseo de saber más de ti lo que me hace creer eso? La cosa es que no he logrado quedarme cerca de ti, bajo la mirada al recordar las palabras de esa noche, y me alejo lo más rápido que puedo.

_No puedo seguir encerrada de por vida, ¿o sí?... ¡C-Claro que no! Y menos por alguien que no me considera digna de ser su amiga._

Me pongo de pie antes de colocarme mi chaqueta. No puedo dejar de hacer lo que hago siempre por Sasuke-san, debo continuar con mi vida. Después de todo, sería demasiado extraño pasar el resto de mi vida en mi habitación, ¿no?

_ El resto de mi vida en mi habitación… - _de sólo imaginarlo- _…_ ¡N-No! Eso no está nada bien, nada bien-…_ ¡O-Ok! Iré a tomar el aire._

Hasta el momento la caminata ha resultado tranquila, me he topado con Kiba-kun y he conversado un rato con él. También he podido ver a Naruto-kun junto a Sakura-chan en el puesto de ramen. ─ _Creo que ya no me afecta, y todo es gracias a… ¡basta! _ ─ ahí va todo de los tantos suspiros que se escapan últimamente de mis labios. ─…_He vuelto a pensar en él. No debo, con mi mala suerte lo llamo con el pensamiento y, ¡paf!, que aparece de la nada como siempre. _─ Mejor me dejo de pensar en cosas que me hacen daño, debo repetirme una y otra vez lo mismo ─ _No debo pensar en Sasuke-san, no debo meterme en sus cosas, ni siquiera somos amigos. ─ _Bien, así está mejor, ahora debo continuar, se está oscureciendo.

Debo volver a mi casa e intentar dormir mejor. Estos días no he logrado dormir bien por todo lo que me da vueltas en la cabeza.

_Sabía que podía hacerlo. Estoy por llegar a casa y no me lo he topado, puedo hacer esto todos los días _─ Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y celebrando de algún modo mi "victoria". Me sentía orgullosa por lograr aquello. Sé que es tonto… ¡Hey! Pero así soy yo… _─ ¿Acaso soy muy simple? _─ En eso alguien me jaló desde un callejón. Sorprendida, no pude ni dar un grito. Había fracasado después de todo, era Sasuke-san el que ahora se encontraba a escasos metros míos, me soltaba y yo, no sabía que decir.

"_Eso no te importa, ya cumplí mi meta. No es asunto tuyo."_

Aquellas palabras volvían a mi mente. Esas heridas seguían muy frescas, me dolían demasiado. Sólo bajé la mirada, no podía enfrentar sus ojos, no aún.

"Me evitas, ¿por qué?" ─ Me preguntó con tu típico tono frío y tranquilo. ¿Cómo puede comportarse así? ¿Cómo puede estar como si nada después de cómo me trato? No puedo comprenderlo, no logro entenderle.

Demo se había dado cuenta, sin embargo… ¿En que le interfiere a él? ¿Por qué se ha tomado la molestia de venir a preguntármelo?

"-Mm.…etto…n-no, no te e-evito" ─ Traté de mostrarme tranquila, de no tartamudear por los nervios, pero me fue imposible.

" Hmph, sí lo haces, y me molesta."

Era obvio que le estaba evitando, después de todo cada vez que me lo topaba, literalmente salía huyendo del lugar. Pero…_ ¿por qué le molesta? ¿Por qué…? Si ni siquiera somos amigos. _

El silencio reinó por el lugar, una suave brisa llegaba a nuestros rostros. Seguro esperaba mi respuesta…o que le confesara el porqué de mi actuar.

_¿Es que acaso no se dio cuenta del daño que me causaron sus palabras?_

Él no dijo nada mientras desviaba un poco la mirada hacía la calle central. Sí, deseaba escapar una vez más. No debo meterme en lo que no me incumbe, ¿no? Aunque, deseaba saber… - ¿P-Por qué…? ─ Con una mano en pecho trataba de mantenerme fuerte, de enfrentar su mirada ─ ¿E-En qué te afecta eso, Sasuke-san?"

" Ya te lo dije, me molesta que me evites."

" ¿Por qué? ¿P-Por qué te m-molesta?"

Ahora tú permanecías en silencio. Era como si mis palabras te hubieran sorprendido en un comienzo, de eso me pude dar cuenta a primera vista. Segundos después volvías a tu normal expresión.

" No lo sé…"

_¿No lo sé?_ _¿Cómo una persona no va a saber lo que siente?_

" ¿C-Cómo no va a saber? ─ Sólo desviaste tu mirada en respuesta. No podía saber si lo decías en serio, o nuevamente no me estabas permitiendo poder llegar a entenderte. ─…T-Tu mismo me lo d-dijiste ─ Volvías tu mirada hacia mí, parecía que no recordaras tus propias palabras. Yo solo bajé la mirada, en verdad todo aquello me dolió mucho, cada vez que lo recuerdo siento que mi pecho se contrae. Aunque tratara de mostrarme fuerte, muchas veces…me es imposible. ─ Q-que no m-me metiera en tus…asuntos, ¿no?. P-Por eso, por eso…n-no quería verte" ─ Al terminar te miré, deseaba ver si mostrabas algún cambio en tus ojos, no sé, cualquier cosa, necesitaba aferrarme a algo, lo que sea.

"- Hmph ─ ¿E-Eh? ¿Eso es una sonrisa? Bueno, no puede compararse con las de Naruto-kun, pero aunque sólo sea como una mueca, una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo lo es. Me había quedado asombrada por esta, la deseaba en verdad, pero no me la esperaba. El encanto desapareció cuando bajaste la mirada. ─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué deseas saber de mí? ¿Acaso no estaba bien como estábamos?"

"- ¿Y…cómo estábamos? ¿Q-Que me c-consideras?" ─ Quería saberlo, es lo que he deseado saber desde hace tantas semanas. ¿Acaso por fin iba a poder saberlo?

"No lo sé… ─ _¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ─… _pero… -_¿Pero…? ─…_me sentía tranquilo…a tu lado.

_ No puede ser..._ ─ Mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte, cómo con esas simples palabras está provocando esto en mí. Siento como si se me fuera a salir el corazón del pecho, puedo percibir el calor en mis ha dejado sin palabras.

Tu mirada, tus ojos me absorbían por completo. Aquel revoltoso cabello tuyo era mecido por la brisa que comenzaba a correr, estaba hipnotizada mirándote. En esos momentos, para mí no había nada más.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no debía, no podía dejarme capturar por sus hermosas palabras. Si lo hacía terminaría igual que en un comienzo. A la larga me volvería a sentir vacía.

"- G-Gomen, p-pero no es suficiente ─ Iba a voltear para irme, pero su mano sujeto mi brazo. ─ ¿S-Sasuke-san?" ─ Estaba sorprendida, pensé que se cabrearía, que me diría que me fuera y que no le dirigiera más la palabra. Sin embargo sus ojos, su mirada reflejaba tanta soledad que no pude contenerme más. Le abracé fuerte. En un comienzo se sorprendió, pero después se soltó y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

"_Aún no se nada de él, pero…haré lo posible por comprenderlo. Es lo único que deseo en estos momentos."_

**Fin Chapter 3:-**


	4. Recuerdos

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"Tú y yo…no somos tan diferentes…"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche donde Sasuke-san me detuvo en un callejón, en el sitio donde le abrace sin permiso…donde nuestra amistad comenzó de manera "oficial". Me sentía contenta, me siento muy feliz.

_Aunque aún no se mucho de él… - _mi vista va a parar a aquel cielo azul, hace un hermoso día…las aves vuelan felices. Y yo me siento con más ánimo que nunca

_Desde esa noche…pude conciliar el sueño._

Después de ese día todo volvía a la habitual rutina, tenía los entrenamientos junto a mis compañeros de equipo, alguna que otra reunión con mis amigos. Y los atardeceres observando los colores junto a Sasuke-san.

Aún no se como llegamos a eso, desconozco por completo su actuar…el porqué todas las tardes aparece siempre en el mismo lugar. Aquel sitio en el bosque donde siempre sola me relajaba mirado las estrellas como una a una "poblaban" aquel basto cielo. Es mi lugar favorito, desde pequeña iba ahí cuando me sentía triste al ser rechazada por mi padre…cuando me decía esas palabras que me provocaban un enorme sufrimiento.

¿Quien iba a pensar que ahora ese lugar lo compartiría con alguien más?

_Y mucho menos con Sasuke-san._

Quisiera poder saber más de el, algo en mi interior lo desea, pero…he comprendido desde esa noche, me he dado cuenta que no puedo forzarlo. Que debe ser poco a poco.

_Lo esperaré, no importa cuanto tarde. Mi corazón me dice que algún día escucharé de sus propios labios todas sus emociones. Ese día…me sentiré muy feliz y pacientemente le escuchare._

Porque nadie tiene derecho a juzgar a otra, sea cual sea el motivo el porque Sasuke-san había decidido marcharse de la villa en búsqueda de venganza, seguro tuvo sus razones. Sus actos seguro…están justificados.

Eso me hace recordar las miradas de algunas personas días atrás, cuando iba con Sasuke-san caminando hacia la tienda de té. Solemos ir seguido, es rico disfrutar de una agradable taza en estos fríos días de invierno. Y parece que Sasuke-san opina lo mismo que yo, pues…siempre va conmigo.

_Pero a lo que iba, sus miradas…no me gustaban._

"_Flash Back_

Habíamos parado a descansar un rato, hace algunas horas que no parábamos de entrenar, es cierto…muchas veces Sasuke-san entrena conmigo, se para de repente frente a mi y me dice que me ponga en guardia. Es extraño, bueno…tampoco espero que me diga algo como "¿Quieres entrenar junto a mi?" o "Hinata ¿deseas que te ayude en tu entrenamiento?". No, eso nunca pasaría, aquellas palabras jamás saldrían de sus labios…esa no es su personalidad. Pero, como lo hace…no me desagrada, creo que me he ido acostumbrando poco a poco a sus reacciones y actos, y me siento feliz. Se que lo hace solo para ayudarme, porque… ¿de que le sirve a él entrenar con alguien más débil?

_Le estoy agradecida, se que con su ayuda podré mejorar mis técnicas._

Me levanto con cuidado mientras limpio mis ropas, bajo la mirada al sentir el calor golpear mis mejillas, nerviosa intentaba articular palabra alguna.

No se porque, no es que me sienta incomoda con el, tampoco es que le tenga miedo o algo, pero…no se, tal vez sea mi típica vergüenza por todo. Mi clásica timidez. No se, pero Sasuke-san…sus ojos, su mirada logra ponerme nerviosa…cuando me ve atentamente, siento como si me fuera a perder en aquellas oscuras orbes.

"Mm. Etto…S-Sasuke-san…" - ¿era tan difícil invitarle a que me acompañara a tomar el té? No lo entiendo, si tantos otros días hemos ido.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, trataba de impulsarme a poder lograrlo, a echar un lado esta timidez e invitarte. Pero me sorprendiste cuando te pusiste de pie y me diste la espalda

"Vamos"

"¿E-Eh? D-Demo… ¿Adonde?" - no te comprendía ¿A dónde querías que fuéramos?

"Camina, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" - dicho eso comenzaste a andar, mientras yo te observaba en silencio.

_Grosero, es un grosero. Un chico sin tacto alguno. Y yo que quería ser amable con él e invitarle a tomar el té. En vez de eso debería haberle invitado a beber veneno, a ver si se le quita lo Baka e insensible._

No se para que me quejo, si al final siempre le sigo. Como ahora por ejemplo.

_Creo que Neji-niisan tiene razón, me cuesta decir que no ¿será eso culpa de mi debilidad? Espero eso nunca me lleve a algo malo…_

Caminábamos en silencio uno junto al otro, a veces le miraba de reojo, para ver si su rostro cambiaba, si mostraba alguna expresión diferente a la que muestra siempre - suspiro al no notar cambio alguno - es como si nada le importase, como si todo lo que diera igual. ¿Actuara por inercia? ¿O quizás sea una especie de robot?

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no había visto que me miraba. Sorprendida desviaba la vista mientras los colores comenzaban a "invadir" mis mejillas. Me había pillado viéndole, que vergüenza…

"¿Que tanto me miras? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación quedársele viendo a la gente tan directamente?"

Toda la vergüenza que sentía iba remplazándose lentamente y con cada palabra escuchada por ese sentimiento que solo lo provoca Uchiha-san ¿Le gustará provocarme? Y yo como siempre caía en su juego. No podía quedarme en silencio, me estaba insultando.

"¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a no comportarte como un robot? - me sorprendió el no tartamudear, creo que realmente me enfadaba tanto que lograba muchos cambios en mi. Y aunque trataba de lucir molesta, de que mi voz mostrara aquella "furia" de mi interior, se que más parecía una escena graciosa, donde mi rostro parecía un panecillo recién hervido…si, hasta humo me salía. Pero algo hizo que mi furia desapareciera por completo y me quedará como una tonta embelezada viéndole…nuevamente - _¿Acaso eso es una sonrisa? N-No puede ser, es muy poco notoria, pero lo es… _- mi mano fue a parar a mi pecho, otra vez estaba provocando esto en mí, podía sentir como si en cualquier momento mi débil corazón saldría de mi pecho. No comprendía como lograba provocar aquello en mí, me sentía nerviosa. Como nunca antes, y solo por verle ¿sonreír?

Imposible, si es más como una mueca, no es como todas esas radiantes sonrisas que mostraba Naruto-kun, entonces…_ ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verle? ¿Por qué siento que toda la rabia se esfuma de solo apreciarla?_

Sacudí mi cabeza, me dije para mi lo tonta que era ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Él se había atrevido a decirme "maleducada" ¿Y yo le estaba "perdonando" solo por sonreírme? – _Boba, y mil veces Boba - _Míralo, si ni siquiera podría considerarse una sonrisa… ¿no? A quien quiero engañar, he perdido toda la furia que sentía.

"B-Baka" - dije por bajo antes de comenzar con mi lenta caminata nuevamente

"Vaya ¿Volvió tu tartamudeo? Me habías sorprendido en un comienzo"

Altanero, he llegado a la conclusión que Sasuke-san disfruta el molestarme. Y yo no puedo negarlo, me gusta "discutir" con el ¿Me habré vuelto masoquista?

No lo se, Sasuke-san provoca cambios en mi que nadie nunca a podido - una tierna sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios - "…m-me siento como una tonta" – dije en un susurro solo para mi, a veces suelo decir mis pensamientos en voz alta, total nunca nadie me escucha, nadie me pone la suficiente atención. Al menos…hasta ahora.

"Si lo piensas, tal vez lo seas ¿no te parece?"

Era cómica la escena, intentaba golpearlo, pero mis golpes eran muy suaves…como si jugara con él. Sasuke-san solo sonreía con arrogancia mientras los esquivaba con suma facilidad.

Me sentía feliz, me sentía yo misma. No tenía que fingir cuando estaba a su lado. Era yo misma…y sentía que él me "aceptaba" de esa forma. Era dichosa.

_Siempre he deseado ser…aceptada_

Al rato continuamos nuestro camino en el habitual silencio, me sentía relajada. No podía ocultar la sonrisa de mi rostro……me sentía feliz. Pero como suelen decir…

_No todo en la vida es sonrisas, siempre hay cosas malas que logran "apagarlas"_

En un momento nos sentí observados, eso me ponía nerviosa, nunca me ha gustado llamar la "atención", jamás me ha agradado tener las miradas en mí. Solo atinaba a bajar los ojos, a posarlos en mis pies...en el camino mientras un tono rosa pálido comenzaba a adornar mis mejillas. Pero en una mirada de reojo a uno de esos "espectadores" fue que provoco que mi vergüenza desapareciera. En ella había visto ¿Desprecio?

En ese instante fue que escuche la voz de Sasuke-san, su tono era igual que siempre.

"No te preocupes, esas miradas no van para ti" - ¿C-Cómo? ¿E-Entonces iban para él? Como podía… ¿Cómo podía estar como si nada?

No me atrevía a preguntarle, no deseaba forzarlo a nada. Quería esperar que él diera el primer paso para "abrirse". Que de su corazón naciera el deseo de contarme sus penas y alegrías. No se porque quiero eso con tanto ahínco, pero…no voy a abandonar ese…pensamiento.

_Fin Flash Back" _

No entiendo como puede soportarlo ¿De donde sacara tanta "fuerza"? – otro suspiro logra "escabullirse" de mis labios -…Quisiera poder ser así de fuerte, aunque…estoy segura, muy dentro de él…aquellas miradas deben dolerle.

_Y todo por querer seguir sus sueños y metas._

Bueno, por ahora no puedo hacer nada por ayudarle, no mientras no me permita comprenderlo. Es mejor esperar hasta el momento indicado, hasta que él decida contarme todo.

Lo que si me sorprendió fue que al lugar donde me llevo Sasuke-san, fue aquella pequeña tienda de té. ¿Habrá leído mi pensamiento?

_Seguro es así, se que soy muy predecible_

O talvez… ¿pensamos muy similar?

Eso podría ser ¿no? Creo que compartimos muchos gustos…O quizás solo sea idea mía. No se que pensar……no le conozco como quisiera.

_Sasuke-san… ¿Por qué no me permites llegar a ti?_

Basta de pensar en ese Baka insensible. Tengo que cumplir con la misión que me encomendó la Godaime

"_Hinata Hyuuga, tendrás como misión de reemplazar a Iruka en la Academia ninja por una semana"_

No puedo creerlo ¿Yo…Sensei?

¡Bien! Es hora de comenzar con mi primer día de clases, mi primer día…como maestra.

Voy por las calles, muchas tiendas están recién abriendo sus puertas para recibir a sus futuros clientes. Arremango bien mi bufanda color lila, hace un frío para congelar y no quiero incumplir con mis deberes solo por no cuidarme de un futuro resfriado.

_Más vale prevenir que lamentar, me gusta ese dicho_

"A-Achu - un estornudo sale de mi - N-No puede ser…abrígate Hinata-Sensei - el rubor sube a mis mejillas de solo decir esas palabras. Me gustan como suenan - H-Hinata-Sensei…"

"¿Sensei quien? ¿Tú?"

Al escuchar esa voz el rojo aumentaba llegando hasta mis orejas, no podía ser, alguien me había escuchado. Y no cualquier persona, tenía que ser precisamente él.

Solo asentí lentamente sin dejar mi vergüenza por haber sido descubierta, y peor aún… ¡hablando sola! Sin duda tengo que dejar ese hábito

"Iré" - ¿E-Eh? ¿Es que piensa acompañarme?

_¿Por qué? No le comprendo ¿Por qué desearía perder el tiempo así?_

Estaba nerviosa, completamente ruborizada, no lograba comprender a Sasuke-san. El porqué en vez de ir a su habitual entrenamiento… perdería su tiempo viéndome dar clases en la Academia.

_¿A-Acaso…puede que le interese? ¡No!_ _No pienses en esas cosas Hinata, eso es imposible, pero… ¿Por qué?_

Su voz en ese instante me sacaba de mis pensamientos, le miró con vergüenza, su expresión no ha cambiado en nada. Es tan difícil darse una idea de lo que pueda estar pensando.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? Llegarás tarde" - dicho eso comenzó su caminata a la academia

"E-Espérame S-Sasuke-san"

--

Al llegar todos los alumnos ya estaban sentados en sus pupitres, me sentía sumamente nerviosa, las manos me sudaban de una manera insostenible, mi corazón se aceleraba con cada pensamiento que tenía, pensares donde solo mostraría mi debilidad y no lograría hacer nada bien, donde fracasaría por completo en mi misión. Eso me hacía entristecer.

Fue en ese instante que la voz de Sasuke-san me saco nuevamente de mis cavilaciones, me volvía a mi "realidad" en frente a la puerta del salón, frente a todos los alumnos.

"Así como vas…te comerán viva"

Ya sabía porque había venido, y yo que solo creía que venia a apoyarme, pero resulta que vino a burlarse, a verme fracasar… ¿Pues sabes que Uchiha Sasuke? ¡No te daré ese placer! No será así, ya veras.

_E-Este es mi camino ninja y te lo demostraré._

Solo le sonreí ya más tranquila, estaba determinada a cumplir mi misión con éxito, no lo dejaría burlarse de mi…no lo permitiré.

En un principio su rostro mostró una leve sorpresa, pero rápidamente fue remplazado por su habitual expresión de aburriendo mientras desviaba la mirada soltando un "Hmph"

Iruka-Sensei me presento a la clase, que sería su maestra sustituta durante una semana, le habían dado una semana de vacaciones, pero que los dejaba en buenas manos. Él confía en mí…no como este chico que está junto a mí. No le fallaré a mi antiguo maestro…no lo haré.

Al irse, me quede frente a la clase mientras Sasuke-san se iba a sentar en una esquina. Su presencia ahí me lograba poner más nerviosa que aquellos veinte niños que tenía en frente, podía sentir su mirada…sus oscuros ojos viendo cada movimiento que efectuaba, esperando que cometiera un error.

Y así pasaba, y todo era por su culpa. De eso no había duda.

Estaba hablándoles de cómo debía ocuparse el chackra, la manera para que ocupemos solo lo necesario y no en exceso. Estaba tan concentrada explicando y de vez en cuando de reojo mirando a Uchiha-san que no me di cuenta de la silla en frente de mí y……toda ruborizada termine en el suelo ante la risa de los alumnos.

Segundos después sonaba la campana para salir a receso, y yo me quedaba sumida en mi miseria y vergüenza. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar

"¿No vas a ponerte a llorar, cierto?" - era él, la persona culpable de todo lo que había pasado, me ponía nerviosa su presencia ahí. No quería tenerlo cerca…me molestaba

"N-No te importa… – apenas lograba pronunciar palabra, sentía como lentamente mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse -…e-es lo que querías v-ver… ¿no?" - en un susurro, aquellas palabras solo pude decirlas casi imperceptiblemente

"¿Qué te sucede? Es tanta tu miseria ¿Qué no puedes sacar el habla?"

¿Por qué es tan bruto? ¿Por qué es tan insensible? ¿Es que le gusta verme sufrir? ¿Disfrutará de verme fracasar?

Estaba aburrida, me sentía cada vez más tonta, más débil que nunca. No deseaba ser así…con todas mis fuerzas deseo cambiar, pero… ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan difícil?

"¡E-Es lo que deseabas ¿cierto?! ¡Bien! ¡Ganaste! - ya no pude contenerlas más, podía sentir la humedad descendiendo por mis mejillas que seguían ruborizadas, aún no se si eran por la rabia o por la humillación. -…puedes reírte "- No hubiera querido mostrar mi rostro lleno de lágrimas, no me gusta que me vean así, pero…me fue imposible contenerlas.

"Hmph, vaya perdedora resultaste ser" - sorprendida me puse de pie. ¿Cómo era posible que aún viéndome en ese estado, lo único que hace es insultarme? ¿Y porque yo no decía nada para defenderme?

¿Puedo echarle la culpa de eso a mi timidez? O tal vez es culpa de mi ¿debilidad?

No pude responderle nada, me sentía miserable, una perdedora como dijo él

"Puedes quedarte en tu miseria, no lograras completar tu misión, puedes irte a llorar a tu cama como la nena que eres"

Pude sentir que te ibas a ir, no te veía porque mantenía mi mirada en el suelo, pero podía escuchar que abrías la puerta para marcharte y dejarme sola en este lugar.

"¡S-Sasuke-san! - no volteaste, pero te quedaste detenido en la puerta -…t-te odio"

Fue todo lo que dice, era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Nunca pensé que alguna vez esa horrible palabra saldría de mis labios, pero…se sintió muy bien. Escuche un "Hmph" de tu parte y luego te retirabas del lugar en silencio.

Silencio, toda el aula se encontraba en completo silencio, solo el sonido del tic tac del reloj de la pared "inundaba" cada rincón… haciendo que me sintiera cada vez más pequeña…más diminuta. Con la mirada aún borrosa por el dolor que brotaba de mi interior comencé a recorrer cada parte del salón, y pude verme. Si, era yo…pero de pequeña

_Siempre sola, no tenía amigos…y solo me limitaba a ver a Naruto-kun de lejos. Y me sentía más miserable al ver como solo tenía ojos para Sakura-san. _

Ahora que recuerdo, un chico…un niño de mi misma edad. Su silueta se dibuja unos asientos delante de mí.

_S-Sasuke-san… ¿Por qué su mirada muestra ese dolor? _

"_¿Supiste? El Clan Uchiha fue aniquilado por una sola persona. Y de mismo Clan"_

Eso había logrado escuchar de unos niños que estaban cerca de mí, me sentía terriblemente tonta. Yo, sintiéndome miserable porque estaba sola y él…

_Sasuke-san estaba completamente solo, había perdido a toda su familia y Clan y yo…solo era una niña tonta que por su debilidad se encontraba de esa forma. En cambio él…Sasuke-san logró salir adelante con la frente bien en alto._

"E-El es…admirable"

Ahora lo comprendía, él no había venido a burlarse de mí.

_E-El había venido a apoyarme, se ha dado cuenta de lo insegura que soy y…solo estaba dándome "fuerzas" indirectamente_

"Q-Que mal me siento…" - las lágrimas habían cesado al comprender mi error, mi torpeza, pero…el dolor seguía en mi pecho, aunque…está vez era por no haberme dado cuenta antes

"_¿No vas a ponerte a llorar, cierto?"_

Como pude ser tan ciega y no verlo, sus palabras, con ellas solo buscaba que me levantara. Que sacara la fuerza para afrontar mis temores

"_Hmph, vaya perdedora resultaste ser"_

Él confiaba en mi, tenía puestas sus esperanzas en mi ¿Y que hice yo?

"_¡S-Sasuke-san! - no volteaste, pero te quedaste detenido en la puerta - …t-te odio" _

"…L-Le dije… - con la mano en el pecho trataba de aguantar mi dolor, cerraba mis ojos en un intento desesperado por creer que eso nunca paso, pero…así fue, le trate mal y solo estaba mostrándome su apoyo -…yo soy la Baka… - su silueta de dibuja en mi mente, me sonríe como solo él lo hace, pero mi pecho se contrae más al ver que volteaba mientras tomaba su semblante serio, veía como se alejaba de mi y no podía darle alcance - ¡S-Sasuke-san! - mis ojos se abrían de par en par, todo eso estaba en mi mente pero…siento que lo he alejado antes de poder llegar a él -…n-no quiero que eso pase, me duele. Mis ojos se llenan una vez más de lágrimas

--

Las clases transcurrieron ya más tranquilas, había logrado encontrar el valor en mi y todo gracias a él. Y ahora me encuentro preparando mis cosas para marcharme…solo tengo una cosa en mente

_D-Debo encontrar a Sasuke-san y pedirle que me disculpe_

Estaba decidida, tome todas mis pertenencias firmemente y me encamine a la salida, cuando en eso "algo" bajo de un árbol tomándome por sorpresa, tanta que llegue a soltar el bolso que llevaba en mis manos.

"¿S-Sasuke-san…?" - si, era él. No podía creerlo ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Acaso…me esperaba?

"Vamos, quiero probar un té nuevo que salio" - dicho eso tomó mi bolso y comenzó a caminar

Y yo…no pude evitarlo, estaba llorando nuevamente ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan Baka? ¿Como puede estar esperándome como si nada después de lo que le dije?

No pude moverme, estática le veía detenerse y voltear a verme

"¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Otra vez estas llorando?"

Bajaba la mirada aún con mis ojos inundados en lágrimas, trataba de hablar…de poder articular palabra

"¿P-Porque…? ¿C-Cómo puedes…estar e-esperándome?... - se que apenas y se podía entender lo que decía, pero no podía evitar sentirme la mala del cuento - …t-te trate…te dije que te o-odiaba…y tú…"

Escuche un suspiro cansado escapar de tus labios, volteabas nuevamente

"¿Crees que eres capaz de odiar a alguien? – Le mire sorprendida - …yo no lo creo así. Tú…no eres como yo"

El viento comenzó a correr suavemente, no era frío a comparación del de esta mañana, se me hacía extrañamente calido.

Seque mis lágrimas y camine hasta ponerme a la par con Sasuke-san, asentí con una sonrisa antes decirle que partiéramos, que fuéramos a tomar ese té que había dicho. El me miro algo extrañado.

"¿Y ahora porque sonríes?"

Camine un poco más rápido para poder quedar un poco más adelante suyo y con un leve rubor en mis mejillas mi sonrisa volvía a "asomarse"

"E-Es que…siento que…h-he podido conocerte u-un poco más" - pude ver un poco de sorpresa en tu rostro y un ¿leve rubor?

"Hmph -volteabas la mirada - no digas tonterías"

Solo pude soltar leves carcajadas, muy suaves…pero me reía de manera muy sincera, más al notar que aquello te producía aunque no deseabas mostrarlo…eras vergonzoso igual que yo.

_Era cierto, había podido conocerte un poco más, todo gracias a…esos recuerdos que habían "desaparecido" de mi mente. Puedo darme cuenta ahora…que no somos tan diferentes y que…más que nunca deseo conocer todo de ti._

**Fin Chapter 4:-**

* * *

Hi! Buenas Tardes.

Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, es uno de mis favoritos, en especial la escena final. Se me hizo una ternura.

Espero que ambos personajes hayan conservado sus esencias, ya que es en lo que más me esmero. Cualquier cosa háganmela saber, aunque tampoco sean muy rudos…soy algo sensible jeje.

Si, me adelante en poner la continuación porque surgieron ciertos asuntos los cuales me impedirían actualizar la fecha que había indicado. Espero no haber causado molestias.

**Ahora responderé sus reviews:-**

**sairiko: **Si, Sasuke se comportaría así, al menos eso creemos. Después de todo él no tiene idea del amor, nunca a caído en ese sentimiento. Descuida, su relación será muy lenta, primero deben compartir más cosas juntos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Suigetsu-kun: **¿Si? ¿Te alegre el Fomingo? Me alegra jeje. Ahora que recuerdo… ¡cierto! A ti te cae mal Sasuke jaja. Creo entonces que lo odiaras más en algunas partes de este fic. Etto…no correspondió tan así el abrazo, solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata, no la abrazo. Por suerte no arruino el momento, y en este capitulo fue Hinata la que entendió todo mal. Son el uno para el otro jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Miyuky-san**: Si, eso lo explique en el comienzo del fic, no me he olvidado de esa historia, es solo que…no me ha llegado la inspiración. Gomen. Me alegra que te gustara este también, y apenas pueda continúo el otro. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Death.the.Kid: **¿Lo odias? Jeje te aseguro que más adelante lo volverás a odiar, demo…en este capi Sasuke se reivindico de cierta manera ¿no crees? Te comprendo, espero que en este capitulo no te hayas enredado tanto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga**: Jaja ¿también a ti te saco de las casillas? Jeje…a casi todos les paso lo mismo.

¿Crees que le guste Hinata? Puede ser, como puede que no jeje…no adelanto nada, que malvada que soy jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaa: **¿cierto que si? A mi me encantan los amores lentos, y tienes mucha razón, es mucho más real**. **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**alba: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Karenxita22: **Yo igual lo pienso así, no creo que Sasuke vaya a contarle su pasado a cualquiera que viene recién conociendo, no se lo contó a Sakura que eran del mismo equipo, y no creo que se lo cuente todo tan a la ligera a Hinata, menos tan rápido, primero deben tratarse más ¿no crees?. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Krbajal: **Muchas gracias, me alegra demasiado que te guste mi fic, en verdad agradezco tus palabras. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**dagorfly: **Arigato. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews, espero no defraudarles, no se olviden de dejar otro comentario, ya que me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo, a seguir mejorando con cada capitulo escrito.

Besos

**DarkAmy-chan **


	5. Rechazo

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"Permiteme llegar a ti...conocer tu dolor"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tengo sueño, eso de ser sensei puede ser muy agotador, pero me gusta mucho, tanto así.., que estoy considerando llegar a ser una en verdad.

_Pero para eso tendría que ascender a Jounin primero. No se si pueda conseguirlo._

Fue una semana relativamente tranquila, mucho de esos días Sasuke-san fue a hacerme compañía, me ayudo con los ejercicios que le brindaba a los alumnos, en especial el lanzar shurikens, él es un experto en esa materia, no como yo.

Hasta terminó enseñándome a mí delante de los alumnos, me sentía completamente nerviosa y avergonzada.

_Aun cerrando mis ojos puedo sentirle, percibir su cercanía, su calor tras de mi. ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Creo que el pasar mucho tiempo con él me está afectando._

Pero lo que me dejo preocupada fue ese día, esa tarde en la práctica de lanzamiento al blanco. Cuando me seguiste al salón.

"_Flash Back_

Estábamos todos reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento, todo iba bien, hasta que dos de los alumnos comenzaron a discutir y lanzarse aquellas peligrosas armas de filo. No me gusta reprender a nadie, pero esa vez me tocó hacerlo. Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar mi voz. Me acerque a ellos, aún sus rostros reflejaban la rabia que sentían. Una lágrima comenzó a descender por mi mejilla, no me gusta ver a las personas pelear. Tal vez Neji-niisan tiene razón y no fui hecha para ser una ninja. Soy muy débil.

Me arrodille frente a ambos y les abrace, les dije que no pelearan nunca más - ambos chicos le veían asombrados y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas - que los amigos y compañeros jamás deben pelearse. Deseaba escuchar de sus labios, que me dijeran que no lo harían más - me separe lo suficiente para verles a la cara, mi rostro mostraba mi angustia por todo aquello.

Escuche un suspiro por parte de ambos, al tiempo dijeron que no lo harían más, que lo lamentaban. Limpie mis lágrimas y puse la mejor de mis sonrisas. Estaba feliz, en verdad no me gusta ver a las personas discutir o pelear, todo aquello hace que mi corazón se llene de tristeza.

Segundos después pude notar que tenían leves raspones, les dije que no se movieran, que les limpiaría y curaría enseguida. De mi bolsillo saque una de las pomadas medicinales que suelo hacer desde pequeña. Aquellas que solo mi madre solía hacer, las que ella me enseño cuando era solo una niña.

Le pedí a otro de los alumnos traer el botiquín del salón y en cuestión de unos minutos les había limpiado sus heridas, esparcido la pomada y puesto banditas. Me sentía complacida con la tarea efectuada. Acaricie sus mejillas y les dije que continuaran con la clase mientras iba a dejar el botiquín al salón. Todos asintieron.

Una vez colocado en su sitio todo, trataba de calmarme un poco, aún me sentía algo angustiada. Creo que todo aquello, todas esas discusiones, solo me hacen recordar a mi pasado.

"…N-No me gusta ver pelear a la gente"

En eso una voz me volvía en sí, no me sorprendí tanto, creo que me acostumbrado a las repentinas apariciones de Sasuke-san.

"Supiste manejar muy bien la situación" ─ Voltee a mirarlo bastante sorprendida ¿Acaso me estaba felicitando? No podía creerlo. Al notar mi vista desvió su mirada.

"…M-Muchas gracias, demo creo que a-aún no dejo de ser una llorona" ─ Era cierto, sigo siendo la misma niña débil que llora por todo. En un momento así debería tener más carácter y haberles reprendido como debería ser, inclusive haberles castigado.

"No puedes hacer nada ante eso, esa es tu personalidad"

¿Quería decirme que no debería intentar cambiar? ¿Qué me aceptara a mi misma? ¿Acaso a eso se refiere con esas palabras?

Bajaba la mirada analizando lo que me había dicho, creo que igual tiene razón. Creo que en vez de intentar ser otra persona con tanto esmero, tal vez solo deba aceptarme, quererme tal cual soy ¿no?

_Tal vez por eso Naruto-kun… _─ Él se aceptaba como era ¿no? No le importaba todo lo que lo demás le dijeran de su persona. Siguió creyendo en si mismo y le demostró a todos que él valía ─ _E-Esa frase… ¿Cómo iba?...era algo como… ¿Si tu no te quieres, nadie lo hará?...no la recuerdo bien, pero creo que era algo así…_

La voz de Uchiha-san volvía a sacarme de mis cavilaciones

"Hinata… ─ Al mirarte pude ver un leve cambio en tu mirada, pude ver más tristeza de la que sueles mostrar. Lograbas que mi corazón se estremeciera, es como si pudiera sentir aquel dolor que tratas de ocultar con tanto esmero ─… ¿De donde sacas esas pomadas?"

¿Por qué me preguntara eso ahora? ¿Por qué su rostro se ven tan triste? Sus ojos muestran una infinita soledad. Me duele, no me gusta verle de ese modo.

"…Y-Yo las hago… ¿P-Porque?" ─ Quería que me contara, tal vez esta era la oportunidad para saber más de él, para escucharle.

Veo que volteas, diriges tu mirada asía la ventana. Te ves muy triste, pareces un niño pequeño que necesita urgentemente el abrazo de su madre. Iba a acercarme, con indecisión acercaba mi mano lentamente a tu hombro, pero tu voz hizo que me detuviera.

"…Ella también las usaba"

Me quede muda y estática ¿A quien se refería? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y porque sentía que mi corazón se encogía al escucharle decir que le recordaba a otra persona, a otra mujer?

En ese momento sonó la campana, ya todos comenzaban a entrar, iba a hablarte, pero tú ya te habías ido. Y yo solo pude recordar aquella mirada que tenias, el vacío que había provocado en mí.

_Fin Flash Back"_

¿Quién será esa persona…? Aquella mujer que hace que te pongas de ese modo. No puedo evitar sentir algo en mi pecho, no se lo que es, pero no me gusta como se siente

_Es angustiante, me llega a ahogar, me duele._

No entiendo que esta pasando conmigo, el estar contigo ya es algo habitual, pero…estos sentimientos - a mi mente viene tu rostro cuando recordabas a esa mujer -…nunca antes los había sentido y no me gusta como se siente, es horrible.

Otro suspiro se escapa de mis labios mientras me dirijo a unos de los cajones de mi armario, de este saco tu haori. Cerrando mis ojos, tu recuerdo dándomelo vuelve a mi. Ya no debería tener esto en mi "poder", tengo que entregártelo.

_Eso es lo que se debe hacer ¿no? No estoy buscando una excusa para verte… ¿No es así? _

_¿N-No es así?_ ─ Suena más bien como si intentara convencerme a mi misma, y eso no es lo que hago… ¿cierto que no? ─ "…P-Pero es verdad, esto no es mío, d-debería regresárselo a su dueño, no es bueno q-que lo siga teniendo yo"

**...**

Y aquí voy, camino rumbo a los dominios Uchiha. No se porque siento las miradas de todos, me ponen nerviosa, es como si supieran para donde voy…

_O talvez…me he vuelto perseguida _

No se, pero solo puedo apretar con fuerza el bolsito donde llevo su prenda y los nervios aumentan a medida que avanzo hacia mi destino. No se porque no puedo sacar esta sonrisa de mi rostro… ¿Es que me siento feliz de saber que voy a verle?

_No, eso no puede ser… ¿Por qué sería así?_

"Hey Hinata ¿Dónde vas tan radiante?"

Estaba tan ensimismada pensando, que al sentir la voz de Sakura-san cerca de mí, llegue a dar un leve saltito. Mis manos inconscientemente apretaban con más fuerza aquello que llevaba mientras mis mejillas tomaban un leve rosa pálido

"¿E-Eh? Um…B-Buenas T-Tardes…Sakura-san. P-Pues…yo…etto…"─ No podía, me daba mucha pena decirle que iba a verte, quizás pensaría que me he vuelto una de tus fans y no es así, no lo es.

_Eso suena…tan poco creíble._

"¿Vas a ver a Sasuke-kun? ─ Me delataba sola, al escuchar tu nombre el nerviosismo aumentaba, tal vez en cualquier momento a aquel bolsito se le romperían sus manillas de tanto apretarlas y tu prenda caería al suelo ensuciándose después de haber sido tan cuidadosa con ella y me delataría sola, pero mi vergüenza no me dejaba articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera podía mirarle de frente ─ Ustedes se han hecho muy buenos amigos ¿no?"

"Um…"─ Solo pude asentir levemente

¿Por qué me estaba comportando de esa forma? ¿Porque todo lo relacionado a ti me pone tan nerviosa?... ¿Porque…? si solo somos amigos

"Um…etto…s-solo…iba… ─ Trataba de decir el porque me dirigía a tu casa, que no se… ¿acaso estaba tratando de recalcar que solo éramos amigos? ¿Y porque Sakura-san pensaría lo contrario? ─…y-yo…iba…a…"

"Tranquila Hinata, no debes darme explicaciones. ─ Le mire agradecida, su rostro se veía tranquilo mientras veía el cielo ─…ya no soy como antes, Sasuke-kun para mi… ─ ¿Qué me iba a decir? Su mirada…era muy cálida, pero de solo escuchar tu nombre de sus labios… ─ …quedo en el pasado. Me di cuenta que en verdad amo a otra persona" ─ termino con una sonrisa que solo reflejaba sinceridad, ternura.

No hacia falta que le preguntase de quien se trataba, y extrañamente me sentía contenta. Era feliz por Naruto-kun. Había conseguido el cariño de aquella persona especial para él. Y yo me sentía feliz de que así fuera.

_Se que serán muy felices juntos_

**...**

Hace muy buen día, estamos en pleno invierno pero extrañamente hace calor. Curiosamente el camino hacia tu casa se me ha hecho muy extenso… ¿O quizás es porque mi vergüenza me hace caminar con lentitud?

Sakura-san es una buena chica, Naruto-kun será muy feliz a su lado. Pude verlo en su rostro, en su mirada, ella lo quiere de verdad. Yo no hubiera tenido oportunidad al lado de ella

"_Hey Hinata ¿Dónde vas tan radiante?"_

No se porque me dijo eso, no me he puesto nada diferente ¿Por qué me vería más radiante? Y si fuera ese el caso, dudo mucho que Sasuke-san lo note o me diga algo.

_Creo que sería más probable que los perros vuelen. Tampoco espero que me diga algo… ¿o si?_

""…_Sasuke-kun para mi…quedo en el pasado. Me di cuenta que en verdad amo a otra persona""_

¿Por qué…? ─ Detuve mi caminar, lleve mi mano a la altura de mi pecho mientras cerraba mis ojos ─ ¿Por qué en el momento que me iba a hablar de ti mi corazón se contrajo? ¿Acaso tenía miedo? ¿Pero de que?

_¿Qué está ocurriendo conmigo?... _─ Abrí mis ojos, la luz llegaba a ellos mientras veía las aves volar por lo alto del cielo ─…_no se_, _pero al terminar_,_ cuando Sakura-san termino de hablar…sentí un gran alivio._

Estaba sonriendo de nuevo, y todo eso solo era por ti.

Ya estaba bueno de pensar, así como iba llegaría en la noche a verte, perdón a devolverte tu prenda. No iba por otra cosa, al menos eso es lo que quiero pensar.

"E-Estas calles son muy tranquilas"

"Es porque todos temen acercarse ─ No podía ser, esa era su voz. Mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, mis mejillas se tornaban rojizas. Tímidamente volteaba a verte ¿Para que? Solo para no poder enfrentar tu mirada, para solo aferrarme con fuerza al bolso nuevamente. Estaba nerviosa ─… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Mm.…p-pues…yo…" ─ Con cada palabra que trataba de articular mis nervios aumentaban. Estaba tentada a salir corriendo del lugar, era un error el haber ido. Que tonta me siento, si solo somos amigos.

"Ven ─ Levante la mirada hacia ti al ver que comenzabas a caminar. Me quede estática viendo la pasividad con la que andabas, por ende me sentía una tonta al tener estos nervios y ver que tú estabas de lo más normal. De cierto modo eso me dolía. ─ ¿Qué esperas? ─ Volteabas a verme al notar que no te seguía ─ ¿Que te cargue?"

No tenías idea de lo que esas palabras causaron en mí, espero que el ruborizarme por todo oculte eso.

"C-Claro que no B-Baka, puedo caminar solita. G-Gracias" ─ Aparente molestia mientras desviaba la mirada e intentaba comenzar a caminar, pero mis nervios me jugaron mal y me tropezaba con mis propios pies. Me estaba cayendo, solo atine a cerrar mis ojos y esperar el suelo.

Pero el golpe nunca vino, estaba sobre algo suave, muy cálido. Podía sentir un palpitar y no era el mío precisamente.

"¿Qué clase de ninja eres? Tropezarte con tus mismos pies, que patético"

Ya sabía sobre quien estaba ¿Quién más sería así de grosero?

_Un momento… ¡¿Estaba sobre Sasuke-san? _ ─ Abrí mis ojos de golpe

Rápidamente me levante, podía ver su rostro de cerca, a escasos centímetros del mío, estaba hipnotizada… ¿o quizás ambos lo estábamos? Segundos que se me hacían eternos, donde mi corazón latía descontroladamente, como nunca antes.

"¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí? Estas pesadita ¿lo sabías?"

Ahí se perdía el encanto, ahí se perdía la "magia" de la escena. Bueno, es que aquello me recordó a varios de eso libros que he leído, obras donde la protagonista caía sin querer, pero su amado impedía que esta fuera a parar al suelo, donde ambos se miraban intensamente por varios segundos, acercaban sus rostros para terminar en un tierno beso.

Pero eso no quiere decir que este deseando que Sasuke-san sea mi amado, porque no es así. Lo que menos podría representar es un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, y mucho menos podría esperar ser su amada. Eso nunca pasaría, ni en un millón de años.

"G-Gomen Sasuke-san…no quise…es que yo… ─ En eso me acorde del bolso, de lo que llevaba dentro. ─… ¿d-donde está?"

Estaba sentada en el suelo buscando desesperadamente donde había ido a parar aquello que llevaba con tanto cuidado. Mi vista fue a parar a unos pasos de donde estábamos. Me levante lo más rápido que pude y fui a cogerle. Respire más tranquila al notar que nada le había pasado. No me había dado cuenta, pero me encontraba abrazando aquel bolsito, era como si aquello fuera muy preciado para mi, y de cierta manera así lo era, pero…

"¿Qué tanto llevas ahí que es tan importante?"

Al escucharle mi cuerpo se tenso por completo ¿Qué iba a decirle precisamente? ¿Qué era su haori? Me encontraba en un aprieto, y no sabía como responder sin antes morir por la vergüenza. Sea cual sea el caso igual se va a enterar, después de todo, para eso fue que vine a verle. Para entregarle su prenda.

"Mm.….etto…e-esto es…" ─ Comencé a sentir como el calor iba subiendo cada vez más a mi rostro, a cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y luego, todo negro.

**...**

"¿Q-Que…me sucedió? Miro a mi alrededor ¿En donde me encontraba?. Estoy sobre una cama… ¿Pero de quien? ─…r-recuerdo que estaba…" ─ A mi mente venía todo lo sucedido, había recordado todo, bueno, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

"¿Ya despertaste? ─ Sorprendida llevo la mirada hacia donde provenía esa voz, aquel frío tono que solo le pertenece a él. Se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de ese dormitorio ¿Eso quería decir que, está era su cama? Ahora si sentía que me volvería a desmayar ─ No creo que sea muy normal desmayarse por nada"

_No fue por nada, siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando me pongo nerviosa._

No me atrevía a mirarle de frente, no después de… ¡Un momento! ¿Y el bolso?

"Mm.…etto…Sasuke-san... ─ Ahí volvía mi manía de jugar con los dedos mientras mi rostro se torna rosado ¿Cómo le preguntaría? ¿Y si ya lo vio? ─ um…"

"Por cierto, ya vi lo que traías en ese bolso" ─ Estaba muda, sorprendida, nerviosa y avergonzada. Solo pude quedarme viendo como abandonabas tu habitación dejándome sola y con inmensas ganas de volver al "país de los sueños". Por Kami, ahora creerá que soy otra de sus fans locas.

No se cuanto tarde en lograr poder juntar el valor para bajarme de la cama y caminar hacia la salida, lo único que podía sentir era mi pulso acelerado y el sudor de mis manos. Mordiendo mi labio inferior fui asomándome de a poco por el marco de la puerta. Parecía una niña pequeña llena de vergüenza tras haber sido pillada en algo que fervientemente ocultaba. Bueno, en parte así era y me sentía más apenada que nunca.

Seguía caminando, aventurándome en un lugar que era completamente desconocido para mí, todo lucia tan ordenado.

¿Sasuke-san vivirá solo aquí? Es una casa muy grande, muy similar a la mansión Hyuuga.

Estaba llegando al salón principal parece, y aún no hay rastro de Sasuke-san por los alrededores ¿Dónde estará? Aunque no es que desee verle, de solo pensar en ver su mirada arrogante por haberme pillado, no deseo ni imaginarlo.

Era una casa sin muchos adornos, muy sobria. Solo pude notar unos cuadros en una mesita de estar, mi curiosidad me llevo a verlos de cerca, a tomar uno de aquellos marcos con lentitud y cuidado. A mirarle con mucha intriga.

En este habían cuatro personas, creo que son la familia de Sasuke-san, él es uno de los que esta en ella. Su mirar es tan diferente a la de ahora.

"¿Qué haces?" ─ Con sorpresa volteaba a ver a Sasuke-san a escasos pasos de mí, su mirada me recuerda a la de esa noche, esa vez donde solo pude sentir temor, donde me sentía una intrusa.

"Um…gomen…es q-que yo…─ Yo tenía la culpa, lo sabía. Es de mala educación tomar las cosas sin permiso. No debí haberlo hecho, seguro se enojaría conmigo ─…n-no…que..."

"Que te haya traído a mi casa, no quiere decir que te de la suficiente confianza para registrar mis cosas"

Sus palabras eran como dagas. Se estaba comportando de la misma manera que esa vez y lo sabía, estaba viendo al mismo Sasuke-san de esa noche y no sabía como reaccionar. Quería llegar a él, pero tenía miedo.

"… ¿P-Porque…? ─ Bajaba la mirara, no podía verle de frente, esos ojos, en ellos solo se veía odio ─… ¿P-Porque…no me dejas llegar a ti?" ─ Estaba temblando, sentía que si seguía así mi debilidad saldría a flote, que terminaría llorando como siempre.

"Ya te lo dije la otra vez, no es asunto tuyo. Eres molesta, déjame en paz"

No pude aguantar más, su rechazo me estaba destrozando por dentro. Creo que todos mis deseos de conocerle nunca podrán realizarse, todos mis esfuerzos serán en vano. Eso me dolía como nada en este mundo. Solo pude hacer lo que mejor se me daba mientras me abrazaba a mi misma.

Lentamente mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, con la cabeza agacha, las lágrimas caían al suelo de madera dejando pequeñas marcas. Aquellas que mostraban mi tristeza.

"¿E-Eso es lo r-realmente quieres Sasuke-san? ─ Me costaba hablar, el sufrimiento era tanto que a penas y lograba pronunciar palabras. Seguía sin poder verle, no me gusta mostrarme en ese estado, pero siempre termino igual.

_Soy un desastre, una llorona._

No se si tu rostro "sufrió" algún cambio al verme en ese estado, tampoco se si aquello te dolía de cierta manera, no podía enterarme de nada, no me atrevía, tenía miedo de levantar los ojos y ver tu mirada llena de odio. No lo soportaría, no podría.

El silencio reino por unos segundos antes de que hablaras, tu tono era frío, más no era el de unos momentos atrás.

"…No lo se"

Eso no me sirve, me hacías daño y no podía aguantar más eso. No podía estar más de esa manera, ya no deseaba sufrir más. Ya no, no lo soporto.

"L-Lo siento, d-demo… ─ Limpiaba mis lágrimas, había tomado una decisión y tenía que mostrarme fuerte, al menos intentarlo. Aunque por dentro mi alma esta destrozada ─…yo…no quiero…n-no quiero verte más. Me duele, n-no sabes cuanto, P-Por eso…es m-mejor a-alejarnos"

No pude quedarme más en ese lugar, salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, a lo que mi dolor me lo permitía.

Solo pude ver que al terminar de decirte mi decisión solo bajabas la mirada, pero no te moviste, no intentaste ni siquiera detenerme.

_No te importaba, no era nada para ti, y me dolía_

Al ver que ya estaba bastante lejos, me detuve, no podía llegar en ese estado a mi casa, Neji-niisan sería capaz de hacerle algo a Sasuke-san y no deseo eso. Tengo que calmarme y me lo digo a mi misma ¿entonces porque no paro de llorar?

_No pude, no logre llegar a él, nunca me va a permitir conocerle, he sido rechazada una vez más_

**Fin Chapter 5:-**


	6. Máscaras

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Por más que trato de olvidarte…sigues en mis pensamientos"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Máscaras, de eso se a tratado siempre toda mi vida. Oculto mi sufrimiento para no perturbar a los que me rodean, para aparentar que todo esta bien, pero…

_Nunca nada esta bien, mucho menos ahora_

Aparento frente a mis amigos, aparento frente a mi familia, aparento…frente a ti.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo desde esa tarde, y para mi es como si todo aquello hubiera ocurrido solo ayer.

_Este dolor tardará mucho más de lo que creía en sanar._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme daño? ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila?

_¿Acaso no eras tú quien deseaba que no te molestara, que te dejara en paz?_

Y es aquí, sola en la oscuridad de mi cuarto donde sale a relucir todos mis miedos, todos mis sufrimientos. Donde sale todo esa tristeza que me causo tu rechazo.

Así es, nuevamente no he podido contenerlas, una vez más me encuentro llorando apoyada en mi almohada. Solo ella logra entenderme, solo ella me escucha en silencio y no me reprochara por ser tan débil. No existe nadie más.

_Solo yo, ella…y mi soledad._

Cierro mis ojos, intento en vano no pensar en ti, el no recordarte. Es imposible, no puedo sacarte de mi mente. No he logrado poder estar como si nada frente a ti, no he podido enfrentar tu mirada, tu cercanía, no sin antes buscar una excusa para alejarme, para no estar contigo.

En estos días pude conocer a un chico muy interesante, es el nuevo compañero de Naruto-kun. Su nombre es Sai, y es una buena persona, aunque a veces las cosas que dice me ponen nerviosa, hacen que me ruborice.

"_Flash Back_

Lo conocí una tarde que caminaba por el bosque. Iba a mi lugar favorito. Aunque aquel lugar solo me traía recuerdos de Sasuke-san, no podía dejar que su rechazo me impidiera seguir con mi vida. Debía seguir con mi rutina, hacer como si todo estaba bien, aunque por dentro el dolor seguía impreso en mi corazón.

Lo vi sentado en la sombra de aquel árbol, mi antiguo refugio, nuestro lugar. Parecía que dibujaba algo. Tenía miedo de acercarme, vergüenza de mostrarme como una intrusa, no se porque aquello solo me recordaba a ti, a como me hiciste sentir esa tarde. Sacudía mi cabeza en un nuevo intento de sacarte de mis pensamientos.

_¿Por qué siempre tengo que recordarte?_

Con el rubor instalado en mis mejillas comencé a acercarme lentamente. Al percatarse de mi presencia, solo sonrió. Sorprendida los colores aumentaban en mi rostro. Parece una buena persona.

"Um…etto…B-Buenas Tardes" – El me devolvió el saludo, antes de volver su vista al cuadernillo en el cual dibujaba. Ahora que lo veía bien...

_Él se parece mucho a ti, pero…sus expresiones son tan diferentes._

No puede ser, otra vez estaba pensando en ti. Como me hacia sentir tonta eso, por más que trataba de apartarte de mi mente, en ella siempre estabas presente.

"Me llamo Sai ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Su tranquilo hablar me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, a mi volvía la manía de jugar con mis dedos. Me encontraba nerviosa, sus ojos eran tan penetrantes como los tuyos. Sentía como si me analizara con la mirada. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tímida?

"…Um…me llamo…H-Hyuuga Hinata, m-mucho gusto"

"El gusto es mío, eres muy linda" – Sus palabras me habían dejado muda ¿Me había dicho que era linda? Demo… ¿Por qué? Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, no sabía como reaccionar. Solo escuchaba la fuerza de mí palpitar.

"G-Gracias ─ Sentía que mis piernas me fallaban, desearía poder tener más personalidad, quizás así sabría como reaccionar en casos como este. Pero no, heme aquí toda muda y avergonzada ─…Etto… ¿p-puedo sentarme a…tu lado?"

El asintió sonriente. ¿Es que siempre muestra esa sonrisa? Porque… ¿Por qué esta sonriendo? Su expresión muestra aquello, demo, no se…no la siento tan sincera, es muy "vacía" ¿pero…porque?

Al poco tiempo el terminaba su dibujo, era muy hermoso, sin duda tenía mucho talento para aquello.

Sai-san es una persona muy accesible, me contó que aquello era gracias a Naruto-kun, que lo había ayudado mucho.

_Naruto-kun es muy importante para muchas personas, también lo es para mí. Me ayudo mucho, aunque él nunca se entero de eso._

Me dijo que aún estaba aprendiendo a demostrar sus emociones, que se encontraba estudiando mucho para lograrlo. Leía muchos libros acerca de las emociones de las personas para conseguirlo.

_Pero no creo que eso es algo que se pueda aprender en libros, esas cosas deben sentirse. Al menos eso pienso._

Eso si, me sentí muy feliz por él, en verdad ver a las personas luchando por lograr sus ideales, me llena de alegría y satisfacción, pero a la vez me dan un poquito de envidia; ojala yo pudiera ser tan fuerte como ellos.

No me había dado cuenta, pero mi rostro mostraba la tristeza que sentía, y él me mirada extrañado.

"¿Te sucede algo Hinata-san? ─ Le mire algo sorprendida. Me había sacado de mis pensamientos, otra vez mostraba mi debilidad. Solo pude negar con mi cabeza, ponía una sonrisa en remplazo para demostrar algo que no sentía ─…Tu sonrisa… ─ Sai-san tomaba un semblante serio, yo solo permanecí en silencio esperando a que terminara de hablar ─…se parece mucho a la mía"

_Me había descubierto. Pudo darse cuenta…_

Solo pude bajar la mirada, el flequillo de mi flequillo tapaba mis ojos. De pronto sentía enormes deseos de llorar.

"¿A que t-te refieres?...y-yo…"

En eso una voz se escucho. Levante la mirada hacia el recién llegado, yo conocía esa voz tan fría. Ese tono solo es tuyo.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que aparecer?_

"Vaya, vaya ¿Pero si no es mi copia barata?" ─ Decías con ironía mientras mirabas con molestia al chico que estaba sentado junto a mi.

"Buenas Tardes Sasuke-san" ─ Decía Sai-san con una de sus sonrisas. Aquella sigue siendo igual de inexpresiva.

En eso veo que tus ojos se posan en mí, me veías con molestia ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mirabas de esa forma?

_Si he hecho lo que querías, me he mantenido…lejos de ti, de tu vida._

"Hpmh. No pierdes el tiempo"

¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Por qué te gusta tratarme de esa manera? ¿Es que acaso disfrutas el verme sufrir?

"¡S-Se equivoca! – Dije en un intento de sonar "fuerte". No quería que vieras lo afectada que me encontraba, lo mucho que me hacía falta tu presencia a mi lado. Demo no podía verte de frente, si te miraba a los ojos, terminaría rompiendo en llanto. Es lo más seguro. ─…S-Sai-san…yo…recién…lo vengo conociendo" ─ Pude decir casi en un suspiro. Mi corazón se estremecía mientras trataba de coger fuerzas apretando mis pantalones con ambas manos.

"No me interesa ─ Dijiste mientras volteabas. Yo al escucharte solo pude levantar la mirada hacia ti. Deseaba decirte tantas cosas, demo nada salía de mis labios ─…En lo más mínimo" ─ No te importaba, lo estabas diciendo y me dolía, aunque ya lo sabia. No tenías por qué repetirlo.

Silencio. Un crudo silencio inundo el lugar, y yo sentía deseos de estar sola en mi habitación, de estar abrazada a mi almohada y desahogarme, quitar de alguna manera el dolor que causaban tus palabras.

"Que extraño lo que dice Sasuke-san, ya que si no le interesara, creo que no se encontraría aquí ¿no?"

Ese era Sai-san el que hablaba. tanto Sasuke-san como yo le miramos algo sorprendidos.

Era cierto ¿Por qué aparecería frente a nosotros si dice que no le importa? ¿Por qué luce tan molesto si dice que no le interesa? Una vez más no puedo llegar a entenderle, es tan confusa su manera de actuar, y yo me he cansado de cierto modo de estar "descifrándolo".

Pude ver que volvías a voltear la mirada, pero no podía verte bien, tu flequillo no me lo permitía. ¿Qué estarás pensando?

"Recuerdo que hace poco estuve leyendo un libro donde había una escena como esta… ¿Cómo se llamaba?...Creo que era...ce...""

"¡Cállate! - le interrumpías bastante irritado. Podía sentir tu rabia, creía que en cualquier momento le atacarías ─ Eres un estúpido entrometido. y si sigues hablando tonterías no tendré piedad contigo ¿quedo claro? ─ Tus ojos mostraban tu sharingan. Sentí mucho miedo, temor por lo que pudiese pasar, y yo como siempre no pude decir nada. Soy una inútil ─ Me largo"

Te ibas y volvías a dejarme con esta confusión, seguía sin comprenderte y no me atrevía a preguntar, a decir nada.

_Fin Flash Back"_

_Esa fue la primera vez, muchas otras le siguieron._

Me había vuelto muy amiga de Sai-san. Es un chico que no sabe mucho de sentimientos, una persona que a veces logra con sus comentarios que me llene de vergüenza, pero es una buena persona. Lucha para cambiar, para ser alguien mejor.

Y yo…

"_no puedes hacer nada ante eso, esa es tu personalidad"_

¿Porque me venían tus palabras a la mente? ¿Por qué por más que trato de olvidarte, sigues en mis pensamientos, en todos los lugares a los que voy?

"…_Ella también las usaba"_

¿Quién será esa mujer? Creo que nunca lo podré saber.

¡Ya basta! No debo, no quiero pensar más en ti, no debe importarme nada relacionado con Sasuke Uchiha. Entonces…

_¿Por qué tu rostro…? Aquella mirada llena de soledad sigue en mi, en mis pensamientos ¿Es que no deseo olvidarme de ti? _

Pero… ¿Por qué? Si lo único que logras es hacerme daño.

_¿Es que en verdad me habré vuelto masoquista? _

Así me quede dormida. Por más que intentaba lo contrario, me dormí pensando en ti, en tus miradas, inclusive esas llenas de arrogancia.

La mañana llego con los golpes en la puerta de mi habitación. Era Neji-niisan. No me había acordado que este día entrenaríamos en los campos de entrenamiento. Le dije que me levantaría enseguida, que me esperara.

Entro al baño, me miro al espejo. Luzco demacrada. No he podido dormir bien, me siento cansada. Pero no es un cansancio físico, es más bien…

_De mi corazón, no quiero aceptarlo pero me haces falta. Te extraño._

Me vestí con mi traje habitual, con el cual entreno y voy a misiones. Neji-niisan me estaba esperando en la puerta de salida.

_Y ahí estaba otra vez. Esta careta, esta sonrisa para que no vieran mi pena._

"B-Buenos Días Neji-niisan, me quede dormida. G-Gomen ne"

"Hmph" ─ Me mira de manera extraña. ¿Es que puede verlo?. Bueno, siempre he pensado que puede ver a través de mis pensamientos con su Byakugan. O tal vez… ¿soy muy fácil de descifrar?

**...**

Nuestro caminar fue en silencio. Podía ver los arreglos en las calles, a las personas sonriendo felices por el próximo acontecimiento.

_Es cierto, pronto se celebrara el Festival del Invierno. Aunque yo no tengo muchos deseos de celebrar._

"¿Qué le sucede? ─ Sorprendida dirijo la mirada a mi niisan. ¿A que se refería?. No se para que me lo pregunto, seguro es eso ─ ¿A ocurrido algo?"

Solo pude bajar la mirada. En mis ojos se podían ver reflejado todo lo que ha pasado, todo el dolor que aquello ha ocasionado en mí, en mi corazón.

"…N-No es nada, no te preocupes. E-Estoy bien" ─ Sonrisas. Siempre han sido estas las que ocultan mis verdaderas emociones. Para que las personas no pregunten más, para protegerme de cierta manera. Tal como ahora, me encontraba sonriendo.

_Aunque sé que estas no le engañan, no a mi niisan._

"Esta bien si no me quiere contar, pero recuerde que mi deber es protegerle"

Lo se y eso es lo que temo precisamente, que si te enteras seguro le harías algo a Sasuke-san, y eso no quiero, no deseo que pase. No me gusta ver a la gente pelear.

_Y menos por mi, no valgo la pena. _

Solo pude asentir en silencio.

"Escuche que le dijo a su padre que desea ascender a Jounin ¿eso es cierto?"

"H-Hai, q-quiero…ser sensei ─ El dirige su mirada a mi, yo solo puedo mostrar lo que eso me provoca, lo que mi sueño me hace sentir. Felicidad ─…d-dar clases en la academia"

Él sonríe, esa sonrisa me recuerda a ti, a tus muecas e intentos de sonrisas. De cierto modo eso me dio nostalgia.

_Y otra vez te haces presente en mi mente, en mi vida._

"Si necesita mi ayuda para entrenar…"

"L-Lo se Neji- niisan t-te pediré ayuda. G-Gracias"

Eso si, tengo que entrenarme duro, dejar estos pensamientos dolorosos y solo concentrarme en mi meta, en lo que se a convertido en mi sueño, no puedo dejar que mis problemas me distraigan, debo esforzarme, ese es mi camino ninja.

Los exámenes Jounin serán dentro de dos meses más, y no creo estar preparada aún. Por eso…

_Debo tratar de olvidarme de ti_

Estuvimos entrenando por horas. Neji-niisan si que puede llegar a ser muy exigente. A veces demasiado, pero solo lo hace por mi bien y por eso no digo nada, en verdad se lo agradezco.

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Él me dijo que fuéramos a la mansión Hyuuga, pero aún no tenía deseos de irme. El aire estaba muy suave y quería estar un rato sentada., .dejarme acariciar por la suave brisa y olvidarme de todo por un momento, sentirme libre aunque sea por unos minutos. Neji-niisan me miro algo durativo, pero al final termino aceptando.

"No este hasta muy tarde, recuerde que es una Hyuuga y debe estar temprano en casa"

"H-Hai"

Lo se, no tiene que repetírmelo, mi Clan siempre ha esta regido por reglas. Debo vivir bajo aquellas, aunque no es que me desagraden, creo que hasta me he acostumbrado a ellas, demo a veces me gustaría ser más normal y poder, no se… ¿no llegar a dormir?

_Creo que mi Padre se volvería loco si hiciera eso, o tal vez no. Después de todo, solo soy un estorbo para él y para el Clan. Muy Débil para ser una Hyuuga. _

El viento si que estaba suave, incitaba a quedarse dormida a la sombra de un árbol hasta el anochecer. Cerrando mis ojos disfrutaba del placer que me daba, esa tranquilidad que solía compartir contigo

_Que tonta soy, hago todo lo contrario de lo que pienso ¿Por qué sigo recordándote? ¿Acaso no es olvidarte lo que quiero?_

Fue en ese instante que salí de mis pensamientos, me sentía observaba. Rápidamente abrí mis ojos y ahí estabas frente a mí. Me veías en silencio mientras permanecías cruzado de brazos. Tu cara no mostraba expresión alguna más que la soledad que siempre reflejas.

_¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Porque sigues apareciendo frente a mí? ¿No eres tú quien deseaba que me alejara?_

Me puse de pie a lo que mi vergüenza me lo permitía, tu mirada sigue causando que mis nervios y rubor aparezcan. Pero de cierta manera me estaba cansando de este juego. Es verdad que las ganas de salir corriendo del lugar estaban presentes, demo… ¿de que serviría? No podía estar huyendo de ti toda mi vida ¿o si?

Solo baje la mirada para luego hablarte.

"¿Q-Que haces aquí?"

"Es un lugar publico, puedo estar donde se me plazca"

_Idiota, me estaba provocando como siempre ¿Qué quería conseguir con eso? Todo esto es tan…molesto._

Silencio, viento, pasos. Lentamente te acercabas y el temor se hacia notorio en mi mirar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? Inconscientemente daba un paso en dirección contraria.

"¡A-Aléjate! ─ Te detuviste al escucharme. Yo solo pude bajar la mirada una vez más, no podía mirarte de frente. No sabía que es lo que realmente querías, y me hacías daño ─…O-Onegai, d-detente"

"No puedo" ─ Levante la mirada hacia ti, no entendía a lo que te referías ¿Qué no podías? ¿Qué tratabas de decirme?

"¿P-Porque? ¿P-Porque lo haces…?" ─ estaba temerosa, tenía enormes deseos de llorar, pero ya no quería, no deseaba mostrarme débil ante ti.

Solo silencio recibí de tu parte. Ahora eras tu quien desviaba la mirada, quien no me permitía ver tu ojos, tu alma.

"… ¿Por qué me evitas?"

"¿A…que t-te refieres? E-Eres tú quien…me dijo que me alejara"

Me costaba respirar, no se a que llevaría todo esto, ¿acaso terminaría llorando nuevamente?. ¿Por qué no me iba de ahí?

_Porque en el fondo…no deseo separarme de él_

Sacudí mi cabeza mentalmente ¿como podía estar pensando eso?

_Sasuke-san… ¿Qué es para mí?_

"…Yo…" - Mi corazón latía muy fuerte mientras esperaba alguna "razón" de tu parte, demo me hizo pensar en todo lo que he pasado a tu lado, hasta lo último que ocurrió ─ _¿De que era en verdad de lo que estaba huyendo? ¿Es que estaba tratando de escapar del dolor que me causabas con tu rechazo? ¿O solo estaba intentando huir de mis propios sentimientos? ─ _Sonreí con nostalgia y ternura al llegar a la conclusión.

Te abrace sin permiso, así como aquella vez en el callejón cercano a mi casa.

"E-Esta bien, esta bien ─ Repetí más bajito mientras sentía que tu cuerpo se relajaba. Solo pude cerrar los ojos, disfrutar de tu cercanía ─…y-ya no…importa"

_No importa porque, me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, de lo que eres para mi. Porque…me he enamorado de ti. _

**Fin Chapter 6:-**


	7. Palabras

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"En el Amor…sobran las palabras"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pude darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, anoche…todo se soluciono de cierta manera.

Cuando te abrace y te dije esas palabras, podía sentir…lograba percibir tu soledad, tu angustia de cierta forma, sé que no podía esperar una disculpa de tu parte

_Primero me haría vieja esperando - _instintivamente una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro

Vaya, es simplemente sorprendente lo que causas en mi, cuando nos distanciamos, en ese instante comencé a sentirme muy vacía, apenas y tenía deseos de hacer algo, pasaba todo el día tratando de olvidarte, cosa que fue imposible…porque siempre estabas presente en cada uno de mis pensamientos. Y ahora…todo lo relacionado a ti, me hace sentir feliz

Así es, me he dado cuenta por fin de mis verdaderos sentimientos, inconscientemente estaba escapando ¿Por qué? Seguro es por el miedo que siempre esta presente en mi

_Temor al rechazo, a ser lastimada una vez más._

Por eso…no creo que se lo diga, no puedo…no tengo el valor para confesárselo. Además…Sasuke-san jamás se fijaría de esa manera en una chica como yo, él tiene muchas mujeres a sus pies, puede tener a la que se le antoje ¿Por qué conformarse con alguien sin chiste como yo? Una chica llena de complejos e inseguridades.

_Es imposible que alguien como Sasuke-san se enamore de mí_

Pero bueno, ya debo dejar de pensar en cosas que me pongan triste, todo se ha "arreglado" y me siento muy feliz. No puedo quitar esta sonrisa de mi rostro…esta dicha que invade mi corazón.

Además que hoy tengo entrenamiento con Sasuke-san en la mañana, así es, anoche le conté que deseaba ser Jounin…

"_Flash Back_

Después de abrazarlo, de arreglar de cierta forma aquello por lo cual nos distanciamos, bueno…al final he preferido dejarlo así. Porque a pesar de que no sepa mucho de Sasuke-san…se lo suficiente para aceptar que me he enamorado de él.

Y después de todo aquello, ahora que nos entrábamos sentados apoyados como siempre en un árbol, ahora que nuevamente nos acompañamos en silencio mientras la suave brisa toca nuestros rostros, en estos momentos que nos encontramos en paz.

Es ahora que recuerdo todos los momentos que he pasado a su lado, todos esas ocasiones, que aunque sean pocas…han logrado cautivar mi corazón., si, es cierto que ha habido momentos tristes, de angustia por no conocerle tanto, pero… ¿Quién dice que el amor es solo felicidad?

_La misma prueba ha sido lo ocurrido con Naruto-kun_

En ese momento Sasuke-san estuvo junto a mí, y aunque solo permaneció en silencio. Aquello fue suficiente para que recuperara mi ánimo…para que me sintiera mejor y volviera a ser yo misma.

Suspiro para mis adentros, puedo verle de reojo, luce igual que siempre, nada ha cambiado en él, todo ha vuelto a ser como era antes entre nosotros.

_¿Se podría decir que nuestra "relación" ha mejorado? Por mucho que lo pienso, creo que seguimos igual… ¿o no? Bueno…con la diferencia que me he dado cuenta de que le quiero, y que no me importa si le conozco más o no…solo quiero disfrutar momentos como estos a su lado, no quiero nada más_

"¿Por qué me miras? - el sonrojo llega a mis mejillas, se ha dado cuenta, me siento muy apenada - tienes esa costumbre ¿quieres decirme algo?"

Este chico es un engreído, es verdad que a veces hago eso…es que soy así, y más si me pongo a pensar. Mal habito, debería dejarlo…o al menos intentarlo para así no pasar por situaciones vergonzosas como esta.

Volteo la mirada algo molesta y ruborizada, estaba apenada al haber sido descubierta

"¿T-Te crees el centro del universo? - dije con clara molestia, pero muy suave por mi vergüenza

"¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no me estabas mirando?" - voltee mi rostro hacia ti, tenías una sonrisa llena de arrogancia. Aquello me irritaba más

"C-Cállate B-Baka engreído" – el rubor ya estaba esparcido por todo mi rostro, así que baje la mirada, tal vez el flequillo de mi flequillo impida que veas que habías acertado y la pena que me causaba. En ese instante pude sentir un calor en mi pecho, una sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro

_Extrañaba esto, estos momentos junto a ti _- pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos

"¿Y a Sai? - ¿Sai-san? ¿A que se refería? Solo pude mirarle sin comprender. Esta vez eras tú quien desviabas, eras tú quien no me permitías ver tus expresiones - … ¿también te le quedabas viendo, no?"

¿Eh? No entendía ¿Qué le puede importar eso a él? Si bien es cierto que con todos ocurre casi lo mismo, ese "casi" es la diferencia entre tú y los demás.

_Porque solo de ti quiero saber más, porque eres tú quien me gusta._

"¿E-Eh? N-No te entiendo… - en eso volvías a fijar tu mirar en mí, parecías molesto, segundos después me decías que lo olvidara, que no tenía importancia.

¿Vergüenza? No se, pero creo haber visto un leve, pero muy leve color rosado sobre tus mejillas. Tal vez solo sean ideas mías. Seguro es así…en la noche todos los gatos son negros después de todo - Sai-san es…m-muy diferente a ti… - ahora volvías a mirarme, me escuchabas con atención -…él…a veces dice c-cosas…- ahí volvía mi manía de jugar con mis dedos, es que en verdad sus comentarios siempre me dan pena - …q-que me dan…mucha vergüenza y…" - pero me interrumpías, tu voz sonaba algo molesta.

"Hmph, tu te sonrojas hasta porque un gato aparece. Son tonterías"

Si bien eso era cierto lo que decías…si, tengo que aceptarlo, pero eso es por mi timidez. Demo…las palabras que suele decirme Sai-san, ok…tal vez no sean para ruborizarme…es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a ellas.

"C-Cierto…tienes razón, demo…que te digan "eres bonita" o q-que me pida dibujarme, t-tal vez no sea para avergonzarse, demo…no estoy a-acostumbrada a q-que me lo digan"

En eso veo que te pones de pie, no puedo ver tu rostro, solo veo tu espalda.

"Que estupideces ¿es que no te ves al espejo? – un momento… ¿de cierto modo me esta diciendo que le parezco bonita? Solo puedo quedarme muda, sorprendida y ruborizada - Hmph, esas cosas no me interesan"

"S-Sasuke-san - le llamo tan suave como mi vergüenza me lo permitía. Volteaste a verme, solo pude sonreírte con sinceridad -…A-Arigato"

"¿Por qué me agradeces? Yo no he dicho nada, mejor sigue agradeciéndole a Sai. Yo paso de esas tonterías"

_No me importa lo que digas, sé que lo insinuaste, y digas lo que digas…no me hará dudarlo. _

"C-Como digas S-Sasuke-baka-san - solo me miraste mosqueado y un "Hmph" salió de tu boca- s-sabes…ya se lo que d-deseo hacer con mi vida-esta vez me veías con tu típico semblante serio-…q-quiero ser Sensei"- dije llena de vergüenza pero decidida, me ponía de pie frente a ti

"Si eso es lo que quieres- solo asentí- te ayudaré –la sorpresa llegaba a mi, nunca pensé que se ofrecería a ayudarme- ¿debes ascender a Jounin, no?"

"U-Umm…etto…" - asentí una vez más

"Bien, entonces todas las mañanas entrenaremos ¿queda claro? Y no seré flexible"

"H-Hai"

_Fin Flash Back"_

Es cierto… ¿Por qué Sasuke-san habrá reaccionado así?

"Seguro debe caerle muy mal Sai-san… ¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos antes?"

Bueno, ahora eso no importa. Tengo que darme un baño para prepararme para mi entrenamiento junto a Sasuke-kun

"¿S-Sasuke-kun? - me sorprendo por mis pensamientos, suena bien, demo…aún me da vergüenza decirle de ese modo-…n-no me atrevo ni siquiera a preguntarle si me deja llamarle así"

Sin más demora me dirijo al baño, no quiero llegar atrasada a nuestro primer entrenamiento oficial, no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada.

_Es que no puedo dejar de pensar que parecemos una pareja que va a entrenar juntos_

El rubor sube a mis mejillas inmediato, ni siquiera el agua de la ducha logra bajar la sangre que se ha situado en ellas. Me siento feliz, lo podría repetir una y mil veces…porque es lo que me dicta mi corazón. Ojala que así sea para siempre.

_Porque…no creo tener el valor de decírtelo._

"Bueno, me conformo con que seamos buenos amigos"

Después de ese refrescante baño envuelvo con una toalla mi cuerpo y mi vista va a parar en el espejo todo empañado que se encontraba situado en la pared sobre el lavamanos.

"_Que estupideces ¿es que no te ves al espejo?"_

Con una de mis manos le quito lo empañado, puedo ver mi reflejo ya más claro, permanezco unos segundos viéndome. El rubor vuelve a hacerse presente en mis mejillas mientras una sonrisa se comenzaba a asomar lentamente.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

Ya lista y totalmente equipada me dirijo hacia la salida de los dominios Hyuuga, camino rumbo a juntarme con Sasuke-san. Comienzo a tararear una suave melodía que se me vino a la mente, una canción que siempre me ha gustado, mientras pienso para mi lo hermoso que esta el día.

_¿A quien quiero engañar? Es porque voy a estar con él…eso me tiene así._

"¿Ya va a entrenar Hinata-sama?- me detengo a medida que trataba de ocultar el temor de ser descubierta .Era mi niisan quien aparecía frente a mi. Solo atine a asentir con suavidad y nerviosismo - si quiere puedo ayudarle como ayer…"

"¡N-No!- mi niisan me miraba sorprendido, yo solo podía comenzar a jugar con mis dedos cada vez más nerviosa, no sabía que decirle. No quería que fuera conmigo, yo…quiero estar a solas con Sasuke-san-…umm…etto…e-es que yo…"

En eso otra voz se escucha a mi espalda, ahora si tenía deseos de desaparecer. Era Sasuke-san.

"¿Estas lista? Vamos"

Sorprendida y completamente muda le miraba para luego voltear a ver a mi niisan que tenía cara de "Empieza a explicar". En verdad lucia disgustado. Solo pude soltar apenas unos monosílabos, las palabras no salían de mis labios, sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada.

"¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha?"- logre en mi estado de "semi - inconciencia" escuchar a mi niisan hablarle a Sasuke-san bastante irritado

_N-No, no puedo desmayarme ahora _– me repetí para mi misma

"Eso no te importa Hyuuga"

_¿Por qué? ¿Porque tiene que contestarle de la misma forma?_

Hay estaba yo, en medio de un duelo de miradas entre ambos. Suspirando sin saber que hacer o decir. Ambos son tan parecidos.

_¿Q-Que puedo hacer? _

No podía seguir así, debía ser fuerte. No estaba haciendo nada malo después de todo, solo iba a ir a entrenar con un amigo…nada más.

"¡B-Basta…!-mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas al sentir la mirada de ambos-…onegai- comencé a jugar con mis dedos mientras trataba de articular palabra- etto…yo…niisan…iré a e-entrenar con Sasuke-san. E-El se ofreció a a-ayudarme. G-Gomen- hice una semi reverencia toda nerviosa y avergonzada. Podía sentir los ojos de mi niisan pegados en mi nuca. Yo solo pude morderme el labio inferior…esperando que dijera algo…lo que fuese.

"Hmph, recuerde que no debe llegar tarde, esta noche es el Festival de Invierno y debe asistir con los **suyos"**-esa última palabra la dijiste un poco más fuerte ¿Por qué niisan?

Solo pude mirarte de frente, asentir en silencio. Era cierto, hoy era el festival de invierno, y como era costumbre…asistiríamos como Clan. Debía permanecer junto a mi padre…junto a mi familia.

En eso salgo de mis pensamientos al notar que te acercas a Sasuke-san, le dices algo que no logro escuchar, solo veo que en el rostro de Sasuke-san se dibuja una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y eso provoca tu molestia nuevamente. Bueno, está nunca se ha ido en realidad, pero ahora lucias más irritado.

"Vamos Hinata- esa era la voz de Uchiha-san, solo pude responder con un "H-Hai" y comenzar a caminar junto a él, no sin antes despedirme de mi niisan con una reverencia- Hasta pronto Hyuuga"

Si que son similares, esa voz que usaste para despedirte de mi niisan estaba llena de arrogancia, lo más probable es que tiene que haber quedado totalmente mosqueado, que bueno que no voltee a verle, me hubiera dado mucho miedo ver su rostro todo molesto.

Vamos caminando en silencio hacía el área que ocuparemos para entrenar, me dedico a observar todos los hermosos adornos que han puesto en las calles. Así era todos los años, y aunque nunca he disfrutado mucho de esas fiestas…no, no es que me desagraden, es que…no puedo divertirme como quisiera.

_Tengo que comportarme como una Hyuuga, no debo perder la compostura. _

"_Al menos debes comportarte como se te a enseñado Hinata, aunque seas una desgracia para los de tu Clan, eres una de nosotros y debes comportarte como tal."_

¿Lindas palabras de mi Padre, no? Así es él, siempre recalcándome lo débil que soy…la deshonra que represento para mi familia y clan. Y Yo…solo puedo quedarme callada en esas ocasiones, muchas veces termino llorando en mi cuarto…sola aferrada a mi almohada hasta quedar dormida. No puedo hacer nada más.

_Como quisiera borrar todos esos amargos recuerdos, pero es imposible, soy muy débil para hacerlo…para enfrentar a mi Padre. _

"E-El Festival de Invierno…"-pensaba en voz alta

"Hmph, tonterías. No me gustan esos eventos. Son muy escandalosos"

"E-Es que eres un amarga…-no termine la frase ¿se puede saber que demonios estaba a punto de decir? Sasuke-san…él…su familia y Clan. Estuve a punto de dañarle y todo por no pensar en mis palabras.-…G-Gomen"- dije muy suave y llena de tristeza mientras me detenía a medio camino. Baje la mirada arrepentida por lo que estuve a punto de decir.

_Era una tonta, debería ir a tirarme a un pozo por insensible._

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"- levanto la mirada hacia ti, puedo verlo, esa tristeza…esa soledad en tu mirada. Podía sentir tu dolor, la perdida de tus seres queridos.

No pude contenerlas, estaba llorando. Mi corazón…el percibía tu tristeza. Aquella amargura que ocultas tras una máscara de frialdad. Me miraste algo sorprendido, seguro era por mis lágrimas…por estas gotas saladas que caen por mis mejillas.

"G-Gomen…gomen…ne"- cerrando mis ojos trataba de contenerlas, pero me era imposible…me dolía y mucho.

"Hmph, eres una llorona ¿lo sabías?"

"Y…tú…u-un insensible"- apenas pude articular palabra mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.

"Hpmh.…extraña combinación" – te mire sorprendida, aquellas gotas saladas seguían marcadas en mis mejillas, más ya no lloraba…tus palabras había hecho detener mi llanto ¿A que te referías con "combinación"?

"¿Qué? ¿Paraste de llorar? Eres la mujer de los mil rostros"- dijiste con una mirada burlona, pero no de una manera mala, si no como lo solías hacer para mosquearme, y de hecho…lo conseguías como siempre

"P-Perdóname por ser tan voluble. B-Baka" – te miraba entre molesta y avergonzada. En eso puedo ver que media sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro. No se si sentirme molesta, si llorar nuevamente o sonreír. Creo que lo que deseo hacer es lo último, no quiero verte triste…deseo que tu mirada pierda esa soledad, que esa melancolía sea remplazada por felicidad. Eso es lo que anhelo en estos momentos.

_Eres un tonto, pero así me gustas._

"Vamos" – fue todo lo que dijiste antes de volver a retomar tu lento caminar

"H-Hai"- sonreí feliz antes de situarme junto a ti

Estuvimos entrenando durante muchas horas, me sentía exhausta pero satisfecha, si seguía con este entrenamiento seguro y no tendré problemas para cumplir mi sueño.

Hubo un momento en que comimos en silencio mientras descansábamos, minutos después Sasuke-san me decía que debíamos continuar entrenando. Él es tan exigente como lo es Neji-niisan, sé que se contiene como lo hace él, pero solo lo suficiente para no dañarme en verdad.

Y me siento feliz, ahora que nos encontramos descansando después de un largo día de entrenamiento, es rico disfrutar aunque sea un ratito de la brisa…más si es junto a quien tu quieres ¿no?

"Um…etto… ¿S-Sasuke-san?- dirigiste tu mirada hacía mi, esperando que hablara seguro-…Mm.…e-entonces… ¿no vendrás…al festival?"

Permaneciste en silencio unos segundos, volvías a dirigir tu mirada hacía el cielo. Me gusta eso de ti, esa serenidad que siempre muestras, solo puedo sonreír ante ella.

"No lo se, puede que el Dobe y Sakura me obliguen a ir con ellos"

Dirigí mi mirar al cielo también, sentía el viento rozar mi rostro.

"L-Les quieres m-mucho ¿cierto?"- al terminar dirijo mi vista hacia ti, pude ver un leve rubor en tus mejillas. Pero lo tratabas de ocultar volteándote. Eso me causaba mucha gracia

"N-No digas tonterías…solo es que no me dejan tranquilo. Son molestos"

Solo pude reír levemente ante tu actuar, al notarme solo te cruzabas de brazos y evitabas mirarme.

"E-Es rico tener p-personas que se p-preocupen por ti – me miraste fijo, solo pude sonreírte con sinceridad-…e-eso demuestra que n-no estas solo. T-Tienes buenos amigos junto a ti ¿no lo crees?"

"Hmph- cerrabas tu ojos, pude notar el relajamiento en las facciones de tu cara, les quieres, aunque trates de no mostrarlo…yo puedo verlo-…puede que tengas razón"

_Me siento feliz por ti, aunque…no puedo evitar sentir un poco de celos. _

Ya era hora, debía cumplir con las reglas de mi Clan. Debía ir a prepararme para cumplir con "El deber de un Hyuuga" como dice mi Padre, y aunque no desee hacerlo…no tengo de otra. Es mi Clan después de todo.

"Y-Ya es hora – me pongo lentamente de pie mientras sacudo un poco mis ropas. Bajo la mirada para verte- ojala…vayas – dije con timidez al sentir tus ojos sobre mi-…l-los fuegos artificiales…son c-cada año mejores- estaba nerviosa ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tímida?- N-Nos vemos S-Sasuke-san…-bajaba la mirada mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido-…etto…y g-gracias por…ayudarme"- hice media reverencia rápido y voltee para empezar a alejarme. Ya iba unos pasos lejos de donde tu te encontrabas, cuando en eso escucho que dices mi nombre. Voltee a verte

"Hinata"- estabas de pie en silencio mirándome, pero no decías nada. Lo entendía…solo te sonreí

"T-Te veré en el festival S-Sasuke-san. H-Hasta entonces"- hice otra reverencia antes de continuar con mi caminata

**Fin Chapter 7:-**


	8. Festival

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**_

_" __Hay veces que el amor más intenso se oculta detrás del silencio más profundo__"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

Lentamente iba camino a los dominios de mi Clan, ese lugar que para mi…solo ha sido como una jaula.

Es verdad que le dije a Sasuke-san que lo vería en el festival, pero…eso solo me hará sentirme más triste, podré verle si, pero no podré estar a su lado como quisiera.

_Como me gustaría, para mi solo sería perfecto el poder admirar los fuegos artificiales a su lado…no pido nada más. _

Pero se que eso es imposible, mi Padre no me lo permitiría. Tampoco creo que sea de su agrado verme junto a un Uchiha. De solo pensar en su reacción…me da mucho miedo

_¿Y si intentara hacerle algo a Sasuke-kun?_

No, no podría soportarlo. No deseo ni imaginarlo…no sabría como reaccionar ante eso.

Y ahora que me encuentro en casa, veo a mi alrededor. Me doy cuenta de lo sola que me siento en este lugar, tan fuera de sitio.

_Demo… ¿De que sirve lamentarme? Soy yo la que no hago nada, la que se queda en silencio acatando las reglas de mi Padre._

"_Eres Débil. Ni siquiera has podido ganarle a tu hermana, y es menor que tú. Eres una deshonra para el Clan Hyuuga"_

Siempre me he esforzado, he entrenando arduamente para no fallarles a los demás, para poder ser "alguien" a la vista de mi Padre, demo…nunca lo he logrado.

"_Eres muy suave, un Hyuuga debe ser frío. No vacila ante su oponente. Tu solo muestras inseguridad, no posees material para ninja, no mereces ser la heredera."_

¿Por qué…? ¿Porque todos esos recuerdos siguen atormentándome?

_Esas heridas, aquellas no pueden curarse con esta agua que corre por mi cuerpo, no pueden ser "borradas" al bañarse, por más que talle y talle…siempre estarán presentes._

"Haciéndome sentir el ser…más diminuto de este mundo"

"_no puedes hacer nada ante eso, esa es tu personalidad"_

"S-Sasuke…san"

¿Podrías aceptarme tal cual soy? ¿Aunque sea una chica patética y débil?

_¿Aunque no sea ningún aporte para ti…?_

Por más que lo pienso, cada vez lo dudo más.

Me veo al espejo, tengo puesto mi kimono color lila, mi cabello esta levemente tomado, dos mechones caen a cada lado de mi rostro.

¿Por qué esto no me llena? Toda chica se sentiría realizada de ir con un hermoso kimono a un festival, disfrutar de las festividades junto a tus seres queridos, pero yo…

_Me siento como una muñeca, solo para aparentar ante los demás._

"Sonríe Hinata" me repito una y otra vez, lo intento, demo…se ve tan…fingida, mi vida es así después de todo.

_Excepto contigo, a tu lado puedo ser yo misma. A tu lado…me siento completa_

Mariposas, estas delicadas figuras color lavanda adornan mi tradicional traje. Como desearía ser una mariposa, poder salir de este "capullo" que tengo como hogar y volar a tu lado.

_Que soñadora puedo ser, que tonta…esto no es un cuento de hadas, esto es la cruda realidad. Debo dejar de pensar de esa manera...solo me haré daño a la larga, de sueños no se vive ¿cierto?_

"… ¿C-Cierto?"

Y aunque luche y pelee por llegar a ser mejor, tal vez solo pierda el tiempo y no logre nada…como siempre.

"_Hmph, vaya perdedora resultaste ser"_

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en mí al recordarte, al acordarme de aquellos acontecimientos sucedidos a tu lado. Y aunque no sean exactamente las frases que esperaba desde pequeña recibir en un momento así, todas tus palabras, todos esos momentos que has estado junto a mi…

_Has estado…justo en el preciso momento, cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero no como lo estuvo Naruto-kun, tú has estado ahí físicamente…dándome el estimulo necesario para salir adelante. _

Tal vez sea por eso que me he enamorado de ti, porque me has apoyado, me das fuerzas…aunque sea solo indirectamente, a tu manera. – Mi mano va a parar a la altura de mi pecho mientras cierro mis ojos.- Todas tus miradas, todo lo sucedido…hasta lo último, todas ellas vienen a mi mente - sonrió con ternura, puedo sentir lo importante que eres para mi.

_Puedo ser mejor, si estas junto a mi…puedo lograrlo._

Abro mis ojos lentamente, respiro ya más tranquila…más serena al sentirme con muchas más "fuerzas", todo…es gracias a ti.

"¡E-Es cierto!" – recuerdo que había comprado hace mucho tiempo un labial color rosa pálido, pero nunca me he atrevido a usarlo…me da vergüenza, demo…tal vez este sea el momento de hacerlo.

Lo "esparzo" con suavidad por mis labios, una vez terminado me veo en el espejo.

"B-Bueno…no esperaba que se notara mucho tampoco" - es un rosa pálido después de todo. Aún así…no puedo evitar sonrojarme

Los suaves golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me hacen salir de mis pensares, de la vergüenza de verte notar este suave labial sobre mi boca

_Que tonta, lo más probable es que ni lo notes, si a penas y es perceptible. Pero…es rico soñar. _

La voz de mi niisan al otro lado de mi puerta me hace salir nuevamente de aquellos pensamientos, creo que últimamente vivo en las nubes como me dijo el…y tú estas junto a mi en todas esas ocasiones.

Camino con lentitud, debo atenderle de una vez o sino puede preocuparse, y como es de sobre protector…- _Puede que hasta termine tirando la puerta _– solo sonrió al imaginarlo. Me siento muy feliz de que las cosas entre nosotros hayan mejorado tanto, esa es otra cosa que le debo a Naruto-kun, que Neji-niisan y yo le debemos.

Al abrirle solo puedo bajar la mirada llena de vergüenza, más al notar sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, podía notar de reojo el leve rubor que se instalaba en sus mejillas, pero eres igual a Sasuke-kun…desviabas la mirada para ocultarlo.

"¿C-Como…me veo…N-Neji-niisan? - quería saberlo, y aunque me moría de vergüenza al preguntárselo, me arme de valor para hacerlo. Deseaba saberlo, quería…aunque no pudiésemos estar juntos, quiero…

_Verme bonita para ti, solo para ti Sasuke-kun _

"Hmph, ese kimono le sienta muy bien. Su padre seguro estará muy orgulloso de su hija"

Estaba feliz y agradecida por las hermosas palabras, demo… ¿Qué mi Padre se sienta orgulloso de mi? Quisiera creerlo, pero…eso es tan difícil, tan poco creíble.

Estaba contenta, pero…mi rostro solo puede reflejar la tristeza por el continuo rechazo de mi progenitor.

"A-Arigato Neji-niisan, a-aunque se que no será así…es rico escucharlo… - sonreí lo mejor que pude, no quería preocuparlo, tengo que aparentar que eso es lo realmente siento…que aquellos recuerdos ya no me duelen - …en verdad…te lo agradezco"

Silencio, sabía que mis palabras y sonrisa no te habían convencido del todo, se que eso es inútil contra ti, demo…en verdad no deseo que te preocupes por mi, esto debo enfrentarlo yo…estas penas son solo mías.

Ibas a decirme algo, por eso te interrumpí…es mejor cambiar el tema, es un festival después de todo.

"P-Pero es mejor o-olvidar todo lo triste ¿N-No lo crees? – sonreí una vez más, aparentando nuevamente…ya es algo que hago inconcientemente. Tu solo te quedaste callado aún no muy convencido ¿Es que nunca podré "engañarle"? Es como un hermano después de todo, siempre preocupado por mi - ...E-Etto… ¿Crees q-que este año…los fuegos artificiales sean…mejores?"

Escucho que das un suspiro. Volteas. Se que estas molesto, demo…esa es mi "batalla", no pueden estar siempre protegiéndome, solo yo puedo salir de esa angustia.

_Soy yo la que debe ser más fuerte. No puedo estar dependiendo toda mi vida de los demás._

"Escuche que serán mejores, estoy seguro – volteabas a verme con unas de esas imperceptibles sonrisas - que serán de su disfrute"

"H-Hai, arigato…Neji-niisan"

Llegaba el momento de partir, fuimos caminando en silencio al encuentro de mi Padre…de los demás miembros del Clan, al llegar este solo me miro en silencio para luego asentir y comenzar el camino hacía la salida de los dominios Hyuuga, a su lado iba mi hermana Hanabi.

Debería estar acostumbrada a esto, siempre es igual, demo…no puedo evitarlo.

_Como quisiera ser yo quien vaya a su lado _– en un momento me volvían estos enormes deseos de llorar, era demasiada la angustia que sentía en mi pecho. Inconcientemente bajaba la mirada ocultando mi pena…mi sufrimiento

"Hinata, eres una Hyuuga, levanta la cabeza" – era la voz de mi Padre, solo pude asentir y levantar la mirada.

Pude notar los ojos de mi primo en mi, y nuevamente solo pude sonreírle…pero por dentro todo eso solo me destrozaba.

Apariencias, el Clan Hyuuga solo vive de estas. Hay muchos secretos que ocultan los ancianos…los cabecillas del Clan. Aunque traten de mostrarse siempre dignos, impecables en todo sentido…puedo sentir el dolor por el pasado, en lo que ocultan con tanto esmero.

_¿Qué cosas habrán ocurrido? ¿Por qué habrá dos ramas si eso solo ha causado sufrimiento? Son tantas cosas las que me gustarían saber, demo…tal vez nunca llegue a enterarme._

Dirijo mi vista al cielo, las estrellas lo inundan por completo…es tan hermoso, tan…reconfortante. Me siento feliz que este despejado…

_Los fuegos artificiales se verán hermosos, como me gustaría observarlos a tu lado. Aquello seria el mejor recuerdo que podría obtener en el festival._

Al llegar vemos la cantidad enorme de puestos de comida, a las personas divirtiéndose con la diversidad de juegos que han preparado para su disfrute.

Me encuentro completamente embelesada viendo todos sus rostros llenos de alegría y felicidad, no puedo evitarlo, demo…me dan algo de envidia.

¿Soy mala por sentir eso? No debería pensar de esa manera tan egoísta. Debo sentirme feliz por ellos…

_Entonces… ¿Por qué no puedo sonreír como quisiera?_

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, en la pena que me daba en no poder ser más "libre" y disfrutar como una persona normal de las fiestas…que choque con alguien, estuve a punto de caer al suelo, pero esa persona me sujeto para que no cayera. Aún no sabía quien era, estaba tratando de arreglar mi cabello que con el movimiento brusco se había desarreglado.

"G-Gomen, fue mi c-culpa, estaba…distraída"- dije mientras hacía media reverencia

"Tienes razón, fue tu culpa"

Una vena se instalaba en mi frente, esa persona no podía ser más descortés, es verdad que yo había sido la culpable, demo aún así…

_No tenía porque ser tan grosero._

Comencé a levantar la mirada lentamente hacía esa persona tan maleducada. Me quede sorprendida.

"¡S-Sasuke-san! - no podía ser, no esperaba encontrármelo tan pronto, aunque… ¿Quién más actuaría de esa manera? Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa…los colores empezaban a hacerse presente en mis mejillas. Su rostro…solo me veía con esa sonrisa llena de arrogancia - …etto…yo…"

"Sakura y el Dobe"- dijo mientras me indicaba hacia un puesto en el cual se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo, Sai-san también estaba junto a ellos

Solo pude sonreírle, me sentía feliz de verle.

"¿S-Sai-san también…?" - al escucharme decir su nombre solo volteaste la mirada, tu rostro solo reflejaba molestia

"Naruto le invito, me molesta su estupida sonrisa - te quedaste en silencio unos segundos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu expresión muestra cada vez más molestia? - Me pregunto por ti por cierto" _¿Le pregunto por mi? ¿Es por eso que luce tan molesto? ¿Tan mal se llevan?_

No se porque, demo…me causaba algo de gracia, tenía deseos de reírme, pero no lo hice…Sasuke-san podría enojarse conmigo, seguro que si lo hace, con lo difícil de carácter que es.

Demo luego…

Solo permanecí en silencio, a mi mente venía el pensamiento de que no podría estar junto a ti en el festival, de cierto modo te había mentido…ya que no podría estar a tu lado para disfrutar de los puestos de comida o de juegos. Me sentía muy mal y triste.

"G-Gomen…ne" - bajaba la mirada, no quería que viera mi tristeza…mi pena por no poder estar a tu lado.

"¿Por qué te disculpas? No creas que me…" - no continuaste hablando, seguro habías logrado notar mi dolor, te quedaste en silencio frente a mi.

Fue en ese instante que la voz de mi primo se escucho

"Hinata-sama ¿A ocurrido…? - levante la mirada hacia el recién llegado, otra vez ambos se miraban enojados, en eso los ojos de mi niisan se posaban en mi - Hinata-sama, sabe que debe permanecer con los suyos, su padre me ha preguntado por usted"

Lo tenía claro, pero no es porque le preocupase, es todo por las apariencias, por mantener en alto el apellido de los Hyuuga.

_Debemos mostrarnos disciplinados, permanecer juntos y serenos._

"G-Gomen…N-Neji-niisan, es solo que…estaba d-distraída y tropecé - cada vez me sentía peor, no quería mostrar mi tristeza, demo…no puedo evitarlo, se que mis ojos reflejaban lo que sentía mi corazón en esos momentos - s-suerte que Sasuke –san i-impidió que fuera a…parar al s-suelo" – estaba nerviosa, me encontraba apenada y con una fuerte angustia en el corazón. Sin duda…no merezco ser una Hyuuga. Soy muy sentimental.

_No podré estar junto a él. _

"Entiendo - en eso sentí que mi niisan me tomaba de la muñeca y comenzaba a alejarme de Sasuke-san - debemos irnos, nos esperan"

Pero las palabras de este me dolieron, eran ciertas en verdad. Demo… ¿Qué podría hacer?

"Eres débil" – Lo dijo tan bajo que solo yo pude oírlo. También pude escuchar a mi corazón romperse por aquella dura pero acertada palabra.

Solo pude limitarme a bajar la cabeza una vez más mientras era llevada por mi niisan, voltee para ver tus ojos…tu mirada, esta me destrozaba por dentro.

Tenía deseos de llorar, de salir corriendo del lugar o tal vez ir hacia ti y olvidarme de esas tontas costumbres de mi Clan, demo…tenías razón.

"_Soy débil, no soy capaz…no me atrevo a enfrentar a mi Padre"_

Y ahora me encuentro aquí sentada junto a los míos, observando como todos se divierten y se ríen mientras yo solo puedo hundirme en mi miseria. ¿Pero de que me quejaba?

_Si soy yo quien no hace nada al respecto, soy yo la que se limita a acatar las órdenes de mi Padre. Soy yo la que acepta esta realidad…nadie más que yo._

"_Eres débil"_

Solo apretaba mis manos sobre mi regazo, tus ojos…ellos reflejaban… ¿impotencia? ¿Rabia quizás?

¿Por qué…? ¿Porque no puedo ser como tú?

A mi venia el recuerdo de esa vez cuando íbamos caminando a tomar el té, todos te miraban con desprecio y a ti no parecía importarte, seguías caminando bien firme y con tu mirada en alto.

_¿Por qué no puedo ser así? _- mi vista va a parar una vez más hacía todas esas personas que felices platicaban y bromeaban por no poder acertar en los juegos de tiro al blanco- _quisiera…al menos una vez…_- en ese instante me puse de pie, todos esos ojos blancos, todas esas miradas de los míos se posaron en mi; tenía miedo, quería…yo deseaba disfrutar contigo del festival. A mi venía tu mirada, la fuerza que siempre muestras. Solo apretaba mis puños tratando de impulsarme a dar el siguiente paso.

"G-Gomen, demo…"- en eso mis ojos van a donde estaba sentado mi Padre, tenía miedo, mi boca se secaba…no podía sacar el habla. Todos permanecían en silencio esperando a que hablara seguro.

"_Eres Débil" _

_¡N-No!...yo…no deseo serlo más _– cerré mis ojos, en mis pensamientos solo estaba Sasuke-san- L-Lo siento Otosan…y-yo…quiero disfrutar de las festividades.

No espere que me respondiera, salí corriendo mientras escuchaba la voz de mi niisan diciendo mi nombre. No podía creerlo ¡Había enfrentado a mi padre!

¿Se podría decir que fue así, cierto? Bueno…creo que no tanto, demo…aún no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, que le haya dicho eso y ahora me encuentro corriendo entre la multitud.

_Y todo es gracias a ti._

En eso ciento un golpe, había chocado nuevamente con alguien. Apenas y pude disculparme, me faltaba el aliento y aún me encontraba nerviosa por la situación anterior.

"Hinata-san" – levantaba la mirada lentamente hacia la persona que estaba frente a mi, con la mano en mi pecho trataba de regularizar mi respiración.

"S-Sai-san, gomen…y-yo…-bajaba la mirada completamente apenada-…yo…"

En eso se escucha la voz de Naruto-kun y Sakura-san desde atrás de este, me saludan amablemente, solo pude sonreírles y saludarles con mis mejillas completamente encendidas. Demo mi mirar fue a parar hacia donde estabas tu, te encontrabas junto a ellos, solo me veías en silencio.

Demo aún no podía enfrentar tu mirada, al notar tus ojos en mi…solo me limite a mirar mis pies mientras mantenía mis manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. El ambiente se hizo tenso por unos segundos, escasos segundos que fueron "opacados" por la voz de Sai-san

"Hinata-san se ve muy linda con kimono"

Al escucharle solo pude mirarle con sorpresa, el color rojizo ya estaba inundando cada parte de mi rostro. Sai-san solo sonreía mientras yo solo permanecía en silencio jugando con mis dedos completamente nerviosa, no sabía que responder, no estaba acostumbrada a sus palabras…siempre es lo mismo.

Los rostros de Sakura-san y Naruto-kun también lucían sorprendidos y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mientras tú…volteabas la vista hacia otro lado.

_¿No te importa, cierto?_

"Esto me enferma ¿se quedaran mirando como estupidos? Si es así me largo"

"S-Sasuke…san" – solo pude mirarle sorprendida, en verdad luce enfadado

"Vaya Teme, si no te conociera, diría que estas celoso"

_¿Celoso? ¿Sasuke-san celoso por mí? _

Estaba completamente ida, no podía creer lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar, eso era…imposible

En eso noto que le das una mirada a Naruto-kun, tus ojos…tu expresión fue suficiente como para que él diera un paso atrás temeroso preguntando si querías pelea.

Solo sonreí con ternura.

_Verlos así, me hacen olvidarme de todo. Me hacen sentirme feliz. _

Rato después disfrutábamos de los puestos de juegos, ninguno de ellos me pregunto del porque me hallaron corriendo de esa forma, bueno…Naruto-kun si, demo Sakura-san al notar como mi rostro se llenaba de tristeza…le dijo que no preguntara cosas que no le incumbían, que no se metiera.

Solo le mire en silencio, estaba agradecida por eso. No quería hablar de aquello ahora.

_Solo deseo distraerme, estar junto a Sasuke-kun…disfrutar de aquellos juegos junto a mis amigos._

Caminábamos en búsqueda de un nuevo puesto al cual visitar. Naruto-kun iba adelante junto a Sakura-san y Sai-san, a veces veía que ella le daba un golpe, demo…se veían tan felices, tan…alegres.

Y yo…aunque íbamos en silencio un poco más atrás, me encantaba poder estar a su lado, su rostro luce tranquilo como siempre, bueno…así es Sasuke-kun, nunca muestra sus emociones.

_Y así me gusta_

El también tenia puesto un kimono, su color era azul oscuro, en su espalda estaba estampado el logo de su Clan. Aunque sea el último de los Uchiha…se nota que es muy tradicional.

_Claro que si, ya que pertenece a uno de los Clanes más importantes de la villa, eso es normal. _

Me encontraba viviendo el mejor festival de todos los años, sin duda esto será insuperable. No podía dejar de sonreír.

En eso escucho a Naruto-kun hablar, se detiene en un puesto de tiro al blanco diciéndole a Sakura-san que ganaría un peluche para ella.

Era un sencillo juego de acertar cinco kunais en el centro de un blanco a unos cuantos metros, quien lograba aquello se ganaba un hermoso peluche de un perrito. Realmente eran muy lindos, me encontraba hipnotizada viéndolos…hasta que nuevamente la voz de Naruto-kun me sacaba de mi embelesamiento.

"Fue muy fácil dattebayo" – veía como se sonrojaba al pasárselo a Sakura-san, solo pude sentirme feliz por ellos…contenta por Naruto-kun. Ambos se quieren de verdad.

En eso Sai-san dice que ganaría uno para mí, al escucharle solo pude sorprenderme, volvían los colores a mis mejillas…solo pude bajar la mirada al notar sus ojos en mi.

Unos minutos después yo también tenía un hermoso perrito en mis brazos ante la sonrisa de Sai-san, es muy tierno al haber ganado uno para mi…son muy lindos.

"Hmph" – en eso escucho la voz de Sasuke-san, se voltea y comienza a alejarse, le miro confundida… ¿Por qué se va? ¿Por qué…? Si lo único que he deseado es ver los fuegos artificiales a su lado. Cuando por fin lograba juntar el valor de preguntarle antes de que se alejara más, escucho que Sakura-san le pregunta, tu solo le dices que estabas cansado y aburrido.

Te habías ido, y ni siquiera te despediste de mi.

_Ya nada va a ser lo mismo, después de todo…no te importo, no me tomas en cuenta. _

Seguimos visitando otros puestos, probando algunos deliciosos platillos que servían, demo…no es lo mismo

Sonreía si, pero no es lo que sentía en mi interior.

_Me hace falta tu presencia a mi lado para poder sonreír de verdad. Para que mi sonrisa sea sincera. _

Estaba contenta porque todos se reían y disfrutaban, pero…mi mente no estaba con ellos, mi pensamiento se fue contigo…quisiera que estuvieras junto a mi ahora que están por empezar los fuegos artificiales.

Puedo ver como todos se encuentran ensimismados viendo el primer destello, me encuentro algo alejada de mis amigos…ya nada era lo mismo sin ti. Solo bajo la mirada mientras me aferro al peluche que Sai-san a ganado para mi.

Me siento muy sola.

_¿P-Porque…?...si supiera l-lo mucho que me costo…- _con cada palabra, me aferraba con más fuerza peluche, sentía unos enormes deseos de llorar.- "S-Sasuke-san…eres un b-baka"

"Hpmh ¿A quien crees que le dices Baka, llorona?" – no podía creerlo ¿Era su voz? ¿Esto no era una de mis fantasías, cierto? Tenía miedo de levantar la mirada, de que al hacerlo no verte ahí…de que seas solo un espejismo. Solo me limite a aferrarme con más fuerza al perrito de peluche.

_Soy una cobarde._

En eso siento que me lo arrebatan de las manos, le veo sorprendida…no era un espejismo después de todo. Su mirada, esta luce molesta.

"¿Q-Qué haces…? ¿P-Porque…?"- en eso veo que con rapidez colocas algo frente a mi, lo sostienes con tu otra mano- _N-No puede ser…era otro peluche, demo este era una tortuga… ¡era preciosa! _

"Tómalo, ya a sido bastante vergonzoso cargarlo hasta aquí"

Asentí con lentitud antes de tomarla con cuidado, de abrazarla con ternura. Sentía unos enormes deseos de llorar, pero esta vez era de felicidad, no podía creer que haya ganado esto para mi. Me sentía feliz.

"E-Etto…Sasuke-san… – tu ojos, tu mirada me ponía como siempre tan nerviosa -… ¿P-Porque…?"

Estaba completamente avergonzada, notaba como un leve rubor se instalaba en tus mejillas, demo desviabas la mirada para ocultarlo.

"No preguntes, ni yo mismo lo se… – respuesta muy normal de el, bueno…realmente no me importa mucho tampoco, solo soy feliz así…de este modo, no quiero nada más -…además…- en eso veo que me miras, tu mirada se torna seria y eso me ponía más nerviosa…podía sentir el palpitar de mi corazón. –…se parece a ti"

_¿A…mi? ¿Me esta diciendo que parezco una tortuga? _– De solo imaginarme con caparazón… - _¡¿Quién se cree que es?! - _N-Nadie te lo pregunto B-Baka – desviaba la mirada aparentando molestia, pero me sentía contenta y feliz; estaba viendo aquella sonrisa que solo posees tu…solo ella a sido suficiente para que la soledad se fuera.

_Tu presencia junto a mi…es todo lo que necesito para sonreír con sinceridad…para sentirme completa. _

**Fin Chapter 8:-**

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O  
**

Hi. Buenos Días.

Y como lo dice en mi profile, hoy me tocaba actualizar y aquí estoy jejeje.

Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Hemos podido darnos cuenta que Hinata a podido "dar cara" a los suyos por su deseo de pasar esas fiestas junto a la persona que ama ¿no es lindo?

También vimos más celos por parte del moreno, les dejo una pregunta… ¿Qué creen que hizo Sasuke con el peluche que Sai le había dado a Hinata?

**Ahora responderé sus reviews:-**

**R33v.: **Hi. Como pudiste darte cuenta, si fue y todo ocurrió casi como la Hyuuga quería que pasara. Aunque algo mejor, ya que recibió su primer obsequio de parte del moreno. Me alegra que te halla gustado, espero este capitulo también halla sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Kaori Yami: **Hi. Mi opina igual que tu, ojala y Kishi nos haga el favor y los deje juntitos ¡te juro que le hago un altar! Jeje. Me alegra que te halla gustado, espero este capitulo también halla sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Akiro Uchiha: **Hi. No sabes cuan feliz me haces con tus palabras. Me siento muy feliz de que este siendo de tu agrado el fic. Arigato de corazón, trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo con cada capitulo…espero seguir llenando tus expectativas. Me alegra que te halla gustado, espero este capitulo también halla sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Lia Du Black: **Hi. Me alegra que te guste como escribo, me hace muy feliz. ¿Neji? No lo se, tal vez…puede ser, uno nunca sabe jejeje. Pues eso si, la familia si va a ser un problema muy grande, todo va a depender de cuanto influya Sasuke en Hinata. Pero no adelanto nada.

¡Muchas gracias! Me encanto el video, incluso me lo guarde en favs. En youtube ¡Arigato!

**Cherrymeems**: Hi. Jejeje es que mi encuentra que Hinata es alguien muy expresivo y emocional, y Sasuke…pues…lo creo emocional (solo que lo esconde), y de expresivo…pues no tiene nada jejeje, así que el moreno costaría un poquito más, pero…aquí vemos como poco a poco va mostrando cada vez más interés (solo que no frente a los demás).

Sabes, mi también estaba pensando en un capitulo solo de pensamientos de Sasuke y puede que lo haga, eso si, seria un poco más adelante. Me alegra que te halla gustado, espero este capitulo también halla sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Miyuky-san: **Hi. Pues no se, es tan relativa la malvada. Mi es la más furiosa con ella, me enferma no poder terminar mis otras historias…creo que me deprime mucho, en verdad, de todo corazón así es. Espero pronto poder seguirlas.

¡Arigato! Jejeje creo que es así (ya que no puedo escribir de ninguna pareja más, bueno…tal vez NaruSaku, demo ninguna más). Muchas gracias por perdonarme, te lo agradezco. Me alegra que te halla gustado, espero este capitulo también halla sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**hinatauchiha20: **Hi. Ese fue un piropo al "estilo Uchiha" jejeje. Me alegra que te halla gustado, espero este capitulo también halla sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**zuleDBZ**: Hi. ¿E-Enserio lo crees? (Amy-chan llora de emoción), es que es lo que más trato de mantener, es difícil…pero no imposible.

¿Fruits basket? ¿Te gusta ese anime? Kyaa, a mi me encanta. Y esa frase es muy cierta, las cosas que te pasan a lo largo de la vida (más si son las de tu infancia) marcan y mucho. He Hinata creo que es una prueba de ello (bueno, Sasuke también en todo caso). Por eso creo que ambos son muy similares y opuestos al mismo tiempo, y es por eso que complementan a la perfección. Me alegra que te halla gustado, espero este capitulo también halla sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Suigetsu-kun: **Hi. Wow, si es un comentario largo jejeje. Arigato por tus palabras.

Que eres malvada con el pobre Sasuke jejeje, entonces pudiste de seguro "entretenerte" en este capitulo. ¿Lo que le dijo Neji? Jejeje eso se sabrá en unos capítulos más adelante jejeje…que malvada soy. A mi igual me gusto ese piropo "estilo Uchiha", es que deseaba que este mostrara celos y que dijera que la encontraba bonita pero sin salirme de su personalidad y se me ocurrió eso (espero que haya quedado bien y no me haya salido de su personalidad).

¿El Databook? Neh, ya se me quito la rabia jejeje…es que en el ultimo diagrama no salía una flecha por parte de Naruto a Sakura (también salía una flecha de "gustar" de Sakura hacia Sasuke. Aunque mi esperaba que dijera eso todavía). La cosa es que tenía muchas cosas que no concordaban (como medidas y fuerzas de los personajes. Todo muy al lote). Pero lo que me alegro es que en la ficha de Sakura decía que estaba confundida de sus sentimientos por el rubio (no sabe que siente por el). Así que mi alegría volvió enseguida jejeje. Es que me gusta muchísimo el NaruSaku. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, ¡ah!

Y me alegra que te haya gustado mi último one-shot, ¡y no se vale! Mi quiere leer ese que tenias en mente, a mi me gusta mucho más como tu escribes. No seas malvada y escríbelo onegai. Cuídate. Besos.

**Maru-sempai: **Hi. No se si lo que ocurrió era inesperado y fuera de ¿serie? Pero espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Jejeje ¿te gustaron los celos de este capitulo? Sai-san es un chico que logra "sacar de sus casillas" a nuestro morenazo jejeje. Me alegra que te halla gustado, espero este capitulo también halla sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Fany D. Flowright: **Hi. Si me di cuenta jejeje (es que entre en tu profile) ¿eres fan del SasuSaku, no? Me alegra que también le des una oportunidad al SasuHina, me hace muy feliz. Lo escribiste muy bien (si es ying/yang). Me alegra que te halla gustado, espero este capitulo también halla sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Fraise Kers: **Hi. Así dicen jejeje. ¡Ah! Gomen…entendí mal, mi igual ¡Me encantan! Me alegra que te halla gustado, espero este capitulo también halla sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki: **Hi.¿Lo dices enserio? Estoy realmente asombrada y muy feliz. ¡Nada que ver! A mi me gusta mucho como escribes, además que a medida que vas escribiendo uno va mejorando (lo digo por experiencia). Espero que pronto tu inspiración vuelva (mi pasa por ese bloqueo mental muchas veces, es una lata). Me alegra que te halla gustado, espero este capitulo también halla sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews, espero no defraudarles, no se olviden de dejar otro comentario, ya que me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo, a seguir mejorando con cada capitulo escrito.

Besos

**DarkAmy-chan **


	9. Chapter 9

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"El Amor es estar en el momento preciso"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Puedo sentir los rayos del sol rozar mi piel, siento como la suave brisa mañanera se cuela por la ventana meciendo levemente las cortinas de color blanco invierno.

Es un hermoso día, y yo lo siento aquí…dentro de mi corazón. Abro mis ojos lentamente, esperando que estos se acostumbren a la luz de la mañana, una vez hecho…mis ojos, estos van a dar al pequeño peluche que me habías dado, instintivamente los cerraba…trataba de recordar los acontecimientos vividos la noche anterior. Mis mejillas se tornan rosadas de solo visualizarlas en mi mente.

"_Flash Back _

Después de haberme quitado el peluche de Sai-san, una vez que me entregaste aquella hermosa tortuga la cual dijiste que se llamaba "Hina" – cuando me lo dijiste, tu rostro mostraba esa sonrisa llena de presunción…aquella que solo tu posees, te mire aparentando molestia - _¿E-Enserio encuentra que se parece a mi? _– levantaba el peluche con ambas manos, lo ponía frente a mi…lo observe con cuidado-_ Bueno, lo tomare como un cumplido porque es muy linda. _– pensé feliz antes de volver a abrazarle con delicadeza.

Todo se me hacía tan perfecto…tan mágico, aún no puedo creer que esto estaba pasando – de reojo le observe, su mirada solo muestra aquella pasividad de siempre, se veía muy concentrado mirando los destellos multicolores que nos brindaban un hermoso espectáculo nocturno.

No podía dejar de sonreír mientras me abrazaba con fuerza al peluche que Sasuke-san había ganado para mi.

_Nada podría igualar esto, nada podría opacar esta felicidad junto a ti. _

"Por cierto…- en eso tu voz me saca de mis pensares, veo que diriges tu mirada hacía mi. No se porque nuevamente tus ojos me ponían nerviosa, es como si quisieras decirme una cosa, pero "algo" te impidiese hacerlo. Volvías tu vista a los fuegos artificiales que todos ven embelezados-…ese labial te sienta bien" – terminaste diciendo casi en un susurro

En eso siento como los colores suben a mis mejillas de golpe, estaba sorprendida…no podía creerlo.

_Lo habías notado _– Mi latir comenzaba a acelerarse, con una mano en el pecho trataba de calmarle, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de mí. No se cuantos segundos tarde en reaccionar…en calmar este débil corazón mío, nunca espere que no notaras…jamás.

Cerré mis ojos atesorando este momento, el primer halago directo proveniente de tu persona, es algo que nunca olvidare.

"A-Arigato…Sasuke-san"- dije muy bajito, pero se que pudiste escucharme

_Fin Flash Back" _

De solo recordarlo, es imposible no ruborizarme…detener este palpitar. Aún no puedo creer que lo haya notado, ni siquiera Neji-niisan se percato de aquel rosa pálido que adornaba mis labios

_Y Sasuke-san... _– cerrando mis ojos vuelvo a intentar contener esta emoción, esto que provocas solo tu, pero es imposible…no puedo contener tanta felicidad junta - _…no sabes cuan feliz me has hecho, y aunque solo me consideres tu amiga…yo siempre…"_

En eso unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me sacan de mis pensamientos, la voz de mi niisan me baja de las nubes…

--

Me había dicho a mi misma que esta felicidad, que esta alegría que tú me has brindado no iba a ser opacada por nada.

_Y en verdad no deseo que sea así, no quiero perder esta sonrisa que tú has provocado en mi rostro…en mi alma._

Inclusive ahora, aún en estos momentos…esta mañana después del mejor festival que he tenido el privilegio de vivir. Ni siquiera ahora que estoy frente al malhumorado rostro de mi Padre.

_Incluso ahora…que no he podido ir a entrenar junto a ti_

Un golpe, un rotundo "estruendo" resuena en este extenso dojo el cual pertenece a mi Clan. Un fuerte impacto que ha dado en mi rostro…en mi mejilla.

No debo llorar, no debo perder esta alegría, no debo dejarla "escapar", demo…es tan…difícil.

"_Eres Débil" _

_Yo…no puedo… _- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer aún en contra de mi resistencia por contenerlas, aún en contra de mis deseos, demo…siempre es lo mismo.

"¿Qué se supone que crees que haces? – un tono autoritario, ese siempre a sido la manera de hablar de mi Padre para conmigo, siempre tan duro…tan frío. – como te atreves a ir en contra de nuestras costumbres"

Casi no podía verle, las gotas saladas que brotan de mis ojos impiden que vea con claridad su expresión.

¿Pero…para que? Sin duda ya se que mirada tiene, no me mira de otra forma. No me ve como…a ella.

_Solo soy una vergüenza para el._

Me siento tan diminuta, como un pequeño ratón temeroso ante su presa. No puedo decir nada…las palabras no salen de mis labios.

Solo me limito a mantener la mirada en el suelo, no puedo enfrentarle…no tengo…la fuerza necesaria

_No la tengo… _- apretando mis manos trato contener esta impotencia, esta debilidad que siempre esta tan sujeta a mi.

"Ponte en guardia – levanto la vista sorprendida ¿Quiere que pelee contra el? Trato de decirle que no podría ganarle, pero solo ignora mis palabras. Todo esto…me hace sentir tan insignificante. – Silencio y obedece"

No podía controlar mi llanto, y con cada golpe que sentía…mi mundo se iba por los suelos. No era tanto por la fuerza o dolor de estos mismos, si no…por lo que representan

_Me esta mostrando una vez más lo débil que soy, mi lugar en este Clan. _

Golpe tras golpe, ninguno de mis contraataques han logrado dar en el blanco. No puedo…no se que hago aquí… ¿Acaso merezco todo esto? ¿Cuál a sido mi pecado?...no logro comprenderlo.

Caigo al suelo debido a mi tristeza y magulladuras, no muy lejos escucho la voz de mi niisan decir mi nombre, su tono… ¿está preocupado? Demo mi Padre le dice que no se meta, que este era mi castigo.

¿Castigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por querer un poco de felicidad en mi vida? ¿Solo por eso?

A duras penas trato de ponerme en pie, de mantenerme firme para no ofuscarle más…no deseo que se ponga así por mi. De cierto modo…es mi culpa.

_Estoy agotada…a penas puedo sostenerme._

"E-Esta bien… - con cada palabra que trato de pronunciar, puedo sentir como mis piernas comienzan a fallarme -…N-Neji-niisan…no te preocu…- no quería, no deseaba verle así, no por mi…no lo merezco – _soy muy poca cosa _– demo ya mi cuerpo no respondía, lo sentía cada vez más pesado, y todo…comenzaba a oscurecerle lentamente.

Había perdido el conocimiento

--

Me duele todo, trato de abrir mis ojos…de saber donde me encuentro.

A mi mente vienen como flashes los últimos recuerdos vividos, mi cabeza…me duele de solo recordarlo

_Mi Padre…_

Noto como la humedad comienza a apoderarse de mis ojos, no quiero llorar, mi deseo siempre a sido ser más fuerte; ser alguien ante sus ojos, demo…es imposible para mi. No soy digna de ser su hija.

Ya es imposible contenerlas, las siento bajar por mis mejillas, el dolor es tanto…es insostenible para mi

_¿Por qué? _ - las limpio, demo ¿para que?...siguen cayendo, dudo mucho que se detengan – _el sufrimiento es tanto…me siento tan sola_

Soledad, esta siempre ha sido mi única compañera…

No deseo estar en este lugar, este sitio solo me causa tristeza ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser igual?

--

Tuve que salir de ese sitio, deseaba…no, necesitaba alejarme de aquel lugar.

Aquí me encuentro una vez más sentada, apoyada contra el árbol…nuestro refugio. Me fue difícil hallar una posición adecuada debido a los golpes recibidos horas antes, pero por fin pude hallar algo de "comodidad" abrazando mis rodillas…"enterrando" mi cabeza en medio.

Llanto…mis lágrimas no cesan ¿Por qué siempre termino de la misma forma? ¿Es que nunca podré cumplir mi meta?

_Esto es lo único…que se hacer_

Demo, no deseo esto…no quiero ser más así. Pero…no puedo contener este sufrimiento, este dolor que a estado conmigo desde hace ya tantos años.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, tan sumida en mi pena…que no me había percatado de la presencia de alguien frente a mi.

Ya sabía quien era y no quería verle…no deseaba que viera lo débil que soy. No pude enfrentar su mirada, no podía ni siquiera levantar la cabeza para verle…simplemente no tenía la "cara" para hacerlo.

"No me gusta que me dejen esperando" – tu tono era frío, parece que estabas molesto, irritado porque no asistí a nuestro entrenamiento.

Aún así no pude levantar la mirada hacía ti, solo pude susurrar un leve "G-Gomen", a penas y podía hablar…la angustia era demasiada, la tristeza era insostenible.

Si estabas cabreado, si te encontrabas molesto por no haber asistido a nuestra "reunión"… ¿Qué haces parado frente a mi sin decir nada? No quiero, no tolero que me veas en es estado una vez más…no de nuevo.

_¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Qué haces sentándote junto a mi?_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre es igual?

Es como aquella vez…Ese atardecer después de haber sido rechazada por Naruto-kun.

_Otra vez me esta brindado su apoyo en silencio_

Con el pasar de los minutos, quizás… ¿una hora? La verdad es que no me preocupa…en estos momentos para mi…el tiempo…es lo menos importante. Aún mantenía la cabeza agacha, demo te observe de reojo. Sigues igual que siempre…tan inexpresivo.

"S-Sasuke-san…-sentí que posabas tus ojos en mi, tenía tantos sentimientos reunidos…tantas emociones "embriagándome" -… ¿C-Crees…que las personas pueden…cambiar?" – mi voz sonaba tan diminuta…tan pequeña, incluso más de lo habitual

Solo veo que vuelves tu vista al cielo, los segundos pasaban, estaba creyendo que no me habías escuchado, o tal vez solo me ignorabas. Eso podría ser… ¿Por qué habrían de importarte mis problemas? En el momento que te iba a decir que lo olvidaras, que había sido una pregunta tonta, en ese instante escucho tu voz.

"… ¿Cambiar? Es… ¿tan importante? – levante la mirada hacia ti, para luego dirigirla en dirección al cielo…y notar como las estrellas le inundaban por doquier -…Yo no lo creo, al menos…no aún"

"E-Entiendo, demo…y-yo lo creí…-el peso de los recuerdos, todos ellos llegan a mi en segundos, nuevamente podía sentirles reunirse. A mis lágrimas inundar lentamente mis blancas orbes-…yo pensé q-que lo había hecho, que aunque sea…- ya no pude contenerlas más, otra vez me encontraba mostrándotelas, nuevamente estaba llorando frente a ti -…había c-cambiado un poco. P-Pero me equivoque…soy una tonta" – con ambas manos tapaba mi rostro, trataba de contener mi pena.

¿Cómo había sido tan sonsa? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ilusa y creer que había logrado cambiar? Soy la mayor de las ingenuas, alguien sin esperanzas…

"No cambiaste, solo mejoraste…eso es todo" – no te dije nada, tenías razón…y mucha. Esa vez, aquella pelea contra mi niisan…solo logre sacar las fuerzas al sentir el apoyo de Naruto-kun. Demo con los años, seguía comportándome de la misma forma. Solo utilizaba a Naruto-kun para darme fuerzas…pero nada ha cambiado en mí.

_Sigo siendo la misma niña llorona y débil, que ante una situación difícil solo puede agachar la cabeza y dejarse pisotear_

El silencio volvía a reinar por unos minutos, trataba de contener mi llanto…de calmarme.

"N-No creo que haya m-mejorado tanto tampoco…-dije suavemente mientras secaba aquellas gotas saladas que habían escapado de mis ojos – no he podido…h-hacer nada ante él" – susurre mientras me volvía a aferrar con fuerza a mis rodillas, a enterrar mi cabeza entre ellas.

No se cual fue tu reaccionar, no se que era lo que opinabas de mi en estos instantes. Aunque seguro tu mente estaban "inundada" de pensares de lo patética que soy. En eso siento que te pones de pie, demo no le di mucha importancia, seguro estabas cabreado de verme en ese estado, que te irías dejándome sola en mi miseria.

"Ponte de pie" – me dijiste, demo no te tome en cuenta…ni siquiera levante la mirada hacia tu persona. No se lo que deseabas, demo…no tenía ánimos.

_Quiero estar sola, pero…no me dejes. _

"¡Que te pongas de pie! – siento que me agarras con fuerza del brazo, que me jalas para que me pare. En eso el dolor de golpes, aquellos volvían a mi…un quejido escapaba de mis labios. Tú me soltaste, tu rostro se notaba algo… ¿sorprendido? – estas herida"

Solo pude bajar nuevamente la mirada.

"No te preguntare quien fue, eso es algo que debes solucionar tu – me esperaba ese comentario de parte suya, y de cierta forma le agradezco; tiene razón…es mi problema. – _No puedo depender más de los demás, Sasuke-san debe referirse a eso…es lo más seguro – _ven conmigo"

¿Qué vaya con el? ¿Pero…a donde?

¿Qué deberé hacer? Yo…quiero estar sola… ¿o no?

¿Porque se toma tantas molestias conmigo?

"E-Etto…- en el momento que iba a decir algo, en el instante que iba a preguntar…Veo que te detienes, que volteas a verme. Me interrumpías – y-yo…"

"¿No me escuchaste? No te lo pedí, te ordené que vinieras conmigo"

Me quede muda y bastante molesta ¿Quién se creía, mi Padre?

Y… ¿Por qué me encontraba obedeciéndole? – un suspiro escapaba de mis labios - …la respuesta…es tan clara.

--

No podía creerlo ¡Me había llevado a su casa! A los territorios Uchiha.

Aún recuerdo mi última vez en este lugar, el como me hizo sentir

_Como una intrusa, que no tenía derecho a saber nada de ti_

Y me encuentro de nuevo en este lugar, pero esta vez no pienso ver nada…no me voy a mover de este sofá en el cual me encuentro sentada, no dejaré que mi curiosidad me controle, solo esperaré que Sasuke-san vuelva de donde sea que fue, no moveré ni un músculo…no lo haré.

_Hasta cerraré mis ojos para evitar tentaciones _

Si, así es……Que silencioso es todo aquí, cuanta quietud, ¡Dios! No puedo dejar de jugar con mis dedos… ¿Por qué tardará tanto? ¿Qué habrá ido a buscar? ¿Y porque me siento tan nerviosa? Ante la ultima pregunta me doy un golpe mental, claro que me pone nerviosa…todo me pone igual. Que tonta.

"¿Qué haces?" – era tu voz, me asuste por la pregunta, me hizo recordar…aquella vez. Solo abrí los ojos, pero no te mire directamente…solo baje la vista a mis manos las cuales estaban sobre mi regazo.

"¡N-Nada!...yo…solo…no estaba h-haciendo…nada"

"Da igual, quítate la chaqueta y tu maya" - ¿Qué me estaba diciendo? ¿Me estaba ordenando que me desnude ante el? ¡¿Y así de tranquilo?!

Los colores subieron con rapidez a mis mejillas, mucho más veloz que otras veces, instintivamente me puse de pie lentamente, retrocedía unos cuantos pasos entre el sofá y una pequeña mesita de centro.

"N-No te preocupes, e-estoy bien…y-yo…" – no pude terminar de hablar por los nervios, me mordía constantemente el labio inferior por estos mismos

Sabía que era para curarme, pude darme cuenta por el botiquín que traía en sus manos, demo…era imposible para mi hacerlo.

"No seas tonta y quítatelo" – tu voz ya sonaba bastante cabreada, demo… ¿Cómo cumplir a su petición sin antes caer desmayada? ¡Kami! Si podía sentir mis pulsaciones, mis manos comenzaban a sudar por los nervios, y tu expresión no era de ninguna ayuda en estos momentos

_Si tan solo quitaras esa sonrisa de tu rostro…_

Podía ver como lentamente te acercabas y yo instintivamente daba otro paso en dirección contraria.

Tenía vergüenza, miedo, ansiedad, nerviosismo, eran un sin numero de emociones juntas; además de las incontables imágenes que se creaban en mi mente.

_¡Por Dios! Me estoy volviendo una pervertida..._ – no podía ser, sacudía mi cabeza intentando sacar de mi todas aquellas "situaciones" creadas por mi mente, demo…era tan difícil.

¿Por qué?...Solo a mi se me ocurre seguir a un hombre hasta su casa… ¡Y además viviendo solo!

¿Y si es un pervertido? ¿Y si en verdad lo que tiene pensado es aprovecharse de mí?

_Bien decía mi niisan cuando dijo que el no poder decir que "no" me traería consecuencias_

No era posible ¿o si? Después de todo yo no conocía mucho de Sasuke-san. Me era tan difícil no imaginarme atada y amordazada, pidiendo clemencia mientras Sasuke-san se iba quitando la ropa con una mirada que solo reflejaba lujuria y demencia.

_Cálmate Hinata, no puedes pensar eso de Sasuke-san, el es un buen chico, un poco complicado quizás, talvez un poco Baka, demo…es la persona de la cual te enamoraste._

Aquel que me dio una tortuguita la noche del festival, el cual se fijo en el labial que te habías puesto esa noche. Excelente, ahora me siento más nerviosa y avergonzada. Soy un caso perdido.

Cuando por fin había logrado salir de mis innumerables pensamientos y extrañas "fantasías", pude notar que desaparecías con rapidez y aparecías a mis espaldas.

Nerviosa me volteo, pero estos mismos nervios provocaron que me enredara con mis propios pies, solo pude cerrar mis ojos asustada.

Por suerte no caí de espalda, que si no los dolores no me los aguanto, demo… ¿Por qué tuve que caer nuevamente sobre el? Ahora tengo demasiada vergüenza para levantar la mirada, para enfrentar sus ojos…quería morirme de la pena. Me sujetaba de su haori…podía sentir su aroma, su palpitar…es tan relajante.

_Como me gustaría permanecer así, demo…_

"Esta es la segunda vez que pasa esto – su voz_… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sensual?_ ¡¿Y por qué tengo que tener estos pensamientos?! - ¿no lo harás a propósito, o si?"

Me levante lo suficiente como para verle a la cara, estaba nerviosa y completamente roja, demo… ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Por qué tiene que mirarme de esa manera tan arrogante?

_Es…como si disfrutara todo esto ¡Es cierto! Verdad que le encanta hacerme enfadar… _– desviaba la mirada bastante molesta, ni que me creyera una de sus fans – N-No te creas tanto B-Baka – con cada palabra que articulaba, los colores tomaban más intensidad; desconozco si era por lo enfadada que estaba o por la situación misma – y-yo…no s-soy…" – pero tu me interrumpías

"¿Cómo las demás? – le mire sorprendida y aún con ese rubor sobre mis pómulos. Tu expresión…se ha tornado seria. Mi corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza, de repente no podía apartar mi vista de tus labios mientras los míos se secaban; tenía pena, demo…tenía la necesidad de mojarlos. – eso lo se, no tienes porque decírmelo"

Silencio, todo estaba en completo sigilo. Nuestras miradas…estaba perdida en tus oscuros ojos.

¿Por qué? No puedo…estando tan cerca, simplemente…no me atrevo, no logro…no tengo el coraje.

Baje la mirada, si tan solo fuese más como Sakura-san, o tal vez como Ino-san, demo no…simplemente tengo que ser yo. La tímida Hinata Hyuuga. Me aparte de ti, aún hincada en el suelo te di la espalda. Pude sentir que te sentabas al tiempo que yo volteaba.

¿Qué impresión habrá estado en ti? ¿Habrás deseado besarme tanto como yo a ti? Si tan solo no fuera tan débil.

"S-Sasuke-san… ¿c-curarías…mis heridas?" – tenía miedo, aún estaba esa vergüenza en mi, demo…intentaría tener un poco de coraje, al menos para esto. Voltee a verte, tu rostro en un comienzo mostró impresión, pude notar un leve rubor en tus mejillas…pero solo unos instantes, después desviaste la mirada.

"Hmph, esto es incomodo – al escucharte no pude evitar sonreír, tenías razón…lo era…y bastante - …si quieres te ayudo - ¿Ayudarme? ¿A sacarme la chaqueta? OK, ahora me encontraba mucho más nerviosa y ruborizada…si es que eso era posible – no seas tonta, no creas que…-ahora eras tu el que lucias más nervioso y sin poder hablar correctamente – hmph, olvídalo"

Negué con mi cabeza lentamente, aún tenía la vergüenza plasmada en mi rostro. Trataba de hablar…de sacar el habla mientras contenía este fuerte palpitar en mi pecho

"E-Esta bien…-bajaba la mirada, no podía enfrentar tus ojos, aquellos me miraban con sorpresa. Seguro nunca hubieras esperado que dijera que si, aún ni yo me lo creo. Tragaba saliva mientras mordía mi labio inferior…trataba de terminar la frase que deseaba decir – a-ayúdame…onegai" – por fin me había atrevido…no podía creerlo.

No escuchaba nada de tu parte, no sentía que te movieras ¡Kami! Y tanto que me había costado decirlo…creo que si sigo así, terminaré desmayada. Di algo ¡lo que sea!...pero di algo…por favor.

"Acércate" - ¿E-Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se aproxima el? No puedo creer que este haciendo esto, puedo escucharlo…puedo notar las pulsaciones de mi corazón…me siento tan…nerviosa. Aún así, comienzo a acercarme lentamente…hasta quedar frente a ti. Esperando que hagas algo.

"Mm.….etto…"- no puedo terminar de hablar, noto como te acercas…comienzas a bajar con lentitud la cremallera de mi chaqueta.

_Calma Hinata, respira, vamos…puedes hacerlo, no te vayas a desmayar. ¡Dios! Pareciera que fuésemos a…_

"¿Por qué tiemblas?" – ¿temblar yo?...yo no estoy temblando ¿o si? OK, tal vez si lo estoy ¿pero como no estarlo? Además, que si no tuvieras esa sonrisa pegada en tu rostro, todo sería más fácil.

_¿Porque tienes que gustarme tanto…?_

"E-Etto…n-no lo estoy…es solo…pareciera…-ahora si me encontraba roja en su totalidad, hasta mis orejas – o-olvídalo" – bajaba la mirada, estaba completamente avergonzada por mis pensamientos

"Pervertida – te mire sorprendida – no sabía que la princesa Hyuuga tuviera ese tipo de imaginación. Eso es nuevo" – terminabas con una sonrisa maliciosa

Me había descubierto, no podía ser…ahora si deseaba que la tierra me tragase. No sabía que responderle…no tenía excusa que decirle…nunca he sido buena para mentir tampoco. Solo me limite a bajar la mirada…a "morirme" de la vergüenza

"Hinata… ¿Me…dejarías besarte?"

_No podía ser ¿había escuchado bien? ¿O era acaso otra de mis tantas fantasías?_

**Fin Chapter 9:-**

* * *

Hi. Buenos Días.

Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, creo que a llegado el turno de odiar a Hiashi ¿no creen? A mi me dio mucha pena esa parte, demo…ya sabemos como la pobre sufre al no poder cumplir con las expectativas de su progenitor.

¿Y que les pareció Sasuke en este capitulo? Mira que pedir que se saque la ropa así de tranquilo, esa parte me dio mucha risa jeje.

La mayoría cree que Sasuke-kun quemo el peluche de Sai, puede que haya pasado eso jeje.

Ahora contestaré sus hermosos reviews:-

**R33v.: **Hi. Me alegra leer eso, me animas a escribir ¿Beso?

¿Crees que Sasuke le pidió ese beso a Hinata? ¿Piensas que la morena se lo dará sin antes caer desmayada si ese fuera el caso? Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Kaori Yami: **Hi. ¿Tú crees que la reflejo bien? (buaa, Amy-chan llora de emoción) No sabes cuanto me has alegrado con eso, es una de las cosas en las que más me esfuerzo. Arigato. Descuida, te avisare jeje…estoy segura que se nos hará realidad el milagrito…siempre lo he creído. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**hinatauchiha20: **Hi. Si, eso quiere decir que Sasuke igual ha tenido influencia en Hinata, esperamos que siga así, es que Sasuke celoso mola demasiado jejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Luna-Yang1994: **Hi. Jejeje si, es muy divertido imaginársela. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Suigetsu-kun: **Hi. Me encantan tus "pequeños" comentarios (enserio, ojala yo pudiera hacerlos tan extensos, demo…soy tan mala con las palabras muchas veces…es que me da vergüenza en muchas de esas ocasiones, me cuesta expresarme.

Para que veas, Sasuke a sido influencia para ella…bueno, aunque sea poca jejeje…y con aquellas "dulces palabras", si este chico tiene tanto "tacto" (risas). Neh, mi igual se lo imaginaba caminando y no podía evitar reírme, además que todos tuvieron que haberlo mirado con cara de "WTF" (risas), por eso también se me hizo una ternura.

Descuida, Sai-san seguirá haciendo de las "suyas" y muchas veces sacara de quicio al Uchiha, ya tengo algo en mente que lo hará reventar de celos (que mala soy kukuku).

¿Con el Amaterasu? Mm.…puede ser que jejeje.

Claro que es emocional, hasta el mismo le dijo a Tobi que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, el chico actúa muchas veces antes de pensar bien, y es por eso que se va de caída en caída, pero bueno…ya llegara la personita que lo "centre" y le enseñe ¿No? (mi espera que si, y que sea Hinata por supuesto jejeje), tienes razón, mi igual cree que si sabe lo que es amar, es solo que teme sufrir nuevamente…es comprensible, creo que me pasaría lo mismo si hubiera pasado por todo lo que él.

PD 1: De nada, mi igual piensa que Naruto se va a quedar con Sakura (se nota mucho que a ella le esta empezando a gustar), si…se la merece. Yo igual creo que el SasuHina es mucho más creíble, pienso que el SasuSaku es la típica pareja shojo (además que Sasuke no sentía lo mismo por Sakura, hasta intento matarla), para que haya SasuSaku…Sasuke quedaría muy OcC, eso es lo que pienso.

PD 2: Que bueno que lo harás, me gusta mucho como escribes, y relatado por Sasuke siempre te queda perfecto (y eso que te cae mal, la ironía de la vida jejeje). No se si me queda perfecto relatado por Sasuke, demo siento que no me queda tan mal y relatado por Hinata...no se, al menos todos me han dicho que se me da muy bien.

PD 3: Hmph, típicos comentarios de personas superficiales, que tienen complejo de Kishimoto, es que me pregunto… ¿Cómo saben que no se hablaron nunca? Ambos pertenecían a los más prestigiosos clanes ¿acaso no es posible que se hayan topado de niños? Y en todo caso, el manga aún no termina y puede que nosotros salgamos beneficiados (el que ríe al último, ríe mejor ¿no es así?), y tengo la fe de que así será…siempre lo he creído y lo seguiré haciendo.

PD 4: ¿Ankoku? Gomen, es que no he tenido inspiración para ese fic, demo apenas logré escribir el último capitulo, lo subiré de corrido, te lo prometo.

PD 5: ¿Taka? En un comienzo lo pensé, creedme…pero ahora, no se…mis ideas para el fic han ido cambiando y puede que no tenga tantos capítulos como creía en un comienzo (aunque conociéndome, puede que eso también varíe jejeje). Habrá que esperar.

Vaya, me quedo larga la respuesta, me he asombrado jejeje. Cuídate, besos.

**Miyuky-san:** Hi. Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, es que en verdad mi es la que más se molesta cuando me pasa eso, detesto dejar las cosas inconclusas, demo…siempre me pasa lo mismo. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**zuleDBZ: **Hi. Sí, así es, y aunque uno muchas veces trata de evitarlo u ocultarlo…es así aunque no guste (y eso es lo que siempre le discuto a mi Madre, es que ella no entiende de esas cosas, pero bueno…). ¿También te causo risa lo de la tortuga? A mi igual jejeje, demo…se me hizo una ternura. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Maru-sempai: **Hi. Espero logres controlar a esa duplita jejeje. ¿Te ha gustado esa parte del peluche? A que fue una ternura ¿no lo piensas? ¡Muy cierto! Los festivales son perfectos para esas cosas, para que fluya el amor (ah, que cursi a sonado jajaja). Mm. Quizás lo tiro, o tal vez lo arrojo a un pozo…puede que más adelante se sepa kukuku

¿Akatsuki girl2? No la recuerdo, puede que la haya leído ¿ella lee mis fics? En todo caso, mándale saludos. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Fraise Kers**: Hi. Descuida, lo importante es que me leíste y me has dejado un comentario (me gustan leerlo, me animan en verdad) Jejeje, la mayoría pensó que lo quemo, puede que sea así jejeje. Me alegra que guste esta manera de escribir, debo decir que cuesta bastante, demo…no es imposible. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**sairiko:** Hi. Cierto, me tenías abandonada…malvada. ¿También te gusto la parte del peluche? A mi igual se me hizo adorable, más al imaginarme a Sasuke caminando con el por todo el festival…seguro estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza jejeje. ¿De donde saco mi inspiración? Pues de la música, de melodías suaves…esas que te comprimen el corazón. Ahora estoy con unas del anime Bokura ga ita, me hacen llorar en verdad. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**betsy-chan:** Hi. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki:** Hi. Jejeje es que Sasuke muchas veces se merece ser llamado así jajaja, a mi me encanta la manera de enojarse de Hinata, se me hace toda una ternura ¿a ti no? Me dan ganas de apretarla. Me alegra que te guste como va la relación, arigato. Por lo que vi has pasado ese bloqueo ¡me alegra! Muchas veces pasa, otras veces tarda más en volver, demo…hay que ser paciente. ¡Animo!. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Fany D. Flowright: **Hi. Si, me pude dar cuenta jejeje, y me alegra que tengas una mente tan abierta (es que muchos no la poseen y…a veces pueden ser bastantes molestos. Pero me alegra que tú no seas como ellos). Mi igual quiere que Sasuke me regale un peluche, que no sea malito y nos de uno ¿no crees? ¿Por qué dice que se parece a una tortuga? Mi cree que por lo vergonzosa que es jejeje, bueno…además que eso se me ocurrió de unas teorías SasuHina, es que la Hyuuga representa la tortuga negra…solo por eso jejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**dagorfly: **Hi. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews, espero no defraudarles, no se olviden de dejar otro comentario, ya que me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo, a seguir mejorando con cada capitulo escrito.

Besos

**DarkAmy-chan **


	10. Chapter 10

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"El Amor es estar en el momento preciso"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Este aroma, esta fragancia yo la he sentido muchas veces… ¿En donde me encuentro?  
Aún no abro mis ojos, parece que estoy sobre algo… ¿Un futon? ¿Una cama tal vez? ¿Mi cama?...no, este olor…

Abro mis ojos de golpe al recordar a quien pertenece.

"S-Sasuke-san" – me siento con cuidado mientras llevo mis manos a la altura de mi pecho, cierro mis ojos tratando de recordar…como llegue a estar aquí.

_¿Acaso…me desmaye? Lo último que recuerdo…_

Estaba avergonzada, Sasuke-kun pudo darse cuenta de mis pensamientos, en verdad deseaba que me tragase la tierra; o tal vez que se abriera un agujero negro y lanzarme al vacío por haber sido descubierta pensando ese tipo de cosas.

_Y luego…_

_"Hinata… ¿Me…dejarías besarte?"_

Después de eso…todo es negro, no logro recordar nada más. Era seguro…me había desmayado.

_Demo… ¿Eso…en verdad paso? O solo… ¿fue mi imaginación?_ - un suspiro escapa de mis labios - Seguro es lo segundo, Sasuke-san jamás me pediría eso…

Que avergonzada me siento, no puedo creer que me este pasando esto…que me este sintiendo de esta manera…solo por el.

Puedo notar como mi corazón comienza a palpitar cada vez con más intensidad, de la misma manera como latía en ese momento… ¿podría acaso no haber sido una fantasía? Y yo…no pude hacer otra más que desmayarme.

_No tengo remedio._

Abro mis ojos, podía sentir el calor situado en mis mejillas. Sonreía con timidez.

"¿Ya despertaste?" – algo asombrada y aún con la vergüenza plasmada en mis pómulos noto que estas en el marco de la puerta, te encuentras de brazos cruzados mientras tus ojos se mantienen cerrados.

¿Por qué siempre luces tan tranquilo mientras yo muero de la vergüenza y nervios?

_Que opuestos somos…_ - mordía mi labio inferior, trataba de sacar el habla…de controlar este nerviosismo por los hechos antes ocurridos – "Mm.…etto…g-gomen por c-causarte tantas m-molestias" – Bajaba mi vista a mis manos, estas estaban sobre mis muslos. Me encontraba arrodillada en la cama.

"Deberías ir a un medico, no creo que sea normal desmayarse por nada siempre - ¿desmayarme por nada? Levanto levemente mis ojos hacia ti, sigues igual de ilegible, aquello me hace sentir tan tonta – _Entonces si fue una fantasía, o tal vez…_ - solo pude bajar nuevamente mi vista a mis manos, las apretaba con fuerza, me sentía tan boba… ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser siempre igual para mi? – por cierto, espero que cuides mis ropas"

¿Eh? ¿A que se refería con eso?

Te mire sin comprender, puedo notar como en tu rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa "maliciosa". Algo "asustada" comienzo a dirigir mis ojos a las prendas que tengo puestas.

_N-No puede ser…_ - podía sentir el calor inundar cada parte de mi rostro, imposible. Quiero morirme de una vez… ¡Me había desnudado! – _S-Sasuke-san…me…me vio desnuda_

Me sentía mareada nuevamente, estaba completamente ida. Perdida en mis pensamientos…en mi vergüenza.

"No te vayas a desmayar nuevamente quieres" – en mi estado de "semi inconciencia" notaba como te acercabas a mi. A escasos pasos te detenías.

Podía sentir mis ojos humedecerse, me había desnudado…  
Era cierto que yo le había pedido que me ayudara, pero…

_Nunca espere…quedar completamente desnuda ante el_

"No te he hecho nada si eso es lo que piensas" – decías mientras te sentabas en la orilla de la cama, de espaldas a mi.

"……L-Lo se, es solo que…siento m-mucha vergüenza" – mi voz, esta sonaba tan diminuta, tenía pena…no me atrevía a verte a la cara…ni siquiera a levantar la mirada.

"…solo limpie tus heridas, estabas muy golpeada – tu tono… ¿acaso suenas preocupado? – ¿fue alguien de tu Clan, cierto?"

De solo oírte, de solo escucharte…A mi mente venían las escenas de esta tarde, los golpes y palabras de mi padre, de la soledad que me invadió en esos instantes.

No se como, no se cuando, pero…  
Me encontraba apoyando mi frente en tu espalda, podía sentir la tención de tu cuerpo en un comienzo, podía notar…mis lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, sentía como humedecían tu haori.

"G-Gomen Sasuke-kun…me siento t-tan sola – eran insostenibles, estaba tan…acongojada – ayúdame…onegai"

Quiero, deseo ser más fuerte, deseo tener el suficiente coraje para enfrentar a mi Padre; quiero ser capaz de forjar mi propio destino…no depender más de los demás.

"¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te hizo esas heridas?" - ¿Por qué…? ¿Porque deseas saberlo? – si quieres mi ayuda, necesito saber contra quien te enfrentas" – tu voz sonaba muy seria, más de lo normal.

Silencio, mis lágrimas se habían detenido, más seguían impresas en mi rostro…en mis blancas orbes.

"…... ¿C-Contra quien…me enfrento?...-cierro mis ojos, a mi mente solo una sombra comienza a aclararse, la persona a quien deseo superar comienza a mostrarse cada vez más - …e-esa persona…soy yo" – así era, mi único oponente soy yo misma. Mi deseo por ser mejor.

"¿Tu misma?... -permaneciste en silencio unos segundos, seguro tratabas de comprender mis palabras…el significado de estas mismas – Hmph, ya tienes una nueva meta" - ¿nueva…? Acaso… ¿se refiere a mi sueño? ¿Esa es mi otra meta?

"A-Arigato Sasuke-san" – te dije ya más tranquila, limpiaba las marcas de las lágrimas, secaba la tristeza de mis ojos. En eso escucho tu voz

"¿Ya no es Sasuke-kun?" – los colores volvían a posesionarse de mi, era cierto…te había dicho así. Acaso… ¿querías…que te llamara de esa manera?

Estaba nerviosa, no podía "enfrentarte". Tuve que voltearme para poder tratar de sacar el habla. Mas al notar que volteabas a verme.

Con mi mano trataba de controlar mi respiración, de calmar mis pulsaciones.

"…E-Etto…- Asentí levemente mientras comenzaba a jugar con mis dedos -… ¿P-Puedo…yo…decirte a-así?" – estaba completamente roja, se que es así.

"¿Ya lo has hecho no?" – voltee el rostro para verte, solo para notar aquella sonrisa que es solo tuya. Me había quedado perdida en ella.

_¿Entonces si podía? ¿Me estabas dando la confianza para llamarte así?_

Me sentía feliz, como nunca antes.

Estaba aproximándome a ti poco a poco, tal vez…pronto podré conocer más de ti. Y así…poder apoyarte de alguna manera, tal y como lo has hecho tu en todas esas ocasiones, igual como en estos momentos…

Asentí a lo que mi timidez me permitía, no podía borrar de mí esta sonrisa, este gesto lleno de felicidad…plagado de las más hermosas emociones

"Hinata – levante la vista hacia ti, esperaba que me dijeras lo que deseabas expresar - ¿Por qué te desmayaste?"

No podías preguntarme eso, no se que responderle…nuevamente me encontraba nerviosa… ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué me había desmayado porque…creí escucharle pedirme un beso?

No podía, simplemente no creo poder…no sin antes volver a caer "dormida".

Tampoco me atrevo a preguntarle si eso ocurrió o solo fue un sueño. Estoy tan avergonzada

_No se que decirle, no se que responderle…_ - cerré mis ojos, tenía pena por lo que estaba a punto de decir, demo…quería saber – S-Sasuke-kun…-otra vez me encontraba jugando con mis dedos, bueno…estaba nerviosa después de todo - ¿T-Tú…has besado a…alguien? – abrí lentamente mis ojos al terminar de formular mi pregunta, los dirigí con timidez hacía tu persona. Podía notar el asombro por mi consulta, desviabas tu rostro que se encontraba levemente sonrojado.

"Hmph ¿A que viene eso?" – estabas claramente avergonzado ¿Acaso ya habías besado a alguien? En eso un recuerdo vino a mi mente…Eras tu y Naruto-kun…

_Tu primer beso… ¿había sido con Naruto-kun?_

No podía evitar reírme suavemente, lucias cada vez más mosqueado, aquello solo me causaba más gracia. Hasta que note aquella sonrisa maliciosa dibujarse en tu rostro……un escalofrió pasaba por mi columna ¿Por qué me veías de ese modo?

En eso con una enorme rapidez siento que caigo de espaldas, puedo sentir un peso sobre mi cuerpo…eras tu que te encontrabas sobre mi. Quien me veía con esos ojos oscuros…que tenía esa sonrisa llena de arrogancia pintada en su rostro.

Mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, mi rostro estaba completamente ruborizado…podía sentir nuestras respiraciones mezclarse.

"S-Sasuke-kun… ¿Q-Que…?" – pero no puedo terminar de hablar, no podía ser…se estaba acercando lentamente a mi rostro. Mi palpitar…Dios ¿Acaso es otra fantasía? En eso siento en rose de sus labios sobre los míos ¿Me estabas besando?

_No puedo creerlo, este es mi primer beso._ – pensaba mientras cerraba mis ojos, estaba nerviosa, podía sentir en mi estomago como miles de mariposas revoloteaban de un lado para el otro ¿Así se siente un beso?

¿Cuánto duro? No lo se, demo noto como comienzas a distanciarte lentamente. Abro los ojos quedamente, podía sentir el calor impreso en mis mejillas. Más al verte…mostrabas esa sonrisa, aquella que tanto me fascina.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no te estas riendo?"

_Baka…_

No puedo dormir, no he conseguido cerrar un ojo. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza aquel…- ¡Dios! Si me he puesto roja de solo recordarlo -…aquella cercanía, sus labios sobre los míos, el palpitar de mi corazón junto con el revoloteo en mi estomago. No puedo creer que eso haya pasado.

Otra vez me encuentro sonriendo con notoria vergüenza mientras me abrazo a tu almohada, mientras me dejo llevar por tu aroma…el cual esta impregnado en toda tu cama. No puedo creer que este durmiendo aquí…me siento tan nerviosa.

_¿Me pregunto si estarás igual que yo?_

_"¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no te estas riendo?"_

¿Por qué lo habrás hecho? ¿Acaso solo te burlabas de mi como siempre? Si ese fuese el caso…esto…no significa nada. De solo pensarlo…de solo imaginármelo… - _Me duele… ¿Te atreverías a jugar con algo como eso?_ - Si tan solo te conociera mejor…

_"Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, yo dormiré en el sofá"_ - cierro mis ojos mientras recuerdo lo ultimo que me dijiste antes de salir de la habitación. Mi corazón me lo dice…se que no podrías hacerme ese daño, quiero creer esto…deseo hacer caso a lo que dice mi corazón.

_A mis sentimientos por ti_

Es imposible conseguir algo de sueño, simplemente no puedo hacerlo…aún noto estos nervios recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, hasta respirar me cuesta.  
Me siento en la orilla de la cama, vacilando entre ir a verte o no…todo se siente tan tranquilo…tan silencioso. Aprieto mis manos sobre mis muslos…me pongo de pie.

_S-Solo iré a ver si duermes_

Con sumo cuidado y sin hacer ruido comencé mi "travesía" hacía el living…rumbo donde te encontrabas tu.  
No se escuchaba nada, todo estaba en penumbras…solo podía sentir mi palpitar cada vez más acelerado ¿Cómo no? Si estaba aventurándome en la oscuridad de la noche, buscándote como si fuera una fan enamorada que desea estar siempre junto a la persona que le quita el sueño.

_Una fan…_

_"¿Cómo las demás? eso lo se, no tienes porque decírmelo"_

¿Me ve diferente que a las demás chicas? Una de mis manos va a parar sobre mis labios mientras cierro mis ojos – Aún puedo sentir su beso, lo calido de este.

"¿Qué haces levantada?" – di un pequeño salto, me habías sorprendido por la espalda… ¿Hace cuanto estarás ahí? Que vergüenza ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que pensaba? No podía evitar ruborizarme mientras volteaba para quedar frente a ti. Solo pude bajar la mirada.

"G-Gomen…e-es que…no podía dormir y…- podía sentir tus ojos puestos en mi, no podía evitar recordar el beso que me habías dado horas atrás, mojaba mis labios inconcientemente…estaba sumamente apenada y nerviosa. Si seguía así se daría cuenta de lo que me pasa. -…etto…Mm.… ¿T-Tu tampoco…p-puedes dormir?"

En eso noto que volteas, que comienzas a caminar rumbo a uno de los ventanales. Por un segundo mi corazón se comprimía al notar aquella mirada…tus ojos llenos de esa soledad. Quería acercarme, preguntarte que era lo que pasaba, demo…tenía miedo.

_No quiero volver a mostrarme como una intrusa. No deseo que tus ojos me vean con ese rencor nuevamente._

Deseaba hablar, abría mi boca, pero…nada salía de ella.

"Una pesadilla – te escuchaba decir mientras mantenías tu vista en el oscuro cielo estrellado. No pude decir nada…tenía miedo de preguntar. Demo me acerque lentamente hasta quedar junto a ti. Tal vez pueda apoyarte en silencio. - _Así como tu lo has hecho tantas veces_ - siempre es igual"– posaste tus ojos en mi, aquella mirada...me estremecía, me angustiaba.

Solo te sonreí con sinceridad, me arme de valor para tomarte la mano…para que te dieras cuenta…y sintieras mi apoyo. Puedo notar la sorpresa en tu rostro, es muy leve pero…pude verla.

Apretaste mi mano suavemente. Descuida, no tienes por que decir nada. Estoy aquí para ti…siempre lo estaré.

Ambos dirigimos la vista al cielo…se podía sentir la paz en el ambiente

_Es…tan relajante, tan diferente de las otras veces._

Siento que puedo comprenderte, que me estas dando la oportunidad de llegar a conocerte más. Y tal vez… ¿curar tus heridas? Esas…que han dejado estragos en tu corazón, aquellas que impiden abrirte a los demás.

Seguimos tomados de la mano en silencio, y no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos, todas aquellas ocasiones que me apoyaste cuando la tristeza y soledad me invadía. Cierro mis ojos para dibujarlas en mi mente, cada una de ellas…se han vuelto lo más importante para mí. Lo que me ha impulsado a salir adelante ante la adversidad.

_¿Quién dijo que las palabras eran necesarias para que el amor nazca entre dos personas?_

Muchas veces esas palabras sobran, más si son dos personas que gustan de la tranquilidad…del silencio. Mucho más si ambos…conocemos lo que es la soledad.

Que sueño tengo, me siento algo cansada, demo extrañamente… ¿muy cómoda?  
Aunque no siento como si estuviera sobre una cama…Ya tengo miedo de abrir mis ojos…

_¿Qué sucedió anoche?_ - A mi mente venía una imagen, mi rostro…podía sentir el calor sobre mis mejillas – _el beso…_ - trato de controlarme, de recordar lo ocurrido después - _¿y luego?...era cierto, ni Sasuke-kun ni yo podíamos dormir y… ¿cuando me quede dormida…?_

Asustada comienzo a abrir mis ojos, se que es más por verificar porque…podía sentir sus brazos rodeándome, así que era obvio donde me encontraba. No podía sentirme más avergonzada. Estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Sasuke-kun mientras el estaba sentado reclinado sobre una de las paredes de su sala… ¿Me gustaría recordar como llegamos a estar de esta manera?  
Con cuidado me levanto lo suficiente para verte dormir, luces tan pacifico…

_Me recuerda a esa vez, en esa misión…antes de…_

Sacudí suavemente mi cabeza, no…no deseo recordar cosas tristes; menos ahora…que todo va tan bien a tu lado. Me acomodo nuevamente entre tus brazos, siento como me atraes más hacia ti…a tu cuerpo. Solo puedo sonreír con ternura mientras mis mejillas siguen con ese rosado pálido en ellas.

Quería permanecer un rato más entre tus brazos, no deseaba irme aún…me sentía tan protegida.

No me costo nada volver a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

¿Cuánto más habré dormido? Comienzo a moverme suavemente…a desperezarme, era difícil en verdad…estaba muy cómoda

"Hinata ¿Estas despierta? – la voz de Sasuke-kun provoco que abriera mis ojos de golpe, que mis mejillas se cubrieran de un rojo intenso debido a la vergüenza. Me aparte del calor de su cuerpo, le daba la espalda para que no viera lo que estaba reflejando mi rostro. – Hmph, tal parece que si"

"G-Gomen…y-yo…es que…- tapaba mi cara con ambas manos, quería morirme de lo apenada que me encontraba - …que vergüenza" – dije muy bajito lo ultimo, casi en un susurro para mi misma

"¿Vergüenza? – te mire sonrojada, en tu rostro comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa llena de engreimiento – pues lucias bastante cómoda, hasta mi nombre decías ¿Qué estabas soñando?"

¡¿Dónde hay un hoyo cuando se le necesita?! Quiero enterrarme viva, no se como salir de esto…siento que podría caer desmayada en cualquier instante.

En eso siento que te pones de pie, me das la espalda.

"Con lo pervertida que eres, creo que puedo darme una idea de tu sueño"

Ahora si que me encontraba roja hasta el tope y levemente mosqueada ¿Qué se creía? ¿A quien le estaba diciendo pervertida?

Me pongo de pie, trataba de juntar fuerzas para devolverte el "insulto" y no morir de la vergüenza en el intento

"¿M- Me dices pervertida a mi? – en eso veo que volteas a verme, esperabas que terminara lo que deseaba decirte seguro, y en verdad me estaba tardando en encontrar que decirte. Tu sonrisa me sacaba de mis casillas – pues t-tú lo eres más, porque…a-anoche me besaste s-sin permiso ¡Baka!" – termine completamente apenada.

En eso siento que acortas la distancia entre nosotros, inconcientemente daba un paso hacia atrás. Estaba sumamente nerviosa ¿Qué querías hacer?  
Bajaba la mirada aún con el rosa en mis mejillas, en eso siento una de tus manos en mi mentón, hiciste que te mirara a los ojos….que me perdiera en tus oscuras orbes.

_Otra vez siento estas mariposas._

"Como si no lo hubieras querido, no creas que no me di cuenta – con cada palabra que decías…con cada silaba escuchada notaba como comenzabas a acercarte lentamente; hasta quedar a escasos centímetros…nuevamente nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. No podía despegar mis ojos de tus labios…tragaba saliva de los puros nervios. – tal y como ahora ¿no?" – terminabas con una sonrisa maliciosa

_No podía negarlo, tenía razón…y mucha. Me encontraba completamente a su merced ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan expresiva?_

En eso noto que te separas de mi, que volteas y comienzas a alejarte dejándome con este insostenible palpitar, podía sentir como mis piernas me fallaban.

_Creí que…_ - sentía como la rabia se apoderaba de mi –_...solo estaba jugando conmigo. Es un Baka después todo, un Dobe presumido y……me gusta._ – terminaba suspirando completamente "derrotada".

Tu voz vuelve a sacarme de mis pensamientos, se escucha tan inexpresiva como antes, volvías a tu tono habitual.

"¿No vas a irte a tu casa? – ¡era cierto! Debía irme lo más pronto posible si quería evitar problemas, y tampoco dárselos a Sasuke-kun – hay un baño al fondo a la derecha" – dicho eso desapareciste por una de las puertas.

Que bonito día, no puedo quitar esta sonrisa de mi rostro, esta alegría que has provocado en mi, aquella que a apartado todas las penas causadas por mi Padre

_Te debo tanto_ - pensaba mientras dirigía mi vista al cielo, podía percibir una suave brisa "golpear" mi rostro…mecía mis cabellos al compás. Cerré mis ojos, aspiraba el rico aroma de la mañana – _Debo apurarme, no quiero que vean que no dormí en mi alcoba._

Corriendo lo más rápido que pude llegue a los dominios de mi Clan, entre lo más sigilosa posible. Tal parece que aún es muy temprano, podía respirar más tranquila.

Sin más demora me fui directo a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta para ingresar a esta y cerrar tras de mi

"¿Dónde paso la noche Hinata-Sama?" – asustada volteo hacía donde venia esa voz, ahora si me encontraba en problemas. No sabía que responder.

**Fin Chapter 10:-  
**

Hi. Buenos Días.

Y como tenía puesto en mi profile, hoy me tocaba actualizar ¡Y aquí estoy! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Bueno, la cosa estuvo medio pareja, algunos creen que fue una fantasía de Hinata, mientras otros piensan que si ocurrió…pero que ella donde se desmayo…

¿Qué habrá ocurrido en verdad? Eso solo se sabrá cuando toque el turno de ver todo desde el punto de vista del Uchiha. Así es…en un futuro (no muy lejano), habrá un capitulo titulado como "Especial", donde se sabrán todos los pensamientos de Sasuke desde el momento que la vio llorando esa noche.

Tengo un aviso también (demo no aseguro nada), puede que este fic se haga doujinshi. Cualquier cosa se los haré saber…ténganlo por seguro.

**Ahora responderé sus hermosos reviews:-**

**Miyuky-san: **Hi ¿E-Enserio te lo hice recordar? No sabes que alegría me das. ¿Enamorando de mi fic? ¡Eso es mejor todavía! Jejeje. Muchas gracias por felicitarme…en verdad que lo anhelaba mucho. Es que para mi…no se como describirlo, demo…estoy completamente enamorada de la pareja.

¿Me preguntabas de que si alguna vez terminaría un fic mío? ¡Tengo uno terminado! (uno es mejor que ninguno ¿no? Jejeje), se llama "Your Heart" no se si lo has leído. Etto…me encantaría que te nos unieras al Fc SasuHina. En mi profile encontraras la URL para ingresar. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Fany D. Flowright: **Hi. ¿Tanto tiempo lo esperaste? Jejeje…Era mejor un beso robado ¿no crees? Mi piensa que Sasuke sería de esos chicos…no preguntaría ¡lo haría sin consultarle! Kukuku…seh, sabe mejor. Si, era Neji ¿Si este esta enamorado de ella? Pero si te lo digo…se perdería la emoción ¿no lo crees? Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**chararan:** Hi. ¡¿Diez años?! ¿Tanto tiempo llevo escribiendo? No tenía idea jejeje ¿estas en la página de narutouchiha? Mira, que bueno leer alguien aquí de esa pág. A mi…"lo estoy pensando" es una de las personas que a mi me metió al SasuHina igual. Me alegra ser yo una de las responsables de que a ti te guste también. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Lizirien: **Hi. Bienvenido(a) a mi fic. Me alegra leer eso, es que tampoco me gustan mucho esos fics que se van en mucho detalle (yo igual me salto a veces, cuando me aburre entre tanta explicación jejeje) ¿encuentras que esta un pelito OcC? Dime donde por favor, para arreglarlo (es que…en lo personal creo que ambos se comportarían como lo presento, pero si crees que no…me gustaría tu sincera opinión) ¿entonces crees que si se lo pidió? Jejeje…eso se podrá saber unos capítulos más adelante. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Lia Du Black: **Hi. ¿Crees que haría algo? ¿Qué se pararía en contra de Hiashi? Mm.….puede ser, uno nunca sabe. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Suigetsu-kun: **Hi. Es que en verdad me alegro mucho llegar a los cien comentarios (además que tenía ya listo el capitulo). Lo que pasa es que me gusta llevar dos capítulos adelantados y justo había terminado de escribir el número doce jejeje.

Es que Sasuke-baka-kun es así de presumido, y no puedo negar…me encanta ponerlo en ese plan jejeje.

Yo igual me lo imaginaba y no podía evitar reírme (más adelante se lo vuelve a decir jejeje)

"Frases célebres de Sasuke no Baka" ¡entonces queda así! Jajaja. Aunque creo que en este capitulo no hubo jejeje.

Es fácil de descifrar que dudaría ¿no crees? Después de todo…pienso que Hinata es muy indecisa, y si a eso le agregamos su inseguridad…

Me alegra que a la pareja que defiendas a muerte…sea al SasuHina, no sabes cuan feliz me haces. Te desilusionan con tantos malos fics ¿eh? ¿Te refieres por los OcC?

¿Tu hermana es mega fan del? Debe ser tu calvario jajaja. Por ende no debes estar muy feliz porque esta por aparecer en el anime jejeje.

Gracias. Mi tampoco es muy expresiva…pero creo que logro revertir eso en mis historias. Aunque a veces me cuesta mucho jejeje.

Así que así va la encuesta, mi voto por "Sé que odias a Sasuke...pero, ¿ponerlo con ella?" y tal parece que muchos pensaron igual que yo. Es que una cosa es odiar al moreno… ¿pero desearle tal mal? Pobre…ni a mi peor enemigo le deseo eso.

¿Se nota que la odio? Jajaja

Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Kaori Yami: **Hi. Me alegra que te emocionara así. Hasta el momento no le ha ocurrido nada, esperamos que la cosa siga igual…aunque uno nunca sabe jejeje. Si se esfuerza y hace caso a su sensei en todo ¡seguro ella lo logra! Esperamos que sea así ¿no? Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**narutokonoha**: Hi. No te preocupes, como dije antes…habrá un capitulo narrado por Sasuke-kun, donde se sabrá como se ha sentido durante todo este tiempo. Me alegra que te guste como la relato…me emociona mucho. Espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Fraise Kers: **Hi. ¿Qué si he visto ese anime? ¡Si, me encantó! Es uno de mis favoritos, en especial…Yuki jejeje.

¿Se te hace parecida a ella? Es que igual saque algo de su personalidad, mi cree que igual son algo parecidas.

¡Si! Los mejores besos…son los que son "tomados" sin permiso…pienso que Sasuke-kun se lo daría sin preguntar ¡A lo más impulsivo! Jajaja.

Jejeje. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, en verdad me alegro muchísimo llegar a los cien comentarios. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**mariniti the white dragon:** Hi. Creedme que muchas veces yo también me acriminaría contra él…pero con mucho cariño jajaja. Creo que el personaje que la esperaba (o sea Neji) ya sabía donde había pasado la noche…después de todo…Hinata es como un libro abierto jajaja. Si…en verdad pareciera que jugara con ella, aunque en este capitulo… ¿puede que se haya mostrado de otra forma? ¿Qué opinas tú? No sería nada de "malito" que Sai se le tratara de adelantar jajaja…ahí veremos que pasara. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Luna-Yang1994: **Hi. En este capitulo pudiste enterarte que le dijo Neji a Hinata. Y como has podido darte cuenta…tendrá un ojo sobre ella y Sasuke (literalmente jajaja). Mi igual sería pervertida con un chico como Sasuke jejeje (aunque nunca arrastrada ¡eso nunca!). Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**nAttHy-ChAn:** Hi. Es que Sasuke es como Kakashi para mi (un pervertido en cubierto jajaja) Mi también lo ama, sea pervertido, sea malvado, sea un insensible ¡imposible no quererlo! Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**zuleDBZ: **Hi. Es que Hinata sin desmayarse… ¡no es Hinata! Jajaja. Neh, pobre…había aguantado mucho despierta ¡supero su record! Jajaja. Que bueno que te ha gustado.

Mi lo piensa igual que tu, creo que el lo haría sin pedir permiso…aunque en mi fic…quien sabe kukuku.

Entiendo, creo que todas las madres son así…al menos la mía es muy similar. Antes era de las personas que se entristecía mucho al no poder cumplir sus expectativas, demo ahora me da lo mismo (bueno, creo que ahora muchas cosas me dan exactamente igual jejeje). Y no te equivocas, nadie es perfecto y quien lo crea así…esta muy equivocado. Te puedo asegurar…las personas que dicen eso…son las que más defectos tienen, pero tratan de cubrirlas recalcando la de los demás y eso…no esta bien. Demo…así somos los seres humanos.

Ella debe quererte mucho y se preocupa por ti, solo que…debe costarle expresarlo, solo hay que tener paciencia (creedlo, puedo comprender a tu madre…yo tampoco soy muy expresiva. Me cuesta mucho darme con las personas). No hay que desanimarse. Cuídate mucho. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**SaBaKu No RaChEl:** Hi. Pero que buena entrada has hecho... ¡Si! ¡Que viva el SasuHina! Jejeje. Me alegra no haberme equivocado (es que suelo ser muy despistada jejeje) ¿Tu crees que está para una editorial? Neh, no creo que sea para tanto, demo…muchas gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Maru-sempai: **Hi. ¿Crees que Sasuke le había pedido el beso antes de caer desmayada? Quien sabe…puede ser. Es imposible para mi contener esta "maldad" dentro de mi…sale sin que yo me de cuenta (jajaja). Tienes razón ¿A quien no? Aunque te juro que yo hubiera estado igual o más roja que Hinata-chan por la vergüenza. Jajaja ¿Naruto-kun los pillo en "algo"? es que… ¿no sabe tocar la puerta?

Si, te entiendo…es exactamente como quiero que se refleje cada capitulo. Sencillo pero especial…muy tierno y sensible (todo un shojo). ¡Yeah! Ya era hora del beso ¿no crees? Y en este la beso por segunda vez (amy-chan se emociona) son tan…lindos.

Si, que suerte la de Hinata ¿no crees? Despertar en brazos de Sasuke-kun… ¡que envidia! Ya quisiera uno despertar así.

¿Quieres que trate a Sakura de fea? Jejeje no sería mala idea, podría hacer que la compare con Hinata kukuku.

Claro que puedes agregarme ¡eso si! Te aviso enseguida que no me meto mucho, porque estoy poco tiempo en el computador y cuando lo estoy…trato de escribir jejeje. Te doy mi mail…gaarasasuke hot…

¡Eso no se pregunta! Dejadme todos los comentarios que desees.

¿Fic? ¿Esa historia es un SasuHina? Si es así, con gusto me la leo. ¿Unos one-shots con esas canciones? ¡Claro! No hay problema, Irán como peticiones en mi fic "Mil maneras de ver el Amor", mándame por PM la letra de las canciones y eso es todo. Trataré de cumplirlas lo más pronto que pueda. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**AngelCaido: **Hi. Pensé que uno se tardaría más en leerlo completo ¿estuviste de corrido? Que bueno que te ha gustado…que felicidad. Wow! Me has hecho ruborizar…muchas gracias en verdad…me has emocionado. ¿No lo ves OcC? ¡Kya! Que bueno, eso es lo que más me preocupa. Arigato. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki: **Hi. Me alegra que así sea, si…le diste en el blanco ¡nada mejor que un beso robado! Jejeje…aunque uno nunca sabe, puede que lo otro no haya sido una fantasía de Hinata. Creo que yo igual me identifico con eso, muchas veces pasa igual esto, pasas sola mucho tiempo, ningún chico aparece, pero cuando te pones a andar con uno ¡aparecen todos! (y todos interesados en ti), siempre me pasa eso…y la carne es débil…por eso me di cuenta que no sirvo para una sola relación jejeje…es que siempre termino dañando a mi pareja…y no me gusta. Paso a paso veremos como Sasuke influye en Hinata…como la hace superarse (Y Neji los tendrá en la mira jajaja). Te entiendo, demo a ti te consumen tus materias, en cambio a mi…se me va la inspiración solita, y a veces no vuelve en meses. No importa cuanto tardes, lo importante es que no lo abandones…que tienes la idea de seguirla ¡eso es lo que importa! Mi estará esperando el tiempo necesario. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews, espero no defraudarles, no se olviden de dejar otro comentario, ya que me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo, a seguir mejorando con cada capitulo escrito.

Besos

**DarkAmy-chan **


	11. Chapter 11

Este aroma, esta fragancia yo la he sentido muchas veces… ¿En donde me encuentro

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"El Amor es estar en el momento preciso"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

No podía ser…estaba perdida. Nada salía de mis labios... ¿Que decir si nunca he sido buena para mentir?

"Hinata-sama… - lucias bastante irritado, pareciera que sospecharas de donde venía. Después de todo mi niisan siempre a sido como un detector de mentiras ambulante - Estaba con…ese Uchiha ¿No es así?"

Solo pude bajar la mirada, mis ojos…estos reflejaban mi angustia, la inseguridad y miedo por no saber que decir. Solo pude abrazarme a mi misma…temiendo lo peor.

"Ese tipo es un desgraciado – trate de rebatir tus palabras, pero…solo me ignorabas, continuabas con el sermón mientras tu mirada se tornaba cada vez más molesta – le dije que no intentara nada, que le despedazaría si se atrevía a hacerle algo. Pero el muy maldito se atreve a desafiarme"

¿Eh? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo le dijo eso a Sasuke-kun?

En eso a mi mente viene el recuerdo de esa vez, esa mañana antes de irme a entrenar junto a Sasuke-kun. El día del Festival… ¿Acaso fue en ese instante que le dijo esas palabras? Demo… ¿Por qué Uchiha-kun se sonrió con arrogancia? ¿Es posible que solo haya sido para provocarle?

_¿Es por eso que te molestaste más esa vez Niisan?_

Demo, sea cual sea el caso...No es como cree, yo…no hice nada…malo – a mi mente viene esa escena, el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun sobre el mío…mi primer beso – puedo sentir mi palpitar cada vez tomar más intensidad, pero debo calmarme…no es tiempo para esas cosas.

"¡T-Te equivocas! – Estaba angustiada, nerviosa por todo lo acontecido, demo…debo tratar de tener algo de valor. Tus ojos se centraban en mi, esperando que terminara de hablar supongo; demo…luces impaciente. – Neji- niisan…Sasuke-kun…el…no me…" - más recuerdos venían a mi

"_Por cierto, espero que cuides mis ropas"_ - él…me desnudo, demo… - "_No te he hecho nada si eso es lo que piensas_" - no me hizo nada, solo me curo las heridas. Yo…confió en…él.

"…no me…hizo nada. S-Solo…me curo" – termine algo apenada mientras levantaba la mirada hacia ti, esperaba que me dijeras algo…podía sentir el palpitar de mi corazón, lo nerviosa y avergonzada que me sentía por todo lo ocurrido anoche.

"¿Y porque fue donde ese sujeto? Sabe que es mi deber protegerle, yo… - atenta te escuchaba, notaba como levemente te ruborizabas…pero desviabas la mirada para ocultarlo – _Tal como Sasuke-kun… _- …había venido a curarle, pero ya no estaba"

Solo pude sonreírte con ternura.

Tu siempre tan preocupado por mi ¿No Niisan? En verdad lo agradezco, seguro tu fuiste quien me trajo a mi habitación después de desmayarme en medio de la "pelea" con mi Padre, y…no sabes cuan importante eres. Como un hermano mayor para Hanabi y para mí.

"L-Lo se, y te lo agradezco…de corazón, demo…no deseaba estar aquí. N-No aguantaba más… - mi rostro comenzaba a reflejar una vez más la angustia que se encontraba "establecida" en mi corazón desde hace tanto tiempo. El rechazo de mi Padre es una de las cosas que más me han marcado…que más daño me ha causado - …estar aquí, c-cerca de mi Otosan. G-Gomen Niisan, demo…necesitaba e-estar sola."

"¿Sola? ¿Esta segura Hinata-sama? – lucias molesto, se a que te referías, y es que…Sasuke-kun a logrado estar justo. No me pregunta nada, solo se limita a apoyarme en silencio…a respetar mi espacio, y eso es lo que necesito para mejorar – Hmph, lo que pasa es que se a dejado "engatusar" como todas esas otras chicas que están detrás de ese bastardo"

_¿Engatusar? ¿Es que me he vuelto como una de sus fans?_

Solo pude bajar con tristeza la mirada…a perder mi vista en ningún punto fijo del suelo. Estaba "ida" en mis pensamientos…en las palabras que acababa de escuchar

"_¿Cómo las demás?...eso lo se, no tienes porque decírmelo"_

Apretando mis manos a la altura de mi pecho recordaba aquellas palabras de Sasuke-kun. Yo…él no me consideraba como las demás, yo…no era como una de sus tantas fans, yo… - a mi mente venía ese recuerdo…mi primer beso.

"¡T-Te equivocas…! Neji-niisan…- te mire con determinación, aunque…con un leve rubor instalado en mis mejillas – yo…no soy…- tenía vergüenza por todo esto, nunca espere vivir una situación así. Bueno, en mis sueños siempre tuve el anhelo de pasar algo así junto a Naruto-kun, demo…nunca con Sasuke-kun – _Y-Yo…siempre espere que Naruto-kun fuera el que me sacara de esta vida, de que él me "rescatara" de la realidad de mi Clan, demo…el destino quiere otra cosa_ - yo…no soy como las…demás" – me faltaba el aire, mi corazón latía con tanta "ferocidad" que sentía que se detendría en cualquier instante o…tal vez saldría por mi boca en búsqueda de más aire. Estaba inquieta, nerviosa y angustiada…no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de circunstancias.

"Hmph. Lo que pasa Hinata-sama es que usted es muy ingenua, no sabe ver la maldad en las personas, y ese sujeto no es de fiar" – te mire, mis ojos…se que ellos reflejaban tristeza por tus palabras. Solo pude bajar la mirada.

En cierto modo puede que tengas razón, puede que sea algo ingenua, demo…Sasuke-kun…

"E-Eso no es v-verdad – aún poseía esa tristeza en mi, demo mi mirada…se que ella seguía mostrando esa determinación, lo que siente mi corazón……lo que me dice de Uchiha-kun. Tus blancas orbes lucían bastante sorprendidas. - …É-Él...es un buen chico, le voy a p-pedir por favor que no h-hable mal de Sasuke-kun delante de mi, Niisan"

En eso veo que volteas bastante irritado, seguro mis palabras te han enfadado, demo…no deseo más problemas, solo quiero algo de felicidad ¿Es mucho pedir?

"Como quiera, pero eso no quita que no confié en él, tampoco quita el hecho que es mi deber velar por su seguridad – te dirigías a la puerta, tomabas la manilla para abrirla; cuando en eso recordaba…¿Le irías a contar a mi Padre que no pase la noche aquí? Debía decir algo, tenía que ser fuerte y tratar de persuadirte. Cuando por fin había logrado tomar el aliento necesario para hablar…para poder pedirte que no dijeras de esto, en ese instante volvías a hablar - …no se preocupe, su Padre no se enterara de esto, demo…- volteaste tu mirada hacía mi, tus ojos, estos reflejaban… ¿preocupación? ¿Comprensión talvez? – estaré vigilando a ese Uchiha"

Dicho eso te dispusiste a salir por la puerta, a cerrarla tras de ti……Dejando que el peso de todo esto me hiciera caer de rodillas al suelo.

_¿Por qué todo debe ser siempre tan complicado? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como los demás…tener más libertad?_

--

Las semanas fueron transcurriendo, todo lucia tan normal, pero solo en apariencia, porque…en verdad Neji-niisan estaba cumpliendo con su palabra

_Bueno, tampoco esperaba que no lo hiciera… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sobre protector?_

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios mientras voy rumbo a mi entrenamiento matutino, recordando todas esas veces que Sasuke-kun se a topado con mi niisan, no puedo sacar de mi mente sus miradas – _parecían que quisieran darse una golpiza en cualquier momento_ - es tan cansado todo esto, demo…me siento feliz de estar rodeada de las personas que quiero. Si, lo se…soy algo confusa, alguien que puede ser muy difícil de comprender, pero es como dice Sasuke-kun…

"_nada puedes hacer, esa es tu personalidad"_ Y tiene mucha razón.

Por eso debo agradecerle a mi niisan el no haberle contado a mi Padre de esa noche que no pase en casa…que dormí donde Sasuke-kun. Ha sido muy lindo de su parte guardar el secreto.

Lo que me hace recordar otra cosa… - _Mi primer beso_ - no puedo evitar ruborizarme intensamente de solo recordarlo, de sentir como mi palpitar comienza a tornarse más "violento", pero también que parte de mi se llene de esa insostenible amargura.

Desde esa noche, desde ese instante yo no he podido borrar esa imagen de mi memoria, no he conseguido apartar aquella escena de mis pensamientos, demo…tal parece que para ti nada significo. No has vuelto a…_besarme_ y eso me hace pensar que solo estabas jugando conmigo, que aquello solo fue para molestarme. Y en verdad lo has conseguido, pero…también…me duele como nunca.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso no sabías lo que podías causar? ¿Es que solo jugaste con mis sentimientos?... ¿O es que nunca me tomas en cuenta?_

Me siento tan tonta, tan ingenua al pensar que quizás aquello pudo haber significado algo para ti, cuando no lo reflejas en lo más mínimo.

Todo sigue igual que siempre, entrenamientos hasta ya no poder dar un paso - _si, me equivoque, Sasuke-kun es más exigente que mi niisan_ - muchas veces después de descansar un rato vamos a tomar té a ese puesto que tanto nos gusta; en varias de esas ocasiones nos hemos topado con Naruto-kun y el resto del equipo de Sasuke-kun. Tú sigues mostrándote molesto por las presencia de Sai-kun, en contadas de esas ocasiones he terminado yendo tras de ti - _si, muchas veces te cabreas por nada…volteas para irte, y yo…no me entero del porque. Pero solo deseo estar a tu lado_ - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera? Y cada vez que logro juntar el valor necesario para preguntarte que paso, tu solo desvías la mirada, me dices que no tengo porque seguirte…que me quede con Sai, que se me ve muy "feliz" recibiendo halagos de su parte

_¿Es que no sabes que para mi el solo estar a tu lado me hace feliz?_

Es cierto que me gustan todas esas cosas que me dice Sai-san, creo que cualquier mujer se sentiría agradecida y muy contenta que le digan cosas bonitas, aunque…de por si no estoy acostumbrada a ellas…me dan mucha pena y no se que responderle. Tampoco mi timidez me ayuda, demo…

_Esas cosas…me hacen sentir bien, pero… ¿extraña?_

Seguro que es porque no estoy acostumbrada a los halagos, siempre todas las palabras bonitas van dirigidas para las demás y…creo que me había habituado a ser "invisible" a la vista de todos.

Mis recuerdos terminan al sentir como la suave brisa acaricia mi rostro mientras cierro mis ojos, siempre me ha relajado aquello…me hace sentir viva.

"Te has tardado" – tu voz me saca de mi embelesamiento, luces igual que siempre…nada ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Y en mi…todo parece tener redundancia.

_Tonta y mil veces tonta_

"G-Gomen ne…Sasuke-kun, e-es que…" – como siempre me encontraba nerviosa frente a ti, tus ojos…ellos siempre me hacen estremecer

"No hay tiempo para eso ¿Acaso no quieres superarte? - ¿Me estaba retando? No me equivocaba, él es sumamente estricto a la hora de entrenar – deja tus pensamientos de lado y prepárate"

Respire profundo. Tenía razón, si quería mejorar, si deseaba superarme a mi misma…debía dejar de pensar en cosas que ahora no son importantes

_Aunque…siempre lo serán. Pero por ahora solo debo concentrarme en esto. Debo no solo demostrárselo a mi Padre…si no que a mi misma. Tener más confianza en mí…en mis habilidades, si es que las tengo._

El entrenamiento comenzó con lanzamiento de shurikens, aquello iba a ser fácil por mi Byakugan, bueno…hasta que a Sasuke-san se le ocurrió vendarme los ojos e impedirme hacer sellos para activar mi línea sucesoria. Me dijo que tenía que sentirlos, que tenía que percibir su deseo por lastimarme.

Estaba temerosa, estaba ansiosa y angustiada por no poder responder sus expectativas – _después de todo…nunca he logrado cumplir las esperanzas que los demás ponen en mi… ¿Podría hacerlo esta vez?_ - salí de mis pensamientos al sentir que algo rozaba mi mejilla, podía sentir algo caliente caer por ella

"Te dije que te prepararas ¿En que demonios piensas? ¡Concéntrate!" – te escuchabas molesto, y tenías razón para estarlo…estaba distraída. Solo pude asentir en silencio…en ponerme en posición defensiva.

Rato después Sasuke-kun se encontraba recogiendo todos los shurikens mientras yo caía al suelo de rodillas exhausta y llena de raspones.  
Me quitaba la venda de los ojos mientras trataba de regularizar mi respirar, estaba agotada en verdad.

"Con la práctica iras mejorando, aún te falta mucho entrenamiento" – que "amable" el, ¿Ni siquiera una palabra de aliento? – Suspiro cansada – bueno, así es Sasuke-kun.

"H-Hai, g-gracias…Sasuke-kun" – dije mientras sacaba de mi chaqueta una de aquellas pomadas que suelo hacer, debo untarlas en mis heridas para que sanen más rápido

Estoy tan concentrada en aquello…en abrir aquel pote de crema, que me sorprendió cuando me la arrebataron de las manos. Aún con el asombro en mi rostro levanto la mirada…puedo ver la cara de Sasuke-kun a escasos centímetros de mi. Mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza.

"Mm. Etto…y-yo…" – estaba nerviosa, inconscientemente mordía mi labio inferior debido a estos. Pero mi semblante cambio al notar un leve cambio en tu expresión, pude ver como la soledad se apoderaba nuevamente de tus oscuras orbes. Podía notar como mi pecho se comprimía.

"……Yo te lo untare" – deseaba preguntarte el porque te habías puesto de esa forma, quería saber el porqué de tu angustia, demo, tenía miedo…como siempre. Solo pude asentir en silencio.

Temblaba, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía al sentir el roce de tus dedos en mi rostro, se que mis mejillas se mostraban levemente ruborizadas…tenía vergüenza, demo…aún me encontraba preocupada por aquello que reflejan tus ojos

_¿Cuándo me permitirás saber más de ti? ¿Cuándo me dejaras conocer aquella angustia que esta instalada en tu corazón?_

Ambos estábamos en silencio, era desesperante no poder hacer nada por ti…por no saber que te ponía de esa manera.

"_Hinata… ¿De donde sacas esas pomadas?"_

Recuerdo esa vez, aquello que sucedió en el salón de clases de la Academia – Posees la misma mirada de aquella vez…

"…_Ella también las usaba"_

¿Quién? ¿Por qué…? ¿Quien es la persona que hace que muestres esa infinita soledad? – Me encontraba apretando mis manos sobre mis muslos – yo…quería saberlo, lo…necesitaba. quiero entenderte, deseo poder apoyarte…escucharte como tu lo has hecho.

"……E-Etto…Sasuke-kun… - con cada palabra que trataba de articular, con cada silaba pronunciada mis nervios aumentaban, no quería que ocurriera lo de la otras veces; demo…ahora no es como antes ¿verdad? Siento que hemos podido acercarnos más ¿Por qué no intentarlo? -… ¿Q-Quien…las usaba? – te detuviste, dejabas de curar mis heridas. Me veías en silencio mientras yo bajaba la mirada disculpándome, diciendo que lo sentía…que no debí preguntarte – G-Gomen, no debí…lo siento."

Silencio, todo seguía en el más profundo sigilo. Mi angustia solo iba en aumento, estaba esperando que te cabrearas como esa vez…que te enfadaras conmigo mientras me mirabas de manera desafiante. No me atrevía a levantar mi rostro, tenía miedo de ver aquella mirada llena de odio……no deseaba sufrir por tus feroces palabras nuevamente.

"……Mi Madre, ellas las hacía – sorprendida levante la mirada hacia ti, no podía creerlo. No se como describir esto que estoy sintiendo…no se como expresar esto que esta reflejando mi corazón. En eso noto que te pones de pie, me das la espalda – ella era una experta, solía curarme después de mis entrenamientos…cuando me animaba a no darme por vencido"

Podía sentir aquel sufrimiento…aquel dolor que salen de tus recuerdos. Estaba feliz porque por fin te estabas abriendo a mi, demo…no me gustaba verte de esa manera.

_Solo quiero verte feliz, tu felicidad es lo único que deseo_

No se en que momento, no tengo idea en que instante, demo…me encontraba pasando mis brazos por atrás de tu cuello, pude sentir como te tensabas en un comienzo, demo segundos después aquello desapareció.  
Podía escuchar el palpitar en mi pecho, percibía el calor en mis mejillas, demo deseaba hacerte sentir que te comprendía…agradecerte de cierto modo que confiaras en mí.

"…E-Estoy segura q-que ella esta orgullosa de ti S-Sasuke-kun, de lo fuerte…que eres"

Y en verdad lo creía así, después de todo nunca te diste por vencido, siempre luchaste por ser mejor y poder cumplir tus metas. Tú posees la verdadera fuerza…al igual que Naruto-kun.

En eso siento que pones tus manos en mis brazos, te sueltas de mi agarre lentamente mientras volteas. Me perdía en tus oscuros ojos mientras el color en mis mejillas aumentaba, inconcientemente bajaba la mirada…me encontraba mucho más nerviosa, más al sentir que posabas tu mano en mi mentón; me hacías mirarte, me invitabas nuevamente a perderme en la oscuridad de tus ojos. Notaba como mis piernas…siento como me tiemblan.  
Cerraba mis blancas orbes al percibir como te ibas acercando lentamente.

_Deseaba esto, desde esa noche…quería que me besaras una vez más. Y ahora…podía sentir el suave roce de tus labios sobre los míos nuevamente. Me sentía en el cielo._

Notaba como la brisa corría a nuestro alrededor, percibía como las hojas eran mecidas por ella…como las aves "azotaban" sus alas al emprender el vuelo, y yo…creo que estaba volando junto con ellas.

Me pregunto si así se siente la felicidad, si esta es la alegría que buscan todas las personas, si soy merecedora de todo esto que estoy sintiendo. Si tú lo estarás experimentando de la misma forma.

--

Y ahora que voy caminando rumbo a casa…

Toco mis labios, es imposible evitar que se dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro…esto es lo que siente mi corazón.

_Siento que podría explotar de felicidad ¿Es posible eso? Aunque no me importaría compartir esto que siento con todos, me gustaría que cada persona experimentara esa alegría…esta dicha._

Creo que toda amargura vivida a sido borrada por estas emociones que nunca creí vivir…no al menos junto a Sasuke-kun. Es tanta la emoción contenida que me siento invulnerable ante el sufrimiento

_Nuevamente tengo ganas de llorar, pero…estas lágrimas son de felicidad_

"_Flash Back_

"Debo ir a ver a Kakashi – me dijiste con voz ronca mientras te separabas con lentitud de mi, y yo…creo que aún me encontraba en el quinto cielo, porque…a penas y podía pronunciar un "H-Hai", se que mi rostro reflejaba lo "aturdida" que tu beso me había dejado. Me sonreíste como solo tu sabes hacerlo, estoy segura que era por la cara de boba que tenía……La vergüenza se apoderaba de mi al volver a mis cinco sentidos. Solo pude bajar la mirada a mis manos…a ver como comenzaba a jugar con mis dedos por el nerviosismo – espero que no me hagas esperar tanto mañana" – no atine a mucho, solo a asentir con suavidad

En eso siento que volteas para irte, deseaba decirte algo, no se que cosa…tal vez agradecerte por todo, demo…nada salía de mis labios.

"Hasta mañana" – solo pude responderte de la misma forma, solo me limite a ver como comenzabas a alejarte…hasta perderte de vista.

_Fin Flash Back"_

Estoy enamorada, estoy embelezada por un chico que tiene más fans que cualquiera de la villa, alguien que no sabe expresar lo que siente… - aunque…yo también tengo ese problema, pero por algo totalmente diferente a el – Me gustaría saber que siente por mi, quisiera enterarme si este sentimiento es correspondido…el porqué me a besado en ambas ocasiones. Si esta felicidad que inunda mi ser…no es solo pasajera, no quiero volver a sufrir…

…_Tengo miedo, pavor de que esto no sea más que una falsa ilusión._

Voy caminando entre las personas, rumbo a mi hogar por las calles de la aldea y…no puedo evitar ver a las parejas tomadas de las manos mientras se sonríen con ternura – inconcientemente mis pensamientos nos dibuja en su lugar…sonrió nuevamente al verte a ti y a mi tomándonos de las manos…abrazándonos para que el frío no llegue a nuestros cuerpos. Aquella ilusión se desvanece cuando empiezan a caminar…cuando pasan frente a mi sin siquiera percatarse de mi presencia…de que los estaba mirando.

_Creo que sigo siendo invisible para los demás…_

Demo, ya no me importa, porque…solo me conformo con tú me veas, que me notes por sobre las demás personas; que me encuentres cuando me sienta sola – a mi mente venían todas aquellas ocasiones en las que solo la soledad era mi compañera. Donde me brindabas tu apoyo en silencio – que disfrutemos de una tarde tranquila en compañía solo del suave mecer de las hojas – los recuerdos de aquellas tardes después del extenuante entrenamiento invadían mis pensares – poder brindarte la tranquilidad…confianza necesaria para que tus ojos ya no reflejen esa tristeza y soledad – la imagen de esta tarde venía a mi, las palabras…cuando me permitiste escuchar de tu dolor. El instante en que te abrace por atrás…para hacerte sentir que no estabas solo…que te comprendía y te apoyaba.

Mi vista va a parar al cielo, puedo notar como los colores naranja y púrpura van anunciando la caída del día…que pronto el cielo se tornara oscuro, pero no en una total oscuridad; este será iluminado por todas esas hermosas estrellas…junto con esta luna que todo lo ve, la que seguro muchas veces has visto a través de tu ventana cuando no consigues dormir, tal y como paso esa noche que me quede junto a ti…

_Esa noche en la cual me robaste mi primer beso, esa vez que no logré dormir de solo pensar en lo cerca que estuvimos…en tus labios sobre los míos._

Siento que nada puede salir mal, creo que podré cumplir con mis sueños si estoy junto a ti, me siento protegida a tu lado…siento que valgo mucho más que antes. Que me volveré más fuerte como siempre he deseado.

…_Ya lo he decidido, si logro cumplir con mis metas, en el instante que logre ascender a Jounin…ese mismo día te confesaré mis sentimientos. Te mostraré que he logrado tener más valor…y todo gracias a tu apoyo_

**Fin Chapter 11:-**

**--  
**

Hi. Buenos Días.

Y como tenía puesto en mi profile, hoy me tocaba actualizar ¡Y aquí estoy! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Bueno, la cosa estuvo medio pareja, algunos creen que fue una fantasía de Hinata, mientras otros piensan que si ocurrió…pero que ella donde se desmayo…

¿Qué habrá ocurrido en verdad? Eso solo se sabrá cuando toque el turno de ver todo desde el punto de vista del Uchiha. Así es…en un futuro (no muy lejano), habrá un capitulo titulado como "Especial", donde se sabrán todos los pensamientos de Sasuke desde el momento que la vio llorando esa noche.

Tengo un aviso también (demo no aseguro nada), puede que este fic se haga doujinshi. Cualquier cosa se los haré saber…ténganlo por seguro.

**Ahora responderé sus hermosos reviews:-**

**Miyuky-san: **Hi ¿E-Enserio te lo hice recordar? No sabes que alegría me das. ¿Enamorando de mi fic? ¡Eso es mejor todavía! Jejeje. Muchas gracias por felicitarme…en verdad que lo anhelaba mucho. Es que para mi…no se como describirlo, demo…estoy completamente enamorada de la pareja.

¿Me preguntabas de que si alguna vez terminaría un fic mío? ¡Tengo uno terminado! (uno es mejor que ninguno ¿no? Jejeje), se llama "Your Heart" no se si lo has leído. Etto…me encantaría que te nos unieras al Fc SasuHina. En mi profile encontraras la URL para ingresar. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Fany D. Flowright: **Hi. ¿Tanto tiempo lo esperaste? Jejeje…Era mejor un beso robado ¿no crees? Mi piensa que Sasuke sería de esos chicos…no preguntaría ¡lo haría sin consultarle! Kukuku…seh, sabe mejor. Si, era Neji ¿Si este esta enamorado de ella? Pero si te lo digo…se perdería la emoción ¿no lo crees? Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**chararan:** Hi. ¡¿Diez años?! ¿Tanto tiempo llevo escribiendo? No tenía idea jejeje ¿estas en la página de narutouchiha? Mira, que bueno leer alguien aquí de esa pág. A mi…"lo estoy pensando" es una de las personas que a mi me metió al SasuHina igual. Me alegra ser yo una de las responsables de que a ti te guste también. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Lizirien: **Hi. Bienvenido(a) a mi fic. Me alegra leer eso, es que tampoco me gustan mucho esos fics que se van en mucho detalle (yo igual me salto a veces, cuando me aburre entre tanta explicación jejeje) ¿encuentras que esta un pelito OcC? Dime donde por favor, para arreglarlo (es que…en lo personal creo que ambos se comportarían como lo presento, pero si crees que no…me gustaría tu sincera opinión) ¿entonces crees que si se lo pidió? Jejeje…eso se podrá saber unos capítulos más adelante. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Lia Du Black: **Hi. ¿Crees que haría algo? ¿Qué se pararía en contra de Hiashi? Mm.….puede ser, uno nunca sabe. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Suigetsu-kun: **Hi. Es que en verdad me alegro mucho llegar a los cien comentarios (además que tenía ya listo el capitulo). Lo que pasa es que me gusta llevar dos capítulos adelantados y justo había terminado de escribir el número doce jejeje.

Es que Sasuke-baka-kun es así de presumido, y no puedo negar…me encanta ponerlo en ese plan jejeje.

Yo igual me lo imaginaba y no podía evitar reírme (más adelante se lo vuelve a decir jejeje)

"Frases célebres de Sasuke no Baka" ¡entonces queda así! Jajaja. Aunque creo que en este capitulo no hubo jejeje.

Es fácil de descifrar que dudaría ¿no crees? Después de todo…pienso que Hinata es muy indecisa, y si a eso le agregamos su inseguridad…

Me alegra que a la pareja que defiendas a muerte…sea al SasuHina, no sabes cuan feliz me haces. Te desilusionan con tantos malos fics ¿eh? ¿Te refieres por los OcC?

¿Tu hermana es mega fan del? Debe ser tu calvario jajaja. Por ende no debes estar muy feliz porque esta por aparecer en el anime jejeje.

Gracias. Mi tampoco es muy expresiva…pero creo que logro revertir eso en mis historias. Aunque a veces me cuesta mucho jejeje.

Así que así va la encuesta, mi voto por "Sé que odias a Sasuke...pero, ¿ponerlo con ella?" y tal parece que muchos pensaron igual que yo. Es que una cosa es odiar al moreno… ¿pero desearle tal mal? Pobre…ni a mi peor enemigo le deseo eso.

¿Se nota que la odio? Jajaja

Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Kaori Yami: **Hi. Me alegra que te emocionara así. Hasta el momento no le ha ocurrido nada, esperamos que la cosa siga igual…aunque uno nunca sabe jejeje. Si se esfuerza y hace caso a su sensei en todo ¡seguro ella lo logra! Esperamos que sea así ¿no? Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**narutokonoha**: Hi. No te preocupes, como dije antes…habrá un capitulo narrado por Sasuke-kun, donde se sabrá como se ha sentido durante todo este tiempo. Me alegra que te guste como la relato…me emociona mucho. Espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Fraise Kers: **Hi. ¿Qué si he visto ese anime? ¡Si, me encantó! Es uno de mis favoritos, en especial…Yuki jejeje.

¿Se te hace parecida a ella? Es que igual saque algo de su personalidad, mi cree que igual son algo parecidas.

¡Si! Los mejores besos…son los que son "tomados" sin permiso…pienso que Sasuke-kun se lo daría sin preguntar ¡A lo más impulsivo! Jajaja.

Jejeje. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, en verdad me alegro muchísimo llegar a los cien comentarios. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**mariniti the white dragon:** Hi. Creedme que muchas veces yo también me acriminaría contra él…pero con mucho cariño jajaja. Creo que el personaje que la esperaba (o sea Neji) ya sabía donde había pasado la noche…después de todo…Hinata es como un libro abierto jajaja. Si…en verdad pareciera que jugara con ella, aunque en este capitulo… ¿puede que se haya mostrado de otra forma? ¿Qué opinas tú? No sería nada de "malito" que Sai se le tratara de adelantar jajaja…ahí veremos que pasara. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Luna-Yang1994: **Hi. En este capitulo pudiste enterarte que le dijo Neji a Hinata. Y como has podido darte cuenta…tendrá un ojo sobre ella y Sasuke (literalmente jajaja). Mi igual sería pervertida con un chico como Sasuke jejeje (aunque nunca arrastrada ¡eso nunca!). Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**nAttHy-ChAn:** Hi. Es que Sasuke es como Kakashi para mi (un pervertido en cubierto jajaja) Mi también lo ama, sea pervertido, sea malvado, sea un insensible ¡imposible no quererlo! Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**zuleDBZ: **Hi. Es que Hinata sin desmayarse… ¡no es Hinata! Jajaja. Neh, pobre…había aguantado mucho despierta ¡supero su record! Jajaja. Que bueno que te ha gustado.

Mi lo piensa igual que tu, creo que el lo haría sin pedir permiso…aunque en mi fic…quien sabe kukuku.

Entiendo, creo que todas las madres son así…al menos la mía es muy similar. Antes era de las personas que se entristecía mucho al no poder cumplir sus expectativas, demo ahora me da lo mismo (bueno, creo que ahora muchas cosas me dan exactamente igual jejeje). Y no te equivocas, nadie es perfecto y quien lo crea así…esta muy equivocado. Te puedo asegurar…las personas que dicen eso…son las que más defectos tienen, pero tratan de cubrirlas recalcando la de los demás y eso…no esta bien. Demo…así somos los seres humanos.

Ella debe quererte mucho y se preocupa por ti, solo que…debe costarle expresarlo, solo hay que tener paciencia (creedlo, puedo comprender a tu madre…yo tampoco soy muy expresiva. Me cuesta mucho darme con las personas). No hay que desanimarse. Cuídate mucho. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**SaBaKu No RaChEl:** Hi. Pero que buena entrada has hecho... ¡Si! ¡Que viva el SasuHina! Jejeje. Me alegra no haberme equivocado (es que suelo ser muy despistada jejeje) ¿Tu crees que está para una editorial? Neh, no creo que sea para tanto, demo…muchas gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**Maru-sempai: **Hi. ¿Crees que Sasuke le había pedido el beso antes de caer desmayada? Quien sabe…puede ser. Es imposible para mi contener esta "maldad" dentro de mi…sale sin que yo me de cuenta (jajaja). Tienes razón ¿A quien no? Aunque te juro que yo hubiera estado igual o más roja que Hinata-chan por la vergüenza. Jajaja ¿Naruto-kun los pillo en "algo"? es que… ¿no sabe tocar la puerta?

Si, te entiendo…es exactamente como quiero que se refleje cada capitulo. Sencillo pero especial…muy tierno y sensible (todo un shojo). ¡Yeah! Ya era hora del beso ¿no crees? Y en este la beso por segunda vez (amy-chan se emociona) son tan…lindos.

Si, que suerte la de Hinata ¿no crees? Despertar en brazos de Sasuke-kun… ¡que envidia! Ya quisiera uno despertar así.

¿Quieres que trate a Sakura de fea? Jejeje no sería mala idea, podría hacer que la compare con Hinata kukuku.

Claro que puedes agregarme ¡eso si! Te aviso enseguida que no me meto mucho, porque estoy poco tiempo en el computador y cuando lo estoy…trato de escribir jejeje. Te doy mi mail…gaarasasuke hot…

¡Eso no se pregunta! Dejadme todos los comentarios que desees.

¿Fic? ¿Esa historia es un SasuHina? Si es así, con gusto me la leo. ¿Unos one-shots con esas canciones? ¡Claro! No hay problema, Irán como peticiones en mi fic "Mil maneras de ver el Amor", mándame por PM la letra de las canciones y eso es todo. Trataré de cumplirlas lo más pronto que pueda. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**AngelCaido: **Hi. Pensé que uno se tardaría más en leerlo completo ¿estuviste de corrido? Que bueno que te ha gustado…que felicidad. Wow! Me has hecho ruborizar…muchas gracias en verdad…me has emocionado. ¿No lo ves OcC? ¡Kya! Que bueno, eso es lo que más me preocupa. Arigato. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

**AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki: **Hi. Me alegra que así sea, si…le diste en el blanco ¡nada mejor que un beso robado! Jejeje…aunque uno nunca sabe, puede que lo otro no haya sido una fantasía de Hinata. Creo que yo igual me identifico con eso, muchas veces pasa igual esto, pasas sola mucho tiempo, ningún chico aparece, pero cuando te pones a andar con uno ¡aparecen todos! (y todos interesados en ti), siempre me pasa eso…y la carne es débil…por eso me di cuenta que no sirvo para una sola relación jejeje…es que siempre termino dañando a mi pareja…y no me gusta. Paso a paso veremos como Sasuke influye en Hinata…como la hace superarse (Y Neji los tendrá en la mira jajaja). Te entiendo, demo a ti te consumen tus materias, en cambio a mi…se me va la inspiración solita, y a veces no vuelve en meses. No importa cuanto tardes, lo importante es que no lo abandones…que tienes la idea de seguirla ¡eso es lo que importa! Mi estará esperando el tiempo necesario. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews, espero no defraudarles, no se olviden de dejar otro comentario, ya que me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo, a seguir mejorando con cada capitulo escrito.

Besos

**DarkAmy-chan **


	12. Chapter 12

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Únicamente__ quiero estar contigo de esta forma…nada más__"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un Día sin entrenamiento, una mañana sin Sasuke-kun…

Voy caminando por entre las personas, viendo como las tiendas comienzan a abrirse para atender a sus futuros clientes…y yo…solo puedo recordar el porqué hoy no lo veré.

"_Flash Back_

Íbamos rumbo a nuestros hogares después de una larga jornada de entrenamiento, estaba realmente exhausta…apenas y podía dar un paso. Estoy segura que a la mañana siguiente amaneceré toda adolorida, ya puedo visualizarlo en mi mente…me suele de solo imaginarlo – solo pude soltar un leve suspiro, este mostraba mi agotamiento.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Fue mucho para la princesa Hinata?" – Se que lo decías para molestarme, demo…que me llamaras "princesa", escucharlo de tu boca…no pude evitar ruborizarme. Bajaba la mirada, evitaba aquellas oscuras orbes que siempre me quitan el aliento

Negué con suavidad, nerviosa jugaba con las mangas de mi chaqueta. Aún no puedo creer que todo esto me este pasando a mi, que esta felicidad…me la estés brindando tú.

"…E-Es que… - cerré mis ojos, para luego abrirlos…dirigirlos con determinación hacía tu persona. Tu expresión se volvió seria al notarme - …n-no importa…el cansancio, s-se que…lo h-haces por ayudarme. P-Por eso… - sentía como mis mejillas se llenaban de un rosa pálido - …p-puedo aguantar…e-el agotamiento"

Puedo ver como en tu rostro se dibuja una de tus características sonrisas mientras te cruzas de brazos. Tus ojos, tu mirada como todas las veces me ponía mucho más nerviosa – _Siempre es igual, más cuando me mira tan fijo…cuando se dibuja en su rostro esa mueca que se asemeja a una sonrisa. Y yo…solo puedo sonreír con suavidad mientras mantengo la vista en el suelo._

"Hmph, entonces debemos aumentar el nivel" - ¡¿Eh?! ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso pensará matarme de tanto entrenamiento? Iba a decirte que no era para tanto, que en verdad deseaba mejorar, pero no quería morir en el intento. Demo, tu mirada…tu expresión, ella no me dejaba sacar el habla

_No puedo negarme, me es imposible no hacer caso a sus peticiones o mandatos…_

El silencio nos rodeo después de sus palabras, me encontraba "extraviada" en alguna parte de sus ojos…perdida en aquella infinita oscuridad.

Lo que me hace recordar todos esos besos que hemos compartido ¿Cuántos han sido? - _Ya he perdido la cuenta _– no se cuantas veces he ido al cielo junto a Sasuke-kun, demo…no me importaría ir en lo que me reste de vida, claro…si es solo junto a ti.

Cierro mis ojos, esperando que se acerque nuevamente y me lleve a ese "viaje ancestral", siento como pone sus manos sobre mis hombros; percibo en mi estomago como si miles de mariposas comenzaran a revolotear de un lado para el otro. Dios…me siento feliz.

"¡Hinata! ¡¿Dónde estas?!" – un grito, la voz de uno de mis compañeros de equipo me saca de mi futura dicha. Comienzo a abrir lentamente mis blancas orbes solo para toparme con una expresión de absoluta molestia en el rostro de Sasuke-kun. Parece que el tampoco esta muy contento con la interrupción de Kiba-kun

_Así es, Kiba-kun llegaba en estos instantes frente a nosotros. _

Apenada bajaba la mirada, aún me encontraba "algo" nerviosa por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar – _Si, lo se. Nos hemos besado muchas veces, demo…siempre es como la primera vez. Sigo sintiendo ese aleteo en mi corazón _– Además, estuvo a punto de vernos y…no se como hubiera reaccionado, ni tampoco que hubiera hecho Sasuke-kun

_Porque estando junto a los demás…es igual de frío… _bueno…no es que estado solos sea un chico meloso o algo así, porque sigue siendo tan ilegible como siempre…_estricto y serio a la hora de entrenar. _La única diferencia es que a veces nos perdemos en la vista del contrario y…_nos besamos._

"Aquí estas – decía Kiba-kun mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, parecía que llevaba bastante rato buscándome – cada vez…es más…difícil localizarte" – terminaba diciendo entre largas respiraciones

Claro que era cierto, es que en verdad últimamente no he compartido mucho tiempo con mi equipo, todas mis horas son junto a Sasuke-kun y……en mi pensamiento no ha existido nada más; bueno…además de volverme más fuerte.

_Como siempre he deseado…_

"G-Gomen Kiba-kun, e-es solo que… - de reojo posaba mi vista en el chico que estaba junto a mi. Sasuke-kun solo mostraba su típica expresión de aburrimiento mientras permanecía de brazos cruzados - …y-yo…estaba…" – pero como siempre no me dejaba terminar de hablar, bueno…Kiba-kun siempre a sido tan impaciente como Naruto-kun. Y yo…

"¡Cierto! Ahora pasas mucho tiempo con este tipo – asustada por sus palabras dirijo mi vista hacía Sasuke-kun, este solo poseía una sonrisa llena de arrogancia situada en su rostro. Solo pude suspirar para mis adentros, por un momento pensé que… – feh, la cosa es que mañana tienes que ir a ver a Kurenai-sensei, creo que quiere pedirte un favor o algo así"

¿Mañana? Demo… ¿Y mi entrenamiento?

"¿M-Mañana…en la mañana? – pregunte levemente, solo para obtener una respuesta afirmativa. Asentí muy a mi pesar, no quería, demo… – d-de acuerdo. G-Gracias por avisarme Kiba-kun"

"Bien, he cumplido con avisarte, ahora debo ir a entrenar unos nuevos movimientos con Akamaru ¡nos vemos Hinata! – Decías mientras volteabas – y no te olvides de nosotros ¿quieres? Y menos por este sujeto"

"Hmph" – fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Sasuke-kun mientras veíamos a Kiba-kun desaparecer entre los árboles.

No iba a poder entrenar mañana junto a la persona que quiero. Se que mi rostro comenzaba a reflejar la tristeza por ello…solo pude limitarme a bajar la mirada.

"G-Gomen Sasuke-kun…n-no podré asistir mañana…al entrenamiento"

Estaba triste. No solo había interrumpido mi beso, sin no que también me traía aquella noticia. No podía tener más mala suerte…simplemente no podía.

En eso siento que comienzas a caminar, veo como te detienes unos pasos más delante de mi. Solo te observe en silencio

"Vamos a tomar el té" – Lucías tan campante, tan tranquilo como siempre…así eres tú. Asentí en silencio para luego darte alcance.

Tampoco es para tanto, solo será un día sin verle…no puedo ser tan dramática. Es por eso que borre esa amargura de mi cara y puse una sonrisa en su lugar…aún queda el resto de la tarde para estar junto a el.

_Aunque…_

_Fin Flash Back"_

Ya se puede sentir mucho más calor en el ambiente, se nota que no falta mucho para entrar a la primavera, el aire llega a ser un poco cálido…me gusta.

Me pregunto el para que me habrá citado Kurenai-sensei… ¿Habrá pasado algo malo? ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo al bebé?

_Es mejor no pensar en esas cosas, seguro no es para nada serio…espero que sea así._

Era mejor darme prisa.

--

Bueno, después de todo no era para nada de temer – mi vista va a para al pequeño que esta en mis brazos…que duerme con tranquilad mientras observo a muchos niños correr y disfrutar de este pequeño parque en cual me encuentro. No puedo evitar sonreír con ternura.

_Me pregunto…si alguna vez… _- el rubor comienza a instalarse en mis mejillas debido a mis pensares. Uno de mis grandes sueños a futuro es…tener una gran familia – _demo, libre de las reglas de mi Clan…lejos de tanto sufrimiento._

En eso siento la mirada de alguien, avergonzada comienzo a buscar con la vista al causante de eso, mis ojos van a dar a unos cuantos metros de mi. Me topaba con unos ojos negros que me veían con aquella común "simpatía" instalada en su rostro, se hallaba dibujando…me sonreía al notar que le veía. El rosa se tornaba más intenso en mis mejillas. Así es…era Sai-san.

_¿Me estará…dibujando? Que vergüenza._

Segundos después comenzaba a acercarse lentamente, su mirada me incomoda…me apenaba, con cuidado de no despertar al bebé que se encontraba en mis brazos tomaba una posición más cómoda...trataba de calmar mis nervios. Me limite a bajar la vista…a no poder enfrentar aquellos oscuros ojos me veían tan directamente

"Buenos Días Hinata-san" – me dijo suavemente.

"B-Buenos Días" – a penas pude responderle ¿Por qué me pone tan nerviosa su presencia? ¿Será acaso por aquellas palabras que siempre suele decirme? El silencio comenzó a inundar el ambiente.

"¿Y ese bebé? ¿Es suyo? – ahora si que el color en mis mejillas era más intenso. Solo pude negar con suavidad – es que he leído muchos libros sobre ser padres y… - aún con el rubor impreso en mis mejillas le escuchaba y veía atenta, notaba como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro - …en verdad parecía una madre que disfrutaba de la brisa de la mañana junto con su pequeño. Y no he podido evitar dibujarla"

¿E-En verdad lo parecía? De cierto modo me sentía muy feliz, ojala en algún futuro pueda disfrutar de la mañana junto a mi bebé, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol…viendo las aves volar en lo alto del cielo…

_¿Y viendo a su Padre entrenar tal vez…? _ ¿Su Padre? _¿Hijo de quien podría ser…?_ – instantáneamente la imagen de Sasuke-kun se hacía presente en mis pensamientos. Sacudía con suavidad mi cabeza para tratar de sacar esos pensares de mi…de calmar ese intenso calor en mis mejillas. Solo bajaba la mirada para ocultar mi vergüenza.

"A-Arigato…Sai-san – ya más "serena" levante la vista hacia el, con suavidad trataba de sacar el habla - …etto… ¿m-me dejarías…ver el d-dibujo?"

"Claro…pero ahora no – al escucharle decirme que no, me dio mucha pena…en verdad quería ver como le había quedado, pero si no deseaba hacerlo…nada podía hacer - …es que quiero pintarlo primero" - ¿Pintarlo? Nuevamente los colores comenzaban a "adornar" mis mejillas. Contenta solo pude sonreírle mientras asentía.

"…E-Esta bien"

"¿Y Sasuke-san? - ¿Por qué me preguntaba por él? – Gomen, es que es extraño que no estén juntos"

_¿Extraño? ¿Es que pasamos mucho tiempo uno con el otro? _

Ahora que lo pienso…creo que así es. Que vergüenza, seguro que todos piensan que nosotros… - mi ojos…se que ellos mostraban el brillo, aquel "resplandor" de felicidad, de la alegría que eso causaría en mi persona. Aunque…eso lo veo tan lejano, demo…_ ¿Se vale soñar, no? _

"…B-Bueno…e-es que… - demo no pude terminar de responderle, la voz de alguien diciendo nuestros nombres me interrumpe. Dirijo mi vista hacía donde provenía aquella voz - ¿N-Naruto-kun?"

Así era, demo no estaba solo, Sakura-san estaba a su lado y un poco más atrás…pude verte llegar. Tu rostro…tu expresión sigue siendo la misma, no reflejabas nada más que esa seriedad…esa frialdad que siempre esta presente en ti.

"B-Buenos Días" – dije algo apenada

"¡Imposible! ¿Desde cuando ustedes son padres?" – preguntaba Naruto-kun con esa espontaneidad que lo caracteriza. Los colores subían de golpe a mis mejillas mientras me atoraba con mi propia saliva

"No digas estupideces Baka" - ¿eh? ¿Sasuke…kun? Notaba como su rostro lucia algo molesto ¿se ha enfadado por eso? Escuchaba como Sakura-san retaba a Naruto-kun por lo que había dicho, demo…mis ojos solo estaban concentrados en tu persona.

En eso siento que algo comienza a tocar mi pecho…un escalofrío me recorría de tomo a lomo, no pude evitar soltar un leve grito mientras me ruborizaba

"Creo que a despertado el Bebé" – dijo Sai-san con una de esas sonrisas. Era cierto, entonces era él…

"Y parece que tiene hambre" – terminaba de decir Naruto-kun, de solo escucharle decir eso…los colores en mis mejillas se tornaron rojo intenso. Sakura-san le daba otro golpe mientras le decía que no fuera desubicado, este solo pedía perdón por sus palabras. Demo yo no podía quitar la vergüenza de mi cara.

"¿No tienes su mamila o algo?" – la voz de Sasuke-kun me volvía a mi "realidad", solo asentí en silencio antes de sacar de un maletín que me había dado mi sensei, uno de sus biberones.

--

No entiendo que sucedió, pero Sakura-san ha dicho de repente que tanto Naruto-kun como Sai-san debían ir junto con ella a ver a Kakashi-sensei. La cosa es que ahora me encuentro sola junto a Sasuke-kun y el bebé de mi maestra que se ha dormido nuevamente después de darle su biberón. Se ve tan adorable…tan tranquilo y dulce.

_Cuando sea madre, quisiera que mi pequeño fuera tan quieto como él. _

"¿Por qué estabas con Sai, Hinata? – la voz de Sasuke-kun me volvía a mi "cinco sentidos", le mire confundida ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Por qué su rostro sigue mostrando esa irritabilidad cuando se refiere a Sai-san? - ¿No tenías que ir donde Kurenai? ¿No es por eso que no podías entrenar hoy?"

Estaba molesto, en verdad lucía bastante enfadado, demo… ¿Por qué?

Solo asentí con suavidad mientras trataba de tomar aire para responderle.

"S-Si, Kurenai-sensei…me ha pedido d-de favor que…c-cuide a su bebé por hoy – Mis mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Sus ojos, siempre que su mirada esta puesta en mi…me pone nerviosa – ella t-tenía asuntos…que atender y n-no tenía con quien d-dejarlo" – decía con suavidad mientras posaba sus ojos en el pequeño que yacía en sus brazos, con sumo cuidado de no despertarle…le mecía lentamente. Veía con ternura como dormía placidamente.

"Hmph ¿Y donde entra Sai ahí?" – seguía sin comprender tu actitud, demo solo pude sonreír al recordar el porque Sai-san había aparecido junto a mi, mis mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido de solo visualizarlo en mi mente. Tu expresión se tornaba más irritable… ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

"…E-Etto…yo estaba a-aquí tomando…el fresco, cuando vi a Sai-san… – con cada palabra articulada podía sentir como el calor en mis mejillas iba en aumento - …me dijo q-que parecía…una madre con s-su pequeño, y p-pues…me estaba dibujando" – bajaba la mirada completamente apenada, todo eso en verdad me causaba mucha vergüenza. No estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de atención.

Hubo un momento de silencio, de reojo notaba como dirigías tu vista al frente ¿Qué es lo que le ocurría? ¿Por qué se pone siempre de esa manera? Como quisiera que me dijeras lo que te molesta, demo…no creo que eso pase.

Preocupada me arme de valor para preguntarte…

"Mm.….etto… ¿S-Sucede algo m-malo Sasuke-kun? ¿Te…has e-enfadado?"

_¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Por qué no me abres tu corazón? _

"……Nada."

_¿Nada? _– un suave suspiro escapa de mis labios. En ese instante un recuerdo venía a mi mente, esa noche en el festival…las palabras de Naruto-kun…

"_Vaya Teme, si no te conociera, diría que estas celoso"_

¿Puede que este celoso? ¿Qué sea por eso que se comporta de esa forma? – le veía con detenimiento, tu rostro…seguía igual fastidiado. Gomen, pero no podía evitar reírme levemente para no despertar al pequeño Asuma – _Si, así mi sensei había decidido ponerle…en honor a su padre caído en batalla. _

Dirigiste tu mirar hacía mi, me veías con cierta extrañeza y enfado

"¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué es lo gracioso?" - lo siento en verdad, pero aquello me causaba algo de gracia, es que era tan difícil de creer…tan imposible que llegaba a ser cómico.

Aunque aún así no podía evitar ruborizarme al sentir tus ojos puestos en mi.

"Mm.….etto…es que… - me costaba sacar el habla, los nervios me comían por dentro…mi timidez siempre tan presente - …n-no es nada"

El silencio comenzaba a rodearnos, pero no era para nada desagradable…todo se notaba tan…en paz.

Me pregunto si así serían los días…si…mi vida fuera junto a Sasuke-kun…si tuviera una familia junto a el – no puedo evitar mirarle nuevamente de reojo mientras en mis pensamientos seguían aquellas imágenes…junto a este palpitar que cada vez se tornaba más "agresivo". Era imposible para mi el no ruborizarme intensamente…que una tierna sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios.

"…E-Etto…Sasuke-kun… - me encontraba muy nerviosa, me preguntaba que pensaría él de aquello. En eso caía en cuenta…él nunca pensaría ese tipo de cosas, esa no es su personalidad. Demo últimamente junto a ti…_vivo en sueños _ -…e…etto…me preguntaba…"

"Mañana debemos doblar el entrenamiento" – una "extraña" furia comenzaba a apoderarse de mi ser, me hallaba enojada por todo esto… ¿es que tiene cabeza de músculo? ¿Es que en entrenamiento es todo en lo que piensa?

"B-Baka" – dije enfadada mientras desviaba la mirada, pero más molesta estaba conmigo misma, por todos mis pensamientos. Me sentía idiota en pensar en nosotros mientras a ti…parece no importarte en lo absoluto. Podía notar aquella amargura inundar mi corazón. Mi rostro comenzaba a reflejarla…mis ojos se nublaban por aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

"¿A quien le dices Baka? Q…" – pude sentir tus ojos puestos en mi, te quedabas callado…seguro te diste cuenta de mi cambio. Que tonta me siento, sigo mostrando mi debilidad…mis emociones.

Las palabras de mi Otosan comienzan a hacer ecos en mi mente...en mis pensamientos.

"_Eres muy suave, un Hyuuga debe ser frío."_

_Solo soy buena mostrando mis emociones, esa es mi mayor debilidad_

"¿Qué te sucede? – tu voz, el tono de tus palabras se ha tornado más seria de lo normal - ¿Por qué te has puesto así?"

No me atrevía de decírtelo, seguro pensarías que soy una tonta…solo una chica débil que lo único que sabe hacer es fantasear. Que lo único bueno que hace es…_ponerse a llorar_

Con una de mis manos secaba aquellas gotas saladas que amenazaban con rodar por mis mejillas, trataba de calmar esta angustia…esta presión en mi pecho.

Solo pude negar suavemente mientras mantenía la vista baja, no me atrevía a enfrentar tus ojos…a mostrarte mi tristeza.

"Si no me dices, no podré enterarme, Hinata - ¿Crees que no lo sabía? ¿Piensas que me gusta sentirme de esta forma? Que sea que la única que quiere en esto…en lo que sea que tenemos – no seas tonta y dímelo. No te lo volveré a pedir"

Gomen, pero no podía hacerlo…las palabras no salían de mis labios. Lo intento en verdad, demo…a sido imposible. No tengo la "fuerza" necesaria para decirte lo que siente mi corazón…

_Ya estoy dudando, no se…si pueda confesarme alguna vez _

"Como quieras" – te pusiste de pie, estabas enfadado…eso pude verlo en tu mirada, en la manera en que tus ojos se posaban sobre los míos. Tenía miedo…temor de perderte antes de alcanzarte

_Demo… ¿Por qué siguen sin salir aquellas palabras de mis labios?_

Volteabas para comenzar a alejarte. Mi corazón…podía sentir como se oprimía, te veía distanciarte de mi y no estaba haciendo nada para impedirlo. Este dolor brotaba en forma de lágrimas, aquellas que había logrado contener…hasta ahora.

_Soy una tonta, por mi debilidad he vuelto a alejarme de ti _– debía calmarme, ahora estoy cuidando al bebé de mi sensei. Mi vista va a parar a su rostro…lucía tan sereno durmiendo. Sonreí con melancolía tras limpiar aquellas gotas saladas que habían "escapado" de mis ojos - _…este no es el momento para ponerse llorar._

¿Qué ira a pasar ahora con nosotros…? ¿Qué podría hacer para solucionar esto? No quiero perder aquello que había comenzado a haber entre nosotros – todos aquellos momentos juntos, esos besos que compartimos mientras caía la tarde…_son la felicidad que siempre he buscado…y ahora…la estoy dejando escapar. Y todo por no tener la valentía necesaria. _

Mi vista va a parar al cielo, veía como dos aves jugaban entre si, lucían tan libres…tan felices. No podía evitar sentir algo de envidia.

_Como me gustaría que fuésemos como ellas – _cerraba mis ojos, no podía seguir así, debía pedirte una disculpa…tenía que tener el valor suficiente si no deseaba perderte. Estaba determinada, iría a verte para pedirte perdón.

**Fin Chapter 12:-**

* * *

Hi. Buenos Días.

Pues aquí estoy nuevamente, esperando que este capitulo igual haya sido de su disfrute.

Sasuke es un chico celoso ¿no creen? Bueno…pienso que sería así, creo que tendría cierto "temor" de perder ese "algo" o ese alguien que considera importante en su vida, por eso protegería a Hinata de todo y de todos. Además que me encanta hacerlo enfadar jejeje.

Adelanto, próximo capitulo…Sasuke cambiando pañales.

¡Ah! Y si desean ver la portada del Fic (si, ya tenemos la portada del Doujinshi jejeje...estará en mi profile)

**Ahora contestare sus hermosos reviews:-**

**Maru-sempai****: **Hi. ¿En serio lo crees? Me alegra que haya sido de tu disfrute. Y que lo digas…ya quisiera ser ella.

¿Neji? Pero para que decirte, no quiero adelantar nada (si, soy malvada kukuku), es que si te digo…se pierde la emoción.

En este capitulo apareció Sai, y sigue causando celos en nuestro Uchiha…me encanta ponerlo así jejeje.

¿Cuándo le dirá algo hermoso él a Hinata? ¿Y el capitulo del espejo? Ese que le pregunto si se veía en un espejo ¡Si le ha dicho! Lo que pasa es que…no creo que este sea un chico que ande diciendo esas cosas…creo más que demostraría su afecto de otras maneras.

Si, lento…creo que se siente más real.

¿Fan? No se, puede ser…quien sabe jejeje. Creo más que admira esa manera suya de ser. Mi igual odia a esas babosas…solo gustan del Uchiha por ser "rico", pero no tienen idea de lo que hay dentro suyo…todo su sufrimiento. Son unas superficiales y por eso no me agradan para el moreno.

¿PM? Es un "mensaje privado"**. **Esosignifica jejeje.

De nada, espero algún día podamos hablar.

Cuídate mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**Basi: **¿E-Enserio? ¿Tantas emociones te ha provocado? ¡Que felicidad!

¿En verdad piensas que se asemejan? Me alegra que así sea…es en lo que más me esmero. Arigato.

Si, te entiendo, es verdad que se esta viendo más interés de Sakura por Naruto (Y este sigue prendado de ella), ¡Hey! Pero eso no quiere decir que te deje de gustar esa pareja, después de todo…para eso están los fanfics ¿no crees?

Etto… ¿Puedo preguntar…cual fic te llevo al SasuHina? A ver si es el mismo que a mi jejeje.

Esa teoría del Tengu…es falsa, demo una cosa es segura y eso es que el Sharingan desciende del Byakugan (Eso lo dijo Kakashi). Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**mariniti the white dragon****: **Hi. Que dulce…muchas gracias. ¿Tú que crees? ¿Piensas que Neji gusta de su prima?

Jejeje, mi igual solo tendría ojos para Sasuke… (Bueno, de vez en cuando miraría a Gaara-kun jejeje). Pronto llegara la hora de leer a Sasuke, pero aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos para eso, la historia aún puede dar un "vuelco" inesperado kukuku.

¡Anda! No Chibimar, prometo que buscaré la inspiración en todas partes, demo guarda ese rifle por favor (jejeje). Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**adrifer: **Hi.Bienvenido(a) a mi fic**. **Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**nAttHy-ChAn****:** Hi. ¡Yo igual quiero ser Hinata! Que suertuda es ¿no crees?

¿Tú piensas que fue verdadero o falso? Creo que toca esperar a ver lo que piensa Sasuke (ni yo se todavía jajaja).

Si, le pedí a una chica que hace poco se unió al Fc. SasuHina al cual pertenezco – que dibuja hermoso por cierto – y ella ha aceptado. Incluso ya esta lista la portada junto con su contra portada del primer capitulo. Mi los mantendrá al tanto, no te preocupes…y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**zuleDBZ****: **Hi. Yeah, es tan lindo así de sobre protector jejeje.

Al menos a mi sus ojos…me pondrían tan nerviosa…que no podría mentirle nunca jejeje…es…tan… ¡Rico e Intimidante!

¡Muy cierto! En este fic en varias ocasiones me causa distintas emociones…a veces deseo patear su trasero, otras deseo apretarlo por ser tan cute (obvio que a su manera, y es por eso que se me hace más dulce todavía jejeje), y en otras ocasiones me da mucha risa por sus comentarios tan "de él" jejeje. Me ha gustado como he logrado "plasmarlo" en este fic (si no me alabo yo, nadie lo hará jajaja). Es que en verdad me ha gustado como ha quedado jejeje.

¿Qué crees que estará pasando por la mente del Uchiha? ¿Alguna idea? Me gustaría saber, a ver si das en el blanco.

Bueno, por algo somos humanos y no dioses ¿no? (por eso tenemos defectos y de ellos debemos aprender).

Yo igual escribo en parte por eso, pero también porque me gusta…y deseo mejorar cada vez más (además de hacer más conocido el SasuHina jejeje). Jamás me aburrirías, siento que de cierta manera nos parecemos…me alegra tenerte como mi lectora. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Luna-Yang1994****: **Hi. Jejeje ¿Anti Sakura, neh? A mi en la primera saga me caía como patada en el hígado, ahora no…pero haré lo que me has pedido (aunque nada que la dañe, solo será algo que dirá Sai…que la hará enfadar mucho).

Muchas gracias…que dulce jejeje…me haces ruborizar. Y que lo digas…yo tengo dos hermanos que son así, me causan muchos "problemas" por tal. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Miyuky-san****: **Hi. ¿Me entiendes? Bua ¡Que felicidad! Y yo que pensaba que me estaba volviendo obsesa jejeje. Es que…en verdad…creo que igual les debo mucho ¿Por qué? Porque siento que gracias a ellos he logrado mejorar mucho mi escritura (ya que es casi la única pareja que escribo).

Si, ya que me "retas" a mi por no continuar mis otros fics y tú…andas por las mismas jajaja. La estaré esperando con ansias.

Etto… ¿Te nos unirás al Fc. SasuHina? ¿Pudiste dar con la url en mi profile?

Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Kaori Yami****: **Hi. Descuida, me alegra el que me hayas dejado un comentario.

Jejeje ¡Arigato! Me alegra que así sea.

Si, tal parece que a nuestra Hinata-chan la compañía y apoyo de Sasuke le ha hecho mejorar su poco (Es que creo que así pasaría en verdad jejeje).

Le costo al chico abrirse, pero al menos ya logro "soltarse" y darse un poquito más con ella (se tardo once capítulos jajaja). Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki****:** Hi. Jejeje ¿Te quedas sin reaccionar? A mi nunca me paso eso jejeje debe ser muy chistoso tu rostro en esos momentos jejeje. Veremos como va transcurriendo todo…pero ya a logrado verse que Hinata se esta esforzando por mejorar. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**hyuuga-mandy****:** Hi. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**hyuuga-hikari****: **Hi. Arigato, me alegra tenerte de vuelta.

Espero te este yendo bien en esos trabajos del colegio ¡A esforzarse! Jejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Fany D. Flowright****: **Hi. Me alegra tenerte leyéndolo – no importa si tardas jejeje - ¿E-En serio sacaste un 10? ¡Wow! ¡Que bueno!Me alegro por ti. Todo "sacrificio" tiene sus recompensas después de todo, mi feliz de que te este yendo bien.

Si, de a poquito se dan más besitos jejeje.

¿No quieres que Neji este enamorado de Hinata? Quien sabe si será amor…no se…no adelanto nada kukuku.

¿E-Enserio? ¿Gracias a mi adoras esta parejita? ¡Kyaa! Que alegría (amy-chan llora de la emoción).

Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**citzin****: **Hi. ¿Estas enfermita? Si es así, espero te mejores pronto. Jejeje…me haces sonrojar, muchísimas gracias. Si, también la publico en I.N. y en otras dos páginas más… ¿Eh? Si…haya están creo que como dos capítulos adelantados. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY****: **Hi. Que alegría tenerte leyendo mi fic, no sabes cuanta felicidad me has brindado con eso (sabes que me encanta como escribes, y que opines en mi historia…es tan gratificante). Es que el lemon me lo brindas tú en tus historias jajaja (Nah, no creo que tenga lemon este fic…pero te prometo que mi próxima historia esta plagado de ello ¡Es una promesa!). No eres la única pervertida, mi también lo es, demo…este fic…no se…no esta como para ese grado de "perversidad". Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Suigetsu-kun****:** Hi. No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya pudiste hacerlo (mira que me encantan tus comentarios).

¡Si! Que le haga un minucioso análisis y debido a lo sobre protector que es…que lo rechace como pareja para su prima jajaja.

Jejeje que mala eres con Sasuke no Baka.

Muchas gracias, me alegra que así lo pienses…trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en eso, es difícil…pero no tanto…ya que sus personalidades combinan muy bien.

Si, y en este capi se vieron más celos kukuku…me gusta hacer enfadar a Sasuke-kun.

PD: Eso quiere decir que en su mayoría… ¿cambian la personalidad de Sasuke? Que mal, pero como tu dices…es la única forma de que "resulte" esa pareja.

Concuerdo contigo, y no me importa lo que muchos digan…yo la considero también mucho más real que muchas…lo pensaré hasta que se acabe en manga (Y tengo la fe de que se quedaran juntos…de verdad lo pienso así). Jejeje…entiendo.

¡Si! SasuHina por siempre.

Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**belenh****: **Hi. Gracias, si…demo en esa página esta más adelantada jejeje, me alegra tenerte como lectora aquí también. Arigato, que bueno que te guste. Claro, ya te he dejado un comentario, mucho animo…de seguro me tienes apoyándote capitulo tras capitulo. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**SaBaKu No RaChEl: **Hi. Me alegra tenerte como lectora…me hace muy feliz, puedes "traumarme" todo lo que desees jejeje.

A mi igual, son el uno para el otro ¿no crees? Por eso me encantan.

No te preocupes, mira que conozco varios que detestan a Sasuke con toda su alma, pero aman con todo su corazón al SasuHina (Como una de mis lectoras, no se si la conoces…Suigetsu-kun, ella detesta a Sasuke jejeje…pero su pareja favorita es SasuHina). Ocurre con mucha frecuencia jajaja.

¿E-En serio? ¡Kyaa! Que linda, muchas gracias…ojala les guste a tus amigas.

Es que este anime es muy bueno, y vale la pena verlo…aunque tengas que "arriesgar" tus DVDs. Todo es por una buena causa jejeje. Arigato. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews, espero no defraudarles, no se olviden de dejar otro comentario, ya que me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo, a seguir mejorando con cada capitulo escrito.

Besos

**DarkAmy-chan **


	13. Enseñame

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Deseo aprender…todo de ti__"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

El camino hacía los dominios Uchiha…siempre se me hace tan extenso, si bien es verdad que mi caminar siempre es muy pausado…también son mis nervios los que me hacen ir con lentitud. Además…que no deseo despertar al pequeño Asuma.

_¿Qué cara pondrá cuando me vea? _ - debe estar muy molesto, tal vez no desee ni verme…seguro no quiere ni escuchar mi disculpa. Todo mi ser se va llenando de inseguridad… ¿Por qué no puedo ser más fuerte? Por más que lo intento…siempre termino de la misma forma.

Trato de calmarme al estar frente a la puerta de la casa principal de los Uchiha, el lugar en donde vives…el sitio donde pase la mejor noche de mi vida. Donde una vez también desee no verte más.

_¿Qué ira a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo acabara esta vez? _ - no puedo evitar respirar un poco agitada…al temer lo peor.

Aun dudando si tocar o no, mis ojos comienzan a mirar los alrededores. Una extraña sensación comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo…este lugar me da escalofríos. Se puede sentir el dolor…la soledad en el ambiente.

Con sumo cuidado acomodo el bolsito que cuelga de mi hombro, sostengo con más fuerza al bebé que esta en mis brazos. Le sonrió con ternura, quizás aquello logre darme un poco más de valor.

Respiro hondo, con cierta duda comenzaba a acercar mi mano a la puerta, por fin me atreví a golpear levemente…pero nada pasaba

- _¿Y si en verdad se había enfadado tanto? ¿Y si no quiere verme? _ - puedo notar como la tristeza comienza a invadir mi pecho, con aquella angustia plasmada en mi rostro…solo puedo bajar la mirada. Es mejor irme…no deseo molestarte.

Comienzo a voltear lentamente, resignada a todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba segura de que ya todo estaba perdido…y era por mi culpa.

En eso al voltear…quede frente a alguien, de la impresión solo logre atraer más al pequeño hacía mi, a soltar un pequeño grito ahogado. Solo cerré mis ojos temerosa.

"Con que aquí estabas" - ¿Eh? Esa voz…_ ¿S-Sasuke-kun? _ ¿Por qué has dicho eso…? ¿Acaso…me buscabas? Avergonzada por lo ocurrido con anterioridad, solo pude bajar la mirada. A asentir con suavidad

"……G-Gomen...ne Sasuke-kun, yo…"

Demo no pude terminar, te veía pasar junto a mi…abrías la puerta de tu casa…me indicabas que entrara. Te miraba a los ojos, la verdad es que no reaccionaba…no sabía si me perdonabas o no, y…el miedo de terminar como esa vez estaba aún muy presente en mi. Tenía temor…no podía evitarlo.

"¿Qué esperas? – Iba a decir algo, demo tu voz me interrumpía – comienza a hacer frío"

Tenías razón, quizás el ambiente es más fresco aquí por…la soledad que lo inunda, es imposible para mi no sentir pena por todo eso, más al notarlo en tus ojos…aquel dolor que intentas ocultar de todos. Solo pude asentir antes de entrar por la puerta, tu entrabas después de mi…la cerrabas tras de ti.

Podía escuchar el sonido de mis palpitaciones, hasta el suave respirar del pequeño que estaba en mis brazos. Me encontraba una vez más nerviosa sin saber que decir. En este silencio que solo trae inseguridad

"…S-Sasuke-kun…-volteaba a verte, más aún no podía mirarte a los ojos. La pena por lo ocurrido antes…no me dejaba enfrentar tu mirada. -…yo…lo siento"

No escuchaba nada de tu parte, todo se siente tan tenso…aquello solo logra inquietarme más. Era imposible no tragar saliva de los puros nervios…al enfrentar tu mirada.

Solo pasaste junto a mi…te sentaste en uno de los sofás de la sala, tu semblante sigue tan ilegible… ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Es que disfrutas el verme así de angustiada? No podía sentirme peor.

"¿Me lo dirás? - ¿Eh? ¿Decirle que? No le comprendo. Se que mi rostro refleja aquella incomprensión. Noto como en tu ojo derecho hay un leve tic - ¿Ya te olvidaste?"

_¿Qué si me olvide? _ Los recuerdos de hace más o menos media hora comienzan a llenar mis pensares. Mis mejillas empiezan a tornarse rosa pálido…no me atrevía a decirle aún esos pensamientos, me daba mucha pena.

Aún con esa vergüenza plasmada en mis mejillas trataba de sacar el habla.

"……E-Etto… ¿M-Me estabas buscando…?" – vaya manera de tratar de desviar el tema ¿no? Demo… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Aún no me siento preparada para decirle aquellos pensares. Puedo notar la molestia en tu rostro por mi intento de cambiar el tema, demo puedo notar un leve rubor instalado igualmente en tus mejillas.

_Acaso… ¿Te habías quedado con la duda? O… ¿Talvez…?_

Tenía claro que no lo aceptarías ¿por tu orgullo, verdad? No podía evitar sonreír con ternura, al notarme solo desviaste tu mirada. Aún nerviosa y claramente ruborizada me acerque a paso lento, me incline para quedar a tu altura. Volvías a fijar tu vista en mí, podía notar un leve eje de sorpresa en tus ojos al percibir mi cercanía.

Lograba sentir el palpitar de mi corazón por lo que estaba por hacer, demo ninguno éramos buenos con las palabras y esta era la única forma de demostrarte que estaba bien

_Es por eso que ahora me encontraba en búsqueda de tus labios _

Nuevamente me encontraba en la cima del cielo, compartiendo esa felicidad contigo. Me separaba con la vergüenza plasmada en mis mejillas, con lentitud comenzaba a abrir los ojos…solo para toparme con la oscuridad de los tuyos.

Silencio, ambos nos veíamos sin decir palabra alguna

"Algo huele mal – dijiste de repente, en seguida un fuerte olor llegaba a mis narices…tenías razón – parece que el hijo de tu sensei se descompuso"

No podía evitar reírme débilmente ¿Cómo se podía descomponer? Creo que esa era tu definición de "se ha hecho popó"

"¿De que te ríes? – que pusieras esa cara de "enfado" solo me causaba más gracia, demo era mejor tratar de calmarme…aunque me costara. Negué suavemente mientras bajaba la mirada, si te veía directamente era seguro que acabara riéndome una vez más - ¿tienes algo para cambiarlo?"

El niño que se encontraba en mis brazos solo reía, parecía que a él también le causara gracia la cara de molestia que tenía Sasuke-kun. Y lo comprendía…ciertamente era para reírse.

"…S-Si…- asentí con timidez – m-mi sensei me dio t-todo – decía mientras colocaba con suavidad al niño en el sofá…junto a Sasuke-kun. Comencé a sacarle sus pantaloncitos, podía ver el pañal – etto…Sasuke-kun… ¿p-puedes traer agua tibia onegai…? Para limpiarle"

Me veías algo durativo, luego pasaste tus ojos por "la sorpresa" que estaba en el pañal del pequeño asuma…bueno…también en su potito. Suspiraste cansado mientras te ponías de pie, me decías que vendrías enseguida. Solo pude darte las gracias mientras te sonreía

"Cuida que no manche nada, no quiero desperdicios de bebé por mi sala"

Sasuke-kun no tardo mucho en traer lo que le había pedido, se encontraba junto a mi – ambos hincados – observando como limpiaba y echaba su talco al bebé. No podía evitar el sentirme nerviosa por su mirada…por sus ojos que seguían cada movimiento que hacía ¿Qué pensara?

_¿Cómo sería Sasuke-kun como Padre? ¿Cambiaría pañales? – Era imposible que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro – lo dudo, aunque sería tierno si lo hiciera _

"Etto… ¿Sasuke-kun? – Con el pañal nuevo en mis manos, quise "aventurarme"…a ver que me decía -… ¿T-Te gustaría…ponérselo?" – Termine con mis mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Tu cara, nunca había visto esa impresión en tu rostro…era digna de dibujarla

Segundos después volvías a tu semblante frío, aunque con un eje de duda.

Decías que no, que eso era cosa de mujeres, que no se me ocurriera; demo se que en el fondo si deseabas intentarlo…que te llamaba aunque sea un poco la atención

"¿P-Porque no? te…indicare como hacerlo" – dije con una sonrisa mientras te pasaba el pañal. Posabas tu vista en mi…para luego desviarla hacía el bebé que sonreía divertido. Un suspiro escapaba de tus labios, no podía creer aún que habías aceptado…me sentía feliz.

Me hice a un lado para que quedaras justo al frente, y así no estuvieras incomodo. Te explique calmadamente como debía colocarse…realmente lucias muy concentrado. Me gustaba como siempre te centralizabas para todo…eres una persona muy dedicada.

Cuando por fin termine de explicarte, respirabas profundamente para comenzar con tu "labor"

"Bien, como sea" – decías seriamente…como si fuera la misión más complicada de tu vida, era imposible para mi el no sentirme dichosa por todo esto…estaba segura que serías un magnifico Padre algún día.

Me encontraba tan "metida" en mis pensamientos, que no note cuando de repente Sasuke-kun se encontraba todo mojado y con una cara que daba pavor…el pequeño Asuma lo había "bañado" en orina.

_No debes reírte Hinata, Sasuke-kun se molestara si lo haces…no te rías _ - me repetía una y otra vez, inclusive me tapaba la boca para que no viera mi intento de contener la gracia que aquello me había causado.

"E-Etto… ¿T-Te encuentras b-bien, Sasuke-kun? – te pregunte con timidez mientras bajaba la mirada, si te veía de frente no podría aguantar la risa.

"Hmph" – era todo lo que decías antes de pasarme el pañal, de ponerte de pie…desaparecías entre el pasillo que conducía a tu habitación.

Mis ojos fueron a parar al niño que reía fascinado. Me acerque para volver a limpiarle

"E-Eso esta mal pequeño Azuma – claro que estaba mal, pobre…debió sentirse muy avergonzado. Se que aquello no estuvo bien…entonces ¿Por qué no puedo quitar esta sonrisa de mi cara? - Me he vuelto… ¿un poco insensible?"

_O es solo que…en verdad… _- un suspiro se escapa de mis labios – _será mejor después ir a ver…si Sasuke-kun se encuentra bien_

Los minutos pasaban, ya había terminado de mudar al bebé de mi sensei, incluso se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá de Sasuke-kun…luce tan apacible. _Todo lo contrario de cómo debe sentirse…él. _

¿Estará bien si le dejo solo unos minutos? Solo quiero ver si Uchiha-kun esta bien…si no se a molestado.

Una vez asegurado todo para que no le pasase nada al niño sin mi presencia…me dirijo a paso lento a la habitación de Sasuke-kun…

_Me siento muy nerviosa… ¿Y si se ha enfadado conmigo? Talvez se sienta un poco humillado y…no quiera verme ¿Puede ser eso no? Después de todo Sasuke-kun es muy orgulloso. Es imposible para mi sentir este temor…por no saber lo que puede suceder. _

Con duda acerco mi mano a la puerta de la alcoba, con una mano en el pecho trataba de controlar este temblor en mi cuerpo…esta angustia que sentía. Segundos después por fin podía tocar con suavidad la puerta

"Mm.….etto…Sasuke-kun… ¿E-Es…?" – pero no pude terminar de formular la pregunta. Los colores subían de golpe a mis pómulos…él…él…se encontraba sin su haori, podía notar cada uno de los músculos de su pecho. No podía verle de frente…solo pude bajar la mirada mientras comenzaba a jugar con mis dedos. Obvio…me encontraba nerviosa después de todo.

"¿Dónde esta?" - ¿Eh? Su rostro no muestra emoción alguna, tal parece que aquello no le hubiera importado…que no le afecto en lo más mínimo.

Tuve que volver a bajar la mirada, era imposible para mi…no desviar los ojos hacía su pecho descubierto, por eso…era mejor fijar mi vista en mis manos…"distraerme" de alguna manera.

_Tal vez si sea una pervertida como dice él…_

"…A-Asuma-chan…esta durmiendo" – se podía notar el nerviosismo a través de mi hablar…se que es así. Los colores en mis mejillas…el calor en estas era como nunca antes. E iban en aumento al percibir tu mano en mi mentón…me hacías mirarte a los ojos. Mi timidez iba en aumento al notar aquella sonrisa en ti…aquella que solo reflejaba arrogancia. _Esa…que me gusta tanto._

"¿Por qué no me miras? – tu voz… ¿siempre es así de sensual? ¡Dios! Puedo sentir como mis piernas comienzan a fallarme - …siempre eres tan vergonzosa"

_Claro que lo soy, y más ahora…todo de ti me pone así. Mi corazón cada vez más acelerado…se que mis ojos brillan al perderse en tus oscuras orbes… ¿Por qué tienes que gustarme tanto? _

Cierro mis ojos al sentir el roce de tus labios sobre los míos, como posas tu mano con suavidad sobre mi mejilla…me sentía en las nubes.

Es como si nada existiera…solo nosotros, solos tu, yo…y este sentimiento maravilloso…

¿Cómo puede ser una persona tan fría y calida al mismo tiempo?

Cuando estamos con las demás personas, su actitud es fría y cortante, no obstante…siempre – aunque no le guste mostrarlo - …esta al pendiente de mi.

Aún no somos novios, pero tampoco somos amigos… ¿Ellos no se besan no es así? Ni…tampoco sienten celos ¿no? Así como muchas veces Sasuke-kun se molesta de Sai-san…por todas las cosas que me dice, pero aún así…no lo demuestra mucho a los demás – seguro es por su orgullo – demo sí muchas veces suele irse, solo pone cara de irritabilidad mientras da la media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse.

_Aunque…también hay muchas veces donde a dicho cosas, demo…de manera muy indirecta_

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Creo que si soy muy despistada…muy ingenua como todos dicen, pero no importa…porque siento que tú me aceptas así. Y eso…para mí…es la mayor de las dichas.

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados mientras disfruto de la calidez de tu beso, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no había percibido hasta ahora que habías bajado tu otra mano a mi cintura, solo pude notarla hasta ahora…que de un movimiento me atraías más hacía tu cuerpo. Del asombro di un gritillo ahogado, fue en ese momento que lo sentí…era tu lengua que accedía a mi boca

Sorprendida sin saber que hacer…me separe suavemente de ti, el rojo en mis mejillas iba en aumento…más al ver aquella mirada que poseías. Realmente me ponía…muy nerviosa.

Instantáneamente al tratar de articular palabra…comenzaba a jugar con mis dedos

"E-Etto…Sasuke-kun…"

Al notarme así, tu sonrisa solo se ampliaba...y por ende mis palpitaciones también.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿A sido nuevo para la princesa?" – la sorpresa junto con la vergüenza seguían plasmadas en mi rostro ¿Me estabas molestando? Pues dos pueden jugar el mismo juego…aunque me costará sacar el habla

_¿Por qué tengo que ser…tan…tan yo? _

Desviaba la mirada para poder sacar las palabras de mis labios, para reunir las fuerzas necesarias y…"enfrentar tus palabras" o al menos intentarlo.

"E-Es que…yo no t-tengo la…experiencia tuya - ¿estaba intentándolo en verdad? Entonces… ¿Por qué mi voz cada vez parece más un murmullo? - …d-después de todo… ¿tu primer beso…fue con N-Naruto-kun, no? – podía notar como un leve rosa pálido se iba "apoderando" de tus mejillas ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Se había ido de tu rostro esa sonrisa llena de engreimiento? – etto… ¿F-Fue…de ese modo?"

Me sentía victoriosa de cierta forma, ¡Yo! La pequeña y frágil Hyuuga Hinata le había "ganado" al arrogante y orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke…y en su propio "terreno". Me sentía… ¿importante?

Aunque aún no me atrevía a verte directamente, solo "captaba" tus expresiones de reojo, podía notar como comenzaba a dibujarse en tu cara_… ¿eh? ¿U-Una sonrisa? _ ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué me veías de esa forma? Se que mis ojos mostraban mi asombro y que mis pómulos reflejaban mi vergüenza…mi timidez.

"Hmph ¿Quieres…aprender?"

No logré reaccionar, no atine a nada en verdad…me había quedado "perdida" en algún rincón de aquellas oscuras orbes…esas que me veían con un extraño brillo…un fulgor que nunca había visto.

_¿Qué era eso?... ¿Porque no puedo dejar de temblar cuando estoy entre tus brazos?_

Tomabas mi rostro con ambas manos. Kami, podía sentir como mis rodillas se "agitan" suavemente, percibía este palpitar ir en aumento…al sentirte cada vez más cerca.

_Ese brillo sigue en ti, me pregunto…si yo lo reflejaré también. Si eso que refleja tu mirada…es amor._

Cierro mis blancas orbes al sentir el roce de nuestros labios, comencé a abrirlas a notar que te distanciabas un poco…al "descubrir" unos de tus dedos recorriendo mi labio inferior de forma muy delicada…

_Dios, mi estomago…era un mar de nervios…de ansiedad _

"S-Sasuke…kun…"

Fue en ese instante que volviste a juntar tus labios con los míos…que tu lengua accedía una vez más a mi boca. No se que paso, talvez fue un reflejo, demo… ¿Estaba respondiéndote de la misma forma? ¿Cómo…? Si yo…no sabía…

"¡Aquí estas Teme! Yo esta…ba, gomen… ¿interrumpo?"

Ahí se fue esa sensación, sentía como esta débil alma mía…volvía a mi cuerpo de golpe al escuchar la voz de Naruto-kun que venía desde la ventana de Sasuke-kun. Era imposible evitar que mi rostro se tornara completamente rojo…seguro parezco un tomate bien maduro…que vergüenza. Quería…salir corriendo de ahí.

No hallaba donde meterme, solo sentí como Sasuke-kun se ponía frente a mi. Podía ver su rostro…este reflejaba molestia.

"¿Qué quieres Usuratoncachi?"

El ambiente se notaba muy tenso, ya no lo aguantaba, si seguía en ese lugar…seguro acabaría desmayada.

"E-Etto…yo… - podía percibir la mirada de ambos sobre mi, dirigí mi vista a mis manos…así es, otra vez me encontraba jugando con mis dedos…estaba nerviosa después de todo - …y-yo…!me tengo que ir! "

Hice una reverencia muy rápida y salí de la habitación lo más veloz que pude. Solo pude escuchar cuando ya estaba en el salón tomando todo lo del bebé…a Naruto-kun hablar

"Parece que la fregué dattebayo" - luego escuchaba que se reía de manera muy nerviosa. Tenía que salir de aquí.

-----------

Y ahora que me encuentro en mi habitación. Sí, fui a dejar al pequeño Asuma con su madre

"_Flash Back_

Iba toda nerviosa, aún mi corazón latía fuertemente. Veía como el bebé que iba en mis brazos seguía durmiendo placidamente. Solo pude sonreír con ternura ante eso…_sigo pensando que me gustaría tener un niño como él…_ - mis mejillas se tornaban rosadas al recordar todo lo ocurrido. - _…más ahora._

No tarde mucho en dar con mi sensei, ella también me estaba buscando. Me dijo que incluso le había pedido a Naruto-kun que la ayudara.

"Hinata ¿No te dio problemas?" – decía mi sensei mientras con unas de sus manos…apartaba uno de los pocos pelitos que tenía el bebé en su carita. Se me hizo un gesto…tan maternal.

_¿Si me dio problemas? _- todo lo ocurrido esta tarde venía a mis pensamientos…hasta lo último. _El beso…de Sasuke-kun_. Mis mejillas se tornaban levemente sonrojadas…solo pude negar con lentitud, con mi clásica timidez respondía – "A-Al contrario…a sido todo un…angelito"

_Fin Flash Back"_

_Ahora entiendo que hacía Naruto-kun en casa de Sasuke-kun… - _pensaba mientras me recostaba sobre la cama. Cierro mis ojos en el mismo instante que una de mis manos…que mis dedos rozan mis labios.

_Los recuerdos de esta tarde vienen a mi mente, la calidez de tu boca…aún podía sentirla _

Otra vez me estaba ruborizando, nuevamente me encontraba nerviosa…y todo era por ti.

"_Hmph ¿Quieres…aprender?" _

Suspiraba al recordar tus palabras, en este se "escapaban" todas esas emociones que me hiciste sentir…que aún percibía.

Un incontenible temor comenzó a inundar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, tengo miedo…estoy aterrada por todo esto.

_Siento que…te quiero más de lo que creía y…no se…si tú…_

Mi vista va a parar al cielo, observaba como el cielo estaba cubriéndose por aquel hermoso manto de estrellas. Tus ojos…aquella mirada que me brindabas esta tarde se dibujaba en aquel hermoso astro lunar, ese brillo que nunca antes había apreciado… ¿Qué será?

"¿Es acaso lo mismo que reflejan mis ojos al verte? – necesitaba al menos una esperanza…algo que me indicara que así era. Pero… - ¿Y…si no lo es? ¿Y si…solo juegas conmigo?" – puedo notar como mi corazón se "oprime" con la duda, que mis ojos muestran aquella inseguridad - _…Quisiera saber…que sientes por mi, que es lo que hay entre nosotros._

**Fin Chapter 13:-**

_O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O  
_

Hi. Buenos Días.

Hoy tocaba actualización ¡Y aquí esta! Jejeje

Espero haya sido de su disfrute.

Vieron que buen sensei es Sasuke, si su "servicio de maestro" es completo kukuku… (Ya quisiera que me enseñara todo a mí).

En eso hay "algo oculto" demo no adelantaré nada, capítulos más adelantes se darán cuenta.

¿Que será ese brillo que ve Hinata en los ojos de Sasuke? ¿Acaso es Amor? O… ¿Será solo deseo? ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Ando algo "apurada" así que no podré responder sus reviews. Gomen.

Doy la bienvenida eso si a mis nuevos lectores, muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos comentario. Los quiero demasiado.

En especial a… **mariniti the white dragon****, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, Lizirien, ****chararan****, ****zuleDBZ****, Dianitha-Chan, ****Maru-sempai****, ****adrifernan19****, ****Secretpoisson****, ****Kaori Yami****, ****Miyuky-san****, ****hyuuga-mandy****, Suigetsu-kun, ****, ****belenh****, Basi, ****Fany D. Flowright****, ****AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki**

No se porque presiento que en este capitulo a **Suigetsu-kun** le va a agradar el pequeño Asuma después del baño que le hizo al Uchiha , próximo capitulo va dedicado a ti (si, creo que en el siguiente aparece de "volada" Suigetsu jejeje. Solo para ti)**  
**

Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews, espero no defraudarles, no se olviden de dejar otro comentario, ya que me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo, a seguir mejorando con cada capitulo escrito.

Besos

**DarkAmy-chan **


	14. Engaño?

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"El Amor…no es miel sobre hojuelas"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kami, como pasa el tiempo…  
Ya solo estamos a unos días del examen. Me siento tan nerviosa.

Un golpe me da en pleno estomago, caigo de rodillas mientras trato de recuperar el aliento. Escucho la voz de Sasuke-kun diciéndome que me ponga de pie, que me concentrara de una buena vez…que así lo más seguro es que no logre aprobar pasado mañana. Tenía razón, demo… ¿Cómo controlar esta ansiedad?

Cerrando mis ojos trato de reunir las fuerzas para ponerme de pie una vez más. Esta era la cuarta vez que caía de bruce al suelo por recibir uno de sus ataques…me sentía realmente agotada tanto física como mentalmente.

"Hmph ¿Se puede saber en que diablos estas pensando? – tu voz…siempre es tan dura a la hora de entrenar. Me hacía sentir tan…débil, pero…con deseos de superarme. Y es por eso que no me daba por vencida…aunque tuviera que ponerme de pie unas cien veces. Lo haría con gusto. - ¡Concéntrate!"

Poniéndome una vez más en posición de batalla, me disponía a iniciar un ataque.  
Mi cuerpo se notaba agotado, mis piernas…sentía como si tuviera plomo en ellas. Me estaba costando esquivar los ataques de Sasuke-kun, y por ende…más contraatacarlos.

"Estas muy lenta – decías mientras me esquivabas con facilidad…para luego darme un golpe en el estomago. Mi rostro…se que este reflejaba el dolor que sentía al recibir tu ataque. Trataba de recuperar el aire que parecía haber perdido por el impacto…demo, me costaba mucho – puedo ver cada uno tus movimientos, sin problema he podido esquivarlos ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ha sido mucho para ti estas últimas semanas? ¿Piensas volver a la debilidad que mostrabas en un comienzo del entrenamiento?"

Cerraba mis ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras salir escuetamente de tus labios, tu tono…tan impasible como siempre. Me sentía humillada…como tantas veces me pasaba con mi Padre. Inconcientemente me hallaba apretando mis puños por la frustración, estaba furiosa conmigo misma…_no deseo defraudarte, ni tampoco…a mi misma._

No quiero fallarte, pero mi cuerpo no puede más, me siento…tan agotada.

"¡N-No!...y-yo…no deseo…ser débil – apretaba con fuerza mis ojos en un intento de contener mis lágrimas…esta angustia que comenzaba a oprimir mi corazón – he…entrenado tanto, demo… - quería ponerme de pie, intentaba con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban pararme, pero…el suelo parecía no querer dejarme. Y eso…me hacía sentir tan mal – n-no puedo, yo…" – era imposible para mi poder seguir articulando palabra alguna, la pena que sentía al no poder responder a tus expectativas eran tantas…que no podría contener estas gotas saladas por más tiempo.

Bajaba la cabeza para que no vieras lo patética que era, todo mientras de mis blancas orbes comenzaban a brotar aquellas lágrimas que reflejaban la rabia al no poder mostrarme como tú seguro esperabas.

En eso escucho que te mueves, inconcientemente apretaba más mis ojos, tenía miedo…el recuerdo de aquellos entrenamientos con mi Padre invadían mi mente y por unos momentos…creí que recibiría un golpe como aquellas tantas veces. Pero…sorprendida solo notaba que te colocabas frente a mí, volteabas y…te agachabas para quedar a mi altura.

Estupefacta las lágrimas comenzaban a cesar, mi rostro se tornaba levemente sonrojado. Más se que aquellas marcas de dolor seguían impresas en mi rostro.

"Sube – aún aturdida por su acción…no atinaba a nada. Solo le veía sin reaccionar - ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una carta de invitación? Que te subas" – decías firmemente, era una orden por lo que capte. Bueno…así es él.

Seque con cuidado aquellas marcas cristalinas que mi sufrimiento había dejado, asentía con suavidad antes de subirme con timidez a tu espalda. Se sentía…tan cálida.

----------

Íbamos en silencio, me encontraba disfrutando de aquella pasividad que siempre despides, del calor que brota de tu espalda

_A veces…sueles ser…tan dulce, demo…a tu manera claro esta _ – pensaba al cerrar mis ojos, con firmeza me afirmaba a tus ropas. Tu aroma incitaba a quedarse dormida…siempre hueles tan bien.

"S-Sasuke-kun… - escuchaba como un sonido escapaba de tus labios, eso quería decir que me estabas poniendo atención.  
Aquello solo provocaba que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro…por la felicidad que ocasionaba… - _He logrado conocerte un poco más. Y espero…algún día…saber…todo de Sasuke-kun._ Arigato…por todo" – terminaba mientras me aferraba con más fuerza a ti…antes de volver a cerrar mis ojos con esta calida sonrisa aún plasmada en mis labios. Era feliz.

No se cuanto camino he sido llevada por Sasuke-kun…_tampoco es que me importe mucho, siento que…podría ser encaminada así…por siempre_ - los colores instantáneamente subían a mis pómulos, tenía vergüenza de mis pensamientos, aunque…me…encantaría que así fuera, en verdad…_lo quisiera._

"Sasuke, es bueno encontrarte" – escuchaba de repente una voz, aquella me hizo salir de mis pensamientos…de este disfrute que estaba experimentando por el calor que me brindaba tu amplia espalda. Era la voz de tu sensei, pude sentir su único ojo visible en mi…parecía que sonriera bajo su mascara. Y yo…no me podía sentir más avergonzada. Inconcientemente escondía mi rostro en el haori de Sasuke-san…podía imaginarme lo que seguro su maestro estaba pensando y…era imposible evitar ruborizarme intensamente.

"Hmph ¿Qué quieres Kakashi?" – La voz de Sasuke-kun…esta se escucha un tanto molesta ¿Acaso será por la cara que mostraba su sensei? Aún con mis pómulos "encendidos" me arme de valor para ver la expresión del chico que me cargaba. No me había equivocado…lucía enfadado

_Demo… ¿Por qué?_ Estaba tan concentrada mirando el rostro de Sasuke-kun, que cuando Kakashi-san me hablo…fue imposible evitar mi sorpresa, y por ende…que mis mejillas se tornaran más rojas

"Buenos Días Hinata" – no se porque me colocaba nerviosa… ¿Acaso era porque me pillaba siendo llevada por Sasuke-kun? ¿O es acaso por mi timidez? Demo…algo en mi interior me hacía mostrarme más nerviosa de lo habitual

"B-Buenos Días…Kakashi-sensei" – no podía verle de frente, estaba demasiado avergonzada

"No creo que te acerques solo para saludar ¿o me equivoco?" – sorprendida vuelvo mi vista al chico que me quita el aliento. Sigue notándose molesto, demo… ¿Por qué?

_A mi…me daría vergüenza tratar a mi sensei…de igual a igual, demo…Sasuke-kun es…tan opuesto a mi. Él tiene mucha personalidad._ Solo pude sonreír por mis pensamientos, al notar como nos parecíamos en tantas cosas, pero así mismo muchas nos diferenciaban.

"Calma Sasuke, solo me estaba preguntando… - En eso vuelvo a sentir su negra orbe en mi, pareciera que…supiera algo de mío…o ¿tal vez de Sasuke-kun? Volvía a fijar su vista en Uchiha-kun - …si te a servido lo que me pediste"

Estaba sonriendo, se que es así…su ojo lo refleja. Demo mi vista va a parar hacía Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué sus mejillas…comienzan a tomar un rosa pálido? Instantáneamente desviaba su mirada para ocultarlo

"Hmph, eso no te incumbe" – le contestabas con cierta rabia mezclada con vergüenza

"Bueno, bueno hombre – tu sensei en verdad parecía divertido con todo aquello, quisiera saber de que hablan…no comprendo a que se refieren, y…moría de la curiosidad por enterarme el porque te ponías así de nervioso – yo solo preguntaba. Sabes que te puedo prestar el capitulo siguiente – su tono… ¿se parecía al del difunto Jiraiya-sama? - …aprenderás mucho más, te lo aseguro"

¿Aprender? ¿A que se refiere con eso? ¿Y porque el rostro de Sasuke-kun cada vez se nota más irritado? Su cara…se parece mucho a la mía…cuando me avergüenzo hasta el tope.

"¡Piérdete Kakashi! – sorprendía te escuchaba gritarle, nunca lo había visto ponerse de ese modo…estaba estupefacta. – no molestes quieres" – pero segundos después tu tono volvía a "tranquilizarse", más el color en tus mejillas seguía ahí

_¿Por qué…? ¿Qué será lo que le pediste que te ocasiona tal vergüenza?_

En eso otra voz, una muy conocida por mí…me llamaba por mi nombre

"Hinata-sama – mi vista va a parar al frente, veía como mi niisan venía con rapidez hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros tres. Antes que llegara le pedía suavemente a Sasuke-kun que me bajara…que ya me encontraba mejor. No se porque en esos instantes frunciste el ceño… ¿Acaso había dicho algo que te molestara? La voz de Neji-niisan me hacía volver de mis pensares - ¿Le sucede algo? ¿Por qué este sujeto la estaba cargando?" – preocupado me veías por todos lados, seguro buscando alguna herida o quien sabe que…solo pude sonreír ante tu preocupación. Bueno…hasta que la voz de Sasuke-kun me hizo poner toda mi atención en su persona.

"Yo me largo" – decías al instante que te volteabas…que comenzabas a alejarte con esa muy común tranquilidad tuya

Deseaba preguntarte si te habías enfadado, si esa cara que pusiste antes…era por algo que yo había hecho. Preocupada solo pude ver como desaparecías entre las personas que caminaban por las calles de la villa. Con una mano en el pecho…contenía esta angustia por no saber.

En eso la voz de Kakashi-sensei me "volvía en si"

"Tal parece que Sasuke se molesto ¿No crees Hinata?" - ¿Por qué me lo decía de esa manera? Acaso… ¿Sabrá…? No se, demo…su tono…es como si me dijera muy indirectamente que fuera a alcanzar a Sasuke-kun. Más porque me sonríe bajo su mascara…es como si comprendiera todo.

_Entonces…si se molesto por algo… ¿Qué debo hacer?_ - preocupada vuelvo a dirigir mi mirar hacía donde él se había ido. Mi corazón…estaba acongojado.

"Hmph, eso no debe importarle Hinata-sama, solo debe preocuparse por reponer sus fuerzas"

_El examen…_ El sacrificó todas sus horas de entrenamiento solo para ayudarme a mejorar. Muchos días estuvimos hasta muy tarde…alentándome a su manera para que no desistiera y pudiera superarme.  
Con cada pensamiento y recuerdo que estaba teniendo…esta presión en mi pecho aumentaba. Muy a lo lejos escuchaba la voz preocupada de mi niisan decir mi nombre, demo…mi mente y pensares estaban con Sasuke-kun…en el rostro que puso cuando le pedí que me dejara bajar.

_¿Qué habrá pensado…? ¿Qué podría haber pasado por su mente en esos momentos…para que se enfadara de esa forma?_

-------------

Aquellos pensamientos seguían en mi mente mientras caminaba junto a Neji-niisan…a los dominios de mi Clan. Así era, hace unos minutos nos despedimos de Kakashi-san…Bueno, más mi niisan, porque yo…seguía con mi cabeza "perdida" en lo que había ocurrido con anterioridad.  
Al igual que ahora, es como si solo mi cuerpo fuera junto a mi primo…solo un "envase" vacío

"Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama – me decías un poco más fuerte mientras te detenías. Recién en ese instante logré ponerte algo de atención…a apenas pronunciar un "H-Hai" para que supieras que te estaba escuchando - ¿Todavía esta pensando en ese sujeto? "

No podía enfrentar tu mirada, aún estaba angustiada por lo de Sasuke-kun y…no tenía deseos de hablar de eso. Por esa razón… solo pude asentir levemente.

Escuche que un suspiro escapaba de tus labios, se que aquello te molestaba, demo…él es muy importante para mi, tan valioso como nunca pensé que llegase a ser.

"… ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento? ¿Cree que podrá ascender de nivel?"

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tu tono suena tan preocupado? Yo…entrene mucho junto a Sasuke-kun, me he esforzado muchísimo por mejorar, y aunque…aún tenga estos nervios, se que gracias a la ayuda que él me a brindado…podré cumplir mi sueño.

_Se…que así será_ - asentí con lentitud una vez más – "…C-Creo…que podré hacerlo, g-gracias a Sasuke-kun…me he v-vuelto un poco más…fuerte" – terminaba mientras levantaba mis blanquecinas orbes hacía ti, mi mano a la altura de mi pecho reflejaba…que lo creía de todo corazón.

Pensaba que aquello te alegraría, esperaba que mostraras aunque sea un poco de felicidad por mi…por haber logrado tener aunque sea un poco más de confianza en mi misma. Demo no, tu rostro comenzaba a reflejar… ¿más inquietud? Solo la desviaste

_¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso…me estabas ocultando algo?_ – angustiada aún más, solo pude bajar mi mirada. Lo sabía…algo en mi interior me indicaba que ocultabas "cosas", demo…preferías guardar silencio para no dañarme ¿No es así niisan?

"… ¿Qué sucede niisan? ¿P-Porque no me cuentas? – se que mi voz sonaba melancólica, demo…era imposible no sentirme de ese modo. En especial si es lo que pienso…seguro se trata de mi Padre.

Silencio…podía sentir como el viento "azotaba" las hojas de los árboles, aquella que movía nuestros cabellos al compás del viento.

---------

Lo sabía, no se porque siempre lo intuí…pero muy dentro de mi deseaba tener la esperanza de todo lo contrario, y por eso…negaba que esa idea llegara a mi corazón.

_"…Lo siento Hinata-sama, pero… ¿No cree que es mejor olvidarse de eso?" – estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, no podía concebir que mi propio primo me estuviera diciendo que me olvidara de mis sueños. Estaba devastada…las ganas de llorar comenzaban a llenar mis sentidos. _

_"… ¿P-Porque…? ¿C-Como puedes…decirme eso…? – bajaba la mirada para no mostrar el dolor, la pena que estaba a punto de brotar de mis ojos_

Sigo corriendo entre las personas que ríen y conversan ignorando por completo la pena que sale de mi ¿Es que nadie se preocupa por nadie? ¿Es que todos se preocupan solo de si mismos y de su propio interés?

_Apariencias, los seres humanos solo vivimos de estas…_

Sin querer choco con alguien, por lo pude notar – ya que mis ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas…y por ende era poca la visibilidad que podía tener – pero, por lo que pude ver…era un chico de cabello verde agua que portaba una gran espada en su espalda.  
Me disculpe como pude, para luego volver a echarme a correr…hasta donde mis piernas me llevaran.

_"…Su Padre…en verdad no espera que ascienda – sus palabras… ¿Por qué me dolían tanto si las esperaba de cierto modo? Podía sentir como mis ojos comenzaban a empañarse… - ¿Por qué no se olvida de ser sensei? ¿Por qué no vuelve a entrenar junto a mi y se olvida de todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora?" – decías mientras me mirabas con determinación y preocupación._

No podía seguir quedándome en ese lugar, no lograba creer aún que tú estuvieras diciéndome que me diera por vencida…y todo por seguir a mi Padre.

_Seguro cree que ser sensei no es propio de un Hyuuga, que no esta al nivel de nuestro apellido…que es muy poca cosa._

Aún angustiada me detengo al sentir que ya no podía más, que el sufrimiento era tanto que no me permitía dar otro paso.  
Pero entre tantas lágrimas mis ojos te divisan a lo lejos, con tu mirada puesta en el cielo mientras te encuentras apoyado en un árbol. Necesitaba de tu apoyo…precisaba de tu compañía y silencio como todas las veces anteriores…eras el único que podría "liberarme" de caer nuevamente en la oscuridad

_Como aquella vez…cuando fui rechazada por Naruto-kun_

A paso lento y sin despegar mi ojos de ti…fui acercándome, demo…me detuve al ver como una chica corría hacía ti…te abrazaba, y tu…ni siquiera tratabas de alejarla.

_¿Es que he vivido engañada todo este tiempo? ¿Es que…debo hacer lo que dice mi niisan? Ya no se…ni en que creer. Me siento perdida._

**Fin Chapter 14**

O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O

Hi. Buenas Tardes:-

Espero hayan tenido un feliz Halloween. Mi se vio muchas películas de terror (las cuales son mis favoritas jejeje).

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me anime a adelantar un día la fecha de actualización, espero no moleste.

Bueno, a lo que es importante… ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?

Otra vez problemas, aunque es comprensible…ambos están aprendiendo del amor y como muchos saben…este no es miel sobre hojuelas, siempre habrán este tipo de situaciones, más si eres alguien tan insegura como lo es Hinata. Además, como pudo verse…nuevamente su familia le atormenta.

¿Cómo acabara todo esto? Seguimos acercándonos al especial del Uchiha.

Este capitulo iba dedicado con mucho cariño a **Suigetsu-kun** (ya que aparece de "volada" su personaje favorito. Aunque en el siguiente creo que vuelve a aparecer…la verdad no recuerdo mucho, creo que tendré que dar una mirada jejeje).

**Ahora responderé sus hermosos reviews:-**

**adrifernan19****: **Hi. Si, seguro Sasuke nunca más se anima a cambiar pañales jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Secretpoisson****: **Hi. Jejeje, Narutin no tiene la culpa de ser tan impertinente…aunque seguro el Uchiha debió haberle matado con la mirada jajaja (no me hubiera gustado ser el rubio en esos momentos). Neh, seguro el pobre Sasuke en su vida vuelve a hacerlo jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Umy Echizen****: **Hi. ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?

No te preocupes, pronto será el turno de saber como se sentía Sasuke (será un especial de dos capítulos, de hecho…ya me encuentro escribiendo el segundo jejeje)**. **Que alegría que te haya causado tantas emociones, eso quiere decir que he logrado mi objetivo (es que me gusta que de por si un fic tenga de todo un poco, y que logre transmitir los sentimiento. En este caso los de la linda Hinata). Arigato.

¿Neji? Gracias por recordármelo, se me había olvidado completamente ese "pequeño" detalle (tengo que arreglar entonces un poquito de lo que he escrito. Lo que más tenía en mente…se me viene a olvidar. –Suspiro- soy un caso perdido, siempre se me olvida algo jejeje). Etto…te enteraras de su papel como en dos capítulos más.

¿Faltas de ortografía? Ni que lo digas, pienso a penas y lo tenga terminado…releérmelo y tratar de corregir todos esos detalles que se me pasan, gracias por recordármelo también, aún me falta mucho por mejorar.

¿Me encuentras la mejor en el SasuHina? Ah que linda, aunque creo que hay muchas que son muchísimo mejor que yo, demo…aún así se agradece. Arigato.

Descuida, lo importante para mi es que me hayas dado tu opinión y que este siendo de tu agrado. Espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Kaori Yami****: **Hi. Que bueno que te ha causado tantas emociones…me alegra.

¿Piensas que el siente lo mismo que ella? Mm. Puede ser…uno nunca sabe, demo si es así…si que le ha costado averiguarlo (es entero lento este chico jajaja). Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**mariniti the white dragon****:** Hi. Mi también quisiera un sensei como Sasuke, con gusto aprendería todo lo que pueda enseñarme –baba- y no tendría objeción alguna. Gomen, es que no quiero que esperen mucho como antes (en mis otros fics, y por eso sagradamente actualizaré cada semana. Es para no fallarles nunca). Además que pronto se acerca el final de la historia y es mejor gozarla de a poquito jejeje.

¡Ah! Y que bueno que no te has molestado por el comentario en tu fic, estaba preocupada por eso.

Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**hinatauchiha20****: **Hi. Jejeje ¿Tú también quieres un sensei como Sasuke? Ya somos tres junto con Mariniti-chan jajaja.

¿Esperabas una sorpresa en este capitulo? ¿Y que te pareció? Creo que esto fue inesperado ¿no? Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**ahome higurashi 25****: **Hi. Muchísimas gracias, bienvenida a mi fic por cierto, me alegra que te este gustando…eso me hace muy feliz. Arigato. Espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Miyuky-san****: **Hi. ¿Corto? Si ese capitulo creo que tenía como catorce páginas del Word jejeje, si ese lo considerabas corto, ni me imagino este…que tiene diez páginas. Gomen, es que es para dejarlo en las partes que considero más interesantes (además que es por la inspiración, muchas veces tengo más que otras). ¡Ah! Y si, si te nos unes a la pág. Mi sería como tu sensei jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**chararan****: **Hi. ¿Quieres que sea amor? Pues…no adelanto nada (kukuku que malvada soy jejeje), es mejor dejarte con la intriga ¿no crees? Ya sabes, Naruto siempre llega cuando menos te lo esperas jajaja, lo malo es que les corto la "inspiración" y la "clase"

¿En verdad que quedo todo tu helado así…? Jajaja me hubiera dado risa verlo jejeje. Creo que ya estoy marcada como pervert…todos me dicen lo mismo jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Luna-Yang1994****: **Hi. Descuida, lo importante es que ya estas aquí y que te haya gustado la continuación. Muchas gracias por el piropo.

¿Mis otros fics? Ni me los recuerdes que me deprimo.

Es que…haber, el que se esta traduciendo…el chico que lo estaba haciendo se encontraba lleno de exámenes y no ha podido, demo me dijo que haría el intento de tener el próximo capitulo pronto. El "Elixir del Amor"…pues…gomen, pero no he tenido inspiración para continuarlo (y es mejor no hacerlo hasta que me llegue, es que soy súper perfeccionista, y es mejor escribir algo bueno a escribir puras burradas ¿no crees?).

Y "Atrapados por el Deseo", pues…ese no me toca continuarlo a mi, es a una chica que esta en el Fc. Pero…aún no da señales de vida (dijo que la tendría pronto, y mi sigue en la espera). Siento que todavía estén incompletos, siempre que lo pienso…me da pena. Gomen. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**helenhr****: **Hi. Es que en esa página va más adelantado que aquí jejeje, demo me alegra leerte por estos lados, se agradece el apoyo. Arigato.

**Hyugiita: **Hi. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Lia Du Black****: **Hi. Te comprendo, mi también es muy cursi (aunque no me gusta mostrarlo, creo que eso sale a relucir en lo que escribo jejeje). Me alegra de tenerte de "Clienta frecuente" jejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**nAttHy-ChAn****: **Hi. No más que yo ¡Mi adora a Hinata! Además que creo (no es por vanagloriarme, demo…) en este fic me a quedado más que adorable y hasta ganas de apretarla me dan jejeje. Si. A mi igual me causo demasiada gracia que el pequeño Asuma se le hiciera encima, muero por ver una escena así en el manga…sería tan feliz (Es que la cara de Sasuke debió ser terrible jajaja). ¿Te estas volviendo pervert? Que suerte, mi lo es hace tanto tiempo jajaja.

¿Vas a subir un fic? Por favor, no dudes en avisarme. Será un honor leerlo (Más si es SasuHina). Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**: **Hi. Arigato, que bueno que te haya gustado. Si, como siempre Naruto tan inoportuno jajaja. Espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**SaBaKu No RaChEl: **Hi. Jejeje es que si no actualizo en la fecha…luego me llegan las amenazas de muerte jajaja. Pucha que mal, espero que te vaya muy bien en tus exámenes. Jajaja y que lo digas, mi hubiera pagado por ver su cara jejeje…debió ser de temer. Jejeje y no solo a mis lectores de aquí, en otras páginas también me a tocado leer personas que dicen que odian a Sasuke, pero aman el SasuHina (A mi antes me pasaba eso con el NaruSaku, detestaba a Sakura…pero me encantaba la pareja. Creo que muchas veces pasa eso).

Resp PD: Gomen, pero el fic ya esta escrito (al menos unos dos capítulos más, y…por ahora de Sasuke…nada que aclare sus sentimientos. Gomen. Es para darle emoción jejeje.

Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Suigetsu-kun: **Hi. Primero que nada… ¡Muchas gracias por unírsenos en el Fc. SasuHina! Arigato.

Jejeje…si, en las otras páginas (tres para ser exacta) este fic esta más adelantado. Es que…a veces le hago pequeños cambios al subirlo aquí (le corrijo algunas partes, es que esta página para mi es como más importante. Y por eso prefiero que sea más cercano a lo perfecto). Mi igual prefiere el formato de esta página.

Jajaja esa frase me parece ¡excelente! Ya la he puesto en mi profile, creo que tendremos una gran colección jejeje.

Sabía que te agradaría el pequeño Asuma por eso jejeje, cuando lo escribí me acorde de ti. Si…se merece un altar jajaja.

Aún así encuentro que Hinata le "gano" en esa parte, esa que le recordó a Naruto y su besito…puedo darme una imagen mental del rostro de Sasuke y me parto de la risa… ¡me encanta hacerlo enfadar!

¡No se vale! Te iba a preguntar que era según tu parecer lo que siente Sasuke y…acabo de recordar que leíste un poco de la última continuación en la otra pág. Buaa….

Mm.…pensando en los lemas…estaba pensando en el que usan en NarutoForums y me encanta, no se si lo has leído, es…"Hitomi wo Koete", es que siento que les calza justo porque significa "Más allá de los ojos" (si sabes a lo que me refiero). O tal vez la usual "Light in Darknees" o…esta "Seishi shita no naka de" que significa "Más allá de la oscuridad.". Pensaré en más en todo caso. Cuídate mucho. Besos.

**Fany D. Flowright****: **Hi. Mi tampoco se lo imagina cambiando pañales, por eso ponerlo en ese "plan" se me hizo adorable jejeje. Creo que todas deseamos a Sasuke de sensei ¿no? Así daría gusto aprender lo que fuese kukuku. Mm.… ¿Edad? Pues…diecisiete cada uno (creo que tienen la misma edad ¿no?). Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Rach Black****: **Hi. Bienvenida a mi fic, me alegra muchísimo que te guste. Que bien ¡Otra fan del SasuHina! Eso es bueno saberlo. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**zuleDBZ****: **Hi. ¡Si!Hinata es tan adorable ¡Por eso me encanta! (me dan ganas de apretarla jejeje). Mi cree que Sasuke de por si no sería un mal Padre (Creo que la vida le ha enseñado muchas cosas, aunque de la peor manera. Pero pienso que uno de las cosas malas es donde más aprende…cuando las cosas se te dan muy fáciles o has tenido una vida rodeada solo de felicidad…creo que las personas se ponen muy superficiales. Uno del sufrimiento aprende las mejores enseñanzas…al menos eso pienso yo) No se si se me entienda, soy tan mala expresándome.

Para que veas, Sasuke esta lleno de sorpresas jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

**Maru-sempai****:** Hi. Jejeje tus reviews siempre me dan mucha risa. Mi pagaría por ver una escena así…Sasuke bañado en orina por un Bebé… ¡es una escena digna de verse! Jajaja.

¿Crees que Sasuke podría enseñarle esas cosas a Hinata-chan? Mm.…No se…creo que eso se podrá saber más adelante jejeje.

Entonces crees que es ¿amor? Veremos si das en el clavo, cuando llegue el especial de Sasuke podremos enterarnos de eso (Y cada vez nos acercamos más a esos capítulos). Feliz Halloween para ti también (aunque sea atrasado), ojala lo hayas pasado muy bien. ¿Eh? ¿No actualizaras hasta esa fecha? Entonces… ¿tampoco te leeré en mi fic? ¿No podrás entrar al PC? Que onda ¿Por qué?

Cuídate mucho ¿si? Ojala que logres convencer a tu madre de lo contrario, igual quiero leer tu continuación pronto, no se vale esperar tanto tiempo. Ya me dio penita.

**Hikari no Taiyou****: **Hi. No te preocupes, lo bueno es que te esta gustado. Me alegra que consideres que no hay OcC por parte de los personajes…eso me llena de felicidad. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews (veintidós recibí en este último chapter, aún no puedo creerlo. Arigato), espero no defraudarles. No se olviden de dejar otro comentario, ya que me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo, a seguir mejorando con cada capitulo escrito.

Besos

**DarkAmy-chan **


	15. chapter 15

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Solo se sufre…cuando se ama de verdad_

oOoOoOoOoOo

No deseaba verle, no quiero sufrir por amor nuevamente…tengo miedo.  
Desde ese instante, no me quedo otra que volver con la cabeza agacha a los dominios de mi Clan…a encerrarme en mi habitación. No tenía deseos…de nada.

Esto que siento…es mucho peor que aquella vez…cuando fui rechazada por Naruto-kun. El dolor que percibo en mi pecho…este vacío que invade mi ser… - Mis ojos…nuevamente se van llenando de sufrimiento…una vez más de mi rostro empiezan a descender las lágrimas…esta amargura incontrolable que se hospeda en mi interior –…se que mis blancas orbes se encuentran inflamadas y todas rojas de tanto llorar, demo…

_…No se hacer nada mejor después de todo._

¿Acaso todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos…no significo nada para ti? ¿Es que…solo jugabas conmigo?

No puedo sacarme esa imagen de mis pensamientos, esa chica…lanzándose a tus brazos

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no la apartaste enseguida? Esa mujer…su expresión…

_le gustas y yo…aún no se que diablos pinto en tu vida._

Desconozco por completo que significo para tu persona y…no aguanto más. Es por eso…que no he logrado ir a entrenar esta mañana como era nuestra costumbre.

_¿Qué deberé hacer…? Mañana…tengo el examen y…_ - Comencé a secar mis lágrimas - no podía estar pensando de esa forma…ese es mi sueño y no por esto voy a desistir..._eso es algo que te debo a ti, aunque ahora…ya nada importa._

¡No! Claro que importa, no puedo ser mal agradecida, no por esto debo dejar de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí…toda la ayuda que me has brindado.

_No puedo obligar…a que me quieras como yo a ti_

Como desearía el no haberte conocido…que nuestros caminos no se hubieran topado…  
Es verdad que seguro hubiera estado destrozada por no haber sido correspondida por Naruto-kun, demo… ¿Qué he recibido a cambio?..._Solo más sufrimiento, y es…insoportable para mi_

"E-Esto…es mucho peor que esa vez…"

Los suaves golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me hacen salir de mis pensamientos, se quien era…estaba completamente segura que se trataba de mi niisan, demo…no deseaba que me viera en ese estado, pero… ¿Qué podría hacer? Si no abría…se preocuparía más.

Limpie el rastro de lágrimas que seguían impresas en mis mejillas, aunque… ¿De que sirve? Si mi expresión lo reflejaba, si mi animo también mostraba lo desecha que me encontraba. Solo pude suspirar en un intento de calmarme…de tranquilizar esta pena. Sin embargo…siempre he sido un libro abierto para mi niisan y dudo que esta vez sea la excepción.

Así fui con cierto "temor" a atender a su llamado…a abrir la puerta solo para encontrarme con su mirada con eje de preocupación. Solo pude bajar el rostro…no deseaba que me vieran en ese estado tan deplorable.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, donde solo permanecías frente a mí…sin decir nada en lo absoluto.

"… ¿Tiene deseos de hablar?" – levemente sorprendida levando con lentitud la mirada hacía tu persona… ¿Deseabas que te hablara del porque de mi estado? Demo… ¿Para que? No quería que fueses a decirle nada a Sasuke-kun, el no tenía la culpa…todo fue por mi…_debilidad._

Nunca debí haberme hecho ilusiones… - - solo pude negar con suavidad mientras volvía a fijar mi vista en el suelo

"La tiene así lo de su Padre o… ¿Es algo más? – solo pude desviar la mirada al dibujarse una vez más aquella escena en mi mente…como quisiera borrarla de mis recuerdos. El silencio volvía a reinar por unos momentos - …es por ese sujeto ¿no es así?"

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo ocultarte nada? No quiero…por favor…

Voltee sin decir nada, no tengo deseos de hablar de eso…no quiero llorar frente a ti…niisan. Solo he conseguido darte la espalda mientras me abrazaba a mi misma…a negar con amargura.

"…T-Te equivocas…es por…mi culpa, por e-equivocar…por entender m-mal las cosas"

Escuche como cerrabas la puerta, caminabas más cerca de mi.

"¿Por qué lo protege? ¿Por qué no me dice que sucedió?"

"…P-Porque…no hay nada q-que explicar – y en verdad era así, todo a sido cumpla mía, yo…malinterprete todo, Sasuke-kun…no hizo nada malo - …esta bien N-Neji-niisan – voltee para sonreírte lo mejor que podía…para no preocuparas de más – estoy…bien"

"Hmph – se que no te convencía en nada, pero…quiero creer que era así…no deseaba más problemas – ese sujeto tiene suerte de que usted sea tan buena, no se la merece"

¿Merecerse? ¿Crees que…no merecía estar junto a Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué…? ¿Solo porque somos muy diferentes, o porque…nunca antes nos habíamos hablado?

_¿Es posible que podamos juzgar a otra persona sin conocer realmente que es lo que siente…? Que digamos "no se lo merece" cuando el Amor…no se trata de eso. ¿Tan vanas somos las personas…?_

O acaso… ¿Yo tampoco merezco algo de felicidad?...No, eso no tiene nada que ver…

No creo que importe con quien, si no…que logre alcanzar algo de alegría.  
Por eso…no puedo sentir rabia u odio hacía él…solo deseo que sea feliz

"…N-No digas eso…niisan"

"No puedo entender, simplemente es inconcebible que le este defendiendo, puedo notar por su estado…que esta sufriendo ¿Cómo puede no hablar mal de ese maldito? – tu voz…se que estas enojado, que te molesta verme así, y en verdad agradezco tu preocupación, demo… - ¿Por qué Hinata-sama? ¿Por qué no me deja ir a partirle el rostro por haberla lastimado?"

El silencio volvía a reinar por unos momentos, solo el tic tac del reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes de mi cuarto…solo este "inundaba" el lugar.

"……porque…le quiero, porque me enamorado de él y…solo quiero que sea feliz – no deseaba llorar, trataba de contener mi sufrimiento con todas mis fuerzas, demo…ya no me era posible – lo único que deseo…es verle feliz"

Sentí que volteabas mientras yo me abrazaba mi misma…caía de rodillas al suelo, no podía aguantar ya tanto dolor…tantas penas juntas. Me sentía devastada.

"……supongo que ya no va a participar en el torneo ¿no? – solo te escuchaba en silencio…mientras trataba de calmar estos sollozos - …se que no es momento para preguntárselo, demo…mañana es el día y…lo mejor es posponerlo ¿No esta de acuerdo?"

¿Qué abandone mi meta solo por esto…?

_"…Hmph, ya tienes una nueva meta"_

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tus recuerdos…? ¿Por qué tus palabras siguen haciendo eco en mi mente? – cierro mis ojos mientras limpio aquellas lágrimas que todavía dejan marcas en mis mejillas. Ya más… ¿Segura de mi misma?...me preparo para hablarte

"…T-Te equivocas Neji-niisan, a-ahora más que nunca…deseo cumplir mi sueño"

Se que mi rostro reflejaba la convicción de mis palabras…lo determinada que me encontraba, es por eso que me veías con sorpresa…que volteabas nuevamente mientras cerrabas tus ojos.

"…Ya veo, puedo darme cuenta…que ha cambiado mucho – te escuchaba y veía atenta como te cruzabas de brazos mientras seguías hablando – no quiero aceptarlo, pero todo es por ese Uchiha ¿no es así? – volvías a mirarme una vez más, escucharte decir esas cosas…solo pude bajar la mirada recordando toda la ayuda y apoyo que él me había brindado. Tenías razón…todo era gracias a…Sasuke-kun – hmph, como quiera…cuenta con mi apoyo"

Mis ojos, mis expresiones al oír que contaba contigo…se suavizaron, era imposible para mi no correr a abrazarte, a agradecerte una y otra vez por tu comprensión

"Pero solo con una condición – estaba con feliz por tu "soporte" que solo pude asentir suavemente con una sonrisa llena de gratitud en mi rostro – saldrá conmigo ahora para hacer un leve entrenamiento, y no acepto un no como respuesta"

--------------------------

No pude negarme, estaba obligada a ir…no me quedaba de otra.

Es por eso que ahora vamos rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento.  
Solo puedo ir unos pasos más atrás de mi niisan, con temor seguía sus movimientos…asustada de toparme con aquellos ojos negros, no deseaba verte…y menos si estas junto a esa mujer.

_En verdad deseo tu felicidad, demo…eso no evita que me duela._

Por suerte todo el trayecto fue tranquilo, no nos topamos con nadie conocido y no puedo estar más agradecida por ello. No quiero verle…no aún.

El entrenamiento a concurrido con la misma pasividad, pude mostrarle a mi niisan todo lo que había mejorado gracias a Sasuke-kun…lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser si me lo propongo.  
Se que estabas asombrado por mi desempeño, lo notaba en tus ojos…y se que te sentías orgulloso de mi mejora.

A la hora más tarde nos encontrábamos tomando un descanso, habías detenido tus ataques para decir que era suficiente…que tampoco debía esforzarme tanto a un día del "gran acontecimiento" como le llamaste. Solo pude asentir con una sonrisa en el rostro…agradeciendo tu preocupación.

Este aire que nos rodea es tan calido, tan reconfortante de cierta manera…provocara que se apaciguaran todas aquellas amarguras que atormentaban mi corazón…_aunque siguen impresas en mis pensamientos._

Cuando en eso se escucha un sonido proveniente de entre unos árboles, temerosa dirigí la vista hacia aquel lugar…aquella angustia aumento al ver al causante de todo eso.  
Mi corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más fuerte, pero mi pecho se comprimía al notar aquella expresión en tu rostro…lucias levemente enfadado, y yo…solo podía bajar la mirada para ocultar mi pena…ya que aquella imagen volvía invadir mi mente.  
Podía sentir igualmente la vista de mi primo en mi, se que percibía mi angustia.

"Hinata, debemos hablar"

¿Hablar? ¿Platicar de que…? Tenía miedo de escucharte…de ser rechazada nuevamente. No podría enfrentar esas palabras…no de tus labios.  
Por ende no me atrevía a verte a los ojos…a "afrontar" tu mirada.

"Uchiha, este no es el momento" – sorprendida levanto la vista hacía Neji-niisan que esta junto a mi

"No te estoy hablando a ti Hyuuga ¿O acaso te llamas Hinata?" – terminabas con un tono muy burlón, aquello irritaba más a mi niisan.

Suspire derrotada, era mejor hablar, si no…seguro este "encuentro" no acabara nada bien.

Cuando me disponía a pronunciar frase alguna, cuando por fin había tomado las fuerzas necesarias para dirigirle la palabra a Sasuke-kun, en ese instante escucho una voz conocida

_Ese tono…es de esa chica_

"¡Sasuke-kun! Al fin te encontramos, desapareciste de repente sin decirnos a donde ibas, menos mal que con mi habilidad…" - no pudo terminar de hablar, seguro era porque se percato de nuestra presencia. Y yo no pude ver tu expresión…porque nuevamente este sentimiento me embriagaba…una vez más sentía deseos de llorar y por eso…bajaba la mirada para ocultarlo.

"Sasuke-kun ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿No nos presentaras?" – su voz es tan… ¿acaramelada? ¿Siempre se dirigirá a ti de ese modo?

No deseaba permanecer ahí…no quiero verles juntos…me duele.

En eso otra voz se escucho, este era de un chico. Su manera de hablar…era muy similar a la de Naruto-kun, se podía notar que era un chico bastante "divertido".

"¿Y a ti que te pasa? Desapareces como si nada ¿Y ahora te pones de mal humor? Bueno…peor del que siempre tienes"

"¡Cállate Suigetsu! Nadie les pidió que me siguieran – aterrada por tu tono de voz solo pude quedarme viéndote en silencio, bueno…hasta que posaste tus oscuros ojos en mi…en ese instante no pude mantener la mirada. En eso percibo que coges mi muñeca y me jalas – ven"

Asustada posaba mis ojos en ti, en tu espalda ya que te habías volteado para comenzar a caminar…a llevarme contigo a donde sea que vayas.  
En eso alguien me suelta de tu agarre, mis ojos se posan en la mirada firme de mi primo…y después en la tuya que refleja molestia por interponerse.

"Ya te dije que no es contigo Hyuuga, no te metas" = tu tono…sonaba tan amenazador

"Hmph, es a mi prima quien estas tratando tan bruscamente, no te permitiré ponerle un dedo encima ¿Queda claro?"

"¿Me lo viene a decir quien trato de matarla? ¿Con que moral Hyuuga?"

_Oh…no_ - estaba sorprendida, solo pude dar un paso hacia atrás - ¿Cómo se había enterado de eso? Si él no estuvo en ese momento…

Estaba tan "metida" observándolos darse esas "miradas de odio", que no me percate de la presencia de alguien a mi espalda…solo hasta que escuche su voz.

"Escúchame niñita ¿ves lo que has causado? – me susurraba - ¿Por qué no te vas con tu primo de aquí? Solo estas causándole problemas a **mi** Sasuke-kun" – Problemas…_¿A…su Sasuke-kun…?_

Entonces si es como pensaba, ellos…si tienen "algo" y yo..._solo estoy estorbando aquí._

Así como de sigilosa se acerco…de la misma manera volvió donde se encontraba con anterioridad, mi vista va a parar donde ella se encontraba. Sus ojos…luce tan segura de si misma, tan opuesta a mi. Solo pude limitarme a bajar la vista al suelo…a contener estos enormes deseos de llorar

"…Q-Quiero irme…N-Neji-niisan… - sentí que todos posaban su vista en mi persona y yo…solo deseaba desaparecer, no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo estas lágrimas que "luchan" por "florecer" de mis blancas orbes. - …y-yo…deseo d-descansar, no…m-me siento bien"

El silencio nos rodeo por unos momentos, solo pude abrazarme a mi misma…tratando de alguna manera de contener este sufrimiento.

"Como quiera Hinata-sama" - mi niisan no tardo mucho en ponerse a mi lado, íbamos a comenzar a caminar, pero...como lo pensé con anterioridad, yo…no le puedo odiar y…estoy muy agradecida por toda la ayuda que me brindo. Es por eso que en un esfuerzo por no ponerme a llorar frente a todos…trataba de sacar en habla. Eso si, no podía verte de frente…solo pude dirigirme a ti…de espaldas

"…G-Gomen…ne Sasuke-kun p-por no haber asistido…a nuestro e-entrenamiento – con cada palabra que pronunciaba, podía percibir como la angustia en mi corazón iba en aumento…y por ende las ganas de llorar eran cada vez más notorias - …g-gracias por…entrenarme, en verdad…t-te debo mucho. P-Pero…es mejor no…v-vernos más de e-esa forma – voltee levemente…solo para sonreírte en manera de agradecimiento –…Sayonara…S-Sasuke-kun"

Sin más tardanza comencé a caminar junto a mi niisan, no deseaba estar más frente a ti…y mucho menos junto a esa chica. Deseo que seas feliz, pero…es demasiado doloroso para mí…verte junto a ella.

La caminata de vuelta a la mansión Hyuuga fue en silencio, seguro Neji-niisan comprendía que no era el momento de hablar…que seguro no deseaba platicar de todo aquello. Y debo agradecerle porque así era precisamente…solo deseaba estar sola en mi cuarto…llorar hasta que mis ojos ya no puedan soltar una lágrima más.

Y es así como él comprendió y no dijo palabra alguna.

Es por eso que en este momento…horas después de todo aquello…cuando la noche comienza a "reinar" en esta hermosa villa, que sigo llorando sobre mi cama…queriendo poder borrar de mi este sentimiento que siento por ti…aquel que me esta destrozando por dentro.

En ese instante siento que "algo" entra desde mi ventana que se encontraba abierta. Asustada dirijo la mirada hacia el lugar, en eso noto que tapaban mi boca para que no gritara.  
Fue en ese preciso momento que mis ojos se topaban una vez más con la oscuridad de los tuyos

Instantáneamente desviaba la mirada, podía sentir que me soltabas…como te apartabas un poco de mi

"Tenemos que hablar" – decías con tu tono implacable

_No podía ser… ¿Acaso no lo había entendido bien? ¿Es que no sabe que todo esto solo me esta causando más daño?_

**Fin Chapter 15:-**


	16. Especial Sasuke Part 1

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O

"_Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, se habrán escrito muchos libros, pero mientras tu corazón no lo sienta, nada sabrás del amor verdadero"_

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_Maldición, he sido un estupido durante todo este tiempo ¿Se puede saber que demonios me encontraba haciendo? ¿Cómo he podido bajar la "guardia" de ese modo?_ Al final no sirvió de nada haberla ido a ver esa noche…a que me explicara el porqué de esas palabras, el porqué de su llanto

Creo que Shikamaru si es un genio después de todo, yo no tengo comparación con él, apoyo en un cien por ciento su frase: _Las mujeres son problemáticas, porque…en verdad lo son._

"Son una patada en el trasero…muchas veces"

"_Flash Back_

"Tenemos que hablar – esta vez no podrás salir huyendo con tu primito como esta tarde. No entiendo el porque me dijiste eso y me esta molestando…no me gusta sentirme de esa manera.  
Demo… ¿Por qué sigues sin poder mirarme a la cara? Demonios _¡Mírame de una maldita vez! _No aguantaba más esta incertidumbre, me pone de mal humor. Y es por eso que te obligo a verme directamente…a que mantengas tus ojos en los míos - ¿Me puedes decir que diablos te pasa?"

Se supone que yo debería estar molesto, irritado por lo pasado esa tarde…en el encuentro con Kakashi…cuando llego tu primo.

¿A que temías? ¿A que se molestara por verte junto a mi o…me ocultabas algo? _Algo que era entre tú y el_

"……G-Gomen…Sasuke-kun – ahí estabas pidiendo nuevamente perdón, eso me causaba más irritabilidad ¿Acaso yo estaba en lo cierto? – d-demo…" - _¿Demo…?_ ...¿Por qué no decías nada más? ¿Qué me estas ocultando? _Diablos, aquí esta nuevamente esa sensación en mi pecho, me hace sentir tan vulnerable. No me agrada_

Te solté, voltee para no ver aquella angustia que reflejaban tus blancas orbes, maldición…como odio ver esa expresión en tu rostro.

"¿Crees que podías decirme todo…? ¿Pensabas que podría quedarme acatando tus palabras? – se que mis ojos mostraban la rabia que sentía, era imposible no "escupir" con furia cada frase. Se que aquello te causaba más sufrimiento, pero…siempre me he caracterizado por ser directo…a dejarme llevar por mis emociones. Tú misma has sido testigo de eso muchas veces – ahora no esta tu primo para interrumpirme ¿Por qué no me lo dices otra vez?" – volteaba para verte nuevamente…para notar tus reacciones

_Habla ¡Habla de una maldita vez ¿Quieres?!_

No, No te pongas a llorar una vez más, solo me hace sentir miserable… más de lo que ya soy.

_Además…no se como reaccionar_ – nunca me había sentido de esta forma, aún no se exactamente que me pasa contigo, pero…muchas veces quisiera nunca haberme topado en tu camino…con aquella triste mirada.

"¿Me estas ocultando algo, cierto? – Di en el blanco, tu reacción me lo mostró. Kami…esta presión en mi pecho esta aumentando, no me gusta sentirme así de débil… ¿Por qué mueves tu cabeza en señal de negación? ¿Por qué…si tus ojos dicen todo lo contrario? – no te creo. Parece que me equivoque contigo… eres igual que todas después de todo" – se que soné rudo, pero… ¿Qué más da…? Siempre he sido así…mucho más cuando algo me duele en verdad. Y todo esto me causa daño…aunque no quiera aceptarlo.

Es por eso que volvía a darte la espalda…no me gusta mostrarme así.

"…S-Siento…no p-poder cumplir t-tus expectativas – decías entre sollozos - _Kami, no es eso…es solo que…demonios_ - …gomen"

Gomen, gomen… ¿es lo único que sabes decir? No necesito que me pidas perdón, solo quiero una maldita respuesta…algo que quite esta maldita presión en mi pecho.

El silencio comenzaba a tomar "control" de esta "situación"…del lugar. Y ya me estaba desesperando…nunca he sido muy paciente que digamos. Más si siguen cayendo de tus ojos…aquellas lágrimas.

_Siempre termino lastimando a los demás….Tal vez si sea lo mejor alejarnos...aunque nunca lo he podido conseguir._ – a mi mente venían todas esas veces que dijiste que nos separáramos, ninguna de aquellas ocasiones…pude hacerlo. Siempre terminaba siguiéndote…buscándote en donde fuera que estuvieras.

"Hpmh. Tal vez tengas razón – bajaba la mirada, aún sin entender el porque tomar esta decisión me estaba costando tanto - …es mejor alejarnos"

A paso lento comencé a acercarme a la ventana…Aún no logro explicarme…el porqué de este vacío que inunda mi ser con cada paso que doy _¿Qué tanto significas para mi? ¿Acaso me he vuelto débil?_ Si ese fuese el caso…sí es mejor no verte más…no frecuentarnos como antes. No puedo volver a ser como antes, eso… ¿No sería un retroceso para todo lo que he tratado de "construir"?

_Esa barrera…que me separa del mundo. Ese muro que habías logrado traspasar sin darme cuenta._

Cuando ya estaba por poner un pie en el ventanal, en ese instante escucho tu voz diciendo mi nombre en un susurro. Pero no voltee a verte…no podía, simplemente no pude "enfrentarte". Solo deseo salir pronto de este sitio…alejarme de ti…de intentarlo al menos.

"A-Arigato, yo……t-te…debo mucho y…e-espero podamos…- tu tono…cada vez sonaba más "apagado", no te entendía la verdad. Si te dolía tanto ¿Por qué lo hacías? ¿Porque querías alejarme de ti? Cerraba mis ojos intentando contener las ganas de voltear, de encararte por respuestas, demo ¿para que? Si se que nunca me las dirás, sería una perdida de tiempo. Y jamás me ha agradado perderlo - …seguir…s-siendo amigos"

¿Amigos? ¿Realmente piensa que podríamos…? Es imposible. Al menos por ahora no lo creo…siento que no podría. Estar junto a ti solo de manera amistosa…_presiento…algo me dice que no era posible._

"Como quieras" – sin decir más salí de tu alcoba sin mirar atrás, esta vez lo lograría…no podía seguir mostrándome de esta manera, realmente es penoso y no me agrada.

_Fin Flash Back"_

Ha pasado una semana desde ese entonces, has logrado ascender a Jounin y no estuve ahí para felicitarte…para decirte que lo habías hecho bien, que estaba orgulloso de ti.  
Bueno, de verte…te divise de lejos, sonreías ante los halagos de tus amigos…

"_Flash Back_

Ya había terminado el examen, yo realmente no deseaba acudir, pero…si no asistía todos se darían cuenta de que algo había pasado entre nosotros y…no estaba para dar explicaciones. Jamás me ha gustado darlas.  
Pero no me acerque, solo me quede viendo apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación junto con mis ex compañeros del equipo "Halcón"…desde ese sitio veía como el idiota de Sai se acercaba para darte algo, molesto solo desviaba la mirada. El muy idiota sigue igual…con esa sonrisita estupida.

_Como quisiera borrársela de un golpe_

En eso la voz de Suigetsu me saca de mis pensamientos asesinos, de aquellas imágenes donde le partía la cara a ese tipo con mis puños…para borrar aquella expresión de idiota que siempre tiene.

"¿No vas a ir a felicitarla Sasuke? ¿No era conocida tuya?"

"No me interesa, no es asunto mío" – le respondía molesto, lo único que deseaba era salir pronto de ese lugar, no quería estar cerca de ti. Verte con ese tipo rondando a tu alrededor me causa molestia.

"Vaya, sigues igual de antisocial – le mire furioso, eso era algo que no le incumbía, siempre he sido así ¿Por qué debía cambiar?

En ese instante todas las veces que estuvimos juntos venían a mi mente, esas innumerables ocasiones que termine con todos esos idiotas que ahora estaban felicitándote…_Solo por estar junto a ti_

"_S-Sasuke-san… ¿C-Crees…que las personas pueden…cambiar?"_

"Hmph" – volvía a posar mis ojos en ti, pude notar que me veías…que me sonreías con cierta melancolía, si…pude notarla.

Tuve que irme de ese lugar…alejarme por el vacío que seguía creciendo en mi pecho. No hice caso a las llamadas de Karin y Suigetsu. Tenía que alejarme de ese sitio, solo eso estaba en mi mente, solo eso…junto con tu mirada.

_Fin Flash Back"_

No se ni para que han venido, como quisiera que me dejaran solo…que se olvidaran de que existo. No deseo que nadie se me acerque…no quiero ver a nadie.

¿Es tan difícil de comprender?

Además esa molesta de Karin sigue igual que siempre, pegándoseme al brazo y mirándome con esa cara…_que jura que me atrae._ La cual no puede importarme menos…no me agrada su mirada, es tan…superficial

_Tan…diferente a la tuya._

¡Basta! No puedo seguir pensando en ti - _no eres nada para mi después de todo_ - ¿Por qué…no suena convincente? ¡¿Qué significas para mi demonios?! ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mí…de mis recuerdos?

Es mejor salir a tomar algo de aire, quizás este logre "llevarse" todas tus miradas, todas esas sonrisas que no logro apartar de mis pensares.

--------

Doy gracias a Kami que no me he topado con esos estorbos, a ver si por fin se han olvidado de mi existencia y se largasen de una buena vez.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, solo a donde me lleven los pies. Mis ojos van a parar a todas esas parejas, esos idiotas enamorados que comparten sonrisitas de complicidad. Dios, tales escenas…me dan ganas de ir a parar a un baño y votar todo lo que he consumido desde el año pasado hasta esta fecha.  
Pero una imagen provoca que salga de aquellos hostiles pensares, era una mujer…una señora que llevaba en brazos a su bebé. Ella al notarme me sonrió con ternura, y mi mente te dibujaba a ti en su lugar…me había detenido "observándote"…estaba realmente ensimismado por tal imagen creada por mi imaginación.  
Cuando por fin recupere mi "conciencia", cerré mis ojos molesto, era imposible que aquello me estuviera pasando.

Más recuerdos venían a mi sin poder evitarlo, me sentía molesto conmigo mismo…no podía ser más débil

_¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de ti…?_ – tenía que salir de ese lugar, arrancar de alguna manera de todo lo que me recuerde a tu persona. No podía ser…_ ¿Ahora me estaba comportando como un cobarde?_ Mírenme, me encuentro escapando de algo que no tengo la menor idea de que es realmente.

_Soy Patético…_

Con mucho más razón lo creo ahora…que he vuelto a terminar en este sitio, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol que tantas veces nos dio tranquilidad. Suspire cansado de todo esto…era un caso perdido.  
En eso pasos…escuche que alguien se acercaba, pero se detuvo en seco así sin más, percibí que estaba escasos metros de mi.  
Con lentitud voltee a ver a la recién llegada, era obvio de quien se trataba, y me sentía un idiota al haber venido a parar a este sitio…si era seguro que tu también vendrías…_como siempre_

"Hinata… - dije en un susurro. Permanecías con la mirada baja…seguro no deseabas verme. Tal vez pensabas que había venido como tantas veces, pero…te equivocabas ¡no era así! – no creas que vine a verte"

Vi como negabas con lentitud, como colocabas una mano a la altura de tu pecho…antes de lograr sacar palabra alguna. Tu tono…siempre con ese dejo lleno de melancolía.

"N-No…no es eso – lucias bastante demacrada, hasta podría decir que más que yo. _Bueno, es normal para mi…después de todo esta semana no a sido muy de mi disfrute._ Pero… ¿A ti? ¿Qué podría tenerte en ese estado? – etto…y-yo…"

Pero no te deje terminar de hablar, en verdad solo deseaba salir pronto de este sitio. Había dicho que no estaría más de esta forma así contigo y…heme aquí parado como un idiota viéndote tartamudear como tantas veces.

"Felicidades por ascender a Jounin, aunque sea una semana tarde" – termine apartando la vista de tus ojos, de la impresión que te causo mis palabras. Solo escuche que articulabas con suavidad un "A-Arigato…S-Sasuke-kun"

El silencio comenzaba a rodearnos. Seguro esperabas que me fuera, y yo…no deseaba en verdad estar ahí, me provocabas muchas sensaciones que no estoy acostumbrado a sentir.

"Es mejor irme – voltee para marcharme, pero tu voz diciendo mi nombre volvía a detener mis intenciones de apartarme de este lugar…este sitio que nunca debí "visitar" en primer lugar - ¿Qué sucede ahora?"

Voltee con mi típico semblante de pasividad, como si nada me importara, demo…se que por dentro igual no quería irme. Pero era lo mejor, esto que siento me hace sentir tan tonto…tan vulnerable a tu llamado.

Cosa que no mostraría en mi exterior…eso nunca pasaría.

"Mm.….etto…y-yo…q-quiero... – estaba viendo como te hacías un mar de nervios para poder terminar lo que deseabas decirme, cuando en ese instante alguien aparecía frente a nosotros. Solo se escucho un "Yoh camaradas" - ¿K-Kakashi-sensei?"

Perfecto, simplemente genial, justo tenía que aparecer en este momento… ¿Es que la gente no podía ser más oportuna? Estaba fastidiado y se lo mostraría con mi tono de voz…con mi peor mirada de molestia

"¿Qué quieres Kakashi? – se que reías bajo esa mascara, acaso… ¿nos estaba escuchando todo este tiempo? Será metiche el muy idiota - Habla quieres"

"Sasuke-kun, tu siempre con ese mal humor ¿no estas contento de ver a tu querido sensei? – "antiguo sensei" le corregí. A lo que él solo volvía a sonreír. Hmph…_Baka_ – como sea, he venido porque la Godaime a requerido la presencia de ambos en su oficina"

¿La Hokage? ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con alguna misión? ¿Una junto a Hinata? _Fantástico…lo que me faltaba._ – pensaba de manera irónica

"¿La H-Hokage?... ¿A-Acaso será una misión? – pregunto con suavidad ella, a lo que mi ex sensei solo asintió

"Hinata ¿Por qué no vas enseguida a verla? Es que yo debo platicar algo con Sasuke" - ¿Algo conmigo? ¿Y de que deseara hablar? ¿Acaso será porque no he asistido mucho a sus reuniones con mi antiguo grupo? Irritado aún, notaba como ella posaba su mirada en mi, volteaba para comenzar a alejarse…le observaba hasta perderla de vista entre los árboles

"¿De que quieres hablar – con fastidio dirigí la vista al sujeto que se encontraba junto a mi – Kakashi?"

"¿Ocurrió algo con Hinata? – molesto solo le dije que no le incumbía, que eso era asunto pasado, que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba – claro, ahora me dices eso, pero si pudiste buscarme cuando necesitabas ayuda con ella ¿no?"

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, el muy maldito sabía de donde "cogerme". Podía sentir como el calor se "agrupaba" en mis mejillas. Tuve que desviar la mirada para que no lo notara.

"Hmph...No se que fue lo que paso, de repente a dicho que no quiere verme más"

"……- pude notar como el ambiente cambio, se tornaba todo muy serio. Algo poco común en ti - ¿Y a ti como te parece eso?"

"No podría importarme menos – dije lo más escuetamente posible…tan frío como siempre – que haga lo que quiera"

Escuche que un suspiro escapaba de tus labios, te situaste frente a mi. Solo pude permanecer implacable, quería mostrarte que era cierto, aunque...por más que trato yo mismo de convencerme de eso…menos me lo creo.

"No es bueno mentirse a uno mismo Sasuke – irritado le replique, le dije que qué podría saber el de lo que yo siento. Que estaba completamente seguro de mis palabras - ¿Si? Pues… ¿Qué harías si de pronto Sai saliera con Hinata? – de solo escuchar el nombre de ese sujeto seguido por el de ella…la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de mi ser. Inconcientemente apretaba mis puños de solo imaginarlos juntos – He notado cierto interés de ese chico en ella, y ahora que tu no estas en su camino…lo más probable es que intente algo ¿no lo crees?" - te mire con odio, detestaba esa sonrisita bajo tu mascara, sabías exactamente donde "clavar el puñal" ¿no? Bueno…por algo eras como un Padre para mi, una de las personas que más me conocía. Me sentía furioso por no poder ocultar esto de ti, por no saber exactamente que era lo que sentía por Hinata.

Pero una cosa era segura…_no podría soportar verla con otro sujeto._

"…Muy bien, para que preguntas tanto ¿no eres tan inteligente? Tal parece que sabes mucho mejor que yo lo que siento ¿Me lo puedes decir y dejarme en paz de una buena vez?"

El viento comenzó a "golpear" nuestros rostros…a mecer nuestros cabellos. Aún me encontraba esperando la respuesta de tu parte, y la verdad es que se estaba tardando mucho en "venir"

"…No, no te lo diré. Eso te toca averiguarlo por ti mismo – ya me estaba colmando ¿Para que soltarme tal "rosario" si va a dejarme en las mismas? ¿Acaso le gusta cogerme los cojones? – espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde. En verdad que Sai se ve muy interesado" – terminabas con un tonito burlón y ya me estaban entrando ganas de quitarte ese "acento" a golpes.

"Cierra la boca, al final no me has servido de nada. Solo has venido a verme la cara de idiota"

"No, esa te la veo cuando estas mirando a Hinata – ya era suficiente, había colmado mi paciencia. Iba a atacarlo en verdad, pero en eso desapareció…me dejaba parado como un estupido niño berrinchudo que "picaba" con cada frase que le decían para molestarlo – no seas tonto Sasuke, ve dentro de ti…cuan impórtate es ella para tu vida"

_Kakashi y sus consejos de "doctora corazón"_

"Hpmh, ni que él tuviera mucha experiencia. Será idiota" – bufe antes de ir rumbo a la oficina de la Godaime

**Fin Chapter 15:-**

_**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**_

Hi. Buenos Días.

Amy-chan esta muy contenta ¡Más de doscientos reviews, increíble! muchas gracias a todos…no saben como les agradezco su apoyo. Me han emocionado… ¡Les quiero mucho! Arigato.

Bueno, aquí empezó el "Especial de Sasuke", el cual será de dos capítulos, o sea…este y el que le sigue. Debo decir que este no me costo mucho, demo…el que le siguió… ¡Wow! Con ese si que la "luche" jejeje.

Etto…espero este capitulo haya sido de su disfrute.

Ahora responderé sus hermosos reviews, y les doy la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores. Se agradece que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia. Gracias…a todos.

_**ahome higurashi 25:**__Hi. ¿Tú lo crees? Que dulce eres…se agradece de corazón tus bellas palabras. Arigato. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**Misaki:**____Hi. Que bueno que te ha gustado la trama, es que de por si…me gusta que tenga de todo un poco, creo que la hace más "completa" ¿No crees? Pienso que atrae más, y mi happy de que te guste. Jejeje ¡Has dado en el blanco! Era ella (No, no la colocaré como una "maniaca". Aunque personalmente…creo que esta bien loquita jajaja. Pero aquí solo ha aparecido para causar controversia…nada más). Jejeje no creo que a Sasuke le guste que lo escolten, se me hace que preferiría estar solo, creo que va más con su personalidad (además que no creo que le guste mostrar "eso" que le causa Hinata a los otros. Y si lo están observando…Mm...Creo que se escaparía jajaja). Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**isiiiwhis: **__Hi. Gracias, mi también espera que estés muy bien. ¿Tú crees? Que dulce…me alegra mucho. _

_Jejeje ¿Eres Chilena? Lo digo por el "sufre más que la __**chucha**__" (jejeje, eso es muy de mi País). Si, lo se…demo, así es la vida después de todo, nada es fácil y color de rosa. Y como tú mismo(a) dices…"_ _Gracias a su sufrimiento Nosotros Los Lectores Nos Divertimos de Lo Lindo"._

_¿Finales Felices? …jejeje…seh._

_Creo que todos piensan que Sasuke tiene una mente pervert (eso me incluye jajaja), espero no haberte defraudado con este primer capitulo del "Especial de Sasuke". Tú también cuídate mucho. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**Hyugiita:**____Hi. Jejeje que bueno que te ha gustado tanto, y para más cuidado…pon un cojín para amortiguar próximas caídas jejeje. Que bueno que no los defraudo, no sabes cuanto me has alegrado con esas palabras. Arigato. _

_Creo que en este capitulo pudiste aclarar tus dudas de quien había abrazado a Sasuke ¿no? Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**zuleDBZ: **__Hi. Jajaja ¿No te esperabas eso del libro, cierto? Creo que sorprendí a varios jajaja. Seh…Neji, es que creo que el sería muy apegado a su Clan y reglas de su tío, por eso lo he puesto de esa forma (en verdad creo que sería así). No, no te equivocaste…iba corriendo ¡Has acertado! (me impresionas, eres muy… ¿profunda? Neh, nunca logro decir bien lo que deseo expresar – suspiro). _

_Y nuevamente has dado en el blanco, cada vez me impresionas más. Es bueno saber que se ha logrado reflejar justo lo que deseo. Me haces muy feliz. _

_Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**hinatauchiha20: **__Hi. Que bueno que te ha gustado. Seguro muchas de tus dudas han sido aclaradas en este capitulo, y las otras…veremos más adelante jejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**:**__Hi. Si, pobre Hinata…le ha tocado duro. _

_¿Si Neji hace eso para alejarla de Sasuke? Mm. Puede ser…eso se sabrá más adelante jejeje. Es que Sasuke es un chico que no conoce mucho del amor, su vida a estado solo "dirigida" hacia la venganza, es común que no "reaccione" muy rápido. _

_Muchas gracias, me alegra demasiado que te gusten mis fics. _

_Jejeje Pues…no adelanto nada, pero puede ser que hayas dado en el blanco con lo último. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**Mond: **__Hi. Bienvenido(a) a mi fic. _

_¿Cuánto te tardaste en total en leerlo? (¿Muy poco? Pensé que igual uno se tardaría…al menos un día o algo así) _

_¿Tú encuentras que no sale de la realidad? ¡Que felicidad! (es que es en lo que más me esmero jejeje) _

_Ojala no te hayan descubierto jejeje, y que este capitulo del "Especial de Sasuke" haya sido como esperabas. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**helenhr: **__Hi. Me alegra que así sea (sigo diciendo que eres mega tierna al leerme también aquí. Arigato). Jejeje pues…no te miento que a veces me da mucha pereza en contestarlos, demo…si se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario (lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responderles ¿no crees?)_

_¿E-El Elixir del Amor? Etto…como quisiera continuarlo, de veras que me encantaría, demo…ando cero ideas para ese fic. Dile que me disculpe ¿si? _

_**Lube:**____Hi. Que bueno que te ha gustado. _

_Pues…pobre Sasuke-kun, creo que mejor no le convendría ponerle "los cuernos" jajaja. Creo que ya se cumplió una de tus peticiones jejeje…ella a logrado ascender a Jounin, aunque…aún no se ha visto como lo tomo su Padre. Más adelante se sabrá eso. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**adrifernan19: **__Hi. Mi igual se imaginaba su expresión en ese momento, y sin mentirte…me "caía" de la risa jejeje. Si, la verdad es que a la pobre le a tocado "duro". Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**vegetapr69: **__¿Eh? (amy-chan aún impresionada) E-Es que…no puedo creerlo. Tú…Tú eres una de mis escritoras favoritas en ingles y que me postees en mi fic... ¡no puedo evitar emocionarme!_

_¿E-En serio lo ves muy real? Que emoción…se agradece de corazón tus palabras. Si, lo se…en ingles hay muchos fics espectaculares (entre ellos Torn, uno de mis favoritos de todos los tiempos jejeje). Aunque aún me falta mucho para llegar al nivel de esos escritos. Arigato._

_Muchísimas gracias (ya no se cuantas veces te he agradecido, es que en verdad me tiene muy emocionada tu review. No lo puedo evitar)._

_Ojala algún día te animaras a traducir tu fic al español, sería estupendo._

_Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**Miyuky-san: **__Hi. Jejeje es que soy malvadilla kukuku. _

_¿Por qué no puedes unirte a la pág? Que raro…me gustaría poner ayudarte de algún modo. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**Basi**__**:**____Hi. Suerte la tuya, yo a ella no la puedo ver (bueno, es por eso mismo…por empalagosa, arrastrada y ¿orgásmica? Por la escena de la mordida, que asco ¡Puaj!). Bueno…no creo que Hinata sea una de esas chicas que arman un "escándalo", pienso que se daría la media vuelta…a llorar en silencio (así como en mi fic). Es que, eso es lo que me gusta de ella…que es muy digna. _

_¡Has dado en una! Después de todo no fue a entrenar con él al día siguiente jejeje. _

_Si, así se llaman, quizás para que los quería el moreno kukuku…eso se sabrá más adelante jejeje…te sorprenderás ya lo verás._

_Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**Luna-Yang1994:**__Hi. Que dulce tus palabras, no creo ser la mejor, demo…Arigato (ya me hiciste ruborizar). Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**mariniti the white dragon:**__ Hi. Descuida, lo bueno es que te a gustado el capitulo. _

_¿Te vas de vacaciones? ¿O es por estudio? Sea lo que sea, espero te vaya muy bien. Cuídate mucho ¿si?_

_Me da penita que no te vaya a leer dentro de un mes, pero bueno…_

_Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**Kaori Yami: **__Hi. _

_¿Estuviste de excursión? Kya ¡Que genial! ¿Cómo te fue? _

_Arigato, me alegra que lo creas así (es que la verdad es que Hinata es bastante insegura de si mismo, creo que eso le impide mejorar aún más)._

_¿Que le pidió Sasuke a Kakashi? Pues…el Icha- Icha jejeje ¿Para que? Eso se sabrá más adelante jejeje. _

_Seguro que tu otra duda se ha aclarado en este capitulo (esa de quien era esa tipa)._

_Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**Souke: **__Hi. Que bueno que te ha gustado_

" ¿Sasuke no estará utilizando los libros de Jiraiya para... que las chicas se enamoren de él?" _No, no lo creo. Sasuke "arranca" de por si de las mujeres jajaja. Se los ha pedido a Kakashi por otra cosa, que se sabrá más adelante jejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki: **__Hi. ¿Tu computador murió? Y… ¿te lo arreglaron ya? (es una molestia cuando pasa eso, me ha ocurrido mucho) Demo… ¿no perdiste las cosas que tenías en él, o si?_

_Jejeje es que seguro no le abrían la puerta (ves que tanto Hinata como Sasuke estaban muy "ocupados" jajaja) y por eso no vio nada mejor que meterse por la ventana. _

_¡Has dado en el blanco! Le presto sus amados libros ¿para que habrá sido? Eso se sabrá más adelante. _

_Si, pero hay que ver que muchos Hyuuga son muy "levantados de trasero" (por decirlo suave)._

_Seguro habías dado en el blanco de quien era la mujer, y aquí tus sospechas debieron haberse "afirmado"_

_¿Tú crees que Hinata sea capaz de ponerse furiosa por eso? ¿Y "recurrir" a Sai, sabiendo que lo estaría utilizando? _

_Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**Rach Black:**__ Hi. Creo que no eras la única que deseaba matarlo jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**Dianitha-Chanx3:**__ Hi. Jajaja ¿Tu crees que nuestro Uchiha se ha vuelto un pervert? Jejeje. _

_¿Te cortaron el Internet? Me alegra que ya estés de vuelta y…espero leer continuación pronto ¿neh?_

_No, no fue Sakura…fue otra personita que seguro te quedo más claro en este capitulo. Si, a Hinata le ha tocado muy difícil. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**Suigetsu-kun: **__Hi. Si, ya pensaba que no lo leerías, pensé que como no ibas a escribir más en esta página; pues…tampoco leerías más mi fic aquí. Me alegra el haberme equivocado…te extrañaría mucho._

_Seh, es que tú sabes que Kakashi es un tipo muy inteligente –además que me gusta que fastidie al Uchiha jejeje- creo que se acerco solo para molestarlo (ya que perfectamente podría haberle preguntado para callado ¿no crees? jajaja). _

_Jajaja ¿Suigetsu x Hinata? Jejeje…eso mi lo espera en tu fic (el cual tendré que esperar ahora u.u. Neh, pero todo es por tus estudios, por eso esta bien)._

_Neh. Si, ese había quedado más corto (es que de por si cuando iba a empezar la historia, los capítulos no iban a superar las nueve paginas del Word, pero algún superan los once y otros se quedan en los respectivos nueve jejeje…va variando de acuerdo a mi inspiración). Ni me recuerdes de tus historias…que me da depre. _

_¿La frase de Kakashi? ¿La que acaba de decir en este capitulo? Mi se cayo de la risa cuando lo escribió. Si Kakashi es un genio._

_Si, tú ya sabes que tengo capítulos adelantados jejeje_

_PD: Y que lo digas, mi aún no logra acostumbrarse_

_**Maru-sempai:**__ Hi. ¿Cómo estas? Espero que estes muy bien._

_Si, creo que ese apodo es perfecto para esa arrastrada, argh…no la soporto._

_Pobre Sasuke, haber como le habrá quedado esa cabeza después del pisotón que le diste jajaja._

_No te equivocaste, ese capitulo que paso estaba más corto jejeje…es que escribo dependiendo de mi inspiración (aunque eso si, como mínimo escribo nueve paginas del Word)._

_Jajaja ¡has dado en el blanco nuevamente! Sasuke le pidió el Icha- Icha a Kakashi ¿para que? Eso se sabrá más adelante kukuku (Mi igual quiere leerlos)._

_Si, aún no lo creo jejeje…no te miento que me pase varias veces cuando lo vi (aún estoy algo impactada jajaja, muy feliz…todos son muy lindos). Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_¡Ya lo vi! Que dulce eres…arigato. (Me has emocionado en verdad)._

_Pucha, espero y ganes esa apuesta…mi quiere leer tu continuación. ¡Animo!_

_Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**Lunita Urie: **__Hi. Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta._

_Etto… ¿en que pagina lo lees?_

_¿Tú crees que cantidad de reviews es igual a calidad? Mi no lo cree tanto así, es que hay muchos fics de otras parejas que tienen muchísimos comentarios, pero la calidad es pésima. No se de que dependerá, pero no pienso que sea la cantidad de reviews los que hagan una buena historia. Pienso que puede ser mucho más el corazón que le pones. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

_**Yume:**____Hi. Muchas gracias_

_¿Lo dices por mis otras historias? Jejeje, descuida…este no lo abandonare nunca, menos porque ha tenido mucha aceptación. _

_Que bueno que no los encuentras OcC, eso me anima demasiado. Arigato por tus hermosas palabras. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos. _

_**paula_polinchi: **__Hi. Arigato, que dulce eres. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu disfrute. Besos._

Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews (veintidós recibí en este último chapter, aún no puedo creerlo. Arigato), espero no defraudarles. No se olviden de dejar otro comentario, ya que me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo, a seguir mejorando con cada capitulo escrito.

Besos

**DarkAmy-chan **


	17. Especial Sasuke Part 2

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

"_En el pasado pensé que era imposible encontrar un amor, pero cierto día llegaste tú y me doy cuenta de que nada es imposible"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_Al menos no a estado tan mal, al fin de cuentas no tengo que estar junto a ella todo el tiempo _– pensaba mientras iba saltando entre los árboles junto con el grupo que me a tocado.

"_Flash Back_

"Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata – estábamos los dos esperando lo que fuese que tuviese que decirnos la Hokage – deben preparar sus cosas, parten en misión dentro de unas horas – de reojo notaba como bajabas la mirada, seguro…no deseabas estar junto a mi. Volvía a posar toda mi atención a esta mujer que esta frente a nosotros. – es clasificación S, así que…deben tener cuidado ¿si?"

Lo ultimo lo decía viendo con ternura a Hinata, seguro a notado algo…aquella amargura que reflejan sus blancas orbes. Después de todo ella no es como yo, siempre he sido bueno ocultando mis emociones…mi dolor.

"H-Hai…Tsunade…Sama" – respondías segundos después con suavidad, pero determinada. Solo pude sonreír por bajo…a desviar la mirada al notar aquello en tus ojos

_Eres más confiable de lo que pareces, mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas._

----------

Después del comunicado, salimos sin decir palabra alguna del despacho de aquella mujer que es más vieja de lo que parece, la cual también muchas veces es bastante molesta - Suspire cansadamente - _¿Se puede saber que es lo que me pasa contigo?_ pensaba mientras te veía de reojo, lucías demacrada. Y yo aquí… mudo como un idiota. - _Maldito Kakashi, me ha dejado más confundido con sus palabras_

"Hinata… - notaba como posabas tus ojos en mi, y yo…no se que diablos decirte exactamente, ni se para que te llame. Estoy muy confundido…tú me provocas cosas extrañas. – demuestra que has mejorado en esta misión"

_Idiota ¿Qué se supone que fue esa estupidez? _

Entre mis insultos mentales, veía como dabas un respiro profundo…levantabas una vez más tus ojos hacía mi. Podía ver como una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en tu rostro. Y yo me quedaba como un estupido viéndote…nada salía de mis labios.

"N-No se p-preocupe Sasuke-kun, t-tratare de…n-no ser un e-estorbo, - ¿Eh? _Yo…no…Kuso_ - s-sabe…S-Sai-kun m-me regalo u-una pintura…" - ¿Por qué me esta diciendo eso? ¡¿Y porque demonios tiene que ruborizarse de esa manera al hablar de ese maldito?!

"No me interesa" – dije lo más indiferentemente posible, aunque por dentro realmente deseaba quemar ese dibujo, y si era posible…junto con su creador. – _Seh…así como lo hice con ese estupido peluche de la otra vez. _

"…E-Eso…lo se, n-no tiene porque…d-decírmelo" – decías casi en un murmullo mientras bajabas tu rostro

¿Pero que diablos…? Yo…no quise…_pero que Baka puedo ser. _Tuve que desviar la mirada, no me gustaba notar esa expresión en ti…esa tristeza que te causan mis palabras

_Siempre termino hiriéndote…_

"Hinata – percibía que posabas nuevamente tus ojos en mi, esta vez era yo quien no podía mantenerte la vista - … ¿Q-Que me ibas a decir antes que llegara Kakashi?"

El silencio volvía a rodearnos, veía como posabas una de tus manos sobre tu otro brazo…seguía apreciando aquella desazón en tus blancas orbes. Vamos, necesito escuchar…algo de ti.

Negaste con suavidad, me decías que no era nada importante…que lo olvidara.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Si todo lo que es relacionado a ti…no puedo sacarlo de la mente por alguna razón que desconozco.

"E-Es mejor ir a…p-preparar todo. H-Hasta más t-tarde S-Sasuke-kun" – decías de una manera tan cortes que pareciera que le hablaras a un simple conocido…a un amigo.

_Y…nosotros _¿Nosotros? ¿Qué éramos exactamente…? _Nada…no éramos nada. _

_Fin Flash Back" _

Después de eso fui a preparar mis cosas, a alistarme para la estupida misión. La verdad no estaba con muchos deseos de ir, pero…hay que verle el lado positivo de todo esto…

_Al menos no tendré que soportar el cargoseo de Karin, ni las tonterías de Suigetsu_

Al llegar a la puerta de salida de la villa, te vi…mantenías tu mirada baja, era muy claro que no deseabas partir en una misión conmigo…y yo… ¿Qué quería exactamente?

Apretaba mis puños de la rabia, estaba molesto conmigo mismo, estaba furioso con la vida que me ha tocado, tal vez…si no hubiera pasado por todo lo que viví...quizás…_hubiese sido tan…diferente. _

Pero al menos no tendré que presenciar aquella tristeza en tu mirada, el grupo se dividió en dos, tú te fuiste con esos otros y yo…no se si fue una bendición o todo lo contrario.

_No quiero estar junto a ti, pero… no deseo perderte de vista._

Puedo ser tan difícil de comprender, nunca he sido una persona muy accesible, jamás he sido afectado por algún sentimiento más allá del odio y la venganza – bueno, tal vez un fuerte vinculo de amistad con Naruto – pero…nada tan fuerte como esto. Como para no poder olvidarme de alguien ni por un segundo.

"…_No, no te lo diré. Eso te toca averiguarlo por ti mismo"_

Estupido Kakashi, nunca me aclara nada, al muy maldito le gusta jugar con las emociones de los demás. Seguro es por esos libros que lee.

_Lo que me hace recordar…_

"_claro, ahora me dices eso, pero si pudiste buscarme cuando necesitabas ayuda con ella ¿no?" _

Es verdad, yo…aún no puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Sigo sin poder entender como pude rebajarme de esa forma…a mostrarme tan "vulnerable" ante él…y todo _por_ _ella. _

En ese instante la voz del líder de esta maldita misión nos hace detener, y por ende me saca de mis pensamientos…de mis recuerdos.

-----------------

No podía ser, aquello no podía estar pasando, esto es una broma ¿verdad?

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué justo tuvo que ser atacado el grupo en el que iba ella?

""_El grupo B a sido emboscado por el enemigo, he recibido el aviso por el audífono que nos comunicaba con ellos" – al escucharle…sentía que todo el mundo se me veía abajo.""_

_Hinata es fuerte, yo la entrene…seguro esta bien _- pensaba mientras corría con todas mis fuerzas hacía el lugar donde supuestamente había "caído" su grupo en el "ataque enemigo".

No me importo que me dijeran que no fuera, que debía seguir un estupido plan de ataque para este tipo de situaciones.

¿Es que no entienden que eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo?

¿No comprenden que a mi nadie me viene a dar órdenes? Que lo que pudiese pasarme…era lo menos importante en estos momentos.

Me sentía desesperado, innumerables escenas venían a mi mente, aquellas donde los cadáveres de los míos estaban tirados en el suelo, sus rostros pálidos y cubiertos de sangre…

…_la de mis tíos, la de mis Padres _y ahora…_podía ser la tuya._

No podía permitir aquello, siento que no soportaría el no verte…el no apreciar aquella mirada llena de tristeza, el no sentirme como un idiota por no comprenderte…por mostrarme débil ante una sonrisa.

"…_No, no te lo diré. Eso te toca averiguarlo por ti mismo…"_

¿Qué es…? ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti? ¿Qué es esta agonía que me invade al temer lo peor?

¿Que fue lo que me atrajo esa noche…esa vez cuando te vi llorar entre todas esas personas?

¿Acaso era la tristeza que despedías? ¿Quizá el ver lo acongojada que te encontrabas entre toda esa gente que solo se preocupa por si misma?

No sabía como reaccionar ante eso, creo que el ver llorar a una mujer…seguro era eso lo que me impidió dejarte sola con tu sufrimiento…_tal vez haya sido eso_

"No tenía idea a lo que eso me iba a llevar…a lo que estaba precipitándome"

Nunca me importo nadie más que yo, desde la muerte de mis Padres construí una barrera que me separaba de todo posible sentimiento que se interpusiera entre yo y mi venganza. Estuve tanto tiempo viviendo solo del odio que ese era el único estilo de vida que conocía. Y me parecía bastante cómodo seguir de esa manera.

_Hasta que…_

"…me vi muchas veces buscándote, queriendo un poco de esa bondad que brota de tu ser…de esa paz que despides"

Me causaba mucha diversión tus expresiones, la cantidad de colores que puede tomar tu rostro al sentirte nerviosa y avergonzada por algo. Disfrutaba el hacerte enfadar…_aún puedo visualizar todas esas miradas de molestia que me brindabas cuando te llamaba Dobe o llorona. _Es imposible para mi que se dibuje una sonrisa al recordar todos esos momentos.

…_los cuales pueden que no vuelvan a ocurrir. _

Sacudo mi cabeza al pensar lo último. Eso no será, yo fui quien la entreno, ella sabe defenderse muy bien…se esforzó mucho por mejorar…por ascender a Jounin.

Me impresiono las primeras veces que le pedí que peleara contra mi. Quizás no era tan fuerte, sus movimientos eran muy torpes y predecibles, pero…su resistencia era admirable.

En innumerables ocasiones me recordó al usuratoncachi de Naruto diciendo esa estupida frase del "camino ninja"

_Y cada vez que la oía decirlo…sus ojos mostraban esa determinación que era imposible de no admirar. _

"…en esos instantes no podía seguir permaneciendo en ese lugar, algo extraño comenzaba a sentir en mi interior"

Kuso, el camino hacia ese sitio se me esta siendo "interminable". Se que soy rápido…uno de los más veloces de la villa, demo… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estas malditas piernas no aceleran más? Si sigo así…puede que no llegue a tiempo.

_¿Y que sucede con eso?... ¿Qué me puede importar si tú mueres…? _- mi pecho, en este comenzaba a crecer ese vacío…un miedo indescriptible… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me siento de ese modo…?

"Maldición, debo acelerar más" – decía mientras trataba de tomar más velocidad.

Sin perder de vista mi camino…más recuerdos venían a mí.

¿Cuántas veces te hice llorar? ¿En cuantas ocasiones te reclame que no te metieras en mi pasado…? Que eso no era asunto tuyo…

_¿Cuántas veces fueron?_

Esa era mi manera de "protegerme", de no mostrarme vulnerable ante los ojos de los demás. También se lo hice saber una vez a Sakura, esa vez…aquella ocasión cuando partí donde Orochimaru. Nadie tenia porque enterarse de eso, no debían porque tratar de comprenderme…eso solo era asunto mío y de nadie más. Pero…_pero…_contigo era diferente, no deseaba "abrirme" a ti, demo…no quería perder eso que sentía cuando estaba a tu lado

_Por eso…todas esas ocasiones…termine yendo tras de ti_

Lo que me hace recordar también el hecho que eres tan diferente a las demás. Nunca me forzaste a contarte, me decías que todo estaba bien…que ya no importaba si te lo decía. Solo me abrazabas dándome a entender que comprendías mi silencio.

_Respetabas mi decisión y te lo agradecía aunque no te lo dijera._

¿Qué era lo que te hacia ser así? ¿Acaso es esa dulzura que te rodea…? Tal vez…aquella era la que provocaba que volviera nuevamente a ti…a no querer despegarme de tu lado.

…_junto a esa mirada llena de emociones, tan opuesta a la mía. _

Expresiones que muchas veces eran de suma tristeza. Y todo era por culpa de tu Clan…de tu Padre.

Yo sabía lo que era eso, ser la sombra de tu hermano…ser considerado "poca cosa" al lado de él. El anhelo de ser visto por tu progenitor…aunque sea una vez.

Por eso al verte llorar por sus desprecios…por sus golpes, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de ir a partirles el rostro con mis propias manos; demo no me correspondía, seria un golpe más "fuerte" si eras tú quien mostrabas que podías ser más y mejor de lo que ellos pensaban.

"…Y lo lograste…cuando ascendiste a Jounin"

Después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, todos esos entrenamientos hasta que ya no podías dar un paso más……Pero con cada uno de ellos…esta admiración por ti crecía. Todas esas ocasiones que no te dabas por vencida. Aunque tus movimientos mostraban el agotamiento que sentías…volvías a ponerte de pie, a decirme que continuara con mis ataques.

"_N-No te detengas o-onegai, q-quiero…necesito s-ser más fuerte" _

Volvía a sonreír al recordar tu rostro todo golpeado, pero decidido a no detenerse…_a cumplir con tus sueños. _

_Hinata… _¿Puede que no te dieras cuenta de lo fuerte que eres? De que aquella determinación y deseo de superarte…es lo que te hace ser especial, diferente a todas las demás.

_Nunca había conocido alguien como tú _

Maldición ¿Qué tan lejos pueden estar? Solo quiero que estés con vida…aguanta hasta que llegue…

"…_En verdad que Sai se ve muy interesado" _

_Ese maldito…_ ¿Por qué viene a mi mente las palabras de Kakashi? ¿Cree que no me había dado cuenta de eso? Si de solo recordar todas esas veces que los pille juntos, de solo venir esas escenas a mi mente…hacen crecer esta rabia en mi interior.

Aún puedo visualizar en mi mente la primera vez…

"_Flash Back_

Fue la primera ocasión que dijiste que era mejor separarnos…no vernos más.

¿Pero que pasaba si no quería eso? ¿Si mis piernas me llevaban aunque no quisiera a donde tu estabas…? No iba a acercarme, mi orgullo era muy grande como para intentar aproximarme a ti. Pero solo deseaba verte de lejos…oculto tras la sombra de un árbol o algo así. Me sentía realmente un estupido…una especie de psicópata talvez; demo desde que te conocí…todo era tan extraño para mí. Sentía que no me estaba comportando como yo mismo muchas veces.

_Solo quiero verte… _- pero algo en mi interior "ardía" al verte junto a ese maldito…esa barata copia de mi.

¿Se podía saber que hacías junto a él? Me sentía furioso, incluso percibía como el sharingan se activaba por la rabia que invadía mi pecho.

Pero debía tratar de calmarme, no podía mostrar esto que estaba sintiendo…_primero esta mi orgullo por sobre todo. _Mis ojos volvían a su normalidad.

Fue en ese instante que me vi caminando hacia ustedes, antes de darme cuenta…ya me encontraba frente a sus ojos.

_Fin Flash Back" _

_Mi orgullo… _Poco a poco este iba desapareciendo cuando se trataba de ti. Tenía que admitirlo…no podía estar sin tu presencia a mi lado. Por más que trataba de aparentar que todo se encontraba bien frente a Naruto y Sakura…cada vez estaba más ausente.

_Mi mente estaba en tu recuerdo, pensando en lo que podrías estar haciendo. En que si estabas junto a ese tipo. _Y de solo imaginar eso…volvía a invadirme ese deseo de partirle el rostro, de recriminarte por cambiarme por ese.

Soy arrogante ¿y que? No soportaba el hecho de que pudieses remplazar mi compañía de manera tan fácil…era un enorme golpe para mi ego.

Toda mujer se hubiera arrastrado pidiendo que no la dejase sola, que haría de todo porque estuviera a su lado nuevamente, pero…tú eras diferente y eso me sacaba de quicio.

¿Cómo una mujer se atrevía a decirme a mí que me alejara de ella? Eso era imposible de creer.

"…Aún no puedo concebir ese hecho…que tuve que ir yo a buscarte"

Quizás era eso lo que más me llamaba la atención de ti, que no estaba seguro de nada a tu lado; que me sentía un chico normal…que mi apellido no te importaba en lo más mínimo.

""_¿Ocurrió algo con Hinata?...claro, ahora me dices eso, pero si pudiste buscarme cuando necesitabas ayuda con ella ¿no?"_

"_Hmph...No se que fue lo que paso, de repente a dicho que no quiere verme más"_

_¿Y a ti como te parece eso?""_

¿Qué me parece a mi eso…?

""_No podría importarme menos… que haga lo que quiera""_

_¿Realmente no me importa? Por qué, por más que lo pienso…menos me lo creo. _Verte junto a ese tipo, paseando de la mano mientras te sonríes y sonrojas por esas tonterías que te dice……_ ¡No! Eso no pasara, no mientras pueda impedirlo _– sentía como mi línea sucesoria se activaba de la rabia de verte a su lado, nunca permitiría que eso ocurriese…_jamás. _

Salgo de mis pensamientos al ver los cadáveres de algunos de los ninjas que iban junto a ti, sin esperar más comencé a buscarte con la mirada. Me sentía desesperado, era como si comenzara a faltarme el aire de solo pensar que podías estar como ellos.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho de repente no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Era tu voz, te hallabas viva, pero seguro estabas herida…te encontrabas siendo atacada.

La furia comenzaba a crecer en mi, más veloz que nunca corrí hacía donde había provenido aquel alarido.

A lo lejos logro divisar la escena, te encontrabas toda golpeada y ensangrentada bajo la mirada amenazadora de tu adversario.

Lucias agotada, intentabas ponerte de pie, pero tus heridas no te dejaban

_Hinata… _- quería acelerar más, parecía que el camino se me hacía eterno, la frustración comenzaba a apoderarse de mi ser…pensando que no llegaría a tiempo a protegerte

"_espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde"_

Iba a atacarte, a su alrededor miles de kunais se encontraban listos para ser clavados sin consideración sobre tu frágil cuerpo.

Entendía, ese sujeto les había atacado de improvisto con esa técnica, no les había dado tiempo para reaccionar.

Todas los recuerdos junto a ti, todos ellos volvían a mi como flashes mientras me disponía a desenfundar mi espada. No podía perder eso…no dejaría que tu sonrisa fuese "apagada".

No morirías, tu no podías morir aún...no lo permitiría.

Otro grito desgarrador se escuchaba entre los árboles de ese bosque, pero al menos no era el tuyo…porque había logrado cubrirte…con mi cuerpo. Todas esas kunais se encuentran enterradas en mi espalda y no en ti. Lo había logrado.

"¿S-Sasuke-kun...?" – decías entre sorprendida y preocupada. Solo te sonreí con arrogancia.

"Vaya, vaya ¿Y quien eres tú? – Baka, le haría saber quien era yo, y aunque sentía que mi cuerpo perdía su fuerza…aún tengo la suficiente para hacerte pagar por lo que estuviste a punto de hacer. No te lo perdonaría.

"…Hpmh – apenas y podía sonreír, la sangre comenzaba a brotar por mis labios…debía acabarlo pronto -…s-soy quien… ¡te mandara al infierno maldito!"

No le di tiempo para reaccionar, pondría todo lo que me quedaba de vida en ese ataque, te mandaría al abismo por dañarla, por atreverte a hacerle daño a ella.

Mi espada se encontraba atravesando su pecho, había volteado con enorme rapidez y se la había enterrado. De sus labios comenzaba a salir sangre…había atravesado sus pulmones. Como pude lo empuje para que no cayera encima nuestro…me sentía agotado.

Lentamente mis ojos perdían su fuerza…su luz.

Acaso… ¿este sería mi final?...No importaba realmente, había logrado protegerte.

Escuchaba muy a lo lejos el tono de tu voz, acaso… ¿estabas llorando? Nuevamente te causaba sufrimiento

"…E-Eres una l-llorona…" – podía notar sus cálidas lagrimas cayendo sobre tus mejillas, más al sentir que me abrazabas…que pasabas con cuidado tus brazos por mi ensangrentado cuerpo. Solo pude cerrar mis ojos…disfrutar de este momento, del que podía ser el último a tu lado.

"… ¿P-Porque…? ¿Por qué h-has venido?" – decías entre sollozos. Podía percibir tu dolor…tu sufrimiento, pero no podía evitar el sentir felicidad por estar nuevamente de esta forma contigo.

_¿Por qué he venido? _"…P-Porque… - estaba agotado, muy…cansado, ya comenzaba a toser sangre - …soy d-débil…por eso"

Escuchaba como salían de tus labios pequeñas risitas, pero no era broma…_no lo era_

"H-Hinata…" - te oía decirme que no hablara más, que guardara las fuerzas para cuando llegaran a ayudarnos. Que no te dejara sola, que necesitabas de mi compañía…que…. No te deje terminar, debía responder a tu pregunta…a la de esa vez.

¿Te acuerdas?

""_S-Sasuke-san… ¿C-Crees…que las personas pueden…cambiar?"_

"… _¿Cambiar? Es… ¿tan importante?...…Yo no lo creo, al menos…no aún_""

"…s-si pueden, l-las personas…y-yo…tú me...has c-cambiado – podía percibir tu asombro por mis palabras, solo pude sonreír por bajo - …tú h-has…cambiado H… ¡Argh!" – No pude terminar, el dolor solo iba en aumento, de mi boca volvía a salir sangre.

_Vamos, no llores, no por mi…no lo merezco. _Poco a poco todo se va volviendo negro. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia…todo se iba nublando poco a poco.

"¡Sasuke-kun!"

**Fin Chapter 16:-**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

_Hi. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien._

_¿Qué les pareció este capitulo como final del "Especial de Sasuke"? ¿Qué creen que pasara? Acaso… ¿será el final de el Uchiha? (He de decir que amo los finales tristes jejeje). _

_Les doy la más cordial bienvenida a todos mis nuevos lectores, y gomen por no contestar esta vez los reviews, demo…me levante perezosa jejeje._

_Demo, de todo corazón agradezco los comentarios de…_

_adrifernan19_

_**Lube **_

_ahome higurashi 25_

_**nAttHy-ChAn**_

_Rach Black_

_**Miyuky-san**_

_zuleDBZ_

_**Umy Echizen**_

_SaBaKu-No-MeNnY _

_**Mond**_

_Luna-Yang1994_

_**Hyugiita**_

_helenhr_

_**Maru-sempai**_

_mik0o _

_**belenh**_

_vegetapr69_

_**AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki**_

_Fany D. Flowright_

_**Camille Nathair**_

_alegresweet _

_**lily-chan**_

_mariii-moonlide _

_**black-dragon. **_

_Si __**no**__ sale alguno, gomen...__**no es porque no haya deseado colocarlo**__, es que...no se porque la pág no los pone a todos (estuve "luchando" bastante para que salieran y...no pude. Gomen) Pero, __**agradezco**__ a cada una de las 26 (espero no haber contado mal jajaja) personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario ¡En verdad!_

_Arigato a todos ¡Los quiero mucho!_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews, espero no defraudarles. No se olviden de dejar otro comentario, ya que me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo, a seguir mejorando con cada capitulo escrito._

_Besos_

_**DarkAmy-chan **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

"_Yo nunca supe que tenia un sueño, hasta que ese sueño fuiste tú"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

Esta lloviendo, y no solo del cielo…sino que desde los corazones de todos los habitantes de esta aldea.

…_mi villa. Konoha._

Aún no puedo creer que esto a pasado, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable…no he dejado de llorar desde entonces.

_No logro sacar de mi mente tu rostro, todas esas heridas que cubrían tu cuerpo…y todo por mi culpa_

"…por mi…debilidad"

"…_tú h-has…cambiado H…"_ - cierro mis ojos al recordar tus palabras.

Los recuerdos de ese día siguen tan presentes en mí

Si tan solo… - aquí están nuevamente estas lágrimas queriendo brotar de mis ojos…_y lo han logrado_ – si hubiera estado más concentrada en la misión, pero no, mi mente solo estaba…en ti.

"…en…las palabras de esa…chica"

Había querido preguntarte si era cierto, lo intente de veras…

"_Mm.….etto…y-yo…q-quiero..." – demo justo en ese instante apareció tu sensei, y yo…no pude nuevamente, no tuve el valor para…_

No conseguí, no logre que esas palabras salieran de mis labios.  
Tenía miedo, pánico de saber que era verdad. Que yo solo era alguien en tu oscuro camino…_sin importancia para ti_

Los suaves golpes en la puerta de mi habitación provocan que salga de mis recuerdos, de aquellas duras escenas donde esa mujer me decía esas palabras

_Aquellas…que terminaron por partir mi frágil corazón._

Limpie como pude aquellas lágrimas que no paraban de caer, debía tranquilizarme, no deseo preocupar más a mi niisan - el cual no me ha dejado sola en ningún momento - Le agradezco tanto su apoyo.  
Al terminar de calmarme…de "apaciguar" este dolor, mis ojos van a parar a aquella tortuga que me habías dado esa noche del festival. Solo pude cerrar mis ojos nuevamente…no podía llorar una vez más, no ahora que tengo que ir al funeral de aquellos que murieron en esa misión.

_Sasuke-kun…_

"_Y-Yo quiero e-estar c-con él……onegai…."_

Los recuerdos de ese día fatídico día vuelven a mí como flashes, no he podido…

_Hace dos días…_

Con lentitud me dirigí hacía la puerta, a girar con suavidad la perilla de esta y "dar cara" al rostro de mi primo. A poner una "careta" para que no viera lo devastada que estaba.

"¿Esta lista Hinata-sama? – asentí ante su pregunta, a solo bajar la mirada para seguirte hacía la salida de la mansión…camino al velatorio de los caídos. Ambos íbamos en silencio bajo esa oscura sombrilla que nos cubría de la llovía que no cesaba de caer – Hinata-sama… ¿esta segura de la decisión que a tomado? Me refiero…su Padre…"

De solo escucharle decir esas palabras, mis ojos se "oscurecían" al recordar lo pasado, aquella amargura que quisiera borrar, demo…es imposible.

"_Flash Back_

No se porque no me encontraba del todo feliz, se supone que mi sueño…una vez que lograse subir a Jounin, en ese instante mi vida iba a tomar un nuevo rumbo. Demo… ¿Por qué siguen invadiéndome estos deseos de llorar?  
A mi mente venían los recuerdos de minutos anteriores, cuando mis ojos fueron a parar donde tú te encontrabas. Me estabas viendo, demo…segundo después volteabas tu mirada para comenzar a alejarte.

_Sin siquiera…felicitarme por haberlo logrado_

Acongojada solo me limite a cerrar mis ojos, a tratar de alguna manera de apartarte de mis pensamientos…aunque se que eso es imposible, pero…debo intentar olvidarme de ti.

"Has ascendido a Jounin Hinata, muy bien hecho" – un tono autoritario de voz, este me saca de mi "inquietud".  
No deseaba estar frente a él en estos momentos…no ahora que no me siento con las fuerzas necesarias

"…_Hmph, ya tienes una nueva meta"_

_S-Sasuke-kun…_ ¿Por qué…? ¿Porque tus palabras siguen en mi, en mis recuerdos?

"_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ha sido mucho para ti estas últimas semanas? ¿Piensas volver a la debilidad que mostrabas en un comienzo…?"_

_N-No, yo…no deseo_ – cerrando mis ojos logró juntar las fuerzas necesarias para verle de frente…para "enfrentar" su mirada – "A-Arigato Padre" – dije de manera educada mientras me inclinaba levemente.

Es mi Otosan después de todo, y como Hyuuga…debo ser muy respetuosa. Así…me criaron desde pequeña.

"Espero no sigas con esa tonta idea de ser Sensei, debes concentrarte en ser más fuerte, y así luchar nuevamente con tu hermana por el liderazgo del Clan Hyuuga"

Lo sabía, después de todo mi niisan me lo había dicho, pero aún así…de escucharlo de sus labios; aunque nunca he oído palabras de afecto de él…_siguen impactándome, doliéndome como nada en este mundo_

"_Eres Débil. Ni siquiera has podido ganarle a tu hermana, y es menor que tú. Eres una deshonra para el Clan Hyuuga"_

…_Una deshonra…_

"_Eres muy suave, un Hyuuga debe ser frío. No vacila ante su oponente. Tu solo muestras inseguridad, no posees material para ninja, no mereces ser la heredera."_

…_muy suave, entonces… ¿P-Porque…?_

"_No puedes hacer nada ante eso, esa es tu personalidad"_

…_e-esa es…mi manera de ser. Esa soy yo...Esa es Hyuuga Hinata_

"…A-Así s-soy yo… - dije en un susurro al momento de salir de mis pensamientos, de aquellos recuerdos tanto dulces como amargos que me habían "invadido" por sus palabras. Sonreí con una sinceridad que nunca antes había mostrado. Por fin lo había entendido…al fin hallaba el sentido a tus palabras. Podía notar la sorpresa en la mirada de mi progenitor, y me sentía extrañamente feliz por causarle esa impresión - …g-gomen Padre, demo…esta soy yo. – dije lo más firme que pude - Cumpliré mi s-sueño, aunque…e-eso signifique g-ganarme n-nuevamente tu rechazo"

"¿Pero quien te crees? No eres nadie ¿acaso quieres seguir causándole des…?"

Ya sabía que ibas a decir, y estabas equivocado. Ser sensei no es deshonroso. Es lo que yo he deseado desde siempre. Es…lo que quiero para mi futuro.

Por eso negué con suavidad, te interrumpía con mis suaves pero seguras palabras.

"…No es una d-deshonra Otosan, es lo que tu hija desea ser ¿P-Porque no puedes aceptarlo?"

El silencio reino en el lugar por unos segundos, momentos que se me hicieron eternos. Mi alma se encontraba "pendiendo de un hilo"

"No, yo solo tengo una hija, y se encuentra entrenando para ser la futura matriarca de su Clan en estos instantes"

_¿P-Porque…?_

Sus palabras me destrozaban por dentro, demo no debía llorar ahora, no en estos momentos…en los cuales por fin he logrado "enfrentarle"…que me he aceptado yo misma.

"…y-ya veo, es…una lastima" – dije antes de voltear. Debía irme pronto de ese lugar, ya no deseaba mostrar más mi debilidad…no frente a él.

Pero su voz implacable hace que me detenga en seco.

"…espero lo entiendas. En el clan Hyuuga solo viven personas dignas de llevar ese apellido ¿lo entiendes?"

Solo pude asentir con lentitud, a salir caminando mientras dejaba a mi paso los restos de mi destrozado corazón.

"_No cambiaste, solo mejoraste…eso es todo"_

_S-Sasuke-kun… ¿C-Crees que logré c-cambiar ahora?_ - no pude contenerlas más, aquellas muestras de dolor comenzaron a "brotar" nuevamente de mis blancas orbes…ya no podía contenerlas

No tenía a nadie, ya no estabas para escucharme…para apoyarme en silencio

_Fin Flash Back"_

"_tú h-has…cambiado H…"_

"¿Hinata-sama? – te detenías junto a mi. Sabía que estabas preocupado, demo…la decisión ya estaba tomada – yo…"

"…E-Esta bien Neji-niisan, a…sido d-decisión de mi Otosan – nos mantuvimos en silencio unos segundos, ahí…parados en medio de la lluvia sin decir palabra alguna. - …Y-Yo…estoy bien, n-no te preocupes…" - te sonreí lo mejor que pude para mostrarte que no me dolía, demo… ¿Por qué mis ojos volvían a empañarse? ¿Por qué estas lágrimas se empeñan por salir nuevamente?

Solo sentí que me abrazabas, que tus brazos me rodeaban para darme consuelo…para mostrarme que estabas ahí para apoyarme.

"… ¿P-Porque…? ¿P-Porque…todo debe ser tan d-duro?" – se que poco lograba entendérseme, demo…necesitaba sacar esto de mi, sentir el apoyo de alguien. Permaneciste en silencio unos segundos, solo se escuchaba a nuestro alrededor mis sollozos mezclándose con el ruido de las gotas golpeando el pavimento

"…estas lágrimas… ¿no son solo por su Padre, no es así?"

Al escucharte decir eso, solo pude separarme de ti…de bajar la mirada para ocultar de alguna manera el hecho que mi rostro reflejaba que habías acertado, que aún sigo siendo muy frágil…_una llorona como siempre solía decirme él_.

Un suspiro escapaba de tus labios, no percibí lo cerca que estabas hasta que sentí que me obligabas a "enfrentar" tus ojos, con una de tus manos en mi mentón…me hacías mirarte.

"Es…por el Uchiha ¿no es así?"

Quería apartar la mirada, deseaba no ser como soy…tan fácil de leer. Un libro abierto para los demás.  
Pero me tenías bien firme, solo pude cerrar mis blancas orbes para evitar de alguna manera que vieras que era cierto. Demo, se que a ti niisan…nada logro ocultarte

_Pero…Sasuke-kun_

Aquellas imágenes volvían a mi, esos recuerdos de esa noche…volvían a "tomar" mis pensamientos

"_Flash Back_

En una de las camillas del hospital llevaban el cuerpo de aquel que me había salvado, de la persona más importante para mi.

Me encontraba hecha un mar de lágrimas, deseando con todas mis fuerzas no perderle…que no me dejara sola. No quería ni pensar en esa otra palabra…no permitiría que eso cruzara por mi mente, él no podía…simplemente no podía "irse"

Por suerte la Hokage presintió que algo podía andar mal en la misión y reunió lo más rápido que pudo a un equipo de apoyo. Uno en el cual se encontraba…Sakura-san junto con Naruto-kun.  
Sin esperar más ella comenzó a curarle, solo pude limitarme a llorar por ti…a preocuparme, a sentirme una inútil por no poder brindarte ayuda

---

"_Y-Yo quiero e-estar c-con él…-…onegai…."_ – decía en tono suplicante mientras de mis ojos seguían brotando mi pena…mi dolor por ser la causante de tus heridas. Con este temor de perderte para siempre…de que tu vida se apagara por mi culpa.

Sakura-chan me veía vacilante, se que notaba lo angustiada que me encontraba al observar como Sasuke-kun era llevado a la sala de urgencias…

"Hinata…"

"¡Sasuke-kun!" – se escucho una tercera voz, sabía quien era...y nuevamente esa presión volvía a apoderarse de mi ser.

La escuchaba recriminarme, preguntarme que le había hecho, que lo dejara en paz…que no intentara acercarme más a él. Y yo…solo podía bajar la mirada, no podía responderle porque…tenía razón de cierta manera

…_Yo era la culpable, estabas a punto de morir por protegerme. Por seguir siendo una chica débil._

Ya Sakura se había marchado en silencio junto a Tsunade-sama, dejándome junto a esa chica que no dejaba de gritar que ella podía curarle, que todo era por mi culpa…que no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar.

_Tan fuera de sitio, tan pequeña sin ti…_

Solo pude abrazarme a mi misma mientras escuchaba a ese otro chico que estaba con ella, este le decía que se callara, que era una escandalosa…que cerrara la boca de una buena vez. Pero ella le ignoraba, seguía recriminándome…insultándome.

Estuve a punto de irme, no deseaba que hubiera más "problemas" por mi culpa, no quería causarle a Sasuke-kun más molestias. Demo, cuando me disponía a marchar…unas manos en mis hombros me detuvieron. Con lentitud veo a Naruto-kun junto a mí…sonriéndome para tranquilizarme.

"Escucha mujer zanahoria – su vista va a parar…hacía ella - ¡cierra la boca de una buena vez ¿quieres?!" – estaba asombrada por su manera de dirigirse a esa mujer, pero agradecida por el apoyo que me ha brindado. Solo pude volver a dirigir la mirada a esa puerta por la cual te habían ingresado, con una mano en el pecho deseaba que todo saliera bien. Le pedía a Kami que me permitiera ver ese intento de sonrisa una vez más, escuchar ese tono implacable y autoritario con el cual siempre hablabas…no deseaba nada más.  
A lo "lejos" escuchaba como Naruto-kun seguía discutiendo con esa mujer, pero nada de eso llegaba a mi, mis pensamientos y rezos solo estaban dirigidos hacia tu persona. Todo lo demás…ahora no importaba.

_Fin Flash Back"_

"¿Por qué nos detenemos Sasuke-kun?"

Esa voz me hace salir de mis recuerdos, de aquellos angustiantes momentos vividos hace dos días.  
No me atrevía a levantar la mirada, no podía "enfrentar" tus ojos…los de esa mujer que esta junto a ti

Permanecimos en silencio unos segundos bajo esta llovizna…el ambiente se notaba tenso. Podía percibir tus oscuras orbes sobre mí…sobre mi niisan. Y yo…aún sin poder decir palabra alguna, sin poder decirte que me alegraba que ya estuvieras bien, que…

…_en ningún momento deje de pensar en ti._

"No es nada, solo me he cruzado con el pasado" – decías fríamente al instante que volvías a retomar tu caminar…a pasar junto a mi sin siquiera volver a mirarme.

"Hinata-sama… - no pude más, el sufrimiento era tanto que no logre mantenerme en pie por más tiempo, a detener estas lágrimas que volvían a "transitar" por mis mejillas - ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no le dijo que estuvo toda la noche…hasta que le dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro?"

¿Para que? ¿De que serviría? Yo no formo parte de su vida, el ya tiene a alguien que le quiere, con quien a compartido…_su amor. _  
Negué con suavidad, con la lentitud con el que mi dolor me permitía, mientras de mis ojos seguían cayendo aquellas gotas saladas…las muestras de amor por ti.

_Flash Back"_

No se cuantas horas estuvimos esperando algún aviso, alguien que nos viniera a decir que todo estaba bien, que tú estabas a salvo.  
Ya era tarde, casi todos se habían marchado a sus casas; demo…yo no pensaba moverme de ese lugar, no hasta poder verte…saber que estabas fuera de peligro.

Minutos después veía a una cansada Sakura acercarse a nosotros. Sonriéndome decía que ya todo estaba bien, que habían llegado justo a tiempo…que dentro de unos días estarías mejor.  
No pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas de alegría, parecía como si toda la angustia de horas quiso salir a la "luz". Me sentía feliz.

"¿Quieres verle Hinata?" - ¿e-eh? Yo… ¿podía verle aunque sea unos segundos? Iba a decirle que se lo agradecería mucho, que más que nada deseaba ver como mis propios ojos que se encontraba estable. Demo, la voz de esa mujer nuevamente me hace vacilar

"¡Me niego! Seguro por culpa de esa chica **mi** Sasuke-kun se encuentra así, si alguien va a entrar a verle ¡esa soy yo!"

"Oye… ¡tú…!" – no deje terminar a Sakura-san de hablar, por su tono de voz seguro iba a recriminarle por hablarme así, y yo…no deseaba causar más pleitos.

"E-Esta bien S-Sakura-san, yo…solo quería saber si estaba bien. Solo…- bajaba la mirada para que no vieran mi pena – solo deseaba eso" - Se que ni Naruto-kun que estaba junto a mi, ni tú me creían, demo…era lo mejor.

"Hpmh, al menos la niña de Papá tiene sentido común. Aquí yo soy la única mujer de Sasuke-kun ¿lo entiendes?"

Todos nos quedamos en silencio ante sus palabras, solo se escucho un bufido por parte del ojiverde que estaba a su lado.  
Yo lo comprendía bien, entendía claramente sus palabras.

Y era por eso mismo que daba la media vuelta en silencio, que comenzaba a alejarme sin hacer caso de las llamadas de mis dos amigos.

_Fin Flash Back"_

"…A-Así esta b-bien niisan, é-él…ya tiene a a-alguien más. Solo…q-quiero que sea…f-feliz"

"… ¿Esta segura que eso es lo que realmente quiere? – no pude responder a esa pregunta. Es verdad que parte de mi lo desea, demo…también quisiera que esa felicidad pudiera brindártela yo. Pero…el destino quiere otra cosa – sabe que ese Uchiha nunca me ha gustado para usted, y como su protector quisiera ir a partirle el rostro por ser tan estupido, demo…como su primo, digo...hermano – solo pude levantar la vista hacía tu persona al escucharte esas palabras, a notar como tus expresiones se suavizaban – se que usted le ama, que quiere estar junto a él"

"……le amo, demo…ese es el destino ¿no niisan? Tú mismo dijiste que este estaba escrito para nosotros. Él a querido que no estemos juntos"

La lluvia comenzaba a cesar mientras el silencio volvía a "inundarnos" por unos instantes, hasta que escucho como comenzabas a caminar unos pasos de mí. Solo note cuando te volvías para verme a los ojos

"Uzumaki Naruto. Él me mostró que las personas pueden escribir su propio destino. Usted misma me ha demostrado que las personas pueden cambiar…" - estaba asombrada por tus palabras, me hacían recordar…

"_tú h-has…cambiado H…"_

"…a logrado enfrentar a su Padre, a sido muy valiente, y todo por cumplir sus sueños…"

"N-Niisan…" – aún no salía de la impresión por lo que me estabas diciendo, no…lograba pronunciar nada. Solo escuchaba atenta mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas

"…y creo… - notaba como ponías cara de molestia, pero la desviabas para que no la viera ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué deseabas decir…? – que ese tipo también se dio cuenta, y…por eso protegió a la persona que lo estaba impulsando a lograr un cambio, a la persona cual lo termino de sacar de la oscuridad; la persona…de la cual se enamoro sin darse cuenta"

"_la persona…de la cual se enamoro sin darse cuenta" – esa frase seguía retumbando en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Me encontraba "perdida" en ella...en la determinaba mirada que mi primo me brindaba. En lo seguro que se veía._

_¿Qué es lo que debo creer? ¿Cuáles serán tus verdaderos sentimientos?_

**Fin Chapter 17:-**

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

Hi. Siento la demora, se me paso por completa la continuación. Perdónenme.

Es que tuve que formatear el computador, estuve unos días sin Internet también…así que…ni siquiera tuve tiempo para responder comentarios ¡Lo siento!

Demo, agradezco a los 26 comentarios que me llegaron, a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi historia (aunque no me dejen comentario).

_Arigato a…adrifernan19, cherrymeems, Kaori Yami, helen, Secretpoisson, alegresweet, , Lube, chararan, Hyuga-girl02, Basi, Rach Black, R33v., AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki, Akiro Uchiha, Maru-sempai, Souke, hinatauchiha20, mamm145, helenhr, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, Haruhi Uzuchiha, sairiko, Fany D. Flowright, lunatika-bebe, BlAcK DrAgOn _

_**ania**__: ¡Gomen! Siento no haber podido aún contestar tu PM. Mándame cuando puedas los capítulos de tu fic para leerlos y darte mi opinión. Los estaré esperando. Besos. _

_Si __**no**__ sale alguno, gomen...__**no es porque no haya deseado colocarlo**__, es que...no se porque la pág no los pone a todos (estuve "luchando" bastante para que salieran y...no pude. Gomen)._

_Arigato a todos ¡Los quiero mucho!_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews, espero no defraudarles. No se olviden de dejar otro comentario, ya que me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo, a seguir mejorando con cada capitulo escrito._

_Besos_

_**DarkAmy-chan **_


	19. Final

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

"_¿Soy el demonio y tú un ángel, te gustaría ayudarme a enderezar mi camino?"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

Han pasado tres días desde que logre sacar este dolor fuera de mi corazón, había logrado desahogarme en los brazos de mi primo…mi querido niisan. En ese lugar, en pleno camino al funeral…donde pude verte nuevamente

…alegrarme de saber de que estabas bien, de que tus heridas ya estaban curadas. Donde…nuestros caminos se volvían a cruzar, pero esta vez…podía ver el desprecio en tus ojos.

"_No es nada, solo me he cruzado con el pasado" _

…_me dejabas atrás, sin cabida en su presente…en tu futuro._

Aquellas hacían que me llenara de tristeza, demo, las palabras de mi niisan… ¿Podrían ser ciertas?

"_Flash Back_

"la persona…de la cual se enamoro sin darse cuenta."

Aún no lograba dar crédito a aquellas palabras, continuaban "retumbando" en mi cabeza…en mis pensamientos.

"……yo…no lo se – solo pude bajar la mirada, en verdad dudaba mucho que eso pudiese ser cierto. No deseaba hacerme falsas esperanzas…no quería sufrir más a la larga por pensar en el "podría ser" - …n-no lo creo"

Las palabras de esa mujer volvían a hacer "presa" de mis pensamientos…del tormento que causaban al recordarlas

"…_Seguro por culpa de esa chica __**mi**__ Sasuke-kun se encuentra así"_

"…_Aquí yo soy la única mujer de Sasuke-kun ¿lo entiendes?"_

Si en verdad fuese como dice mi niisan, si aquello fuera cierto… ¿Por qué esa chica diría eso? No creo que lo haya dicho por decir…por causar daño.

"Hinata-sama… – noto como te acercabas más a mi, ponías tus manos en mis hombros, podía ver tu expresión…me veías de manera muy comprensiva. Nunca había visto esa expresión en ti... - … ¿Por qué cree que ese idiota se acaba de comportar así? ¿Por qué piensa que ha dicho esas palabras? - ¿Por qué…? Puede ser que…tal vez…

…_Lo dijera para que me alejara de él ¿Podría ser eso? Quizás, para que viera que yo…no era de importancia para su futuro. No lo se…_

No pude decir nada, no logre responder a tu pregunta…no sabía como, no hallaba alguna razón por la cual respondiera de esa forma…_no tenía idea._

"Estaba celoso – nuevamente me sorprendías. Acaso… ¿Podía ser así? – ocurrió algo parecido aquella vez ¿no se recuerda?"

¿De que momento me estaba hablando? No recordaba, la verdad es que creo que tengo tanta angustia en mí…que se me hace imposible pensar en otra cosa.

Comprendiste que no me acordaba, seguro viste mi rostro y lo dedujiste.

Por eso volvías a hablar antes de que diera con esa escena del pasado.

"…en ese momento, cuando este la cargaba…cuando estaban junto a Kakashi-sensei"

_¿Eh?..._ – ya había recordado, aquel momento se hizo "presente" en mi mente. Ahora lo comprendía, si es como dice mi niisan, entonces…

"…… ¿E-Estaba celoso? – con una mano en el pecho meditaba todo, aquellos momentos en que Sasuke-kun se molestaba por Sai-san, demo… ¿mi niisan también? ¿Podía ser eso posible? - …demo… ¿Por qué…? ¿P-Porque…no me dijo nada?"

Un suspiro escapaba de tus labios, aquellas características tuyas…tomaban seriedad.

"Su orgullo, este no le deja aceptar sus sentimientos – anonadada mis ojos van a parar al lugar por donde habías "desaparecido" junto a tus compañeros – estoy seguro de eso. Si no le importase Hinata-sama…solo la ignoraría por completo, ni siquiera se le quedaría mirando"

A mi mente venían los recuerdos de minutos antes, aquella ocasión cuando la voz de esa mujer llegaba a mí y me sacaba de mis "memorias". Cuando pude sentir tus ojos sobre mi…sobre Neji-niisan.

_Estabas… ¿celoso?_

_Fin Flash Back" _

Demo, esa mujer… ¿Qué es para ti?

_¿Que debo hacer?_

"_Hinata-sama debe tomar la iniciativa, debe…confesarle sus sentimientos"_

No se si pueda hacerlo, no podría resistiría ser rechazada nuevamente, mi corazón…no podría soportarlo.

"…_Usted misma me ha demostrado que las personas pueden cambiar…"_

¿Podría? Sería capaz de… ¿decírtelo?

"… ¿De confesarle…mis sentimientos?"

"¿A quien te vas a confesar Hinata? Acaso… ¿A Sasuke-kun?" – di un respingo por el susto ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo quitar esa manía de mí? Me sentía totalmente avergonzada, ni siquiera me atrevía a ver a Sakura-san a la cara.

_En verdad desearía ser un avestruz en estas ocasiones, o quizás… ¿una tortuga? Ya veo porque Sasuke-kun dijo que se parecía a mí, no se había equivocado después de todo. _

Ahí nos encontrábamos, paradas en medio del camino. Se que sonríe, sabe que no puedo escapar a su pregunta. La cosa es… ¿Podré decir algo…antes de caer desmayada? Es que, siento que podría caer en cualquier momento.

_Se fuerte Hinata, si no puedes con esto ¿Cómo esperas confesártele?_

Solo pude asentir levemente, a jugar con mis dedos por el nerviosismo.

Demo el rojo de mi rostro aumento al sentir como ella me golpeaba levemente la espalda mientras decía "¡Pero que bien!" "Seguro que Sasuke-kun se pondrá muy feliz, espera…puede que no lo demuestre, pero seguro que lo impactas" – terminaba riéndose a carcajadas, y yo…solo deseo que la tierra me trague.

Podía sentir la miradas de todos en nosotras, no se si pueda aguantar tanta atención. Quiero morirme _– literalmente _

"E-Etto…Sakura-san – no me escuchabas, se que mi tono es muy bajito, demo…no lograba sacar más el habla. Estaba avergonzada después de todo - …t-todos nos e-están mirando"

En ese momento te percataste y disculpaste. Me decías que te habías emocionado mucho, que lo lamentabas.

Solo asentí con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, y dime… ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?"

En ese instante fue que baje la mirada, se que mis ojos mostraban todavía algo de inseguridad, de temor a tu rechazo. Además, aún debía buscar un lugar donde mudarme.

"Hinata… - levante mis ojos hacía ti, me sonreías comprensivamente – ven, acompáñame a comprar unas cosas y me cuentas todo en el camino ¿si?"

--------

La tarde se me paso muy rápido en compañía de ella, ahora puedo darme cuenta el porqué Naruto-kun se a enamorado de Sakura-san. Es una excelente persona.

_Aunque…"algo"… ¿explosiva?_ – sonreía con ternura ante lo último. Recordaba todas esas ocasiones que ella lograba "frenar" algún disparate que decía Naruto-kun. Pienso que mejor pareja no pudo encontrar, sus personalidades se complementan muy bien.

_Sasuke-kun… ¿Crees que nuestras personalidades se complementan?_

"_Venga Hinata, no te desanimes ¿Qué tal si te ayudo? ¡Vamos! Hoy mismo te le declararás ¿Entendido?" _– recordaba las palabras dichas por Sakura-san momentos atrás.

Podía percibir como mi corazón se aceleraba ante esa idea, al crear en mi mente aquella escena donde te confesaba mis sentimientos…

_Donde…me correspondías con un beso. _

No puede ser, ahora me siento más ansiosa…hasta las rodillas me tiemblan. Demo…

"D-Debo hacerlo, buscaré mi felicidad…lo haré. – mis blancas orbes van a parar al cielo, me perdía por unos segundos en el centenar de estrellas que "invadían" aquella noche. Cerrando mis ojos aspire profundamente, estaba decidida…_iría por ti_ – Además, p-podré irme a vivir…con Sakura-san"

Lo cual me tiene muy contenta, me ha sacado una preocupación de encima, debo agradecérselo de alguna forma. Ya pensaré en como.

"_Debes ponerte muy bonita ¿si?" _

No tengo mucha ropa "bonita", demo…puede que encuentre algo apropiado.

Creo que me siento mucho más optimista, todo gracias a mi primo y Sakura-san

…_Arigato, gracias a ustedes ya no me siento tan sola. – _bajaba la mirada al recordarte, cuando tu rostro se hacia presente en mis pensamientos _- Aunque…sigues faltándome tú. _– en eso salgo de mis pensamientos al sentirme observada, comienzo a mirar para todas partes, pero nada encuentro. Talvez hasta un poco paranoica me he vuelto.

_O tan solo, quisiera que estuvieses aquí…conmigo._

No pude evitar sonreír nuevamente.

"…mejor iré a p-prepararme" – y sin más demora comencé el camino a los dominios de mi Clan

------------

Sakura-san dijo que en una hora estuviera en ese nuevo puesto de comida que están inaugurando. Me siento muy nerviosa, ansiosa por saber como va a ocurrir todo…_que rumbo ira a tomar nuestro destino_

Al final me he puesto una tenida que nunca pensé que estrenaría; la cual no deseo que vea mi niisan, seguro que si lo hace, me diría algo como…

_No, usted no saldrá de la casa vestida así. No sin mi protección_

Hasta su rostro puedo visualizarlo. Sonrió tiernamente ante eso

…_siempre es tan protector conmigo. Desde el examen Chuunin, después que pelearas con Naruto-kun, tú cambiaste para conmigo…prometiste que me protegerías siempre. Y así lo has estado haciendo desde entonces._

"…c-como un…verdadero hermano mayor"

Por eso…si me ves con este vestido color lavanda, seguro no me dejas salir, al menos…no sin tu presencia a mi lado.

Además que me he vuelto a colocar ese labial en mi boca. Mis mejillas se tornan rosa pálido ante eso, recordando aquella escena del pasado…

Donde todos veían embelezados aquellos destellos multicolores que nos brindaban los fuegos artificiales. Aquella noche que me regalaste un peluche en forma de tortuga…

"_Por cierto………ese labial te sienta bien"_

"…É-Él lo noto esa vez, esa noche del festival… – a paso lento me dirijo hacía la ventana de mi dormitorio, con una mano en mis labios recordaba esa noche, veía como aquellas imágenes se dibujaban en la hermosa luna llena que resplandecía en aquel basto cielo estrellado – espero…que todo resulte bien"

Abrí mi ventana una vez que tome mis zapatos, brinque al árbol que se encontraba cerca. Era imposible para mi no sentir esta adrenalina, es como si estuviera haciendo algo "malo" y tuviera los nervios de ser descubierta.

_Era…una chica mala – _reía suavemente ante mis pensamientos.

Creo que si he cambiado un poco gracias a ti, antes nunca se me hubiera pasado por la mente hacer algo como esto. Hay tanto que agradecerte…

Ahora debo tener cuidado al bajar de aquí, es que este vestido es algo ajustado y no deseo que le pase nada. Tampoco quiero ensuciarlo en su primer estreno

_Solo pido que me de buena suerte. _

Una vez en tierra firme, comienza mi caminata al lugar acordado con Sakura-san, ella me dijo que había quedado de asistir todo su antiguo grupo, eso quería decir que también Sai-san iba a estar presente.

Kami, estoy tan nerviosa, creo que hubiese sido mejor idea colocarme algo que me tapara más… ¿o no?

Pero ya no sirve de nada pensar en eso, estoy por llegar.

Me encuentro frente a la puerta de entrada, solo puedo tomar aire para de alguna manera tranquilizar este palpitar descontrolado que "inunda" mi pecho. Logro percibir el calor en mis mejillas, el cual aumenta al escuchar las voces de Naruto-kun y Sakura-san. Se aproximaban.

Instintivamente mis ojos fueron a parar hacía donde provenían.

Ahí venían todos caminando para donde me encontraba, por un momento las enormes ganas de salir corriendo del lugar comenzaron a hacerse presentes en mi, incluso inconcientemente di un paso hacía atrás; demo, la voz de Sakura-san diciendo mi nombre hizo que me detuviera…que mis ojos se encontraran con los tuyos.

Les salude cortésmente mientras me inclinaba levemente.

"¡Hinata! Que sorpresa ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros tebayo?" – Ya veía, Sakura-san no les había dicho nada. Y aquella interrogante se aclaro una vez que ella le diera un golpe a Naruto-kun mientras decía que me había invitado esta tarde

"Hinata-san se ve muy diferente de otras ocasiones, debe dejarme dibujarla alguna vez con ese vestido" – el rubor en mis mejillas se hacía más intenso al escuchar a Sai-san decirme esas palabras, solo pude apenas pronunciar un "H-Hai…arigato" muy débilmente por la vergüenza. Mientras él solo sonreía como siempre.

"Es muy cierto, ese vestido te queda muy bien Hinata ¿No lo crees Sasuke-kun?" – Ese era Kakashi-sensei. Sigo pensando que él sabe algo, no se porque, pero noto que sonríe bajo su mascara. Es como si te lo consultara a propósito

Demo tu solo soltaste un "Hmph" para luego decir que si veníamos a comer o a un estupido concurso de modas. Sin comentar nada más…pasaste junto a mi, me observaste unos segundos – que para mi se hicieron eternos – y entraste al sitio en silencio.

En ese instante fue que pude volver a respirar, a calmar este débil corazón mío

"_Si no le importase Hinata-sama…solo la ignoraría por completo, ni siquiera se le quedaría mirando" _

…_¿Puede que tengas razón niisan? _– Después de eso fueron entrando uno a uno al lugar, yo seguía "envuelta" en mis pensamientos…en las palabras de mi primo. Estática sin poder reaccionar

Hasta que un susurro me sacaba de mis recuerdos.

"¿Estas bien Hinata? – solo pude asentir suavemente ante la pregunta de Sakura-san. Ella me sonrió – tranquila, tú solo da tu mejor esfuerzo ¿vale?"

Que dulce es. Sus palabras logran darme fuerzas…y le estaba agradecida por ellas.

Solo pude devolverle la sonrisa, asentir una vez más…pero ya más determinada. Sakura-san solo asintió y abrió la puerta para que ambas entráramos…nos dirigiéramos donde se localizaban los demás.

Ahora me encontraba sentada en medio de Sai-san y tú, me hallaba tan nerviosa. Muchas veces en el transcurso de la "velada"…cuando Sai-san me hablaba de algo, podía percibir tus ojos en nosotros…la tensión que se creaba. En esos momentos volvía la mirada hacia ti…te sonreía. Tú solo la desviabas…volteabas tu rostro para no verme directamente. Solo podía bajar mi vista al notarlo…que no deseabas estar junto a mi.

Sabía que no sería nada de fácil, aún no estaba segura de lo que sientes, solo tenía suposiciones sobre tus emociones, y…aún no encontraba la ocasión…la manera de confesar mis sentimientos por ti. Era tan difícil no sentir un poco de angustia.

Aunque pienso que eso es normal después de todo lo que ha pasado. Se que he cambiado un poco, pero…no puedo dejar de ser yo misma. Esta siempre será mi manera de ser…

"Bueno, les tengo una noticia – la voz de Sakura-san me saca de mis cavilaciones…de mis pensares – ustedes saben que desde hace un tiempo me independice, pero próximamente tendré viviendo conmigo a alguien" – mis mejillas se tornaban rosadas al escucharle decir eso.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¿Entonces quieres que nos vayamos a vivir juntos? ¿Quieres que durmamos pegaditos?" – decía Naruto-kun mientras sus ojos destellaban de la ilusión.

"¡Cállate Baka! – le respondía esta toda avergonzada antes de darle un golpe en el estomago. Dos cascadas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de Naruto-kun, parece que en verdad estaba muy ilusionado – es…Hinata, dentro de poco se mudara conmigo ¿No?" – me decía con una sonrisa.

Todos posaban sus ojos en mí…hasta tú. Solo pude bajar la mirada mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido. Asentí con lentitud

"…E-Espero no c-causarte molestias…S-Sakura-san" – decía con timidez. A lo que ella me respondía que nunca sería una molestia, que estaba feliz de tener una compañera. Le sonreí en agradecimiento.

"Eso debe celebrarse ¿no creen? – decía Kakashi-sensei mientras posaba sus ojos en Sasuke-kun, este solo se mantenía serio…como si eso lo hubiera impactado de cierta manera – felicidades por tu independencia Hinata"

_¿Independencia? Mm.….si supieran la verdad… _- Mi corazón se oprimía por mis recuerdos, pero no podía mostrarme triste, esos problemas eran solo míos…esa pena solo me toca cargarla a mi. – "A-Arigato chicos"

_Aún así… _

Se que era lo mejor. Que el haber enfrentado a mi Padre fue lo indicado, en especial si deseaba cumplir mis sueños…defender lo que creía. Se que es así.

Entonces… ¿Por qué siento que mis ojos se humedecen? ¿Qué estas lágrimas se empeñaban por salir?

Demo no debía echarles a perder la noche a todos, no podía ser egoísta.

Por eso me puse de pie, les dije que iría al tocador…que regresaría enseguida.

------

Una vez en este, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Aún continuaba siendo muy sentimental…muy débil ante ese tipo de dolor

…_ante los recuerdos de mi Padre._

No se cuanto estuve ahí la verdad, pero aquel sufrimiento tardo en calmarse, en no dejar "huella" en el "exterior". Una vez más tranquila me dispuse a salir.

Pero mi sorpresa fue encontrarte apoyado en una de las paredes fuera del tocador. Mantenías tus ojos cerrados mientras estabas cruzado de brazos

Acaso…_ ¿Me estabas esperando? _Estaba sorprendida, nada salía de mis labios. Solo pude permanecer en silencio a unos pasos de ti.

"Estabas llorando ¿no es así? – me sorprendí ante tus palabras ¿Cómo sabías…? ¿Cómo pudiste darte cuenta? – por eso te disculpaste diciendo que vendrías aquí. Eres predecible"

_...o quizás…tú me conoces demasiado bien _– solo pude bajar la mirada, asentir con suavidad.

El silencio comenzaba a crecer entre nosotros, pero no me molestaba, me hacía recordar aquellos momentos que estuvimos juntos…_cuando me apoyabas sin decir nada, solo permaneciendo a mi lado. _

"Hmph ¿Estas arrepentida por tu "independencia"?

Claro que no, no era eso. Solo es que…sigo siendo una niña llorona

Negué con suavidad, levante la mirada hacía ti, para que vieras que era verdad…que no te estaba mintiendo.

"…n-no es eso, no me arrepiento de…nada. Es solo que…" – no pude terminar, tú voz me interrumpía

"…es solo que sigues siendo… - volteabas, solo podía ver tu espalda…esperando que terminaras de hablar - …una llorona ¿o me equivoco?"

¿Me estabas molestando? ¿No debería estar enojada por el insulto? Entonces… ¿Por qué una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios?

"…T-Tienes razón, lo s-sigo…siendo" – termine con una sonrisa, se que también sonreías. Aunque no lograse ver tu rostro, se que lo recuerdas, que no lo has olvidado…_que no me has olvidado_.

En ese instante bajaste la mirada, segundos después decías que debíamos ir con los demás.

Ibas a comenzar a caminar, demo al escucharme decir tu nombre…en ese instante detuviste tu intensión de marcharte de ese lugar, pero no volteabas a verme. Mi corazón comenzaba a "saltar" con intensidad en mi pecho

"Y-Yo…Yo… - ¿sería capaz? ¿Le confesaría mis sentimientos? Inconcientemente apretaba mis puños al no poder sacar palabra alguna - ……me alegra que estés bien. N-No he podido a-agradecerte por salvarme...A-Arigato" – no había podido, aquellas palabras no habían sido capaces de salir de mis labios. No podía sentirme…más débil.

Una vez más el silencio era nuestro acompañante por unos segundos, y…esta angustia seguía creciendo en mi interior.

¿De que había valido la pena el esfuerzo de Sakura-san al invitarme? Estaba siendo una cobarde y todo por mi inseguridad.

"…Hmph. Era normal que no hubieras podido, después de todo – volteaste para verme – no te interesaba saber de mi estado"

¿Eh? Aquello no era verdad…me importas más que nada en este mundo, demo…_esa persona…_

"_Aquí yo soy la única mujer de Sasuke-kun ¿lo entiendes?" _

¿Era posible que siguiera culpando a esa chica? Si la única que no ha tenido el valor de enfrentar mis sentimientos soy yo, de la inseguridad por no saber lo que sientes. Por no ser capaz de decirte lo que provocas en mi. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, la única persona culpable soy yo…nadie más.

Solo pude bajar la mirada, a ver como empezabas a caminar después de unos segundos…te alejabas de mi. Y yo…nuevamente me quedaba callada.

…_soy una tonta _

------------

La hora siguió pasando y todos parecían muy contentos. Bueno, eso es lo que yo creo.

Al menos Naruto-kun luce divertido – sonrió al verle intentar besar a Sakura-san delante de todos, pero solo recibe un golpe en la mejilla y una risita de ella – Como quisiera que fuésemos como ellos, que pudiésemos estar disfrutando de esa manera.

Mis ojos van a parar junto a mí…al lugar en el que tú te encuentras. Solo puedo suspirar por bajo al notar tu vista centrada solo en el trago que tienes en una de tus manos

_¿Qué estará pasando por tu mente?_

-----

La hora de partir ha llegado y no he podido cumplir con mi meta de esta noche. Al final no he podido confesarte mis sentimientos.

"Hinata ¿no tendrás problemas en casa? Digo, por la hora" – me pregunto Sakura-san.

Ya se había marchado Sai-san junto con Kakashi-sensei. Solo quedábamos nosotros cuatro. Bueno, se podría decir que dos, porque tanto Naruto-kun como Sasuke-kun…no estaban en sus mejores "condiciones"

Solo pude negar con suavidad ante la pregunta de Sakura-san

"N-No te preocupes, n-nadie se dio cuenta…de que salí"

"¿E-Enserio? Vaya Hinata, te has vuelto toda una "chica rebelde" ¿no es así?" – solo pude bajar la mirada avergonzada

"Hmph, que tontería. Yo me largo"

Ese era Sasuke-kun que apenas volteaba para comenzar a alejarse. Solo pude verle con preocupación.

"Hinata ¿Por qué no lo vas a dejar?" – centre mi vista una vez más en Sakura-san, antes de asentir y…comenzar a seguirte.

-------

Íbamos en silencio, solo te veía tambalear unos pasos delante de mí

"¿Por qué me sigues? – preguntas de repente, solo puedo decirte que me preocupabas – Hmph ¿Ahora te preocupo? Vete a tu casa, no será que tu primito se preocupe"

"_Estaba celoso…ocurrió algo parecido aquella vez ¿no se recuerda?" _

_Puede que… ¿estés celoso de mi niisan? _

"……n-no, no sabe que salí" – volteabas lentamente a verme, mis mejillas se tornaban rosadas al percibir tu oscura mirada sobre mi…como te acercabas hasta quedar a escasos pasos de mi persona.

"¿Por qué…? – decías de la nada. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué que? No te entendía ¿Qué era lo que deseabas decirme? Solo bajaste la mirada - ¿Por qué haces…esto?"

"…S-Sasuke-kun…yo… - pero no pude terminar de hablar, fui callada por tus labios. Beso que en un comienzo me tomo por sorpresa, demo después respondí gustosa.

_Hace tiempo que deseaba esto, estar así…contigo_

Podía percibir tus brazos rodeando mi cintura…atrayéndome más hacía ti. Entre ellos solo puedo sentirme protegida…tan dichosa.

Perdía el calor de tu aliento al separarnos lentamente, al sentir tus ojos sobre los míos…al verme reflejado en ellos.

_Ya no tenía dudas, podía decírtelo_

"S-Sasuke-kun, yo…te…amo – podía notar la sorpresa en tu mirar. Percibía como mi corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más fuerte – yo…siento no haber ido a…verte. D-Demo, no deje de pensar en ti, en ningún…momento" – mis mejillas seguían con ese rubor impreso en ellas, esperanzada de escuchar algo de tu parte.

Todo se mantenía en sigilo después de mis palabras…de mi confesión. Baje el rostro para que no vieras lo angustiada que me hallaba al no tener respuesta de tu parte

¿Qué me contestarías? Me encontraba en tus manos, mi corazón estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Solo tú podías llevarme al cielo, o…al infierno.

"… ¿Pasarías la noche conmigo? - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué…? Me encontraba totalmente ruborizada. Desviabas la mirada para ocultar el color que empezaba a tomar "posesión" en tus mejillas también - …n-no es lo que crees. Hpmh…si que eres una pervertida"

¿M-Me esta diciendo pervertida? Pero si ha sido él quien a dicho **eso** así de tranquilo ¿Cómo quiere que reaccione?

"E-El pervertido e-eres tú…Baka – volvías a mirarme con esa sonrisa llena de arrogancia que tanto me gusta – a-además…no q-quiero causarte problemas…con esa chica" – terminaba bajando la mirada llena de tristeza al recordarla

En eso noto que volteas, permaneces en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar

"…ya no están, les he dicho que se fueran. No fueron mis mejores días y…quería estar solo"

"…ya veo" – dije suavemente. Se que no debía sonreír por eso, pero era imposible no sentir un alivio…una tranquilidad por tus palabras.

"Vamos" – decías de repente, antes de comenzar a caminar

¿Dónde había quedado tu borrachera? Era como si hubiese desaparecido completamente.

----------------------

No se como acabe aquí, pero me encuentro acostada –ruborizada intensamente – en la cama de Sasuke-kun. Con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura…podía sentir su calido aliento sobre mi nuca…entre mis cabellos

Aún no respondías nada a mi confesión, no se si me quieres como yo, y…eso igual me tenía algo "intranquila"

Podía ver como la luz de la luna se colaba por las cortinas de su habitación. El silencio que inundaba el lugar era de suma tranquilidad, pero no lograba llegar a mi…no podía quitarme esa presión del pecho.

"Hinata – decías de repente, solo permanecí en silencio…esperando que terminaras de hablar - …no quiero que ese sujeto te dibuje. No me gusta" – me había sorprendido por tus palabras

Sonreí por bajo, que tonta había sido al esperar una declaración de amor de su parte. Sasuke-kun no es de esas personas que andan proclamando sus sentimientos, él los demuestra de otras formas.

Ahora comprendía las palabras de mi primo

"…_por eso protegió a la persona que lo estaba impulsando a lograr un cambio, a la persona cual lo termino de sacar de la oscuridad; la persona…de la cual se enamoro sin darse cuenta" _

En aquel momento, cuando arriesgo su vida para salvarme…esa era su manera de demostrar que me quería. Y yo…no pude verlo por mi inseguridad…_mi temor a sufrir otra pena amorosa._

"…H-Hai"

Pero lo intentaría, no descansaría hasta algún día escuchar de tus propios labios que me amas. No importa cuanto tarde, esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, porque…

…_eres la persona de la cual me enamore, con cual aprendí el verdadero significado del…Amor. _

**Fin:-**

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

_Hi. Espero que la historia haya sido de tu agrado._

_Deseaba hacer un final dulce, pero no en exceso (espero haya quedado justo jejeje). _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leerme, y más a quienes me dejaron un comentario. Les quiero mucho._

_Aviso que todavía queda el Epilogo, lo acabo de terminar hoy, pero falta darle unos pequeños toques (ahora, si me incentivan…podría colocarlo más pronto de la fecha indicada en mi profile)_

_Especiales gracias a…__**Fany D. Flowright, chararan, Rach Black, Secretpoisson, ania-chan, Hikary Uchiha, hinatauchiha20, adrifernan19, Kaori Yami, helena-uchimaki no gaara, mariniti the white dragon, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, sairiko, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki, Miyuky-san, Dianitha-Chanx3, kperscy**_

_Cuidense mucho_

_Les quiere _

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	20. Epilogo

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Comedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
-_ "recuerdos"_  
- "Hablan"

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

"_Lo más grande que aprenderás jamás, es amar y ser amado"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Epilogo:-**

Todo volvía a ser como antes, volvíamos a la rutina de siempre. A disfrutar de la tranquilidad del las tardes viendo el cielo…hasta que la luna tomara "lugar" en el firmamento de estrellas.

Aún no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado, lo que significas para mí en estos momentos.

Puede que sea como dice mi primo…

_El destino puede cambiarse según las decisiones que tomes… _- sonrió con ternura al pensarlo, al notarme ya frente a los territorios de tu Clan…en donde vives.

"_Flash Back_

"E-Etto… ¿V-Vas a limpiar tu casa?" – una respuesta afirmativa escuchaba de tu parte antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente. Te detenías unos pasos más adelante, pero sin voltear a verme.

Quería ayudarte, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas preguntártelo…pero me daba vergüenza. Temía molestarte.

Por eso solo te veía en silencio, trataba de sacar palabra alguna de mis labios, pero…nada salía de estos.

"… ¿Quieres ayudarme?" – la sorpresa se encontraba plasma en mis ojos, una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios al notar que volteabas a verme…a sonreírme como solo tú lo haces. Asentí mientras el rubor se hacia presente en mis mejillas

"D-Daré mi…mejor esfuerzo" – decía feliz antes de caminar hacia ti…de situarme a tu lado.

Veía como cerrabas tus ojos por unos momentos, para luego posarlos en mi, tu mirada como siempre me pone muy nerviosa…logra robarme el aliento.

"…Hpmh ¿es para tanto? – no podía enfrentar tus oscuras orbes, me sentía complemente avergonzaba por mis pensamientos. Es que…solo deseaba estar junto a ti, ayudarte en todo lo que pueda - ¿Por qué te entusiasma tanto?"

¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Te gusta verme así ¿verdad? Puedo verlo…tu expresión me lo dice todo. Te divierte verme así de apenada.

Y yo…solo podía jugar con mis dedos, tratando de poder decir algo y no "morir" en el intento.

"……E-Etto, es que yo… - daba un respiro muy suave, tratando de poder terminar de articular aquellas palabras - …q-quiero estar contigo, a-ayudarte en lo…que pueda" – terminaba toda avergonzada mientras jugaba con las mangas de mi chaqueta

_¿Por qué tengo que ser tan vergonzosa? Seguro piensa que soy una "niña" tonta_

El silencio nos envolvía por unos segundos, aquellos que fueron "opacados" por tu ronca voz. Levante la mirada hacía ti, veía como posabas tus ojos en el cielo

"…Hpmh. No se porque, pero… - Tu tono, no comprendo la razón, pero…mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza - …quiero besarte" – terminabas de hablar mientras posabas tus ojos en los míos.

Mis palpitaciones solo iban en aumento.

_Fin Flash Back"_

Inconcientemente mis dedos van a parar a mis labios al recordar tu cercanía…tu boca sobre la mía. En mis mejillas volvía a posesionarse el rojizo mientras cerraba mis ojos, de alguna manera tratar de "ir" a ese momento…aunque sea en mi mente.

"¿Que tanto sueñas despierta, pervertida?" - ¿E-Eh? ¿Cuándo abriste la puerta? Que vergüenza, seguro a de haberse dado una idea de lo que estaba pensando. _Kami apiádate de mí y llévame contigo onegai_ – seguro estabas fantaseando ¿no?" – con cada palabra que decías el rojo en mi cara iba en aumento, no podía verte directamente.

Solo pude negar con suavidad, a decir muy apaciblemente que no era así…que no era pervertida.

Debía cambiar el tema, o si no terminaría desmayada como tantas otras veces.

¿Y que mejor que con lo que tenía en mis manos? Lo que Kakashi-sensei me ha pedido que te trajera

"E-Etto…Sasuke-kun… - se que estas sonriendo, no te veo directamente, demo…se que es así. Eso solo lograba ponerme más nerviosa...apenas y lograba sacar el habla - …K-Kakashi-sensei, me ha pedido…entregarte esto" – apenada estire mis brazos para pasarte la bolsita que este me había entregado para ti.

Pero el sentir que me la arrebatabas rápidamente de las manos hizo que te viera extrañada. Pero aún con el rosa pálido en mis mejillas, pude notar que las tuyas también se encontraban de ese color.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué de pronto te habías puesto así? ¿Por qué lucias nervioso? Y… ¿Por qué no me ves a los ojos?

"Espero no lo hayas abierto, Hinata – le respondí que no, que aunque su sensei me dijo que si deseaba podía mirar el contenido, yo había optado por no hacerlo…por respeto. Notaba como tus ojos reflejaban molestia – maldito Kakashi"

--------

No puedo creer que vivas solo en un sitio tan grande, es muy agotador el limpiar todo, me siento ya muy cansada después de dos horas de limpieza sin descanso.

El sacudir, barrer hasta el más diminuto rincón, ordenar aquellos estantes repletos de libros…

…_debió ser muy difícil para ti, durante todos esos años…de soledad_

Bajaba la mirada levemente oscurecida, perdida en el dolor que seguro tu corazón tenía desde la corta edad de ocho años.

_Kami, tan pequeño… _- era imposible para mi no sentir tu sufrimiento, aquella pena que seguro atormenta tu alma cada día. Una lágrima comenzaba a caer lentamente por una de mis mejillas, la cual limpie al escuchar tu voz muy cerca mío.

"Eso quedo en el pasado… – mis blancas orbes se encuentran con la oscuridad de los tuyos, con lo serio que se a tornado tu expresión…_más de lo normal_. Solo pude bajar la mirada una vez más diciendo que lo sentía –…tú me la recuerdas…" - decías de repente. Mis ojos van a parar hacia ti nuevamente.

"… ¿A-A quien…? – pregunte temerosa, no deseaba forzarte a nada, deseaba que aquello naciera de tu persona. Notaba como volteabas, fijabas tu vista en la nada - … ¿S-Sasuke-kun?"

"…a mi Madre" – tus ojos…en estos se podía ver la nostalgia al recordarla. Cerraba los míos al sentir una de tus manos sobre mi mejilla…era tan suave el contacto, tan dulce.

"…S-Sasuke…kun" – te sonreía con dulzura…con ese rosa en mis mejillas. Sin poder decir alguna otra palabra, no deseaba romper el momento…la cómoda atmósfera que había entre nosotros.

El tierno lapso que sellaste con tus labios sobre los míos, fuiste acortando la distancia lentamente…sin despegar tus oscuras orbes de la claridad de las mías.

"Hinata – decías roncamente y de manera muy intima…sin cortar la distancia del beso, no dije nada; aún me encontraba perdida en alguna parte..."ida" en aquella maravillosa experiencia - … ¿quieres…saber que dicen esos libros?"

Podía sentir tu calido aliento mezclándose con el mío. Mi vista va a parar de tus labios…a aquellos maravillosos ojos negros, lucían diferentes…poseían un extraño brillo nunca antes visto. Aquello me provocaba más nerviosismo…que los colores en mis mejillas se tornaran más intensos.

Apenas y logre asentir con timidez, a romper el contacto con aquellas "perlas" negras debido a mi vergüenza.

Tragaba con dificultad al sentir que me tomabas de la mano para luego llevarme por los pasillos de tu hogar, pero mis nervios crecieron al ver donde habíamos "acabado". Era tu habitación.

"… ¿S-Sasuke…kun?" – mi voz sonaba muy "diminuta". Con mi mano a la altura de mi pecho te veía voltear a verme…para luego volver tu vista al frente.

"……El Icha Icha Paradise" - ¿Eh? ¿De que hablabas? Fue en ese instante que un recuerdo llegaba a mis pensamientos

"_Bueno, bueno hombre…yo solo preguntaba. Sabes que te puedo prestar el capitulo siguiente…aprenderás mucho más, te lo aseguro"_

_Acaso, podría ser que… _- mis ojos se abrían de par en par al recordar aquel encuentro con Kakashi-sensei, en lo molesto que te habías puesto. Demo… ¿Por qué dijo eso de _aprenderás mucho más? _Notaba como posabas una vez más tu mirada en mí, seguro te percataste que había recordado ese suceso…

Por eso tus mejillas se tornar levemente sonrojadas ¿no es así?

Eso quería decir que… _¿Tu primer beso "oficial" fue conmigo? _

Intentaba sacar el habla, que mi vergüenza me dejara decir alguna palabra. Era por eso que bajaba la mirada, que podía sentir como el calor en mis mejillas iba en aumento

"……E-Etto…y… ¿M-Me enseñarías…- mis palpitaciones iban en aumento, más al percibir tu mirada sobre mi - …que más has…aprendido?" – veía el asombro en tus orbes, segundos después, al terminar de hablar…volvías tu vista al frente.

El silencio volvía a hacerse presente por unos segundos

"…… ¿Estas segura? No te sientas obligada"

¿Qué si estaba segura? ¿Podía haber alguna duda en eso? Eres la persona que amo, en quien más confió, y…con quien deseo aprender…todo. No había desconfianza en mi persona, tampoco había inseguridad, solo estaba…mi timidez.

"… ¡S-Si quiero! – asombrado volviste a fijar tu mirada en mi, solo pude sonreír con vergüenza…a bajar la vista a mis pies – y-yo deseo a-aprender contigo…Sasuke-kun" – lo último lo decía muy determinada, pero…llena de pena

------

Aquí nos encontrábamos recostados sobre tu cama. Tú te hallabas levemente inclinado hacia mí, y yo…solo trataba de controlar mis respiraciones mientras me perdía en la oscuridad de tus ojos. Hasta que acortarte la distancia de nuestros rostros

"Tranquila – asentía levemente luego de unos segundos – solo nos "conoceremos"" - podía sentir el aumento de mi palpitar al escuchar lo ultimo. Dios, nunca me había sentido tan ansiosa…tan nerviosa por algo.

_Tranquila Hinata – me decía mentalmente – no te vayas a desmayar. Respira._

"…H-Hai – me volvías a preguntar en ese momento si estaba segura de esto, que si no deseaba...no tenía porque. Solo negué con suavidad - …E-Esta bien…y-yo si quiero" – dije aún con vergüenza, pero…en verdad quería aprender todo junto a ti.

Asentías luego de unos segundos…con esa sonrisa que solo tú puedes brindar

Es increíble que ya hayan pasado dos semanas desde esa noche que te confesé mis sentimientos, desde aquella vez que dormimos juntos en esta misma cama...donde pude darme cuenta de tus sentimientos para conmigo. Que me querías como yo a ti.

Lo amo, le quiero más que a nadie en este mundo…y deseo pasar todo mi tiempo a su lado. Nunca separarnos

"…_pero una cosa es segura… ¡Nunca caería en amor con ese chico!"_

Al cerrar mis ojos venían esas palabras a mi mente, aquellas que había pensado después de conocerte. Es increíble como pueden cambiar las cosas, nunca espere que esto pasase…aún es tan difícil de creer.

Mi cuerpo se tensa por unos segundos, movimiento que provoca que salga de mis recuerdos…de mis pensares. Podía sentir una de tus manos en mis pechos, mi respirar aumentaba al percibir como la movías con lentitud.

Un gemido involuntario escapaba de mis labios mientras cerraba mis ojos una vez más, trataba de relajarme lo más que podía…aunque en verdad me costaba mucho. Podía sentir lo rígido que se encontraba mi cuerpo

Demo ¿En que momento bajaste la cremallera de mi chaqueta? Seguro ha sido cuando estaba sumida en mis recuerdos

"…S-Sasuke…kun" – apenas y lograba sacar el habla, lentamente mi cuerpo fue dejándose llevar…a "relajarse" ante aquellas caricias.

"Hinata… - decías con tono ronco antes de besarme con una ansiedad jamás antes vista, lograbas robarme el poco aliento que me quedaba - …quiero verte" – terminabas de decirme suavemente después que nuestros pulmones buscaran algo de aire, seguías manteniendo aquella corta distancia entre nuestros labios…podía sentir tu calido aliento mezclándose con el mío.

No pude decir nada, el rojo de mis mejillas ya se encontraba esparcido por todo mi rostro…hasta mis orejas. Podía notar como una sonrisa se dibujaba en tu boca.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan…perfecto?

Aun no lograba concebir el hecho de que alguien como Sasuke-kun estuviera conmigo. Él, que puede tener a cualquier chica

¿Por qué conformarse con alguien tan normal como yo? Solo podía ser…

"...U-Un sueño"

"¿Un sueño? - ¿Eh? ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Que vergüenza, no podía sentirme más apenada, más al percibir como tu sonrisa se "enanchaba" – acaso…en tus sueños… ¿sientes esto?" – veía como bajabas a la altura de mi pecho, percibía tus labios sobre uno de mis pezones. Aunque estuviera con camisa, se sentía…tan bien.

Mi respiración se entrecortaba y mi cuerpo se arqueaba al sentir como lo mordías para luego dar pequeñas y excitantes lamidas. Dios, nunca había sentido algo como eso.

En ese momento me percato de que te levantas un poco, con notoria vergüenza veo como lentamente comienzas a sacarte tu haori…a tirarlo a un lado de la cama.

Puedo apreciar lo bien trabajado que se encuentra tu cuerpo, tus pectorales tan definidos, pero no demasiado estruendosos. Un poco más abajo aquellas calugas tan bien marcadas. No podía despegar mis ojos de ti

Bueno, hasta que se me ocurrió subir mis ojos a los tuyos…mis mejillas volvían a teñirse de rojo. Habías estado observando mis movimientos…como me había quedado embelezaba viéndote. Sonreías con arrogancia.

"…Si quieres, puedes hacer lo mismo" – decías de repente

Con "dificultad" – por mi vergüenza – me sentaba en la cama, bajaba la mirada tratando de tomar las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo…para imitar lo que habías hecho.

Era difícil en verdad, después de todo…nunca había pensado en hacer algo como esto, demo…en verdad deseaba hacerlo.

Silencio, solo este nos rodeaba, aquello solo me colocaba más nerviosa. Podía percibir tus ojos sobre mi, viendo cada uno de mis suaves movimientos…y lo mucho que me estaba costando debido a mi manera de ser.

…_me siento nerviosa _– tragaba saliva al instante que colocaba mis manos sobre la camisa de rejillas que tenía puesta.

"…Hpmh, estoy nervioso - ¿Eh? Mis ojos van a parar a los tuyos, poseías un leve rubor en tus mejillas. Al notarme desviabas la mirada - …es que tardas mucho"

Solo pude sonreír con ternura, ya veía…no era la única que se encontraba de esa forma. Aquello logro darme un poco más de "fuerzas"

Bajaba la vista a mis muslos mientras mordía excitablemente mi labio inferior. Me había logrado sacar la parte de arriba…me encontraba solo en sostén frente a ti, inconscientemente apretaba mis manos. Seguía sin poder "enfrentar" tu mirada, se que tus ojos estaban puestos en mi y…me sentía demasiado avergonzada para verles directamente.

…_creo que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho en cualquier segundo_

Tu mano en mi mejilla me saca de mis pensamientos, me invitaban a posar mis ojos sobre los tuyos.

Los cerraba al notar que te ibas acercando…que volvías a posar tus labios sobre los míos. Tus besos…eran cada vez más intensos.

…_me siento en las nubes, recostada una vez más junto a ti…sin querer terminar esta hermosa experiencia._

Mis manos temerosas van a parar a tu espalda, con las yemas de mis dedos apreciaba cada parte de esta, escuchaba como de tus labios escapaba un ronquido…pero sin cortar la "batalla" que mantenían nuestras lenguas

Kami, a pesar de que has tenido tantas peleas, tu piel…es tan tersa. Podía percibir como el calor volvía a tomar posesión de mis mejillas por aquellos pensamientos…los cuales nunca pensé tener.

Calor que fue esparciéndose por a cada centímetro de mi piel al volver a notar tus manos sobre mis pechos. Mi respiración se aceleraba con cada movimiento de estas…de tus dedos sobre ellos. Sentía como se me iba la conciencia.

-------

Íbamos rumbo a la casa de Sakura-san, caminando en silencio entre las personas mientras el sol daba indicios de querer "ocultarse" para dar paso al astro lunar.

Caminando uno junto al otro, no íbamos tomados de la mano o abrazados como todas las demás parejas. Demo, no me desagrada. Es verdad que me encantaría poder sentir el calor de tu mano junto a la mía, pero…se que no eres de los que muestran afecto en publico.

Mis mejillas se tornar rojizas al pensar lo último, recordando las sensaciones que viví entre tus brazos. Bueno, hasta que…

"…S-Sasuke-kun ¿N-No crees…que fuiste muy duro c-con Naruto-kun?" – preguntaba mientras me detenía en medio del camino, comenzaba a jugar con mis dedos de los nervios…de la vergüenza al recordar aquello

Te detuviste al notar el cesar de mi caminar…al escucharme hablar. Permaneciste en silencio unos segundos

"…Hpmh, debí haberle quitado esa cara de idiota a golpes"

"_Flash Back _

Podía percibir la suavidad de tus labios descender por mi cuello entre cortos pero excitantes besos…hasta llegar a mis pechos. Nuevamente volvías a "posesionarte" de ellos hasta robarme el aliento, a "arrebatarme" unos cuantos suspiros ahogados

…_E-En verdad… ¿E-Es solo…para conocernos? P-Porque…_

Al percibir como una de tus manos iba descendiendo lentamente por mi vientre mientras no cortabas aquel placer que me brindabas en mis pechos. La tensión volvía a posesionarme al notar que tratabas de desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón.

"…Tranquila… - me decías roncamente mientras volvías a posar tus ojos sobre los míos. Después de unos segundos solo pude asentir con vergüenza…a decirte que confiaba en ti. Tu solo sonreíste - … ¿confías? – volvía a asentir con timidez, pero sin despegar mis ojos de los tuyos – aunque después… ¿no pueda…detenerme?"

Me veías expectante, esperando seguro una respuesta de mi parte, pero yo solo me había quedado "perdida" por tus palabras…por aquella expresión y brillo en tus ojos.

Ya sabía que era, y tragaba saliva de los nervios. Mordía mi labio inferior tratando de contener mi vergüenza, intentando poder sacar el habla.

"…Y-Yo…S-Sasuke-kun… - mi corazón latía cada vez con más intensidad – yo…te amo" – termine con una tímida sonrisa, con una de mis manos sobre tu mejilla. Me veías con cierta sorpresa.

Después de unos segundos sin decir nada, solo viéndonos a los ojos. Volvías a hablar, un leve rubor se instalaba en tus mejillas

"…Baka" – terminabas con una sonrisa, aquella…jamás la había presenciado en ti. Mi corazón volvía a latir cada vez más intensamente

Lentamente ibas acortando la distancia entre nuestros rostros

"¡Sasuke – teme! Ten… - el rojo que se encontraba en mis mejillas se fue esparciendo hasta mis orejas. Sasuke-kun me paso la parte de arriba de su haori, sus ojos lucían furiosos – V-Vamos Teme… - decía Naruto-kun mientras daba un paso hacia atrás…rumbo por donde había accedido. A la ventana – n-no te enfades…"

"¿Que te dije en cuanto a que hagas eso? – podía ver como una gota bajaba por la mejilla de "mi antiguo amor". Estaba sudando frío – es la segunda vez…"

Ya recordaba, aquella vez cuando cuide a Asuma-chan

_Entonces…esa vez…_

"E-Es que Kakashi-sensei me pidió que viniera – notaba como tragaba saliva de los nervios - …que le había pasado el libro…equivocado a Hinata – aquellas palabras parecían no llegar a la persona que amo, puesto que mientras le escuchaba…cada vez más se iba acercando de manera amenazante a Naruto-kun, el cual volvía a retroceder - ¡Lo siento Dobe!" – gritaba antes de tirarle el libro y salir rápidamente por donde había entrado.

Escuchaba como un suspiro escapaba de tus labios, para luego posar tu mirar en mí.

Solo pude bajar la vista…completamente apenada.

"Demonios – decías por bajo – vístete, iré al baño. Al salir te acompañare a tu casa"

"H-Hai"

_Fin Flash Back" _

Sonreía con vergüenza al recordar lo ocurrido, lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre nosotros.

De reojo notaba como mantenías tu vista en el cielo ¿Estarás recordando eso también? Aquellos pensamientos hacen que el rubor en mis mejillas aumente

"…después arreglare las cosas con ese Usuratoncachi – si, todavía estabas molesto por la interrupción – vamos" – asentía con una sonrisa en el rostro

Mientras caminábamos en silencio, podía ver en el suelo nuestras sombras, lo cerca que podíamos estar uno del otro…pero sin rozarnos. Fue en ese instante que el recuerdo de uno de mis pensamientos vino a mi mente

_Es verdad que me encantaría poder sentir el calor de tu mano junto a la mía, pero…se que no eres de los que muestran afecto en publico._

Mis mejillas se tornaban rosadas al ocurrírseme una idea.

Si mi mano se acerca lo suficiente, aunque no le tomase en verdad…pareciera que así fuera. Y así lo veía en nuestras sombras…se me hacía tan lindo.

Pero era sacada de mis pensamientos al sentir tu mano cogiendo la mía, mis mejillas se tornaban rojo intenso.

Veía pasar a las parejas tomadas de las manos, y aún no podía creer que yo estuviera de la misma forma…contigo.

…_Era feliz._

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_Hi. Hoy estoy feliz_

_No saben cuanto me ha alegrado que el final fue de su agrado (estaba muy nerviosa, más de lo que se pueden imaginar)._

_Ahora si llego el final, no tengo palabras para describir las alegrias que me a dado este fic (de por si no soy buena con las palabras)_

_Solo quiero decir que los quiero mucho, que el apoyo que he recibido desde un comienzo de la historia a sido tan importante para mi...que jamás lo podría olvidar. Se les agradece de corazón. _

_Y como recibí tantos comentarios en el último capitulo, decidí subir enseguida el Epilogo (como lo había prometido)_

_En estos momentos me encuentro escribiendo la que sería mi próxima historia (de acorde a las votaciones que había efectuado hace más o menos un mes atrás, creo), será un estilo parecido a este, aunque...no el primera persona (lo cual se me ha hecho mucho más dificil, porque me había acostumbrado a escribir de esa manera jejeje). _

_Espero contar con su apoyo en mi próximo fic, y por supuesto no defraudarlos (hare mi mejor esfuerzo, tenganlo por seguro)._

_Muchos besitos para todos y nos leemos _

_Besos_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


End file.
